


Damages

by ChrisK1106



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisK1106/pseuds/ChrisK1106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the best era and this is the worst era.<br/>Hate, or love.</p><p>这是个最好的时代，这是个最差的时代。<br/>恨，或者爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

这是个看似平静的时代交替，这是场不分输赢的夺情之战。

只是那道裂痕，已深埋其中。

 

 

一。

那年的七月像是天上掉下了火。

一个眉眼清秀的不像是古惑仔的青年坐在路边使劲扇着手里的扇子，两条细长的腿伸展开来，桌子对面是跛祥正在数钱。青年眉毛微皱，轻轻叹了口气，跛祥的手就跟着一抖：鹿，鹿少……他似乎想要辩解什么，却被对方慢慢移动过来的眼神堵了回去。被称为鹿少的青年只是用下巴点点跛祥手里的钱，不轻不重地回了一句：接着数。便又把眼光移开，一副快要被热融化了般的架势软软地靠在墙边。

鹿，鹿少。跛祥停下了手里的动作，一副凄苦的模样：真的，真的只有这么多了。

那青年慢悠悠地把目光移回来，在跛祥手中的纸币和他的眼睛之间来来回回好几圈，终于停下了，深吸了一口气。

周围原本就炙热到几乎凝固的空气仿佛也完全停止了流动。

 

随后一把折叠刀就直直插入桌面上。

距离跛祥的左手手腕只有几公分的差距。

那青年手握着刀柄，身体靠近，带着笑意说：大佬东进去了半年，九爷给了你三个月时间休养生息，就收你三个月的帐，你还要拖拖拉拉诸多借口，看来，你还是比较服气大佬东呢，不如，把你这铺子还给细B，你可以伺候不了老子改伺候儿子嘛。

跛祥的表情更难看了：鹿少，你不要拿我开玩笑了，你知道我得罪了细B，他正成天盯着我等着找我麻烦，九爷和你要是不罩着我，那我就只有死路一条了。

青年眯起眼睛，站直身体，边说边朝店铺门外走去：三十个percent，少一分都不行，我家阿勋数学好的很，被他查出来……他忽地停下脚步，回头悠然道：……你知道九爷是不屑问人催帐的，可我鹿少是最喜欢从树上榨汁、尸体上捞钱的了。

 

穿着大背心花裤衩的青年悠悠达达走到一脸黑色轿车前，穿着齐整西装的司机连忙跳下来给他开门，青年边坐进车里边嘟囔着：喂，阿开，大热天的，你怎么让人家穿成这样，皇家司机么？

已经坐在车里的染着金发的年轻男人只是笑着，指了指自己：哥，我也穿的很周正啊，是哥你的问题吧？

是么？青年坐下后把脚上的拖鞋脱下，光着脚搭在前排的座位上：记下来，跛祥三天后，二十万，少了一分钱就把他打包送到细B手上，就当做个人情。

金发青年笑笑，没回答，只是把对方说的话输进手机里做了个MEMO。

哦，对了，还有……青年还想说什么，却被手机铃声打断了话头。

 

洪兴的九爷只是个称呼。

他过去还有很多不同的称呼，比如阿九，比如大佬九。但是自从他成了洪兴的话事人之后，“九爷”就变成他唯一的称呼。不这么叫他的人，要么是死了的人，要么是将要死掉的人。

不过即便是如此江湖地位的人物，在他自己的安全地域中，他也不过是个普通的中年人，有着难以治愈的顽疾，排在漫长的waiting list上等一颗合适的心脏。

传言说因为九爷的血型太过特殊，即使有钱都找不到合适的心，所以这个在死亡线上一点点靠近终点的大哥正在为洪兴物色下一任的话事人。

而候选人之一，就是被称为“鹿少”的鹿晗。

 

七叔公，邓伯，火龙叔。

鹿晗一边走进客厅一边和正围坐在桌边品茶的几个叔父辈的老头子问候，后面跟着沉默不语的金钟仁，手里领着两大盒补品。

鹿仔，又来探九爷啊？七叔公笑着问。

是啊。鹿晗点点头。其实是九爷下午打电话叫他晚上过来吃饭，现在看见这么多有辈分有地位的叔父辈，他心里已经有影影约约的预感。

带了什么好东西？火龙叔露出个笑容，脸上被火烧伤的疤痕更显狰狞。

托内地的人带来的几颗高丽参。鹿晗笑着：好东西呢，回头给几位叔父也送去点。不过话虽然这么说，他并没有真的打算这么做，这些老头子，只要捧好他们的面子，供好他们的吃喝，就可以了。没人没钱没势力，活招牌罢了。鹿晗心里这么下了定义，便不再多聊，加快了脚步朝楼上走去。

 

敲开书房的门，看到九爷正在里面写书法。

鹿晗自知没什么文化，便也不妄加置评，只是放下两盒高丽参就默默负手站在一边——他知道自己这点九爷最看重：识大体，知进退，该说的不该说的一清二楚，什么时候说什么该怎么说也拿捏的妥妥帖帖，一点不像一个古惑仔。所以九爷才安心理得地叫鹿晗去给他当“代言人”，九爷不能说的鹿晗可以说，九爷不能做的鹿晗可以做——九爷高高在上是话事人做的是合乎江湖规矩的事，鹿少却是站在黑幕中什么下作行当能做不能做的都一样不落。

有时候鹿晗也觉得忍不了，可是想想，如果忍不了这一时，就只能做那个站在人背后的“鹿少”一世。

 

来了？

过了好半天，九爷才停下笔，笑着走过来，拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀。金钟仁早就在他放下笔之前就悄无声息地退了出去，房里只剩下鹿晗和九爷了。

过来坐。

九爷招呼鹿晗坐在一边的紫檀木的清式太师椅，而他自己则坐在另外一把椅子上，端起桌子上的茶盏抿了一口：今天叫你来，也没别的事情，就是想大家一起吃个饭。

是。鹿晗低垂了眉眼，安静地答道。

阿晗啊，你跟着我多久了？九爷问道。

八年。鹿晗回答。

哈哈，我当初把你捡回来的时候，你还只有十几岁吧，可是眼神却凶得跟个野猫一样，现在大了，就是不一样了，老成多啦。九爷说话的语气和婉，像是个温和的长辈。

鹿晗只是抿嘴笑了笑：若不是您，我早就死在街头了。

哎，是啊，过去那可真是靠拼命靠打，谁打得谁出头，谁弱小谁就挨打。九爷又抿了一口茶：然而如今，世道变了。

 

世道真是变了。

鹿晗看着坐在圆桌边的人，过去他也见过这样的饭局，不过都是站在一边没资格上桌的小字辈，如今他有资格坐在这台桌子上，可是饭菜的味道都变了，人的味道，也变了。

那些横眉立眼的“老黑”们如今一个个看上去都如同暴发户一样，江湖气虽有，但少了很多，更多的是金钱的味道。

不过在这群人中，最让鹿晗觉得格格不入的一个存在就是坐在九爷身边的一个青年。

那人看上去跟自己年纪相仿，模样像是电视里面的偶像明星，穿着打扮又像是中环的精英，不论从那个角度来看，都不是应该和自己这帮人坐在一起的那种人。

九爷并没有让鹿晗疑惑很久，在开席后他直接介绍到：这是凡仔，我的契仔（干儿子）。

顿时，原本有说有笑的饭桌立刻变得鸦雀无声。

 

大佬认契仔其实并不罕见。

大多数情况下这些契仔都是大佬最信任的左右手，甚至可以被称为门徒，是九成将会继承其地位和生意的人选。

九爷从来没有认过契仔，一是他为人一向多疑，二是他对家庭的观念还很重，并不喜欢有一个契仔掺和到他和妻女的私人生活中。而且社团里所有的人都知道，鹿晗几乎就是九爷的契仔，只是差那么一个名头和拜契爷（干爹）的形式而已。

所以所有的目光停留在鹿晗身上的时间远远多于停在那个被九爷称为“凡仔”的青年身上的时间更多。

 

不过鹿晗觉得自己并没有失礼，依然笑得谦逊温和。

我不图你什么。鹿晗自我催眠：所以，千万别露出失望的神色，也别堂皇，更不要避开目光。

于是鹿晗对着那个凡仔露出自以为最好看的笑容：凡哥，我敬你。

不料那男人只是淡淡回了一句：我开车来的，不能喝酒。

桌上立刻又安静了下来。

这次换成九爷亲自打破沉默，他对着鹿晗说：阿晗，你知道最近交通警查的很厉害的，就不用敬他了，不用那套江湖规矩。

鹿晗笑了笑：哎，九爷您说了算。

 

那顿饭吃得并不别扭，一是满桌子都是老江湖，即使那个凡仔一句话都不说，一样也能聊得热络；二是鹿晗在这道上走了快十年，深知爬得高就跌得恨，他宁愿一点一点走上去，而现在这个可能的下任话事人这个活靶子，还是让那个看上去一副白领精英一样的家伙去受吧。

反正，这个位置，早晚是他洪兴鹿少的。

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

二。  
推开房门，吴亦凡只觉得疲倦突然而至。  
对着空荡荡的公寓，他只是换下鞋子走到室内唯一的家具——一张床垫——边坐下，把脱下的外套放在一边，然后长舒口气，仰面躺下，合住眼睛。  
过来四年了，一转眼就已经四年了。他想，他还没有适应从街边茶餐厅的服务生到一个集团CEO的身份转变，他一直是个慢热的人，对任何变化他的神经系统都仿佛拉长了一般缓慢而温和地做出反应，所以从某种意义上来讲，他心底里的自我认知还停留在那个穿着黄色制服拿着MENU的年轻的打工赚学费的穷学生。  
又或者说，他只是想回去，回到那个回不去的地方。

很久以前，吴亦凡的梦想是做一个像他父亲一样的律师，能够堂堂地站在法庭上为正义而战。不过那时他并不清楚，手执法律的人并不一定都会为正义而战，就比如他父亲这般专为黑社会大佬们辩护的高级律师——在他心目中，法律更多时候是站在能够掌控它的人那边，而能够掌控它的人大多时候是手握权力或脚踩金钱的人。后来他的父母离婚了，原因吴亦凡至今仍不清楚，因为在他看来，父亲给母亲不菲的赡养费，也在夜深人静的时候来到他和母亲的居所来看他，对母亲依然温言善语。直至他父亲的死亡为止。  
父亲的葬礼上，只有一个人来为父亲鞠躬。直至那时，十五岁的吴亦凡才知道自己的父亲并不是一个万人敬仰的正义之士，而是一个“讼棍”，而他面前那个对他母亲弯腰的中年男人就是他父亲这漫长的职业生涯中唯一的委托人。  
大嫂，无论有什么需要，都请告诉我。那个穿着打扮都像个普通的上班族的中年男人留下一张名片和十几万之后就悄悄离开了。吴亦凡看到母亲把那张名片放进抽屉的最深处，此后再也没有拿出来过。  
再之后吴亦凡大学念到一半的时候他母亲就去世了，因为癌症。吴亦凡开始为学费而打工，他干过各种各样的工作，从麦当劳到加油站，从派传单到擦地板，还接过几次的临时模特的工作，那时的吴亦凡心无旁骛，他不在乎工种不在乎地位，只在乎换到手的钞票。  
那个时候的吴亦凡眼中的世界变得渐渐静止，只有流动的钞票能够让他产生悸动。

和朴灿烈以及卞白贤，就是那个时候认识的。  
都说朋友只能同富贵不可同贫贱，所以吴亦凡坚信，在他最贫贱时期认识的这两个人，才是真朋友，他们两个和他一样，不介意身份和地位，不看重付出与回报。甚至在朴灿烈因为赌马而输掉了全部家当负债累累时，卞白贤毫不犹豫地就拿出了他能拿出的全部存款，而吴亦凡在翻箱倒柜试图多找出一毛硬币的时候看到了那张被母亲深深埋藏多年的名片。  
那一瞬间一定是路过的无名鬼上身。  
吴亦凡在他的后半生内反复这么想着，若不是那一通鬼使神差的电话，他不会来到洪兴，他不会执掌龙氏集团，他不会投身那个黑色的战场，他不会遇到那样的一个鹿晗。  
他不会那么身不由己却又甘之若饴。

那张名片上只有一个名字：龙九。还有一排小小的数字，是个电话号码。  
接电话的男人声音低沉温和，语气持重沉稳。  
三个小时后，吴亦凡拿着三十万去赎了朴灿烈出来，卞白贤当时就给他跪下了，说了什么吴亦凡已经不记得了，那段时间的事他记得的不多，只记得最后朴灿烈和卞白贤都跟着他到了洪兴。他们两个就那么糊里糊涂晕头转向看着他在关公面前烧香跪拜，最后喝了一杯混了鸡血的白酒——那种让喉咙深处仿佛烧着般的感觉吴亦凡倒是记得十分清楚。  
吴亦凡在那个他生平第二次见面的男人脚边跪下，磕了一个头，叫了声“干爹”。  
那男人扶起他来，说：凡仔，我答应过你父亲，一定会好好照顾你。  
然后吴亦凡就去了加拿大留学，学经济学和企业管理。而朴灿烈和卞白贤也在干爹的安排下进了港大修金融管理相关的学位。当时吴亦凡只觉得很幸运，他之前还纠结，这样的一个干爹会不会要自己去拿刀砍人，虽然朴灿烈可能不会拒绝，但他自己和卞白贤是无论如何不可能做这样的古惑仔的，那么那三十万又将是一笔沉重的负担。然而他的干爹似乎真的是个好人，不仅不让他们插手社团的事，还让他们上学。  
虽然并不是吴亦凡理想的专业，但是那个时候他缓慢的反应机制里只认同这是一件不错的事情，便也就按部就班地去做了。

事到如今，在商言商的吴亦凡终于明白，他的干爹是一个不会做赔本生意的人。如今的吴亦凡帮他打理的龙氏集团，每一天每一天的走账就有几百万，有黑有白，而吴亦凡背景干净，连警方都没有过多怀疑。  
而“契仔”这个身份，就是吴亦凡身上无形的契约，比白纸黑字的那种还要严酷和不可解除。

在口袋里不断震动的电话打断了吴亦凡的假寐。  
喂。吴亦凡看都不看就接起来，知道他私人号码的一共就四个人。  
是我。张艺兴的声音从话筒里传来：到家了？  
哦。吴亦凡在床垫上翻了个身：怎么了？  
家具送过去没有？张艺兴那边传来翻纸的声音，他应该还在公司。吴亦凡觉得自己平生遇到的最为热爱工作的人大概就是这个家伙了，他似乎把公司当做家把工作当成老婆一样二十四小时地勤力。  
没有，只有床垫。我还以为你跟我开玩笑呢。吴亦凡当真笑了出声。  
可能是搬家公司弄错了，我给你查查去。张艺兴说着就要挂电话，吴亦凡连忙叫住他：Lay。  
嗯？话筒似乎回到了张艺兴的耳边。  
你过来吧，我想你了。吴亦凡这么说着。  
电话那头的人似乎顿了一顿，几秒后才有非常轻的一声：嗯。  
然后电话就挂断了。

张艺兴盯着手机看了很长时间。  
他不知道和老板上床算不算是工作范畴之内，想来应该不算，吴亦凡从来没有给他加过人工。开始他想过要向董Sir汇报这事，但又觉得有一丝羞愧，毕竟这种床笫关系太过私人又太过不可告人——又不是男女，而是男男，于是就一直拖着，没写进工作日志也没汇报。  
一开始他以为吴亦凡只是因为个人需要，可能也就一两次的事。后来发现远不只此，一来二去的一周里倒也有三四天是在他家里留宿的。当然，张艺兴明白，这并不是恋爱关系。吴亦凡不喜欢男人，至少不是朴灿烈和卞白贤那样的层面，他无非就是尝到新鲜后变得食髓知味而已。下了床，他们两个仍然是总裁和助理的关系，卧底调查警员和被监控对象的关系。  
至于床上那点事，张艺兴说不上喜欢，也不至于讨厌。他很早以前就被女朋友抱怨有性冷感，后来连吴亦凡都这么说，或许是真的如此也说不定。  
不过张艺兴不在乎。

拿起外套，走出他自己的办公室，外间已经黑漆漆的没有一个人了。  
张艺兴随手关上走廊上唯一还留着的一盏灯，然后又回头看了一眼，才转身，刚想出门，却被左手边休息室里的一个黑影子吓了一跳：谁？！  
他的手本能地向后腰摸去，却想起自己早已不配枪两年了——身为警察的神经还是在身体最深处隐隐作痛吧。张艺兴这么自我解嘲着，边看着裹着毯子几乎是摔过来的朴灿烈，那人的眼睛在漆黑的办公室里也闪闪发亮：Lay，求你收留我一晚。  
你又干什么坏事了？张艺兴笑笑，边把腰上的钥匙扣解下交到朴灿烈手上：别弄乱我房间就行。  
朴灿烈并没有回答他的前一个问题，他知道张艺兴并不真的在乎答案——这就是他最喜欢张艺兴的地方，这个看上去有点漠然的人只相信他自己的眼睛和判断，从不在乎和他人的交流，你说什么对他根本没有任何影响。在接过张艺兴的钥匙后他问：那你呢？今晚有事？  
嗯。张艺兴点点头，同样不做任何回答地朝门外走去。  
朴灿烈连忙把毯子丢回沙发上，跟着出了门。

搭电梯的时候，朴灿烈终于没忍住抱怨道：Kevin哥真是的，又让白贤去深圳那边，他明知道白贤那么老实，只能被人欺负。  
张艺兴没说话，只安静地听着，但又仿佛没在听——朴灿烈也不管，仍在自顾自地说：结果我昨天给他打电话，他说货被海关扣下了，郑关长他也见不着，估计还是得Kevin哥亲自上去一趟。  
你的家怎么了？张艺兴忽然问。  
朴灿烈一愣，仿佛没回过味这个话题的跳跃。  
你说白贤在深圳，那你为什么不能回家？张艺兴回头直视着朴灿烈问，仿佛这是个很重要的问题。  
啊。朴灿烈张了张嘴：我把公寓，借给我一个朋友了。  
那你为什么不能住下？张艺兴反问。  
那个……朴灿烈张张嘴：就是不方便。  
哪里不方便？张艺兴继续问。  
靠！朴灿烈嘴巴里骂了一句，电梯刚好达到地下停车库，门一打开，他撒腿就跑出去了。只留下张艺兴在原地皱着眉头。

被吴亦凡进入的时候张艺兴还在思考这个问题。  
他终于忍不住问了吴亦凡，可惜他身上的人不太像他这般有闲情逸致胡思乱想，所以半天没有得到回答，待要再问，那人已俯身下来嘴对嘴堵了他的嘴巴。  
接吻是张艺兴在这一次一次类似打仗一样的性爱中唯一能够感觉到愉悦的行为，于是他抬手抱紧了吴亦凡的脖子。

你说朴灿烈在你家？  
吴亦凡翻了个身，看着冲完澡正在擦头发的张艺兴，如此这般问道。  
嗯。张艺兴点头：他说他把公寓让给他一个朋友住几天。  
是么？吴亦凡眯起眼睛：他还有什么朋友会让他舍得借出他和白贤的房子。  
不知道，对了。张艺兴推了吴亦凡一把：为什么他会说不方便啊？难道是个女的？  
呆吧你就。吴亦凡哈哈笑着把被单裹住身子坐起来，边吻着张艺兴的脖颈：就是因为不是个女的才不方便。  
为什么？  
因为朴灿烈啊，他可是个纯粹的GAY啊，他会这样……亲亲脖颈。他会这样……伸手探进刚穿上不久的衬衣。会这样……另一只手握住那柔软的部位轻轻揉捏。  
哦。原来朴灿烈是害怕他会忍不住上了他的朋友啊。张艺兴嘴角勾起个笑容：我还以为他只喜欢白贤呢。  
你错了。吴亦凡再次覆上张艺兴的身体，边仿佛自言自语道一般：喜欢是心所能控制的，但身体，则是心难以控制的另外一个部分。

欲望，对金钱，对权力，对另一个身体。  
都难以控制。


	3. Chapter 3

三。  
站在院子里吹风的金钟仁听到大门打开的时候就回头，看到被何叔架着的鹿晗，于是他立刻丢了手里的烟蒂迎上去。  
小心点。何叔嘱咐了一句，然后把青年无力的身子交过那个金发的男人。  
知道。金发青年用极为低沉的声音嘟囔了一声，就把人整个都接了过去。

金钟仁安静地开着车，不时从后视镜里瞟一眼歪倒在后座上的人，待车子开出围村之后，那人却倏地爬起来，仿佛没事人一样把醉后扯开的衬衣拉整齐，又从后座的纸抽盒里抽了两张纸巾抹了抹胸前的酒渍。  
阿开。他开口，声音和神色一样清朗，毫无醉意：老头子居然有个干儿子我们都不知道呢。说完后又仿佛自言自语般嘟囔着：妈的那帮老不死的，一个劲的灌老子，不就是怕我闹么，我哪有那么不懂事，谁敢在老头子前面闹啊。  
金钟仁没说话，只是忍不住嘴角扬起来。  
哎。鹿晗似乎又想起什么，身体前倾凑过来，拍拍金钟仁的肩膀：阿开，回头帮我查查，老爷子这个空降的公子爷到底是个什么来头。  
嗯。金钟仁点点头。末了鹿晗还在他脑袋上摸了一把，就跟摸小猫小狗一样。从初初相见时开始，就一直是这个样子的，宠溺的，带着点强势的，在头上摸两把。都说不要乱摸流浪猫，它们会跟你回家的。金钟仁当时就这么跟鹿晗说着，然后就看到那个漂亮的青年释放出一串欢乐的哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
鹿晗当时对着因为被五六个人围殴而躺在地上浑身伤痕的金钟仁说：好啊，你跟我回家吧。阿开。  
阿开又是什么啊？金钟仁问。  
我一直都在想，如果我能养猫的话，就要叫它阿开。鹿晗当时这么回答。  
滚你的。金钟仁一脚飞踢，可惜无力地被那人躲开，他只能干嚷嚷着：老子才不是你的猫。

后来金钟仁却觉得，能做鹿晗的一只猫，也是很幸福的事情。

初识的时候鹿晗还不是洪兴的鹿少，而只是一个标准的小混混，在酒吧看场，打架打得狠，和黄桃两个人是出了名的辣手，表面上看不过都是漂亮的小孩，但下手却是一向往死里揍。  
按照鹿晗的说法：若给人爬起来的机会，那么下次就不知道谁会倒下了。所以，要么不出手，要出手，就一定要整死。金钟仁觉得他大概就是鹿晗此生唯一的一次例外。鹿晗不仅没弄死他，反而收留了他。  
那时金钟仁还跟着大佬东混，大佬东来搞九爷的场子，金钟仁就跟着一帮人来当打手，结果十几号人被鹿晗和黄桃先吓跑了一半，剩下的人被黄桃追了九条街，而鹿晗就那么站着对着躺在地上的金钟仁说：你跟我回家吧。  
鹿晗很久之后才承认，他在金钟仁身上看到了自己的身影：瘦小，卑微，无力。

后来金钟仁就去学拳击，然后又报了夜大。  
鹿晗总笑着问他干嘛这么拼命，在文有吴世勋武有黄子韬的鹿少的天下，他金钟仁只需要做好鹿少的左右手就足够了。  
金钟仁只是安静地笑笑，实际上他认为，在这个世界上，能给鹿晗，不是鹿少，而是鹿晗，能给鹿晗一整颗心的，也只有他金钟仁了。黄桃仰视鹿晗，世勋珍视大哥，只有金钟仁，从三百六十个角度看透了鹿晗这个人，甘心情愿躲在他的背后给他沉默的支撑，只有金钟仁，才能平视着鹿晗，和他用一样的高度看这个世界。  
为了做到这一切，金钟仁才要拼命去学去探索。  
他要和鹿晗看到一样的世界，他想和鹿晗一样去看这个世界。

可是那时的金钟仁不知道，他和鹿晗，无论再相似，也做不到统一。  
这是宿命。  
就像吴亦凡和鹿晗一样。

老板。  
张艺兴扭过身来，对着坐在后排上正在用手机查股票的吴亦凡说：后面那辆7455，已经跟了我们很久了。  
吴亦凡抬起头来，眼睛从镜片上方看出去，然后点点头，又对着司机说：阿忠啊，我们不要回公司，去会所那边。  
司机点点头。  
然后吴亦凡又转向张艺兴：LAY，告诉你多少次了，不要喊“老板”。你可以像白贤他们一样喊我Kevin，或者凡哥，都可以。  
张艺兴笑笑，没说话，把身子又缩回到副驾驶的座位里面。

吴亦凡很喜欢张艺兴。  
倒并不是那种爱恋的喜欢，就是无论是作为一个老板对助理，还是大哥对小弟，朋友对朋友，都很喜欢的那种。记得当时他来应征助理的时候在一群S LINE的女人中间还是很扎眼的，然后一开口又是没什么感情波澜的语气，指示他去干的事不管多琐碎都能妥妥当当干好，当真是个在低调中成事的人。  
朴灿烈开过玩笑：阿LAY就是拯救了地球都不会告诉别人的那种深槽不露的英雄体质啊。  
想着想着吴亦凡就忍不住想笑。  
正在此时，张艺兴忽然再次回头：老板，Kevin，凡哥，anyway，弯下腰！  
吴亦凡一愣，然后立刻把身子深深埋进座椅之下，阿忠已经踩了油门向前冲去，而原本一直跟在后面的那辆车牌是7455的面包车已经追了上来，左侧还有一辆黑色的小车也夹了过来，看样子像是打算要逼着吴亦凡他们的车停下里。  
可惜不管对方是谁，都忽略了一件事，就是吴亦凡知道任何工种要想可靠就必须找PRO，所以他连自己的司机都是前职业赛车手，不是轻易想截就能截住的。  
就在阿忠加速尝试甩脱两边的尾巴时，对方也不依不饶地加速追上来撞击着车身，车里的吴亦凡被震得来回晃着，他能感觉到有一只冰凉的手掌轻轻护在自己的脖颈之上，一方面防止自己坐起，一方面又挡住可能收到的撞击。张艺兴的温柔只有这种时候才能感觉的到。  
阿忠。张艺兴的声音还是那般平静，只是语速快了些：上HIGH WAY，可能会遇到交通警，比较好。  
阿忠没吭气，只是用力踩下了油门。

也许是看出了他们的意图，对方终究是开了枪。  
好在阿忠技术好，对方的乱射也只是擦伤了阿忠的手臂和脸颊，吴亦凡因为一直趴着，所以连车窗的玻璃渣都没有伤到他分毫，受伤最厉害的是张艺兴，他的腹部中了弹，可左手始终悬浮在吴亦凡的后脑上空。  
直到他们到达九爷名下的那间私人会所。

吴亦凡下车后看到张艺兴已经几近昏迷了，他一边让阿忠找医生，一边把人从车里扶出来。  
对不起啊，老板。张艺兴这么迷蒙地喃喃道：还让你扶我。  
吴亦凡没理他，只快速把人扶入室内，几个眼力好的服务生立刻拿出急救箱，吴亦凡一顿乱翻，找出一堆纱布棉花不管三七二十一都按在伤口上，弄得一身一地都是血。  
然后他终于抬起头，大声吼着：还他妈的愣着干嘛！找医生啊！

十分钟后医生到了，随之而来的还有洪兴的鹿少。

鹿晗第一眼看到的就是那个少爷凡半跪在伤者躺着的躺椅旁边，手紧紧握着对方的左手，两只手都是血迹斑斑。甚至连少爷的整个浅蓝色衬衫前襟都到处是血迹。  
这并不是鹿晗听说所发生的事情后能够想到的场面——他知道是凡少爷的助理受了伤，预料到的场景应该是那个连他的敬酒都拒绝的家伙会抽身而去，却不料他会如此对待一个助理。  
一边金钟仁在鹿晗耳边低声说了句：我去车里等你。  
鹿晗回头跟他小声说：让你的人去查查这事是谁干的。  
金钟仁点点头，转身走了。

嗨。  
鹿晗走过去跟少爷打招呼：方不方便借一步说话？  
那人先是看了眼已经开始用剪刀剪开张艺兴伤口处的衬衣的医生，然后又看了看鹿晗，才沉着脸站起来，也许是跪得久了，站起来时高个子晃了一晃，鹿晗连忙上前扶了他一把：你没事吧？  
他摇摇头，脸色看上去不是很好。  
放心吧，他没事的。鹿晗用了最诚恳的语气说着，并且拍了拍那人的肩膀，然后从自己的大花裤衩兜里掏出一块干干净净的手帕递给对方：擦擦手吧，都是血，怪吓人的。  
那人的反应有点慢，似乎还没有回过神来，所以鹿晗捧起他的手，用手帕轻轻擦那其实已经干涸的血迹，声音轻柔下来：凡哥，第一次经历这事么？  
我叫Kevin。那人的声音自高处传来，略带沙哑：是啊，我第一次经历这种事，真他妈的FUCK。  
鹿晗抬起脸看那人的脸，他的表情依然是那么冷淡，平静地骂人。

鹿晗笑了。


	4. Chapter 4

四。  
鹿晗给吴亦凡的第一印象很好。  
但是因为吴亦凡的反应很悠长，所以直到多日之后的再次见面时他仿佛才找对了感觉。  
在鹿晗低头为他擦手的时候，吴亦凡闻到了鹿晗身上的味道——并不香，不可能像个北姑一样胭脂水粉，而是一种强悍的男人才有的气味。  
其实大多动物是靠嗅觉来辨别同类或敌人，人类的这项能力虽有退化，但根植于DNA当中的本能还是让吴亦凡断定眼前这个比女生还漂亮的男人并不可以用样貌来定论。  
凡哥。他依然这么称呼自己，带了点江湖气，吴亦凡很烦这个，他进入龙氏集团后几乎已经抹杀掉了所有身边带有黑社会气质的东西，偏生又有这么一个漂亮人的像是喊大佬一样喊他，所以吴亦凡再次声明：我叫吴亦凡，你可以叫我Kevin，别哥长哥短，我们谁年纪大还不一定呢。  
哈哈哈。那人笑了起来，明快极了：好吧凡少，我这么叫你可以吧？  
吴亦凡也微微抬了抬嘴角，算是说OK。  
凡少，你想过没，这事，可是冲着你来的。那人的眼神里闪着丝奇妙的光，吴亦凡盯着他，不做任何答复。呵。鹿晗轻笑一声，继续道：我不知道你认九爷当契爷多久了，但是我相信，这是你第一次遭遇到这种事情，就在你这个“太子”身份被曝光没几天后，你不会认为这是巧合吧？  
你的意思是说有人要杀我，就因为某人是我的干爹？吴亦凡似乎觉得很可笑。  
NO NO NO。鹿晗摇摇食指：是因为你是某人的干儿子，因为老爷子没有儿子，而我们和“和连胜”那种要公开选举的社团又不一样，洪兴从来都是父子相承——或者至少是大佬决定下一任话事人是谁。所以，当你登上老爷子契仔这个位置上的时候，除非有什么意外，你就已经是下一任洪兴的话事人了。  
所以……吴亦凡眯起眼睛。  
所以只有你死了，其他人才有可能啊。鹿晗把身体向后，靠在竹制的长椅上，他的手机在兜里震动，于是他掏出来看了一眼，屏幕上是金钟仁发来的短信，内容很简单：丧彪开车，应该是鬼子达。鹿晗只是笑笑，不动声色地把手机放回兜里，继续对着吴亦凡进行教学任务：当然，还有种可能，就是其它社团的人为了吞掉洪兴，才趁着这个新老交替的时节准备把我们一网打尽——不过这个技术难度略高。我个人倾向前者。  
吴亦凡的表情一直都很漠然，说实话，这再次让鹿晗意外，他本以为这个太子爷要么会惊慌，要么会不相信，要么或者装着不在乎。不料对方只是那么淡然地盯着自己，在若有所思好一阵之后反问道：  
OK，那么，你是不是也是其中之一？  
嗯？鹿晗不解，眨了眨眼睛。  
你是不是……吴亦凡前倾着身子，盯着鹿晗的眼睛，衬衣上散发出来的血腥气味飘进鹿晗的鼻子里：……也是希望我去死的那其中之一？

鹿晗盯着吴亦凡，吴亦凡盯着鹿晗，他们似要从对方的眼光中找到什么答案。  
然而下一秒，鹿晗就笑了，他回答道：  
是啊，可不是么，如果你不突然出现，我就是洪兴的下一任话事人啦。  
吴亦凡也微微笑了一笑。

鹿晗走出会所大门时，金钟仁迎了上来。  
给黄桃打个电话，让他带着人以最快的速度来这里，给我看着，连只苍蝇都不能进来。鹿晗转头看着手指在手机屏幕上划动的青年：你确定是老鬼达。  
金钟仁一边把手机放在耳边一边冲着鹿晗点点头，做了个“肯定”的嘴型，然后立刻放大了声音对着电话那边说：你在哪儿呢？……快到老爷子的会所来，对，多带点人……废话，肯定是能打的，不过看着点，让你们来是保护人的，不是闹事的，挑几个有点文化懂点规矩的……行了，少他妈的废话，鹿少说的。不扯淡了，快点来。  
上了车，鹿晗嘴角带着个笑意看着金钟仁骂骂咧咧地跟黄子韬打电话，他只觉得他家的阿开越来越有意思了，最初觉得不过是个沉默而有点阴郁的小青年，渐渐却发现了他的很多才能：善思考，善行动，执行力更是很棒。他还会利用别人的喜好。就比如他和阿桃和世勋的相处，前者的不羁，后者的冷傲，他都能用对方的步调来应对，使得两个人对他也是信任有加。  
不过。鹿晗眯起眼睛，他有时候会隐隐约约觉得，连自己，都是金钟仁披上伪装来应对的对象。  
不由得轻轻叹息，太像了，他和金钟仁，那种潜藏在各自游刃有余之下的最深处的不安全感。继而鹿晗会想，自己的不安全感自然是有由来处，可是金钟仁呢？他到底又在想些什么呢？

哥。  
金钟仁打完电话上了车，坐在鹿晗旁边：桃子说他大概二十分钟后到。  
好。鹿晗的神色已一如既往好了起来，他抬手揉了揉对方的金发：干得好，现在我们就出发，去老鬼达那里。  
为什么？金钟仁奇怪地问。  
哼。鹿晗从鼻子里哼出一声，抬手指指会所的方向：里面那位，也不是个简单的少爷仔，被人跟踪就直接往这里来，因为这里是老爷子的地方，全是老爷子的人，也就都是他的人，他出任何事，老爷子会第一时间知道。所以……鹿晗指向天空：阿开，现在啊，说不定前因后果老头子都知道的清清楚楚了，以老爷子的个性，你以为会放过老鬼达么？  
所以。鹿晗换了个舒服的姿势靠在座椅靠背上：我们先出发吧，到时抢个头功。说完咧嘴笑了笑。  
金钟仁没再说话，只是示意司机开车。

半个小时之后，卞白贤带着吴亦凡的衣物赶到了会所。  
但是就在离大门还有几百米的时候，几个穿着黑西装配着花衬衫还带着黑墨镜的男人手执各种“凶器”挡在了他的车前。因为是山路，连绕道都不可能，卞白贤只好按下喇叭示意，不料那几个人不但不走开，反倒嬉笑着晃荡着走过来了，手里的棒球棒钢管什么的还示威性地亮了出来。  
卞白贤见过流氓黑社会。  
朴灿烈以前嘴巴太快，又喜欢赌马，经常会招惹类似的人，不过，卞白贤忘记了，他从来没有自己面对过类似的情况。  
所以在对方拍上他的车前盖时，卞白贤居然语塞了，他不知道该说什么，是：先生，请不要挡着我车；还是：大侠饶命。就在他在自己脑子里把所有看过的黑帮片里的对白过了一遍都没有找到合适的词语时，为首的一个抗着棒子的青年已经走到他车窗边，带着白色骷髅戒指的手指敲了敲他的窗子。  
卞白贤放下了车窗，居然没有紧张。  
不好意思，这条路暂时不通。那青年笑眯眯地这么说，难得地没有用脏字。  
卞白贤张了张嘴，然后像是想到什么一样比了个“你等等”的手势，随后就抄出手机，拨通了电话，小小声地说着：哥，是我……嗯，有人不让我进去……像是，黑社会的……啊……哦……卞白贤把手机移开了，转头问依然靠在车窗边的那人：我哥让我问你，你大哥是谁？  
啊？那青年似乎难以置信般瞪大了眼睛，然后哈哈哈哈笑起来，对着他身后的几个人说道：喂，这小子问我们的大佬是哪个呢？众人皆笑，继而那青年扭过身来，调笑着弯下腰来，脸几乎都贴在了卞白贤面前：那么不如你先报上名来啊？  
卞白贤也没说话，更没躲开，只是把自己的手机轻轻放在那儿耳边。  
喂。  
电话里传来一个年轻男人的声音：是谁让你堵着路的？  
关你P……什么事啊？青年皱着眉，一把抢过手机，直起腰，转身靠在车边听着电话那端人的回话：这里是九爷的地方，我劝你你不要在这里闹事。  
喂，你是什么人啊，对我指手画脚的。青年嗤笑着。  
我不是什么人。那人语气冷冷的：Anyway，让我兄弟进来，他就给我送几件衣服，我不想给你我找事。  
听了这话，那青年原本散漫的站姿立刻变了：你是……  
行了，我是。那人并不等他说完：能让人进来么？  
可是，鹿少……青年忽然想起之前接到阿仁电话时被嘱咐过不要让里面的人知道是鹿少安排他在这里守着的，于是他立刻舌头一滑：……路上这位又是少爷你的什么人啊？我大佬可不希望有无聊的人去骚扰你啊。  
卞白贤此刻探头出来，对着那青年大声说道：你好，我是卞白贤，是龙氏地产的总经理。边说着还边掏出了名片来，笑着递了过去。  
青年哭笑不得地接过名片，电话里的那人却在说：我不是故意想让你为难，回头你老大若问起，就让他直接找我就好了，麻烦你让人进来。

后来青年给自己的老大打了电话：哥，有个小白脸开着车上山了，不过不是咱们的人，好像是那少爷的手下，是个什么龙氏地产的经理……  
哦，知道了，没事，没关系。电话那边的鹿少似乎在做什么剧烈运动，说话断开了，还喘着气，后半段话显然不是对着打电话的那人：靠，都给我弄脏了，去，找个箱子……不对，这不是棺材铺么，给我找口棺材，把咱们达哥请进去……阿桃。  
在！黄子韬愣了愣，立刻回答道。  
反正，你就带人给我，保着那个少爷，有什么事，直接给我打电话。说完后鹿少就挂了电话。  
黄子韬撇撇嘴。


	5. Chapter 5

 

五。

鹿晗挂断手机，低头看着自己的衬衫，上面已经被鬼子达的几个打手的血溅了斑斑点点的血迹。

他扒开扣子，把衣服团成一堆扔在地上，然后回头跟站在不远处看着手下往棺材里塞人的金钟仁喊了声：阿开，给我找件衣服。

金钟仁回头，看着鹿晗赤裸的上身，背后那只青色的麒麟纹身正对着他呲出獠牙。不过他只是盯着这身体看了一瞬，就立刻小跑过来，把自己身上的白衬衫脱下来给那人披上了，边还开玩笑：鹿哥，洁癖可得改改啊。

鹿晗笑了，伸开手由着对方帮他穿上衬衫，还揪起前襟放在鼻子下闻了闻：哎呦，还挺香的，我们阿开尽是往身上抹什么呢？

金钟仁抿嘴笑笑，他脖子上带着的十字架此时正垂在他的前胸，白色的背心映衬着有些发黑的金属挂架格外显眼。鹿晗抬手捧起那物件：你信耶稣？我都不知道。

我爸妈信。金钟仁温柔地说：可是主太吝啬他的眷顾。

鹿晗看了眼低垂下眼皮的金钟仁，不再说什么，只放开手里的十字架，边扣上衬衣下摆的几颗扣子边对着外面正忙着盖上棺材盖的几个手下说道：记着给我钉牢点！

 

走到鬼子达的棺材铺外，阳光强烈。

鹿晗眯了眼睛，抬手挡了挡日光，发了一瞬的呆，才想起拿起手机拨通了号码：九爷，是我，阿晗，人我四十分钟后给您带到。

 

赶到围村大宅的时候，社团里所有有头有脸的人都在，包括他们的小弟们乌压压地在院子里站了一群。鹿晗进门差点被挤出去，他叹口气站门口扯着嗓子喊了句：都他妈的给老子滚开。

认识鹿少的不认识鹿少的看见这年轻人旁边站着的光着膀子的金钟仁都直接自动闪两边——倒不是金钟仁的肌肉多有震撼力，主要是他身后还拖着走的一个棺材多少有点吓人，更吓人的是那棺材里还传来砰砰砰砰的敲击声，似是有什么东西在里面。

何叔此刻迎了出来，脸上似带了些担忧：鹿少，您可算来了。

怎么了？鹿晗看看这个在九爷手下干了一辈子管家的老头，一向以为天塌下来他都不会皱眉，这次的愁容满面不知是为了什么大事。

何叔牵着鹿晗的手三步并作两步往里屋走，还不时抬手推开几个不长眼的小混混。鹿晗回头看了看金钟仁，金发青年正吃力地拖着那副棺材跟在他身后，于是他抬手随便捡了几个人，让帮着金钟仁把那口棺材推进房内。

 

只穿着一件白背心的金钟仁就那么盘腿坐在摆在房间中央的那口大棺材上，手里还握着个手机噼噼啪啪地玩着游戏；一边的鹿少则跟老何两个人不知道在叽叽咕咕说些什么，到底也没看见叫众人前来的九爷身在何处。

客厅里原本低声的交头接耳渐渐变得喧闹了起来，几个年轻点的都开始嚷嚷着要回去了，鹿晗听得烦了，抬脚对着旁边的柜子就是一下，咔嚓一声柜门上的玻璃就碎了一地：都给我安静点。

于是声音小了些。

 

就是这样了。老何叹口气，指着楼上：董医生正给老爷检查，也不知道……

鹿晗点点头，他已经听出个大概了：为了鬼子达找人对付吴亦凡这事，九爷召集了所有手下过来，无非就是想来个杀鸡儆猴，告诉他们一个两个都消停点。不料人都叫来了，刚好赶上Cecilia，也就是九爷的小女儿在外面不知道是喝多了还是磕了药，晕晕乎乎地回来了，九爷看不惯，就说了她两句，不料这个十几岁的小姑娘别的没学会，是学了一身的流氓气，不仅把头发染得花里胡哨还穿得十分暴露，九爷说她她还顶嘴——可能是神志不清的缘故，嘴巴不干不净的。九爷完全气着了，一口气没倒过来，心脏差点罢了工。

现在人还昏昏沉沉的，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的都是要教训这个不孝女。

鹿晗揉揉头发，只觉得心烦。九爷别看是个黑社会老大，对子女教育倒是常人观念，可惜两个女儿他只教得好一个，大女儿Eille港大新闻系毕业，现在在美国读传媒，却因为老爸是个黑社会，说什么都不肯回来，一副要断绝父女关系的模样，小的那个自打五年前九爷的老婆、也就是她母亲去世后，就变得格外叛逆，每天在学校和一帮小混混在一起喝酒抽烟逃学抢钱，后来居然给闹大了肚子，不过这事是鹿晗让吴世勋陪着去处理了，不然九爷可能早几年就被气死了。

估摸着这位二小姐又是在哪里嗨过了头，鹿晗琢磨着改天真得让黄桃把她身边那些渣滓清一清，不然好好的姑娘就要彻底完蛋了。

不过。他又转念一想：别想改天了，今天，就眼前，还有一堆烂摊子等着他收拾呢。

 

杯盘相撞的金属声惊醒了靠在长椅上睡着的吴亦凡，他睁开眼睛，看到卞白贤正把手里翻掉的茶杯放到一边，慌乱地兜着衣服上的水。

你怎么……没回家？吴亦凡慢慢起身，揉了揉有些酸疼的脖子，走到卞白贤身后的床边，低头查看还在沉睡着的张艺兴。

哦，我看你睡着了，就帮你看着点阿LAY。卞白贤指了指张艺兴的腹部：刚才给换了药了，医生说没什么大碍。

吴亦凡拍了拍面前的青年：行了，你也早点回家休息吧，辛苦你了，刚从大陆下来就让你跑来给我送这送那。

没事啊。卞白贤笑笑：深圳这件事我搞得不那么顺，你不会怪我吧，Kevin哥？

不是最后还是弄成了么？吴亦凡淡淡一笑：你在这种事情上比灿烈可靠，对了，回来联系他了么，他应该在公司的。

哦，我给他打过电话了。白贤抿嘴笑笑：他说他这两天一直都住在阿LAY家，他把我们家借给他一个朋友暂时住下。

吴亦凡忽地想起之前张艺兴也跟他提过这事，他还跟对方说了点三级的玩笑话，但如今却笑不出来，只是点点头：嗯，LAY估计今天动不了了，你和灿烈先住他那里吧。

 

卞白贤离开的时候已经天黑了，会所的负责人来问吴亦凡是要这里的厨师做还是从外面给他买，吴亦凡想到门口还不知道是哪帮人在守着，嫌烦，他就说直接在这里吃饭就好。

张艺兴断断续续醒过两三次，却总是一下又昏睡过去。问过医生，医生说是因为取子弹的时候没打麻药，是疼痛的原因，但又不敢给他多吃止疼药。

吴亦凡坐在床边，看那人苍白的脸，精致的五官。你要是个女的，我就娶你。吴亦凡经常在床上这么跟他说，可他从来没当过真，其实吴亦凡自己也没当真过，床上说的话而已啊，都是和下半身一起突然而起的。

不过此刻却第一次有了对不起那人的感觉，从来没有问过他想不想要。

张艺兴不懂得拒绝人，吴亦凡早就发现了，给他的工作不管多少他都会默默完成，让他上床他也会脱光衣服一一配合。又或者是他不屑拒绝，不想拒绝，不懂得拒绝。或者打心眼里就没有觉得值得拒绝的必要。

吴亦凡觉得自己的感觉在那段最艰辛的时刻被磨得麻木抻得变形，而张艺兴，大概和他对性事的态度一样，对这个世界发生的所有事情都觉得很淡然，很理所应当吧。

 

他站起来，走到窗边，会所所处的位置地势相对较高，可以看到城区亮起的点点星光。

吴亦凡，在他缓慢的神经线从很久以前的记忆到达了现在所处的时空之后，终于觉得异常异常的疲惫和厌倦。

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

六。

张艺兴睁开眼睛，看到了白色的天花板，他轻轻扭动头部，却看到一个年轻人坐在窗台上看书。

那是个漂亮的年轻人，实在太漂亮了。比，卞白贤还漂亮。张艺兴觉得自己的脑袋迷迷糊糊，只能想出这样的比较级。

水。他张了张嘴，发出有些嘶哑的声音，那看书的年轻人于是转过头来，对视了一瞬之后才合上书走过来，弯腰下来凑近张艺兴的脸：你醒了，要喝水么？

张艺兴轻轻点点头，这时他才感觉到腹部有撕裂的痛处向着整个身体蔓延开来，以前他曾经在执勤时受过伤，可是绝对没有这么痛过。不过，也许是因为当时伤着的是肩膀吧。他这么思索着。而目光却不由自主随着那个年轻人的身影移动。

这里不是灿烈家么，你是……？他轻轻地问着，无法用力，否则伤口会疼。

哦，我叫吴世勋，是朴灿烈的大学同学。那年轻人端着一杯水走过来，他伸手扶住张艺兴的头，喂他喝了几口：现在正在这里借住几天。

哦。张艺兴喝了几口水后点点头，躺回到床上：那灿烈呢？

他说公司有事，叫我先帮忙照顾你。

那我怎么会在这里的？

灿烈说你受伤挺重的，不方便移动到你自己家，这里离你最初救治的地方比较近，所以就先在这里安顿两天。那年轻人表情一直冷冰冰的样子：你都已经睡了第三天了。

哦。张艺兴长出口气：谢谢你了。

没关系，反正给灿烈添麻烦的也是我啊，算是回报吧。那年轻人的语气轻巧，倒不像是开玩笑。

 

后来断断续续聊了会天，张艺兴知道了这个叫吴世勋的年轻人的确和朴灿烈是大学时认识的，不过不同专科，朴灿烈学的是金融，而这个年轻人念的是法律。说到这个，张艺兴忽然想起某次在上床之后，吴亦凡曾说过他的梦想就是当个律师，然而却未有机会得以实现。而面前这个面向略显冷峻的青年就仿佛吴亦凡的翻版一样。

想当律师？张艺兴这么问。

嗯。年轻人先是点点头，继而又自嘲地笑了起来：不过，我是要为违法者当辩护律师的。

那是张艺兴第一次看到这年轻人笑，看上去更加漂亮了。

 

洪兴的鹿少两天前大显神威的事迹就跟涨了翅膀一样飞速地传遍了整个洪兴的所有地盘。

有人说他脚踩着棺材把所有人背着九爷干得坏事全说出来，有人说他指着棺材说如果谁再敢对付九爷的契仔谁就得去死不满意的今天就站出来那棺材就留着要么给他鹿少要么给那个找事的人备着。

但实际情况却没那么戏剧性，鹿晗只是简单说明了下九爷的情况，请各位大哥都先回去，好歹都是九爷的兄弟，外面撑场面也要靠九爷的名头，今个就好好来好好走。

末了他还拍了拍金钟仁坐着的那口棺材：这里是鬼子达，今儿个九爷没办法发落他，改天，再请各位来看戏。

两天后，鬼子达赤身裸体地被丢在自家的地盘上，浑身上下都是伤，眼瞅着只有进的气没有出的气了。但其他地盘的老大们都知道这究竟是怎么回事，也就没有人多说一句话。唯有鬼子达的亲弟弟彭克不满意，成天带着一帮人在其他人那里闹事，仿佛在抱怨没人替他大哥说话出头一般。

原本这事很简单，随便谁出个面就能把这小子按下去，但是，大家似乎都有了默契一般一起来找九爷，言下之意就是是您老人家带出来的这乱子就得您来处理。九爷自然没办法处理，因为他还在医院躺着，所以被烦的人就又只能是鹿少了。

 

吴亦凡赶到鹿晗电话里提到的那家茶楼时看到的却是熙熙攘攘的客人。

即使他占着身高的优势，也很难再满员的茶楼中找到鹿晗的身影。相反的，到是鹤立鸡群的吴亦凡被鹿晗一眼就发觉，于是站起来向他招手，两个人才在二楼的雅间坐下来。

关上房门，雅间就变成了一个和外面隔绝的安静的世界。

鹿晗先伸出手：谢谢你今天肯来见我，凡少。

吴亦凡也伸出手和他握了握，笑了笑，但并没有说话。

然后两人落座，因为桌子是十二人的大圆桌——虽然鹿晗要求了小的间，但领班只能找到这一间还空着的雅间。鹿晗已经坐在了下首，他习惯的位置，吴亦凡则自动地走到了旁边的位置上坐下来。

鹿晗给吴亦凡的茶杯中满上了茶：我不懂茶，但领班说这是好茶。

吴亦凡也笑了笑：我也不懂，没研究过。

凡少。鹿晗低着头慢慢倒茶，声音也变得悠然起来：龙氏集团，是不是九爷的私业？

其实来之前，吴亦凡已经猜到了鹿晗会跟他谈这个——他们没有交集，除了九爷本人之外，鹿晗当然不可能邀请他两个人来八卦老头子，所以必定是跟吴亦凡自己有关的，而唯一的会引起鹿晗兴趣的，必然就是吴亦凡在九爷身边扮演的角色，以九爷的个性，肯定不会白白认了一个干儿子而不让他有任何作为。

龙氏集团，作为九爷的私人产业，九爷并不希望任何社团的人来染指，所以这个集团是社团里的人不可能知道的，包括鹿晗在内。但吴亦凡在张艺兴出事的那天知道卞白贤没有防备，跟一个社团里的人提到了龙氏地产。起初吴亦凡有些担心，怕有心者会依着这条线索挖下去，但几天过去了都没什么事情，他又放下心来，觉得可能对方不过是个古惑仔，根本不知道这个公司名称背后的利害关系。

可是显然，吴亦凡喝了一口茶，心里苦涩地想，他自己错了。错在太过天真，错在没想到对方竟然是鹿晗的人。

这位洪兴鹿少，浑身上下都散发着一种近乎于狐狸的气息，多疑，善变，狡猾。当然，还有魅力和诱惑力。

 

吴亦凡叹口气，看来瞒不住了，不过这事九爷也并没有直接指示他不能告诉任何人，吴亦凡愿意钻这个漏洞，所以点头：是。

那凡少你就是替你干爹赚钱呢？鹿晗眯起眼睛，托着下巴看着吴亦凡：还是，社团会有钱流向龙氏？

其实龙氏的主要产业是房地产和电影公司，基本的资金流动都在这两项上，也是依靠这两项来进账；若说和洪兴全无瓜葛也不对，社团一部分需要洗白的钱就会走地产的资金流，一出一进就干净了。龙氏下属也有几家小的公司，不过不挂靠在龙氏名下，从事的就是边缘行业，比如运输和放贷，虽然不是完全的黑社会性质，但也不全部合法，这里面的钱大部分用于支持洪兴的运作，比如保释你们的兄弟之类的。吴亦凡简单地跟鹿晗解释了一下。

凡少倒是知无不言呢。鹿晗笑了笑，又给吴亦凡倒了一杯茶。

反正你都知道了，我们公司是公开营业的，全部都调查出来也不过是时间问题。吴亦凡看着鹿晗：不如我现在就告诉你。其实我倒没所谓的。

鹿晗像是若有所思了一阵，继而把身体连同椅子都倒推开了几公分，整个人都扭向吴亦凡的方向，双手撑着吴亦凡椅子两边的把手，盯着对方的眼睛，一脸诚挚：凡少，我跟你提个proposal*吧？

Proposal？吴亦凡听到这个词后一愣，忍不住重复了一遍，继而回味出对方肯定说的不是他想的那个意思。

鹿晗以为他是想要确认，于是笑着点头，脸又靠近了几分：对啊，proposal，一个特别好的建议。

吴亦凡看着那张漂亮的脸庞，带着几乎可以算是诱惑的微笑，还有眼睛里闪烁着的光芒，不由得暗暗咽了下口水。他居然开始紧张了：什，什么建议。

鹿晗笑了，抬起左手，如扳手腕一样的手势握起吴亦凡的左手，紧紧的，然后说了如下的一番告白：

凡少，你知道你现在成了整个社团的活靶子，若没有人扶持你，九爷一走，你根本无法接下整个社团，所以，我来帮你，我有人，有地盘，有叔父辈的重视，最重要的是，谁敢多说一句话，我就叫他这辈子再不能说第二句。怎么样？我们两个一起，你当话事人，我给你做你的左膀右臂？

你觉得我，够不够格？

 

（*proposal：有“建议”“提案”的意思，也有“求婚”之意。并且都是普遍用法，完全取决于你在哪个场合说这个词。很明显，不那么正直的老吴直接跳到了另外一个意思上，但直男鹿爷根本连想都没想过。）

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

七。  
吴亦凡看着那双美丽的眼睛，直视了十几秒，然后淡淡地笑了，说了一句话：  
我，没兴趣给你们当话事人。  
所以，对不起了。  
他站起身，想抽出手转身离开，不料对方却依然拉着他的手没有放开，只不过模式好像变成了“你好”的握手方式，还有对方的表情，带着点微妙笑意的脸庞上流露出来的是请他留下有话想说的神色。  
于是吴亦凡再次坐下，他有的是风度，有的是时间。而且，他也好奇，鹿晗接下来又想要说出什么来。

鹿晗看着吴亦凡坐下，而自己始终不肯放开他的手。  
其实最初这套是哄女人时摸索出来的，适当的肢体接触是可以缓解对方情绪的，而且，握手始终是一种传达友好信号的方式，鹿晗把这招在黄桃阿开世勋身上屡试不爽，拿到吴亦凡这里他认为也是行得通的。不过，值得鹿晗用此诚意去接触的人并不多。  
而且很明显的，吴亦凡并不厌烦这种接触，也就代表着他并不厌烦鹿晗。  
那就还有的谈。

吴亦凡看到那个漂亮的青年嘴角勾起的微笑，他的心情似乎越来越好了。并不难理解，自己表示不去跟他争，他自然会觉得高兴。然而，他低头看了看已经被那人松开的手掌，这种留在掌心的微妙感觉又是从哪里来的呢？  
那么这样吧。鹿晗的声音使得吴亦凡抬起头：凡少，你跟我交个底，你想要什么？  
在这场游戏中，没人可以无欲无求。  
吴亦凡想了想，放在桌边上的右手抬起来撑着脸颊，露出个淡淡的笑容：我是个生意人，我只想要赚钱而已。  
鹿晗的眼睛睁得大大的：只是这样而已？  
只是这样而已。吴亦凡不自觉地把自己的左手塞进口袋里，只是希望那掌心微妙的感触能多留一些时候。但他表面上依然是云淡风轻：相信我，鹿先生，我绝对不喜欢跟你们这种人打交道，若不是身份所迫，我一辈子也不会想要和黑社会扯上一点点关系，所以现在，我唯一想要的只有钱而已。  
闭上眼睛还能想到那些为了能够继续读书而拼命打工的日子，还记得向人低头的感觉，还记得寄人篱下的感觉，还记得和灿烈被追债的人追出几条街的感觉，还记得那些他认为自己已经记不得的感觉。  
身为黑社会的鹿晗似乎并没有被侮辱的感觉，他甚至只是温柔地笑了笑，低下头拿起自己手上的那杯茶：凡少，相信我，没有人是会愿意当黑社会的。你，或者我。  
吴亦凡无言地看着那个青年，有一瞬间，他觉得自己似乎窥穿了对方的真心，但是下一秒钟，鹿晗就转过头来：那我就说说我的另一个提案吧？  
吴亦凡做了个请讲的手势。  
鹿晗的一只手指轻轻绕着他自己的茶杯边沿打着圈：既然凡少你不想要接手洪兴，那就我来，然而，你也知道，你现在是太子爷，很难说最后九爷会不会把位置给你。  
我不能拒绝么？吴亦凡反问。  
鹿晗露出个难以置信的表情：你想试着拒绝他么？  
吴亦凡没再回答，他知道九爷所说的话是不容拒绝的。尽管他看不出自己继承洪兴会对九爷有什么好处，但是他知道那人混了一辈子江湖的用心，必然是深的，且狠的。  
看吴亦凡没有再反对，鹿晗便继续下去：所以，你想放弃这个位置，我想接手这个位置，我们可以说是为了共同的目的，所以，你和我。他用手拍拍吴亦凡的胸口：兄弟，我们得联手啊，把这个事给他办了。

正在鹿晗眼巴巴等着吴亦凡SAY OK的时候，雅间的门忽然被推开，一群人走了进来。  
鹿晗立刻收回了那副小鹿斑比的作态，露出个只属于洪兴鹿少的表情，双手在胸前交错，看着进来的那些老大们笑道：怎么今天这么齐？姜爷，Benny，大家怎么都来了？  
为首的一个中年男人大咧咧在上首的座位上坐下来：鹿少啊，我们可花了不少功夫才找到你啊，原来你在这里躲清闲呢。  
怎么了，姜爷，找我有什么指教么，还带着这么多兄弟？鹿晗微微笑着问道。  
还不是老鬼达他兄弟的事，他成天带人在我们的场子里闹事。姜爷一摊手：这事，说起来算是九爷的家务事吧，兄弟们也不知道该怎么管啊，所以，还是要鹿少你出面啊。说完，姜爷还扭头看了一眼吴亦凡，露出个嘲笑的表情——没了九爷在场，没人会在乎吴亦凡这个有名没权的太子爷。

吴亦凡坐在一边，这一来二去的，他虽然从未接触过社团内部的事情，但多少也听出来了一点意思，于是想要开口，却有一只手在桌下拦住了他的身子，他扭头看了看鹿晗，对方没看他，只是依然保持着原本的动作靠在椅背上，一副毫不在乎的模样：那姜爷的意思是，让我把克哥做掉？教训一顿？还是押着他给你们每个人都负荆请罪一遍？  
姜爷看着周围已经纷纷坐下的其他人，笑着摇头：我们也不想让鹿少做这么麻烦的事，只是，兄弟们的场子都被搞得闹哄哄的，损失不少，还有的都被条子给盯上了。九爷，好歹也得给个说法，老鬼达那边，还有我们这里。  
鹿晗听到这里已经忍不住扬起了嘴角：钱是吧？他笑了出声，然后扭头看看吴亦凡：凡少，这些人，还没等你上位呢，就已经琢磨着怎么从你口袋里掏钱了。  
吴亦凡其实也想配合他笑笑，然而，他自认为自己还是板着脸比较有压迫感，于是就用着那副冷淡的神色把坐在桌边的人挨个盯了一遍，却鲜少有几个人能够和他对视几秒的，纷纷在接触到他的目光时仓皇闪开。  
和吴亦凡这种无声的警示不同，鹿晗站了起来，沿着座位的外圈慢慢绕着：  
其实，大家出来混呢，无非就是为了让兄弟们吃好的喝好的，不是为了置气结仇，就好比克哥这样成天喊打喊杀的，最后会有什么好结果呢？  
他每说一句，手就在跟前坐着的人的肩膀上拍过去：  
就像各位说的，他只会坏了各位求财求生的场子，同样，也坏了九爷的规矩。  
最后鹿晗停在姜爷的身后，手搭在他的肩膀上，笑眯眯地说：所以在下呢，有两个提案给各位参详参详，第一个，就是打，我带着人，帮各位把克哥给收拾了，我死了，算我的，他死了，就当给各位解个恨，然后后面的事在下可就管不了了，要是再有个把克哥一样的小弟初来给大哥报仇，那抱歉，在下就不能管了，因为，这可就是社团的事了，别再用什么狗屁“九爷的家事”来捞便宜。  
第二个，就是和。克哥就是因为各位不给老鬼达说情而生气，那么各位就给克哥道个歉就好了，一起出来摆桌酒，我请客。到时，大家当面一是一二是二说清楚，若克哥再不肯让步，那就是他跟整个社团作对，咱们对付他也就有了道理了对不对？  
怎么样？  
鹿晗轻轻弯下腰：姜爷，你别想就让九爷背这个烂摊子，社团的事情，咱们得一起来处理。最后，你若真想多赚点甜头，记得，别再打咱么这位太子爷的主意。他抬手指了指吴亦凡的方向：好好巴结他吧，有的是你的好处。

吴亦凡看着那人修长的手指指向自己，于是眨眨眼睛，露出个微笑。  
在场的人，除了鹿晗，都觉得非常冷。  
大概是房内的冷气开得太足了。

正在此时，雅间的门又被推开了，鹿晗心想着这还有完没完，抬头刚想开骂，却看到是一群带着证件的人。  
为首的正是O记*的董Sir，鹿晗看到他先是愣了一下，瞬间表情就恢复如常了，他直起身，双手插在兜里，依然是一副吊儿郎当的样子走到董Sir面前：怎么？董Sir带着兄弟们来喝茶啊？  
中年警官仿佛没看到鹿晗一样大声说着：现在怀疑你们非法集会，进行黑社会组织活动，我们要对你们进行拘捕。  
喂！警官，我们一起喝茶行不行啊！姜爷扯着嗓子问。  
董Sir看着他：姜爷，喝茶可以，但你们不行。  
然后他回头看着鹿晗：鹿少，有什么，回警署再说吧。来人，都给我铐上！

吴亦凡长这么大第一次被人从背后铐住双手，他看着被押在他身边的鹿晗，那人也一样被铐了起来，只不过却是一副家常便饭的模样，对着吴亦凡做出“习惯吧”的口型。  
然后笑了起来。

(*O记：即有组织罪案及三合会调查科。负责处理和打击复杂的有组织犯罪和三合会的部门，就是专门针对黑社会进行调查的部门。)

看着手机上的信息和来电记录，吴世勋恨不得砸了手机。  
正在他对着电子产品呲牙咧嘴的时候，听到身后有缓缓移动的脚步声——那是LAY起来了，他很执着，一副要尽快下床的样子，尽管他每走一步的动作让吴世勋看起来都疼极了。  
吴世勋本想问问他需不需要帮忙，然而看着对方拐进厕所，就把那话收回来了。其实两个男人根本没什么好避忌的，但他总是忍不住想起黄子韬那个混蛋，居然喝多了就敢……吴世勋不能想下去了，他没办法接受那天发生的一切，他哭了也求了，可是黄子韬都根本听不进去。事后吴世勋甚至都想杀了黄子韬，可是对着那人的睡脸又把手里的玻璃烟灰缸放下了。  
这种事，吴世勋不知道该怎么处理和面对，他不能告诉他的鹿哥，更不能跟金钟仁讲，否则他们都会把他当成怪人。  
还有黄子韬，他是那么喜欢他，把他当兄弟，可这个混蛋却把他当女人了。  
最后吴世勋想起了朴灿烈，他电话簿里太多人了，能依靠的却好少好少。试着给朴灿烈说了自己的请求，不料对方却在最短的时间开车来接了他，那可是半夜三点啊，正该是一个人睡得最好的时候，那人却肯为自己开车来回一个小时。  
一开始被问起原因的时候，吴世勋不愿意回答，然而后来，对着朴灿烈那张无法作假的担忧的脸，吴世勋还是支支吾吾说了个大概，然而对方却已经全都明白了——吴世勋当时还不知道他怎么会想清楚的那么快，可是后来他知道了。  
朴灿烈听完之后表情变得严肃，他先是问了对方是否经常和男人发生关系，吴世勋只好摇头，他不觉得黄子韬会是这种人。然后朴灿烈握住吴世勋的手，非常非常认真地说着：世勋，你听我说，可能你会觉得羞耻，但务必告诉我实话，他给你做过润滑了么？他戴套了么？这很重要，对你自己的身体。  
吴世勋先是愣了愣，继而摇摇头。也许是因为朴灿烈的态度太过正直，导致他自己也不那么羞耻了。  
听完这个答案，朴灿烈立刻开始翻箱倒柜，找出来一盒药：我家没有常备，就只剩下这些，你先吃下去。  
吴世勋看着那些小药片：这是？  
你之后可能会发烧，这是消炎的。你现在不是很舒服吧，去床上躺着吧。朴灿烈拍拍他的肩膀：我就在客厅沙发上凑合一下，你有什么事就喊我。  
于是之后就一直躲在朴灿烈家，只跟鹿哥打了个招呼，就再也不和那边的人联络了，尤其是黄子韬。

突然间，被握在吴世勋手中的手机忽然猛烈震动起来。  
拿起来一看，显示着的是金钟仁的号码，因为两人更喜欢用信息交流，所以对方打电话来很可能就是很严重的事情，于是他疑惑地接了起来：  
喂？

张艺兴在洗手间对着镜子，他看到自己那副虚弱的像个鬼一样的模样，大概会让上司都觉得丢脸吧。过去好歹也是经过机动部队操练的优秀警员来着，可是过了两年白领的生活，身体就退化到了一个普通人了。  
这时，他裤兜里的手机开始响起。  
屏幕上显示着的是陌生的座机号码，张艺兴接了起来：你好，我是张艺兴，LAY。  
阿LAY，是我。吴亦凡的声音从听筒里传来，十分低沉：我现在在警署，被警察抓了，你给黄律师打电话，另外记得通知我干爹一声，不说了，就这样吧。  
张艺兴说了句：我知道了。  
电话就从那边断了。

拨通了律师的电话，对方是社团的专属律师，对这种情况司空见惯，只嘱咐张艺兴准备好保释金，以吴亦凡干净的背景，应该很容易就可以保释出来。  
张艺兴这才放心，挂断手机时，他却看到吴世勋正穿戴整齐，正在套鞋子。  
你这是要……因为这几天两人都没有出过门，所以他对吴世勋忽然要外出的样子赶到很好奇。对方却露出略微焦躁的神色：我哥被警察抓了，我得过去。  
张艺兴脑子转的飞快：你哥，是谁？  
吴世勋也有些楞了，他不知道对方为什么要问这个问题，然而还是回答了：  
鹿晗。


	8. Chapter 8

八。

在进入羁留室前，吴亦凡按照警员的要求把身上所有的金属物品都摘了下来：手表，领带夹，甚至连腰带都抽了下来。之后就被带进了牢房区，走过一个监室时，看到鹿晗站在里面，正冲他耸耸肩膀、一副没奈何的模样，吴亦凡也不知道是不是因为自己被带到这里太过打击以至于丧失了理智，居然抬起左手对着对方比了一个中指。  
然后，他看到鹿晗笑了。  
走到鹿晗隔壁那间空着的监室时，警员面无表情的打开了门，指了指里面，吴亦凡走了进去。警员锁上门后转身离开了。

凡少，SORRY啦。吴亦凡听到鹿晗的声音从隔壁传来：今天真是把你给连累了。  
吴亦凡从鼻子里哼出一声，但还是淡淡地回了一句：知道啦，自打拜了契爷，早想着会有这么一天了。  
凡少，你没事的，你没有背景，警察不能拿你怎么样，顶多关你48小时。鹿晗的声音带着点疲倦：虽然他们可以控告你‘从事黑社会活动’，不过没证没据，黄律师会帮你搞定的。  
嗯。吴亦凡轻声回应。

之后他们就再也没有谈话，一是因为真的是隔墙有耳，两人说什么其它关在隔壁监室的社团里的人都能听到；二是吴亦凡觉得累了，也没什么好说的了。他走到冷冰冰的床上坐下，用力揉搓了一下脸，他其实并不担心怎么出去的问题，而是对于成为了一个黑社会有了真实的实感。  
这种感觉让他的内心生出了一种奇妙的感觉，混杂着畏惧，居然还有一种来自于心底最深处的战栗，一种兴奋，激动。过去吴亦凡只会在面对金钱时产生类似的复杂的感觉，如今，居然对于新身份的彻底认知，也有了同样的触动。  
有一个很简单的道理在他心里浮现出来：若一直这样下去，他早晚会结束在这种冰冷而寂静的地方。  
所以，吴亦凡。他对自己说：你必须要做点什么，不是受制于人，而是真的为了自己而做点什么。反正，都已经是黑的了不是么？  
还有什么，是你不能做的？

金钟仁坐在车里抽烟，吴世勋在副驾驶座上盯着马路对面的警署大门。  
别看了。金钟仁说。  
我乐意。吴世勋回答。  
都他妈的是那个老鬼达和那个彭克，要不是他们兄弟两个上蹿下跳的，哪会把条子都招惹来。黄子韬坐在后座上呲牙：早知道就干掉他们……  
闭嘴吧你。吴世勋说。  
少说几句了桃子。金钟仁道。  
于是黄子韬也闭上了嘴。  
车里再一次陷入彻底的安静。

早上送走鹿晗的时候金钟仁一点都没想到结局会是这样，他原本以为鹿晗不过是要和吴亦凡吃个早茶商量商量事情，后来听自己的手下说其它社团干部们也去了同一家茶楼的时候他也不过是多了个心眼而已，想着无非又是一通吵闹。当时幸好没有让黄子韬带人过去，不然现在进去的就不只一个鹿晗了。  
不过，金钟仁转念，其实跟在鹿晗身边这么些年，在警署羁留处进进出出少说也有两位数的次数了，连他自己都蹲过几晚上，最后也不过是交上几十万保释金一样全身而退——因为通常以他们的身份，犯下的事都会找个小的来顶罪。  
所以金钟仁对于这次鹿晗等人的被捕倒并没有那么担忧，他唯一担心的是警方这种做法的目的，毕竟，这一次并没有人惹出什么大篓子被抓个现行。于是他眯着眼睛靠在方向盘上，盯着马路上的车水马龙细细思索着。  
正在此时，一辆黑色的SUV缓缓停在了金钟仁的车前面不远处。而同时，马路对面，从一辆冲锋车上下来几个穿着蓝色制服的行动队员，押着三五个正骂骂咧咧的古惑仔。就因为这一场景，金钟仁并没有注意到SUV的车门打开，一个拄着拐杖的苍白青年从警署所在的马路那侧走来上了车——可是吴世勋却看到了，他认出那就是LAY，不过他什么都没有说。  
喂，是彭克啊。黄子韬指着那几个正骂脏话的小混混中的为首的一个。  
金钟仁点点头：啊，原来是这样。  
看来警方要出面帮洪兴处理“家事”了。金钟仁忽地觉着心头大石放下。他从来只担心对手目的不明，若是对手亮出底牌，即使再强大，金钟仁也会毫无畏惧。于是他扭头对着吴世勋说：放心吧，鹿哥他们没事，估计就是前段时间老鬼达那帮人上蹿下跳的太厉害，警方要压一压。  
吴世勋没说话，表情却稍微松了松。

他不对劲，他和黄子韬都不对劲。金钟仁看得出来。  
这大半天里，吴世勋根本就不搭理黄子韬，而黄子韬几次三番想跟吴世勋说点什么，却都欲言又止的样子，结果整个人也蔫蔫的。  
其实不对劲始于近十天前，吴世勋突然间不辞而别，只是在最后跟鹿晗打了个招呼说是去同学家住两天，没有任何理由。当时鹿晗忙着应付各种各样的事情，没有顾得上管他，想来他一个成年人，也不会出什么事；而同时期内，黄子韬的表现虽然正常，但却没有对吴世勋的离家出走表示任何疑虑——正常情况下，金钟仁认识的那个黄桃必然会上窜下跳逼着求着鹿晗把吴世勋的事情调查个一清二楚然后再亲自把人给找回来。所以黄子韬的表现就说明了他对吴世勋离家出走的缘由非常清楚。  
甚至说，他就是那个“理由”本身。  
莫非他们吵架了？金钟仁想，但这两个人一直都是吵吵闹闹之后又和和美美的。这次看来不是什么小事。  
桃子。金钟仁开口：去买几罐水吧，要冰点的。  
啊？干嘛叫我去！黄子韬一副不满意的样子。  
难道让世勋去么？金钟仁咧嘴笑。  
于是黄子韬就自动下车了。  
看着那青年跑走的背影，金钟仁才开口：介不介意告诉我你们之间到底怎么了么？  
什么？吴世勋依然一副对谁都不满意的模样。  
你和阿桃。金钟仁吸了口气烟。  
吴世勋没有回答。  
Anyway，我才懒得管你们之间那些事情，总之，不管你和他到底怎么了，在鹿哥面前，装的好点，鹿哥比我眼睛毒，我都能看出来的问题，他不可能看不到。金钟仁顿了顿，扭头盯着那青年的双眼：他可比我疼爱你们两个，所以，差不多点就行了，让人省省心吧。  
你管的到多。吴世勋哼了一声，然而到底还是流露出柔软的一面：……我知道了。  
金钟仁伸手去拍了拍对方的后背算是安慰。

在被关押的几个小时内，鹿晗被带到了O记董Sir的办公室内谈话。之后，当他再次被警员带回到羁留区时脑子里还在盘旋着董Sir说的那番话：  
你要做的已经不仅仅是上位，而是要平衡，平衡才能和，和才能赢。你我都想赢，不是么？鹿少。  
去你妈的。鹿晗心里想：谁他妈的想在这种世界里赢啊？  
然而在走进彭克的监房时，他却依然还是那个洪兴鹿少。  
我不跟你扯淡。鹿晗靠着墙，盯着那个比他几乎高一头壮一倍的男人：就一句话，你是想打还是想和？  
屁！你们把我哥折腾的只剩下半条命了，要老子还忍气吞声老子做不到！  
那你的意思就是要打喽？鹿晗冷笑：我知道了。那就打吧。整个洪兴都会追着你打的，放心好了。他转身就要离去，忽然又如同想到什么般回头：克哥，你为什么加入洪兴？  
关你什么事！  
你不是想要做洪兴的话事人吧？你和老鬼达？  
……  
不是吧？你们应该知道洪兴和和连胜不同，洪兴从来都是父子相承，至少是由上任当家指定下任话事人的吧？所以你知道你们兄弟是无论如何都混不到那个位置上的吧？这里，每一个人，包括你我，泰爷，BENNY仔，火东哥，我们加入洪兴其实就是加入了九爷的门下，做了九爷的人，九爷罩着我们给我们口饭吃让兄弟们有钱赚，所以我们就得听他的，九爷说什么，我们就做什么。九爷今天让凡少当话事人，我们就得叫凡少一声大哥，明天让你去死，你就乖乖地该上吊上吊该跳楼跳楼。所以……鹿晗眯起眼睛：如果没这个觉悟，就别自称洪兴的人，没这个觉悟，就别占社团的好处。想闹事，就等死吧。  
说完，他按响了一边的紧急按钮，在一阵铃响后，一个警员过来打开铁门让鹿晗出去。  
鹿晗在出门后，对着有些呆滞的男人，伸出中指和食指，在自己的脖子上打横比划了一下，然后就笑起来，笑声在整个羁留区的走廊里回荡着：哈哈哈哈哈哈兄弟们，克哥说了，打吧！  
打吧！  
打吧！  
打！  
打！  
打！  
这个词在不同的监房内回荡着，其它被关押的洪兴的干部大哥们也开始喊着这口号。在那名警员的“不许吵！安静点！”的吼声中，似乎还能听到彭克的叫声：鹿少！鹿少！我们再谈谈！

在这仿若闹剧的局面中，只有两个人的心情格外平静。  
一个是制造这场闹剧以期待得到他希望得到的结果的鹿晗。  
一个是目睹这场闹剧却看到了完全不同的世界和机遇的吴亦凡。

阿LAY。九爷问道：凡仔的情况怎么样？  
黄律师在谈，应该很快就可以出来了。张艺兴的右手不着痕迹地捂着自己腹部的伤口上，用自己手心的温度去安抚那里一抽一抽的疼痛感。  
公司那边呢？  
朴灿烈和卞白贤在盯着，和东晖集团的会面我已经推到后天了，东莞那边的事务也安排好人手去接洽。张艺兴一条一条交代着。  
这些你不用跟我说，你只要照顾着你的老板就好。九爷眯着眼睛：这次真是没想到，在这个当口栽了，警察很可能会盯上龙氏，记得把账目给我做漂亮点。  
是。张艺兴低下眉眼答道。  
正在此时，一边的何叔指着外面道：少爷出来了。  
张艺兴连忙回头，拉开车门，下车迎了出去。和吴亦凡一块出来的还有黄律师，他只点点头，对着张艺兴说了句“没事了，我还得处理其他人的问题”就转身回了警署内。  
张艺兴看着吴亦凡：老板，不，Kevin，你还好吧？  
嗯。吴亦凡表情看上去并没有什么不悦或挫折，相反的，似乎还很高兴的样子，只是并不明显。他点点头，反问道：你怎么来了？伤口没事么？  
我叫他们两个守着公司，我没事的。张艺兴浅浅笑着，不过很快就收敛了笑意：你干爹在车里等着呢，走吧。  
嗯。吴亦凡也没有多说，跟着张艺兴上了那辆SUV。


	9. Chapter 9

九。  
鹿晗被保释出来的时候已经是午夜了。  
黄子韬已经在后座上睡着了，所以只有金钟仁和吴世勋一前一后迎了上去。  
鹿哥。金钟仁站在了鹿晗的左边。  
哥。吴世勋露出个像是小姑娘一般的甜蜜的微笑，上前挽住了鹿晗的手臂。对于此类行为，金钟仁只能将其划为“恋兄癖”。  
鹿晗看上去略显疲惫，他只是笑了笑，没说话。  
上车的时候吴世勋打开了后面的车门，对着还睡得迷迷糊糊的人就是一脚：前面去。  
黄子韬使劲揉了揉眼睛，看到鹿晗以后也笑开了花：老大！还没说话又被吴世勋一脚：叫你快点到前面去！  
于是黄子韬一边叽里咕噜跟鹿晗讲这一天发生过的琐碎事情，边在车里挤着勉强地翻到了前面的副驾驶座上，而鹿晗则和吴世勋坐在了后面。  
金钟仁跑去附近的7-11给鹿晗买了灌装咖啡和三明治，钻进车里后转身一边把塑胶袋递到鹿晗手里一边说：哥，你先凑活吃点，我现在开车带你去“上海楼”。  
不用了。鹿晗这才开口，他举举手里的袋子：就这就行了，我不饿，你们也累了吧，我们回家。  
对！回家！黄子韬兴奋地重复着，然后看了眼吴世勋。  
吴世勋则毫不犹豫地避开了眼光，放在膝盖上的手紧紧地捏住了裤子，把原本平整的布料捏出了细小的褶皱。在车子开动不久后，他忽然感觉到一只手放在了自己的手上，扭头却对上了鹿晗温柔的眼神，似乎在询问：怎么了？  
吴世勋低头，看着鹿晗把自己的手放松了，然后又轻轻抚平了裤子上的痕迹：不管发生了什么，就告诉我好么？鹿晗在吴世勋耳边这么轻声说。  
吴世勋闭了眼睛，点点头，然后又睁开眼睛，对着那人笑笑。  
可是，对不起啊，哥。吴世勋这么想着：我还是，说不出口，太羞耻了，说不出口。

嘶——  
听到吴亦凡倒吸一口气的时候，卞白贤连忙把手里的劲道放轻了：Kevin哥，你忍忍，这药消肿祛瘀效果很好的。  
经验谈么？吴亦凡开着玩笑，眼神已经瞄向一边的朴灿烈，对方一副“我不知道“的模样。  
卞白贤看着对方赤裸的上身上的一片一片的青紫淤痕，一点开玩笑的心情都没有：Kevin哥，你这样老是被他打……  
行了，白贤。一边朴灿烈双手抱在胸前，神情低落地阻止了卞白贤下面的话：Kevin他自己有分寸的。  
是啊。吴亦凡笑笑：没事的，一个心脏病的老头子，手也重不到哪里去。况且，他又不能真伤了我，不然谁给他赚钱。  
就是个流氓，黑社会！卞白贤不满：表面上你是他干儿子，实际上跟亲孙子似的。让去东就去东，让跑西就跑西，多说句话就打人。  
他本来就是个黑社会老大。吴亦凡淡淡地道：不管他的地位有多高，他终究还是那么一个人。他认定这次害的龙氏暴露在警方的视野之下是我的错，所以肯定要教训我。  
Kevin，求你别用那种“幸好只有我受伤”的语气。朴灿烈在一边不悦地嘟囔着：我到宁愿他是同时找我们三个人的麻烦。  
行了！吴亦凡加重了语气：别说这种话了。又他妈的不是第一次被打，干嘛这么婆婆妈妈的。他反手在卞白贤的肩膀上拍了一下：好了，小白，就这样吧，我又不是女的，不需要细皮嫩肉的。  
卞白贤这才忍不住笑了起来，就势在吴亦凡下巴上摸了一把：幸好老头子从来不打脸，否则就可惜了我们凡少这张脸了。说完连忙跳起来，还是已经被吴亦凡一脚踢在了屁股上。

晚上卞白贤说什么也要留下来，还好这次买的三千尺的大豪宅，客房就有两间。  
待到夜深人静，吴亦凡却丝毫睡意都没有，他坐在客厅里，对着笔记电脑电脑屏幕上显示的公司账目的表格想着心事。  
这时，他听到有脚步轻声靠近。  
不用回头也知道是朴灿烈：你还没睡？小白呢？  
睡了。朴灿烈走过来，在沙发上坐下：你看什么呢？  
没什么。吴亦凡摇摇头：不过是公司的账目而已。  
你在想什么？朴灿烈看着吴亦凡，昏暗的房间里他的眼神却闪烁着光芒。  
我在想……吴亦凡低下头，继续盯着电脑屏幕：……这些钱，怎么样才能全能变成我们的。  
朴灿烈听完后嘴角勾起：嘿，兄弟，你是什么时候开始打这个坏主意的？他便问边揽住了吴亦凡的脖子。  
不久之前。吴亦凡也笑了起来，他扭头看着朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈继续笑着，脸就凑了过来。吴亦凡身体稍稍后倾：喂，白贤……还没说完朴灿烈的舌头已经伸进了他的嘴里，还模糊地说着：反正，我就是想和哥做做看而已，我又不会爱上哥，哥也不会爱我不是么？他边脱下上身的T恤边小声问着：哥，你真的不想要么？  
吴亦凡边无奈地笑着从脸上取下眼镜放在旁边的茶几上，然后伸手揽住朴灿烈的腰：你都这样了，我怎么SAY NO啊。

给。  
冰凉的啤酒罐恶意地贴在金钟仁的脸上，他连忙用手接下来，然后看着鹿晗笑哈哈地坐在他旁边，两个人用着几乎一样的姿势坐在车子的前盖上，看着漆黑的夜空和漆黑的海水相连。金钟仁经常和鹿晗两个人这样在深夜开车到海边来，喝着啤酒等日出。  
世勋呢？鹿晗问。  
走了。说什么都不留下。金钟仁回答。  
真不知道是怎么回事。鹿晗喝了一口啤酒。  
肯定是黄桃不知道怎么惹了他吧。你看黄桃一副心虚的样子，打不还手骂不还口的。金钟仁笑笑：没事，他们两个又不是一天两天这么闹了，过两天就好了。  
鹿晗没说话，只是微微笑着喝着酒。  
金钟仁扭头去看他，那个美好的、机智的、温柔的、善良的、隐忍的人，有种想要把他拥入怀中的冲动在胸口激荡着，然而不能够。金钟仁收回了目光，一口喝掉了啤酒罐中剩下的液体，然后把罐子捏到变形，然后朝着前方用力抛出去，仿佛这样就能抛掉自己心里那些有的没的的东西。  
早上，你和吴亦凡谈得怎么样？为了避免自己再多想，所以索性找个话题来聊。  
还不错。鹿晗笑笑：我们都没想到，人家凡少根本看不上我们洪兴话事人的位置呢。  
你信他么？金钟仁又打开了罐啤酒。  
一半一半。鹿晗喝了一口酒：毕竟他并不是我们这样的出身，对社团反感也是可能的。  
那你打算怎么办？真的和他合作？金钟仁问。  
是。鹿晗点点头：可能他本人并没有意识到，他现在握着的是整个社团的财产，我们弄来的钱大部分都是黑的，用不了，而从集团的账上过一遍就立刻变得干干净净，可以说如果运作得当，整个洪兴都能被洗白。所以，我现在必须和他站在一块，将来才有可能握住这个重要的资源。  
可是你有没有想过。金钟仁顿了顿：那家伙也有可能是利用你，可能他也窥觑话事人这个身份呢，因为到时候他可能就能把整个集团握于手中了。  
鹿晗扭头看着金钟仁，露出个志在必得的笑容：没关系，如果那样的话，我们就干掉他，自己当话事人。  
金钟仁也笑了，两个人把手中的啤酒罐跟对方的碰了碰。  
又那么安静了坐了一阵子，鹿晗跳下车前盖，向前走了几步，舒展了身体伸了个懒腰，然后回头对着金钟仁问道：阿开，其实，你有没有想过离开这个圈子？  
啊？金钟仁有些不明白：离开？怎么离开？  
我是说，不混黑道。鹿晗摊开手掌：当黑社会的，都没有好结果，我是踩得太深已经出不来了，但你们不一样，你们还可以全身而退的。  
他转了个身，对着大海的方向，像是自言自语般：将来，我可以送世勋去国外读书，读法律，当大律师；你也有你的调查社，不是和社团没有任何关系么，将来你只要继续经营就好了，至于阿桃，他也没什么特别的地方，让他跟着你干，说不定能给你帮不少忙呢。  
金钟仁静静地听着。然后看到眼前的青年露了个侧脸给他，用非常温柔和期待的语气问道：你觉得怎么样？  
于是他也跳下车子，走到鹿晗身后，抬起双臂用力搂住了对方的肩膀，把自己的脸埋在鹿晗的肩膀上——他是那么瘦小，看上去那么温软，但又是那么强有力地为别人提供着庇护。被这样忽然从背后拥抱，鹿晗似乎有点不适应，他动了动肩膀，金钟仁只是紧紧抱着他，喃喃地说：鹿晗，别，就让我这样抱会儿吧。  
鹿晗也笑了，放松下来，抬手轻轻拍了拍金钟仁的小臂：我们阿开啊，什么时候变得像个女的一样多愁善感了呢。  
金钟仁只深深吸气，恨不得将自己埋进那个身体里。  
变成他的血，做他的骨。


	10. Chapter 10

十。  
转眼就到八月。  
社团开会的时候鹿晗看到了跟在九爷身后的吴亦凡，其它的社团大小干部也都看到了他。  
虽然社团上下大都知道了九爷有个契仔，但真正认识吴亦凡的却只有几个位份较高的。所以大部分人看到九爷的位置背后居然坐了个高个子青年的时候都开始交头接耳起来——鹿晗知道那个位置代表着什么：九爷，要让吴亦凡插手社团的事情了。虽然不是现在，但这样的会议叫吴亦凡来无非是为了让他认识社团的干部、学习社团事务的处理方法。  
不过直到会议结束为止，吴亦凡都一句话没有说过。

感觉怎么样？  
在离开大院的时候，鹿晗叼着一支烟走到吴亦凡身边，把手里的烟盒递给他。  
吴亦凡笑笑：感觉，处理社团就和管理一个公司差不多嘛，一样都是要靠物尽其用。边接过了鹿晗手里的烟，并且由着鹿晗帮他点上。  
哈哈哈哈。年轻的鹿少笑着：有点那个意思，所以说如果你上位，说不定干的更好，你不就是学管理人的么？  
算了吧。吴亦凡笑着摇摇头：我只想赚钱，不想搞社团，说句不好听的，我算看出来了，当了话事人，社团一点风吹草动都得找到你头上，警察，其它帮会，都他妈的盯着你，别说赚钱了，连多走几步路可能都会招来麻烦。  
鹿晗点点头：也是。便也不再开口。

两个人就沿着围村的小路慢慢地并肩而行，而两人各自的车则缓缓地跟在其后。  
这里风景不错啊。鹿晗说着。  
是啊。吴亦凡回答着：不过我还是更喜欢都市的感觉。  
汽车尾气，高楼大厦，你喜欢这些啊。鹿晗笑着。  
嗯。吴亦凡点点头，然后看向鹿晗：你试过从几百米的高楼楼顶上俯瞰下去的那种感觉么？如果试过，你就会爱上你看到全部风景。  
没看过，我最高就住过七层的廉租屋。鹿晗摊摊手：改天也带我见识一下吧凡少？  
好。吴亦凡抬手拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀：没问题。你会喜欢的。

鹿哥搞什么？  
黄子韬问金钟仁。  
金钟仁只低头玩着手机，看也不看地回答：很明显，鹿哥要和人家合作。  
和他？社团又没几个人认识他，更没人服他，干嘛要合作？黄子韬挠挠脖子。  
这都是二十一世纪了。金钟仁笑笑：有钱不就行了？  
有钱？黄子韬扭头看着金钟仁：他有钱么？  
金钟仁这才抬起头，看向前方正和鹿晗有说有笑走在一起的青年的背影：嗯，大把钱。

吴亦凡问鹿晗：如果你当上话事人，打算怎么对待我？  
鹿晗笑笑问道：你想我如何对待你呢？就像现在你和我干爹一样，集团一样由你来管如何？  
吴亦凡的表情没有任何改变，只是拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀：鹿少，我要的不止这些，就和你不满足于现状一样。  
鹿晗的表情严肃了起来：那你想要怎样？  
我要整个龙氏集团。吴亦凡低头看着手表，和Tina唐约得时间还有半个小时，他要尽快回到市区了，于是抬起头看着鹿晗，重复了一遍：我要龙氏，洪兴，你自己留着玩吧。说完后，他便转身上了停在一边的车子，扬长而去。

怎么样？张艺兴把手里的文件夹递给吴亦凡。  
还不错。吴亦凡点点头：有点意思。  
你打算接手洪兴？张艺兴问。  
看情况，如果鹿晗能够把龙氏给我，我就把洪兴给他，如果……吴亦凡顿了顿：……那我就把洪兴和龙氏一起搞到手。  
张艺兴低下了头：我还以为你不喜欢黑社会。  
我确实不喜欢。吴亦凡的表情变得阴沉下来：厌恶，简直恶心到想吐。但是没办法，龙氏集团确确实实是黑社会的，想要洗白，必须要把它和社团之间的所有关系连根斩断。如果有人帮我当然好，若没有，我就只能硬着头皮自己来。  
两人没有再说话，就那么各自沉思着过了许久。吴亦凡忽然开口：和Tina的合同你看了没问题吧？  
没有。张艺兴点点头：她毕竟是PRO，在这方面她还是很厉害的。  
嗯。吴亦凡看着车窗外的景色已经变成了市区的摩天高楼：这件事别跟灿烈和白贤提知道么？  
知道。张艺兴点点头。他之前和董Sir汇报了吴亦凡在和一个专门帮人做架空公司的女经济的来往时董Sir叫他还是要更关注社团的事。  
吴亦凡要偷龙九的钱就由得他去偷，相反的，你还得帮他把这事做好，要不龙九发现了之后就会把吴亦凡踢出局，那么你这条线我们就白布了。董Sir当时是这么说的。  
这像是一出连环局，吴亦凡设计龙九，警方设计吴亦凡。也不知道最后谁会赢。张艺兴忽然有一种身在局中却可以置身事外的感觉。  
忽然觉得很好笑。

鹿晗的觉很少，他五点天刚亮时候就起床了。换了运动装和球鞋就出门跑步了。  
一路跑到山上，才喘息着开始做放松运动，正做到一半，听到背后有人说话：我年纪大了，真跑不动了。  
鹿晗回头，看着那讲话人的肚腩，笑着摇头：董Sir，升职之后体重也渐长了啊？得好好锻炼锻炼啊。  
不行了不行了，现在天天就是开会，下班就是应酬。这位中年警官摆摆手：不如你们年轻人能搏啊。  
鹿晗笑笑，也不再闲话，直接把最近洪兴的动向都介绍了一遍，当说到龙九把吴亦凡带进社团的时候，董Sir显然很有兴趣的样子：你觉得他会威胁到你么？  
有龙九撑他，他还握有洪兴全部的资金流的命脉，九成能做到话事人，至于其他人服不服，只要一叠钞票下去，谁还管他是谁啊。鹿晗笑着摇头：我斗不了啊，现在只能尽量拉拢他。  
你干嘛不跟他争？董Sir双手撑腰：你要跟他斗，最好你能做到洪兴这个话事人的位置。  
鹿晗听完这话大笑了起来：哈哈哈哈董Sir你是不是搞错了啊？洪兴不是白宫，四年后没得换届选举的，谁坐上这个位置就是一辈子啊，甚至连儿子都得他妈的继续坐这个位置啊！你是不是忘记了我是警察不是黑社会啊！你让我做这个位置哈哈哈哈哈你不是拿我讲笑吧？  
然而董Sir并没有笑意：我是说真的，阿晗，你是我们派出去的众多卧底中唯一一个做到这个位置上的人，甚至还有可能更进一步，你可以试想一下，如果由你控制这个社团，情况会好多少？  
鹿晗都已经无话可说了，只是笑着来回踱步：我靠，你可真敢说，让警察控制黑社会社团，干脆这样好了，你告诉我你要什么证据，我全给你搞来，你干脆一口气捣毁整个洪兴不是更省事！  
不行！董Sir摇头：鹿晗，你也知道，现在香港的社团不只洪兴一只，如今已经形成互相掣肘的局面，如果洪兴倒了，其它的几家，和连胜，新记，他们会为了抢地盘而做出什么谁也无法预料，到时候社会上会乱作什么样子？我跟你说过吧，只有和，才能赢。  
所以我就必须要当这个狗屁话事人么？鹿晗瞪着眼睛：去你妈的吧，谁爱做谁做！我才不想当这个该死的社团老大呢。他戳着董Sir的胸口继续道：你知道我的梦想是什么么？我的梦想就是做个朝九晚五的小白领妈的只要一日三餐有饭吃晚上能有地方睡觉我就幸福的不行了！我他妈的十七岁刚进警校就被你们拖出来当狗屁的卧底，你们教过我什么？什么都没有！我所有的本事都是在街上跟小混混学的，打架，骂人，抽白粉，拼酒，偷车！老子干了八年了！整整八年了！连之前负责我的黄Sir都他妈的退休回家给女儿带小孩去了我还在这里给你们干古惑仔！说“干完这一次就可以归队”说了都几百回了，我算是他妈的体会到梁朝伟在电影说的三年又三年是个什么意思了。  
在发泄完一通之后鹿晗喘着气后退了几步，过了一阵后，他终于恢复了稳定的情绪：董Sir，我干不了，真的受不了了，如果你们不召我回去，我就辞职，我不干了。他靠在山道的栏杆上，静静地看着山坡上的绿树青草。  
阿晗。董Sir靠近了一步，拍了拍他的肩膀：我理解你的压力，但是，你也要理解我们的职业就是这般的无可奈何，为了香港的治安，可能需要一部分人的牺牲……  
哼。鹿晗从鼻子里冷笑出来一个音：是啊，牺牲……我牺牲的够多了，我把人生最好的部分都牺牲了，换来的是什么，是一身伤，还是你们一个个大Sir的升职？我受够了，我不求你们给我什么嘉奖令，只求你们放了我。  
阿晗，这是上头的命令，不是你我能够决定的，如果你不照做，我们会认为你已经不适合做卧底了，甚至会有人认为你变节了，你知道警方是怎么对待变节的卧底警员么？他们的警队资料会被曝光的……  
哈哈哈哈现在改威胁我了么？鹿晗哈哈大笑着转过身，摊开双手：好啊，反正我已经厌倦了整天小心翼翼地对着每个人撒谎了，不如一次性解决，让龙九找人干掉我吧，我也落个爽快。  
我不是这个意思，你知道的，鹿晗！董Sir皱了眉：我是说，警队内不是所有人都像我一般了解你。  
废话，他们何止不了解我，他们根本不认识我，对他们而言，我不过是一只如同蚂蚁一样的东西可以牺牲可以抛弃。鹿晗笑笑：所以，我累了，我不干了，我不想给你们的功绩簿上添砖加瓦了，你爱说我变节说我逃跑都可以，我今天晚上就走。  
说着他已经转了身，朝着山下走去。  
鹿晗！董Sir大吼一声：你走了，你身边那几个兄弟怎么办？据我所知，你有什么变故，他们可没有什么好背景能够撑着他们啊。  
听到这话，鹿晗忽然转身，几部窜到董Sir面前，一把揪住对方的衣襟：我警告你，搞我可以，不要搞他们三个。  
我没有要搞任何人，我只是想告诉你，你能走的路，并不多。董Sir轻轻拿开鹿晗的手：你好好考虑清楚吧。

你们没有给我机会。  
鹿晗看着那个中年男人慢慢跑远的背影。  
你们谁都没有给我机会。你，或者是龙九。  
他的拳头在身侧慢慢握紧。

鹿少，你的Tequila。  
年轻的女调酒师把玻璃杯放在鹿晗面前，鹿晗盯着她被染做黑色的指甲，伸手覆在那只手上握住了玻璃杯。女调酒师轻轻把手抽出：鹿少，你醉了。  
我没有。鹿晗浅笑，把酒杯放到嘴边，喝了一口，另外一只手则从旁边的小碟子中拣出一片鲜柠檬丢进嘴里——他不喜欢柠檬放在酒杯里，只喜欢这么直接地在口腔里将这些味道混合。  
用不用我CALL仁少？女调酒师问。  
不用。鹿晗眨眨眼睛，看了看她胸口上的名牌：Ellie啊，你要是敢CALL他，我就叫你老板开了你。  
年轻的女生只是笑了笑，便去招呼别的客人了。  
你这样喝很伤身的。忽然一个声音在鹿晗旁边传来，他扭头，看到了吴亦凡。  
这里。吴亦凡自然地抬起两根手指对着调酒师道：Scotch over（加冰的苏格兰酒），please。然后才继续跟鹿晗讲话：没想到会在这里见到鹿少。  
鹿晗嘿嘿一笑：你讲笑吧，这里是我的场子啊。看着吴亦凡的脸色有些许变化，他笑着拍拍那人的肩膀：别担心，这里很干净，不会有卖药丸的，我不会让我的场子被那些药丸仔搞的。Enjoy。说完他站起来就准备走，却脚下一歪。  
吴亦凡连忙起身一把捞住鹿晗的手臂，阻止了他倒下的趋势：你去哪？我送你。

夜晚的香港别有一番风味。  
吴亦凡记得很久以前曾经和卞白贤聊起过这件事，卞白贤说在他出生的地方也有这般的灯红酒绿，但没有这般的纸醉金迷。他们曾经在一起看过很多很多香港的电影，看主人公把脸贴在的士的车窗上无神地看着那一盏盏各种色彩各种内容的霓虹灯闪烁而过。  
卞白贤会哭泣。朴灿烈说他是在想家，他想他的爸爸妈妈了。只有在这时，朴灿烈和卞白贤才是彼此的唯一。  
不知道为什么忽然会想到这个，吴亦凡握着方向盘，眼光顺着后视镜打量坐在副驾驶位上的鹿晗。这是他第一次见到如此这般的鹿晗，不是那个魅惑的但强有力的男人，而是一只卸下了所有武装只剩下露出的獠牙的疲惫的狼。  
仿佛谁若再靠近一分一毫，他就会拼尽全力咬死对方。即使会失去自己的性命。  
那个在茶楼里用气势压制所有人的鹿晗，那个在羁留区里喊着“打吧”的鹿晗，那个笑里藏着刀锋的鹿晗。都消失不见。在这个时刻，吴亦凡见到的是和自己一样的一个疲倦地求生存的人。  
吴亦凡想，此刻鹿晗脑子里的东西，大概是自己不会想要探听的。  
可怕的东西。


	11. Chapter 11

十一。  
鹿晗做了个漫长而混沌的梦，梦里他时而是个小混混，时而穿着警察的制服。  
睁开眼睛的时候却看到陌生的房间，只觉得整个身体都沉重而酸涩——就是那种睡得太久的疲惫的感觉。下了床，看到自己的衬衫和牛仔裤被搭在一边的一把椅子上，于是一一套上，在穿衬衣时却闻到一股烟酒混杂的味道，忍不住皱了皱眉毛。  
走出卧室，就进入了客厅，装饰简单却有品位，落地玻璃窗能看到都市的夜景，十分漂亮。可惜鹿晗记忆中从来没有来过这里，他只是谨慎地观察每一个房间，最后在洗手间里看到了正坐在坐便器上的吴亦凡。  
褪下了中环精英的那层外装，吴亦凡只穿着一件灰色的运动服，带着黑框眼镜，手里握着一张报纸，用一副无动于衷的表情看着鹿晗。  
这是你家？我怎么在这里？鹿晗靠着洗手间的门，挠着脑袋问。  
你昨天晚上喝醉了，我问你去哪儿，你说要到我家，所以……吴亦凡耸耸肩膀。  
鹿晗这才想起，一般醉酒之后要么是阿开来接他要么就是女人缠上来，“去你家”这三个字已经说成习惯。  
吴亦凡还在继续说：你来了以后直接倒头就睡，一睡就睡了一天。看来你真的是累坏了。  
鹿晗笑笑：可能是吧。  
直至此时，他才意识自己正在看着对方很私人的行为，所以连忙转了身离开了洗手间，没话找话地感慨：我靠，你的房子可真够大的。  
嗯。吴亦凡回答道。  
靠，落地窗风景也很正啊。  
是啊。  
……凡少，你这里有水没？  
冰箱里有瓶装矿泉水。  
OK。  
鹿晗拉开冰箱，里面码放整齐的矿泉水和啤酒，除此之外真的什么都没有了。他抽出一瓶矿泉水，拧开盖来边喝边继续参观。四房两厅两卫的豪宅，阳台大的可以遛狗，书房里的书架覆盖整面墙，上面的书还都是英文字，鹿晗能认识的没几个，还有一个格子里摆着几张相片，上面是吴亦凡和另外两个年轻男人的合影，看背景不像是香港，另外一张相片是吴亦凡穿着学士服的照片。  
喂。吴亦凡的声音忽然在他身后响起，鹿晗转身，看到那人浅浅笑着站在他背后：怎么样，我家？  
屌爆了。鹿晗伸个大拇指：我这辈子是没命住到这样的房子啦。  
要不你搬来住两天，反正我客房多。吴亦凡把眼镜放在桌子上如此这般说道。  
算了吧。鹿晗笑着：我怕睡不着啊。对了，你肚子饿么？吃饭去？  
好啊。去哪里？吴亦凡问。  
我带你去个好地方，你不介意吃的甜一点吧？  
还OK啦。

来到“上海楼”的时候正是高峰期，楼上楼下都坐得慢慢的，门口还有男男女女子在排位。吴亦凡刚想说换一家，就见鹿晗已经三步并作两步走到排位台的小姐面前：Juice。  
鹿少。那女孩子看到鹿晗立刻眉开眼笑：还是老位置可以么？  
OK啊。鹿晗点点头，对吴亦凡招招手。女孩子则用对讲机叫了领位的服务生出来，同样是个穿红旗袍的漂亮女生，也同样对鹿晗笑面如花，一路和鹿晗聊着就把两人引到了二楼一个隔间。  
吴亦凡觉得这家饭店充满了二三十年代上海滩那种夜总会里奢华而世俗的感觉，倒别有风味。鹿晗介绍道：这里的老板娘就是上海人，我虽然没吃过正宗的上海菜，但这里的饭菜还不错，挺和我口味的。  
能让鹿少赞一句好吃，我也就知足了。一个女人从外面走了进来，一身深紫色旗袍，上面有金线绣的牡丹花，精致华丽。她走过来的时候吴亦凡有些发呆，这个看上去不过三十多岁的女人让他感觉到莫名的亲切和熟悉。鹿晗则亲切地和女人握住手：丽娟姐，今天我带朋友来吃东西，给介绍点招牌菜哦。  
没问题。女人笑着点点头，拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀，然后就转身离开了。  
那位是……？吴亦凡看着那女人的背影，疑惑丛生。  
哦，这里的老板娘，姓冼，叫冼丽娟，漂亮吧，四十多岁了看上去还是大美人。鹿晗笑着拿起面前的茶喝了一口：其实，这里也算是跟社团有点关系吧，上海楼就是九爷给冼丽娟出钱开的。  
她是……干爹的女人？吴亦凡问。  
二十多年前吧，她刚来香港的时候，在舞厅当舞女，出来干的第三天就遇到九爷，然后就跟了九爷，直到七八年前吧，九爷给她开了上海楼，算是分手费。两个人从此再无瓜葛，不过这里还是洪兴罩着，不收保护费，不骚扰营业。鹿晗这么介绍着。  
吴亦凡一直以为龙九此人是个忠于家庭的人，不料还是和任何黑道中人一样，还是会养着别的女人。不过，七八年前分手时还能给予这样一个酒楼让对方安家，多少也算是尽了一定的道义了。他忽地想起自己的七年前，那时母亲刚刚去世，当真是如同天塌下来一般。  
这个念头刚起，吴亦凡立刻想起他为什么会觉得冼丽娟亲切了，那个女人，实在是像极了自己的母亲。  
自打这个想法进入心头之后，鹿晗再说的什么江湖旧事，吴亦凡就一句也没听进去了。

金钟仁又一次给鹿晗打电话，依然是关机状态。  
一整天联系不到人的情况以前也发生过，但是这次太没有征兆了，从前一天清晨开始，到第二天深夜，去收账都不见人，黄子韬问了十几遍，吴世勋也打来电话问是不是要帮鹿哥买某个股票。  
金钟仁一边心烦一边想，是不是所有人都觉得鹿晗失踪了他金钟仁就能找得到？  
以前他也有这种自信，但现在，他可不这么认为了。  
正在焦躁的时候，手机忽然想起，是自己调查公司的一个伙计，于是接起来：仁哥，你让我找的人我们找到了，在上海楼。  
金钟仁直接挂了电话，抄起车钥匙就冲了出去。  
可是他还没有打开车门，他的手机又响了起来，是HAPPY吧的老板，电话里面说“吴少和阿桃打起来了”，金钟仁本想回句“管他们去死呢”但终究也是没有出口，那两个人是鹿晗珍惜的人，万一事后被他知道他金钟仁没有照顾好兄弟，反倒一鼻子灰。于是只好叹口气，踩了油门朝HAPPY吧开去。

这一带出来混的都知道，鲜少有人能够打得过黄子韬，因为他又横又冲又不怕死。  
但这晚上，大家可见识到了黄子韬被人打得满地找牙的场景了。  
因为不在道上混，所以认识吴世勋的人少之又少，只有酒吧老板和几个熟悉鹿晗金钟仁的人才知道他们兄弟的关系，于是又不敢拦，也拦不了。  
黄子韬也不让他们拦，任由着自己被吴世勋骑在身上一顿暴打。  
他不想在众人面前跟吴世勋解释，也不敢解释，他只要一开口，吴世勋就揍他一拳。于是他就那么安静地躺在那里，看着吴世勋已经纠结在一起的五官，觉得也许就这么被他打死了也值得了。  
不过吴世勋一介书生，再怎么发狂，对黄子韬而言也不过是皮外伤，只是黄子韬心里觉得自己中了内伤，没得治，就快死了。

最后还是金钟仁赶来拉开了两个人。  
他一手抓着吴世勋一手扶起黄子韬，推开围观的人，然后把手里的两个人丢进车里，一口气开到拳击场。接下来拖着两个人直接给扔到台子上：打吧，用力点，打死一个算一个！打死两个正好，你们就做对鸳鸯鬼吧！  
不料鸳鸯这个词刚一出来，吴世勋就跟野猫似的，跳起来就对着黄子韬又是一通踢打。这回空荡荡的拳击场里只有金钟仁这一个旁观者，黄子韬终于开了口：对不起，世勋，对不起，我该死，你打我吧，可是我不是，我不是把你当成女人，我从来没有这样想过你，我，我，我，我，我。他憋了半天，脸都憋红了，一手挡着吴世勋踢过来的脚一边大声喊了出来：  
我爱你！  
噗！一边正看热闹地喝着盒装柠檬茶的金钟仁一口把嘴里的饮料喷了出来，他千万也没有想到过会是这个结果。于是盯着吴世勋，看那人也已经涨红了脸，不知道是羞的还是气的。这时候他也不敢怠慢了，连忙冲上去扯住黄子韬的衣服把他从半人高的拳击台上拉下来，吴世勋则站在原地快速地喘着气，眼睛都红了，一副马上就要哭出来的架势。  
喂！慢着！金钟仁隔在两人中间，抬起双手示意，然后转向黄子韬的方向：喂，阿桃，你没喝酒吧？看对方摇了摇头，于是他继续问：你知道你在说什么吗？  
我当然知道！既然说破了，黄子韬也就理直气壮了起来，话也不吝再来说一遍：我爱吴世勋，我他妈的爱上他了！  
这下吴世勋直接就从台子上跳下来，真的一副要吃人的样子扑过来，要不是金钟仁在中间挡着，黄子韬恐怕又要多挨上几脚。金钟仁憋住想笑的欲望用力拦住吴世勋：等等，世勋，你等等，你慢着你慢着！那青年就像是发了疯一样在他怀里挣扎了一阵子后终于安静了下来。金钟仁抱着他，扭头对黄子韬说：阿桃，去，去买三碗甘记的河粉来！看对方还呆立着不动，立刻抬脚作势踢他：还不快去！  
黄子韬才慢悠悠站起来、一步三回头地走开了。

金钟仁想，自己活了二十几年，没想到还有给人当情感调解员的一天。不过，尽管他有很多想说的，但是对于吴世勋现在的状况，他只能选择简单粗暴的模式：喂，吴世勋，黄子韬说他爱你哎！  
爱你妈个屁！爱我就可以搞我啊！他妈的我宰了他！吴世勋破口大骂，完全不符合平时他的行动规则。  
他搞你……金钟仁忽然意识到问题比他想象的严重，这可不是听到男人告白所以恼羞成怒的那个层面了，于是他收敛的笑意：世勋，先别骂，黄子韬动你了？  
吴世勋红着眼睛盯着金钟仁，盯了老半天，才几不可见地点点头。  
金钟仁闭上了眼睛，轻轻叹了口气：好吧，看来，这不是开玩笑了，所以你才避开我们？  
吴世勋别开头去，牙咬得都出了声。  
世勋。金钟仁拍拍他的肩膀：你见过黄子韬搞女人么？这么多年兄弟。  
吴世勋没动作。  
金钟仁继续道：反正我没见过，我和鹿哥经常开玩笑，以为他还是小孩，还没开窍，但我们其实都知道不是这样的。他和你不一样，你是学生气，他已经在这个大染缸里上上下下被染了个透了，和他同样年纪同样心智的男的估计小孩现在都有好几个了。说真的，我认识黄子韬这么久，他是第一次跟人说爱。  
吴世勋依然别着头，金钟仁于是蹲下去，手放在青年的膝盖上，直视着吴世勋的双眼：世勋，你听我说，我信黄子韬，我信他爱你，我真的信。  
吴世勋闭上了眼睛，胸口起伏着，情绪似乎还没有平复。  
不过。金钟仁在对方脚边坐下，身体靠着吴世勋的腿：不过呢，也许你不能够接受，大部分正常男人可能都无法接受，被另外一个男人告白，或者，之前他还对你做了那么过分的事情。所以，我能理解你的愤怒和敌意。所以，你冷静冷静，如果之后你还决定要揍他或者。金钟仁顿了顿：要弄死他，我会和鹿哥商量着去办的。  
吴世勋听到这里忽然睁开眼睛，盯着金钟仁：我没有……  
你没有什么？金钟仁抬头看着对方：没有生气？没有想打他？还是没有恨到要杀了他？  
吴世勋咬了咬牙：我恨他，他骗了我，我把他当兄弟，他却把我当成……当成……  
行了不用说了。金钟仁拍了拍他的膝盖：你有没有，想过要和什么人发生关系？幻想，就是春梦一类的。男的，女的，都可以。  
吴世勋的脸又红了，摇摇头。  
金钟仁笑了：你知道爱这玩意，不仅仅是心理学的范畴吧，所谓爱，永远是和欲望联系在一起的。如果爱上一个人，你就会想要得到他，得到他的心和身体。所以我说你不懂得爱，黄子韬也不是那么懂，但他已经有了爱，所以愚蠢地身体力行了。  
金钟仁站起来，把吴世勋轻轻揽在自己身上：世勋，兄弟啊，若你有一天真的爱上一个人的时候，你就会明白这种感觉了。

后来黄子韬真的拎着三盒外卖回来了，金钟仁拿了自己的那一份就到车里去吃了。  
他希望自己不用在吃完夜宵后去给那两个家伙收尸，幸好这次上帝听到了他的祈祷，一个多小时后两个人一前一后地出来了。虽然黄子韬脸上似乎又多了两个淤青，但他却是笑着的，而吴世勋的表情也柔和了许多。  
金钟仁知道他们谈妥了，想通了，虽然不知道结果怎样，但至少，黄子韬应该是性命无堪了。  
长出了口气后金钟仁忽地想起他真正在意的那个人，他忽然开始担忧，鹿晗比吴世勋的骨子里烈多了也狠多了，若自己说出那个字，会不会比黄子韬还惨？  
金钟仁叹了口气。  
想了想，然后，又叹了口气。


	12. Chapter 12

十二。  
酒过三巡，盘中的美食也没有剩下多少。  
鹿晗和吴亦凡已经把酒言欢互称兄弟了。  
最初，吴亦凡有些心不在焉，鹿晗注意到了，但没提，只捡些过去江湖上的轶事出来说笑，不过过了一会，吴亦凡似乎想通了什么事，注意力回归到了桌面上，两个人才开始对话。  
吴亦凡问鹿晗：这个问题纯属好奇，你干嘛要加入黑社会？  
鹿晗揉揉头发：年少轻狂呗。十几岁那会觉得能砍人被人喊大佬是件很酷很帅的事情，于是就天天犯浑，结果被人追打九条街，若不是九爷，我早就完蛋了。所以，后来就跟着九爷干了呗。你呢？又怎么会变成人家的干儿子？  
吴亦凡浅笑着，把过去的事情一一道来。不过他本来表达力就不是很好，旧事前情被他讲得干巴巴的枯燥无味，但鹿晗依然听得津津有味。待吴亦凡讲完，鹿晗皱了皱眉，然后拍了拍吴亦凡的手臂：喂，兄弟，听你这么说，我倒觉得奇了。  
什么？吴亦凡好奇，他认为鹿晗聪明狡黠，必然能发现自己发现不了的环节。  
你说你就因为三十万而被迫成为九爷的契仔，给他处理公司的事务……可是你想想啊，三十万并不是个大到天的数目，九爷大可以让你写一份欠条连本带利还个七八年，这也是我们一般处理这种债务的方式。然而他却大费周折地跟你行了江湖礼，还把你送去留学，回来给他处理公司事务，最后十之八九连公司带社团都要传给你——我怎么想都觉得九爷这本生意帐肯定是亏大了啊。鹿晗戳戳吴亦凡的前胸：小子，别一副被人强人所难了的模样，你已经赚翻了不是么？不但没人问你讨要那三十万，你还能当上公司主管，住着无敌夜景大房子。  
吴亦凡嘲讽地笑了笑，把鹿晗的手捉住放回到桌面上：在你看来可能是这样，但在我看来，我为了三十万出卖了我的后半个人生——我本来可以当律师，然而却被迫在这里给黑社会洗钱；我本来可以过平凡的生活，结婚生子成家立业，然而现在却面临着掉根毛都可能被O记烦。你觉得我赚翻了？说实话，房子是九爷名下的，集团也是九爷名下的，他高兴的时候可以像对待继承人一样对我，不高兴的时候就那他手里那跟拐杖打得我站不起来，他若哪天真的厌弃了我，我就会像破烂一样被人丢出去你信不信？干爹，哼。吴亦凡再次冷笑，端起手里的酒杯把那白色的液体一饮而尽：你若喜欢，我愿意全部让给你。  
鹿晗的眼里流露出一丝温柔的神色：嘿，兄弟，看来我们都在做自己不喜欢的事情啊。  
我看你挺喜欢你的活的。吴亦凡笑笑：一呼百应，有点江湖大哥的样子。  
鹿晗笑着用筷子轻轻戳着自己碗里的米饭粒：若是有别的选择，我定然不会选择这条路。  
吴亦凡从他眼里看到的是自己。

张艺兴对着镜子看自己腹部的伤口，原本的刀口已经变成了深色的疤痕组织。  
他淡淡叹口气，这可不是什么值得炫耀的资本。一边放在洗手池上的手机又开始震动，放下自己的衬衫，张艺兴打开手机，是一条短信，发件人是吴世勋。  
【我的事情解决了，就不去灿烈家打扰了。我联系不到他，麻烦你告诉他一声吧。THANKS。】  
自从张艺兴受伤在朴灿烈那里和吴世勋共同生活了几天、恢复的差不多回了自己家之后，朴灿烈也和卞白贤搬回去了。虽然张艺兴不太理解朴灿烈为什么在有卞白贤的前提下就可方便和吴世勋同住了，但他多少也高兴自己能够回到自己的小屋。  
尽管这里已经被朴灿烈搞得乱七八糟了。  
在各自回归正确的位置之后，张艺兴偶尔也会和吴世勋发发简讯，这个看上去冷冰冰的青年其实骨子里还是个孩子，张艺兴一直这么觉得，只要对他真心好，他也会温柔地靠过来，完全没有多心。张艺兴没有将他和吴世勋的来往汇报董Sir，他也不知道自己为什么这么做，或者只是单纯觉得并没有情报价值。  
但在心底里，有个声音告诉他：这样子就不存在所谓的欺骗和背叛了。

和吴亦凡不同，张艺兴不想吴世勋变成他工作的一部分。  
他可以努力而认真地工作，可是他真的不怎么热爱他自己现在的这份工作。  
所以唯一能做的就是努力不去想。  
只要做好手上的事，就可以麻木了。就可以不用感觉其它背后的那些意义了。  
那些在不久将来的，现在都可以预见到的结局，肯定好不到哪里去。  
这么想着，张艺兴又觉得伤口在隐隐作痛。

鹿晗。  
在抹黑进了房子后，听到金钟仁的声音，鹿晗停下了脚步，回头看到厨房门口正站着只穿着一条大裤衩的金钟仁。  
还没睡呢？鹿晗把钥匙丢在门口的柜子上，光着脚朝着金钟仁走过去。  
嗯，抽根烟。金钟仁晃晃手里的烟灰缸和另一只手上还有着若隐若现火光的烟：你呢？这两天跑哪去了？  
有点……事。鹿晗的表情有些变化，金钟仁敏锐地捕捉到了，不过之后那人瞬间就正常了：今晚和吴亦凡在上海楼吃了顿饭，聊了聊。  
我给你打了两天的电话，你都没有开机。金钟仁冷淡地说。  
哦，手机没电了。鹿晗随手把黑色的金属机器丢在桌子上：有什么要紧事么？  
金钟仁本想说你连自己的兄弟要死要活都不管，不过话到嘴边却又咽了回去，只淡然道：没事，你鹿少不在家，一样天下太平。  
鹿晗笑笑：阿开，你在闹什么别扭，我真的不是故意不接你电话的。  
金钟仁把左手中的烟灰缸随手放在一边的料理台上，走过来，一手捉住了鹿晗的胳膊：总之，以后别这样了，我，还有阿桃世勋会担心的。  
喂。鹿晗低头看了看金钟仁的手：你手劲太大了，疼。  
金钟仁立刻松开了手：不好意思。然后转身走回到厨房里继续吞云吐雾。  
鹿晗眯着眼睛，刚才那一瞬间，他看到金钟仁的眼神里闪烁着什么别的神色，如果硬要概括，好像是……欲望？

金钟仁对着厨房的小窗吐着烟，他后悔刚才自己的失态。  
都是因为吴世勋和黄子韬，他们两个的事简直就是把金钟仁埋在心里那点无奈的情愫一股脑都勾了出来，他现在需要冷静一下。  
靠在窗边，无意中看到贴近地面的墙上还画着孩童时期的涂鸦，那是他四五岁时和姐姐们在这里画下的，二姐说他画的是小怪兽，还打了他，其实他画的是爸爸妈妈和姐姐们还有自己。如今时过境迁，这画里的人终究只剩下了自己一个人。  
金钟仁闭上眼睛，却发觉已经想不起父母的模样了。  
因为孤单了太久，所以贪恋鹿晗那如父亲母亲般的温暖而有力的怀抱么？金钟仁问自己，但答案却是否定的。只是因为是鹿晗，即使鹿晗不是现在这般的身份，即使鹿晗是一个简单的平凡的人，自己大概也依然会一头栽进去吧。  
烟终于已燃到尽头，他把烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸中，转身离开。  
一只沿着他的左肩游到后背的青龙在微弱的夜色中张开利爪。

晗哥！  
鹿晗正靠在电线杆边发呆，听到少女的声音后才回过神，他扭头看向马路对面的校门方向，之后就立刻有一个年轻的穿着校服的女孩子扑进他的怀里。青春少女的曲线毫无掩饰和阻碍地碰触着鹿晗的身体，他连忙后退一步，托住女孩子：  
大小姐，你慢点，别摔着。  
Cicelia的头发依然是挑染成棕黄色，看来九爷并没有把他的小女儿的全部作为都纠正过来。少女大大咧咧地跨上鹿晗的摩托车的后座上，紧紧抱住鹿晗的腰：走吧！  
鹿晗没奈何地笑笑：你不怕你同学误会啊。  
啧，他们管得着吗一帮三八！女孩子嘴里不干不净：你是我哥嘛。管他们去死呢。  
嘿嘿嘿，注意点，别说脏话。鹿晗压低声音警告道。  
少女拍了拍他的后背，笑了起来：你怎么跟我家那个老专制土皇帝一样啊！走你的吧！不是来接我回家的啊？  
鹿晗这才带上了头盔骑着摩托车朝着围村大宅而去。

之前九爷让阿标查出来经常和小C一块混的一帮小孩，狠狠教训了一顿，然后又把小C那些古灵精管的衣服都烧了，染得乱七八糟的头发也给剪了，把小姑娘弄得跟个假小子似的，上下学也必须由阿标接送，就是为了避免她再和不三不四的人来往。今天是阿标的老婆要生小孩，所以鹿晗才自动表示愿意代替他来接二小姐。  
小C对此微词颇多：个老顽固自己就是个黑社会，还不让我混，害得我他M（小C又想说脏话）……在学校没一个朋友。  
你在学校没普通的正常点的朋友么？鹿晗问。  
操（这个脏字没办法吞回去只好吐出来）！那帮三八，整天就知道钓凯子买名牌当面一套背后一套的，之前老顽固（九爷）被抓的时候上了电视，她们看完了以后都（又想骂人）……吓尿了，一个个把我当害虫一样躲着。我（又想说脏话）……我还看不上她们呢！小C的声音顶着风传进鹿晗的耳朵里：有时候我真觉得，黑社会里面的人比那些三八强多了，最起码他们不骗我，爱我讨厌我都说的清清楚楚的！而且，晗哥你也是黑社会，可你也是好人！何伯（指何叔），标叔（指阿标）也都是好人！凡哥也是。  
听到小C提起“凡哥”二字，鹿晗便问：你说的凡哥是谁啊？  
老顽固认的干儿子嘛，Kevin，吴亦凡。晗哥你也见过啊！小C的声音提高了几分：我将来要嫁就要嫁给凡哥那样的人，又帅又聪明！  
哈哈哈哈哈。鹿晗笑着：小丫头挺会挑啊。那你不如跟你凡哥说，看他肯不肯娶你，你们亲上加亲。  
没可能啦。小C声音里带着沮丧：别说凡哥只把我当个不懂事的小姑娘，连我家那个老顽固都不会答应的。  
为什么？鹿晗问：吴亦凡不好么？你daddy不中意他么？  
就是太中意了才伤脑筋好吧那个老顽固！他简直把凡哥当成亲儿子了！晗哥你知道吗？上次你们被警察抓了那次，不知道老顽固那根神经打错线了，把凡哥抓回家里一通臭骂，最后居然请了家规打他！你知道老头子上次是什么时候请家规么？是我姐说要出国那阵！我都没挨过，他觉得我都不配进祠堂！我靠！  
鹿晗听到这里心里咯噔一下，龙九为人特别重视江湖规矩，治家也如同管理社团一般，他的家规是家里祖传的一根拐杖，从来都是只打不孝后人，绝对不会为外人动用这玩意的。所以，换句话说，能被龙九的家规打，也是一种荣耀。  
小C，你亲眼看见的？鹿晗问。  
嗯！少女毫不设防：那天晚上，大半夜的，我饿了，去餐厅想找点吃的，看见何伯捧着个盒子正儿八经地进了祠堂，所以我就跟过去了呗，呵，好么，我凡哥就光着个上身跪在那儿，老顽固一顿抽，好歹那棍子硬邦邦，如果是个鞭子，我哥的后背还有好嘛！不过好在那老家伙后来心脏病又犯了，凡哥才完整地回了家。

鹿晗把这位让父母伤脑筋的二小姐送回家后立刻给金钟仁打电话：  
阿仁，叫你的人好好查查，把吴亦凡的身家给我查的清清楚楚的。  
金钟仁奇怪：上次不是都查了么？集团的事也都曝光了啊。  
不是公的，查私人的，他父母籍贯背景，通通都要。鹿晗喘了口气：我觉得，这家伙，说不定，就是老头子的亲儿子！


	13. Chapter 13

十三。  
金钟仁的调查公司虽然小，但效率一向是高的。  
不过三天，吴亦凡的身家就被他们调查了一个底儿调，鹿晗结束了在他的几家店的例行“巡视”之后就在HAPPY吧坐下来听金钟仁给他汇报：  
吴亦凡，1990年11月6日出生在广州，其父是香港人，其母祖籍是广州，后来随吴亦凡的父亲入港，随后即入了港籍。吴父的职业是律师，不过风评并不佳，从职业生涯的前期开始就一直为一些有钱人打官司，其中不少为黑社会大佬，就是那个时候他认识了龙九。  
吴母在婚前曾经是记者，但是结婚后就放弃了职业生涯，而专心做家庭妇女。吴亦凡出生前吴父正在准备一桩官司无暇照顾妻子，所以才把妻子送回老家家人身边，甚至连儿子出世都因为上庭而没有赶到妻子身边。  
九七年的时候香港回归，港内原有的格局发生了很重大的变化，原有的黑社会和警察部相互支持的和平局面也一度被撼动。趁着这段动乱时期，龙九在岳父“胡子”徐的扶植下成为了洪兴的话事人，而他成为话事人之后就立刻聘用吴亦凡父亲所在的律师事务所为洪兴的律师团。同年，吴亦凡的父母离婚，吴亦凡的母亲领着儿子返回广州。但是这对夫妻离婚后并不像普通夫妻般感情破裂，吴亦凡的父亲每个星期都会有两三天返回广州去看妻儿，并且对他们照顾有加。然而，他对于自己这样的举动掩饰的非常好，若非金钟仁的手下认真负责地真的走访了过去吴母的老邻居，就根本不可能发现这样的事实。

之后的事你都知道了。金钟仁把报告递到鹿晗手里：哥，看上去他母亲和九爷没有任何接触——除了他父亲葬礼的时候，那似乎就是他们第一次也是唯一一次的交谈。  
鹿晗皱着眉头：如果是这样的话，九爷对于这个自己的律师的儿子也未免太好了吧？整个身家都打算给他？我一开始就怀疑他们之间有什么特殊的关系，听了小C的话以后我觉得私生子就是最说得过去的解释了，可是现在看来……鹿晗揉揉自己的头发，用力翻着自己的手里的那几页纸，忽然，他的动作停了下来，盯着手上的那页纸，然后揽住一边正在给自己点烟的金钟仁的肩膀：看看。  
什么啊……？金钟仁顺势靠在鹿晗身上，也看着那页纸，那是吴亦凡母亲身份证的复印件。  
你看他眼熟么？鹿晗笑笑问。  
哈？金钟仁看着那不甚清晰的黑白照片：哎，你真么一说还真有点眼熟。  
鹿晗眯起眼睛：你在把她想象老几岁。  
我靠！金钟仁扭头看着鹿晗：冼丽娟！上海楼的丽娟姐！  
鹿晗露出个得意满满的笑容：阿开，下一步好好查一查冼丽娟，九爷，和吴亦凡爹妈之间是不是还有什么交集我们没有挖到。如果让我们查出来这之后到底有什么猫腻，说不定……他笑着，揉着金钟仁的脖子：我们还正能让九爷改变改变主意呢。  
金钟仁也笑了。

在踏进上海楼之前，吴亦凡一直在考虑该如何开口。  
总不能一见面就说“你跟我妈妈长得很像”这种话吧，又不是把妹，就是泡妞，这种话也太奇怪了。不过，在领班小姐把他带到冼丽娟的办公室之后，他就已经知道什么都不用说了。  
我还在想，你会什么时候来找我。冼丽娟露出个温柔的微笑：吴先生，坐吧。你想知道什么，我都会告诉你的。  
吴亦凡从口袋里掏出自己一家三口的合照，慢慢放在冼丽娟面前的桌面上，指着上面抱着小孩的女性道：这是我母亲，和丽娟姐你真的很像。  
冼丽娟只垂目看了一眼，就浅笑了起来：是啊，以前，真的是很久很久以前，二十五年前，我第一次陪九爷跳舞的时候，他就对我说过“你长得很像一个人”。她抬起头，直视着吴亦凡：其实，我们并没有那么像，但我希望我能变成你母亲，我按照想象中你母亲应该有的姿态去装扮自己，装扮了十几年，渐渐地，也就忘记了自己原本该是什么样子了。直到……你母亲去世后，九爷，也终于放开了我。  
吴亦凡静静地坐着，听着那个几乎是属于上个世纪的发生在这个城市里的一个爱情故事。

冼丽娟出生在上海，十九岁那年，她和她父亲偷渡到了香港，因为她父亲做得一手好菜，所以很快就在一家餐馆找到个厨子的工作。然而，由于好赌，冼丽娟的父亲欠了一屁股赌债，为了还债，他就把女儿“卖”给了高利贷，年轻漂亮的冼丽娟不得不下海做了舞女。  
但是，冼丽娟在她的后半生一直感谢上帝，她在第三天的时候遇到了那时还是一个混混的龙九。龙九跟她跳了一支舞，就帮她赎了身，要求她从此跟着他，除了名分以外什么都可以提，什么都可以要——因为那个时候龙九已经是洪兴的当家“胡子”徐的“乘龙快婿”了。冼丽娟并非被龙九的势力所震慑、也非被他的财力所吸引，她只是在看到龙九说那句“你长得很像一个人”时龙九的表情就知道：他必然深爱着她所神似的那位女性，却永远都得不到她。所以冼丽娟知道，这个男人即使永远都不会爱上自己，但必然会对自己足够好。  
所以她跟了龙九，一跟就是十八年。  
这期间，冼丽娟问过龙九和她相似的那位女性是谁，龙九起初不愿提及，但几年后两人非常亲近了，龙九才语焉不详地讲过是一个非常高雅的女士，是他刚混黑社会时某次在警署被扣押时遇到的，在所有警察都不把他当人看一般呼来喝去时，那个年轻的女子居然会帮他说话，要求警察们不要再伤害他。后来他自己尝试寻找过这个女人，却发现她居然是个大学生，龙九自觉身份根本和那位年轻姑娘无法相配，于是只是每天在女子往返住处的路上默默看着，只要看着那个年轻而有朝气的身影从他身前如风一般略过，他就感觉到满足了。  
几年后，龙九成为了社团中最能打能拼的大哥，而他所深爱的那个女人则成为了一名记者，并且和一个年轻的小律师有了婚约。一开始，龙九以为自己的女神终于要过上幸福的生活，然而，她的丈夫却很难得到机会一展才华，为了帮助这个家庭走出窘境，龙九开始让一些人去委托那个小律师，而律师也借着这些CASE的机会渐渐上位。之后，龙九也自己委托过那人一些案件，感觉到那人是个精明而能干的家伙，确信他终究是可以成事的，于是，便真正地和对方建立了合作的关系。  
在这几年中，龙九从来没有在对方面前显示过对其妻子的兴趣，甚至连提都不曾提过对方的姓名。但是，那位精明的律师最终还是觉察到了龙九对自己的提携是从何而来，所以曾经委婉地提过要和洪兴结束委托关系。  
龙九本想答应，他此时已经成为了洪兴最说得上话的人，“胡子”徐也决定要将洪兴交给他了，他的妻子也为他生下了一个漂亮可爱的女儿，他想也是时候放手了。然而，恰逢九七的动荡，整个警界和政界的改组使得一大批过去靠黑钱为生的警察官僚倒台，而新任的总督和警察署长都为了展示力量而对黑社会加大了打击力度。社团的其它干部都认为律师这个时候要离开正是一种要出卖他们逃跑的打算，都认为应该“干掉”这个律师。龙九一边压住众人暗示了律师这一情况，所以，律师只得继续维持和洪兴的关系。  
但是他却和妻子离婚了，并把妻儿都送回了内地，彻底断了联系。在龙九看来，这是对方能做到的唯一的对家人的保护措施。实话实说，龙九当然有些不悦，他从来对于那位女性没有任何妄想，然而，他又能理解对方那种想让妻儿尽可能远离黑社会势力的想法。  
就这样又过去了很多年，直到这位律师因事故去世时，他才在他的葬礼上真正的和自己心目中的那位女性说了一句话，握了一次手，留下了一张名片。  
不料此一别，竟是永别。

冼丽娟讲到这里时顿了顿，抬头看着吴亦凡：我想，九爷对于你母亲的态度，就像这个世界上最虔诚的信徒仰望上帝般。  
吴亦凡并没有答话，他并不觉得感动，也无法认同这种深情如许。记得儿时母亲很多晚都以泪洗面，问她时她只回答：因为你的父亲被恶魔束缚了手脚，我们这辈子怕是没办法好好在一起了。  
那个恶魔，就是洪兴，就是龙九。

我没有真的见过你母亲。冼丽娟站起来，走到窗边，背对着吴亦凡说：我只有从九爷那里听过一些只言片语。但是我好羡慕她，她有爱她的丈夫，有九爷对她痴心长情，还有……冼丽娟的声音哽咽了：……还有你这么好的儿子。可是我……她抬手掩住脸：可是我……我连自己的孩子都保不住……

混蛋。  
吴亦凡安静地走在街头，但他的心里却如同燃起了一团烈火般：混蛋，你以为你是谁，你一手操纵了我父亲和母亲的人生，你以为你能让他们幸福么？你他妈的毁了他们的婚姻，然后又毁了他们。你以为你是在爱她么？少他妈的恶心了。你还天真地想要我变成你儿子么？FUCK YOU。  
龙九。吴亦凡抬头，耀眼的日光反射在高耸入云的建筑丛林中：我会让你后悔做过这些事。我会把你从我父母那里夺走的东西，全部，分毫不差地夺回来。你的集团，你的钱，你那该死的社团，还有你的家人，你在乎的所有东西，一样不剩。

一样不剩。


	14. Chapter 14

十四。  
八月的那天下午，天气闷了一上午，终于在下午的时候下起了大暴雨。  
鹿晗站在街边的一家水果铺下躲雨，店主老伯小心翼翼地瞟了他一眼，又瞟了他一眼，在瞟到第五眼的时候鹿晗终于忍不住了，露出个笑容：阿伯，我不是坏人，你放心好了。  
店主老伯不说话，又颤巍巍往铺子深处躲了躲，但又似乎顾忌着鹿晗会不会搞破坏，所以还非要把脑袋维持在原地。这副模样逗笑了鹿晗，但他也没在继续试图树立自己的亲民形象：头发染成银色，耳朵上一边几个耳钉，一身花衬衫大裤衩加拖鞋的造型怎么也跟良好市民联系不起来。  
鹿晗只是冲那老伯笑了笑，便冲进了大雨中。

可是真做了就后悔了。  
被大雨淋得像个落汤鸡一样的鹿晗狼狈不堪地想：好容易一次的人性光辉也一瞬间被这雨冲得一点不剩了。好容易又找到个大楼，他连忙冲到大门口的挑檐下躲雨，不过这次学乖了，没有冲进楼里去，倒不是不敢，只是看着这种高级写字楼，想到自己这样的人进去……鹿晗叹口气：大概会自惭形秽吧。  
跟这些西装革履的人相比，自己未免太难登大雅了。  
鹿晗自嘲地笑笑，一边毫无意义地拍了拍已经湿透的衬衫，想着若非早上出门急，不把手机忘在家里的话现在好歹还能“呼救”，再加上钱包里一毛钱都没有了，连的士都没得坐。  
当真是倒霉起来喝凉水都塞牙。

鹿少？  
听到这声的时候，鹿晗以为是幻听，然后回头的时候就看到了吴亦凡。  
那人一身浅灰色西装，黑色的皮鞋擦得发亮，连伞都是身边一个年轻人帮着撑的，一副商业精英的模样。  
鹿晗挑挑眉然后笑了：哎呦，真是人生何处不相逢啊，凡少。  
吴亦凡只多看了他一样就朝着大楼内里歪歪脖子：走吧，到我那里坐坐，顺便给你找点东西换换。鹿晗咧嘴。

吴亦凡的办公室在47楼，鹿晗跟着他穿过一条铺着厚厚地毯的狭窄走廊，这里没有窗户，灯光散发着温暖的橘色。鹿晗感慨着：呵，吴总你这公司走廊怎么弄得跟情色酒店似的。  
然后他就看着吴亦凡的脸色瞬间尴尬了一下，继而笑了，解释道：这是直通几个高层办公室的走廊，如果是普通的通道会经过员工的大工作室，我怕您这一身吓到我的职员。  
鹿晗哈哈哈笑着，顺便把早已脱下抱在手里的湿乎乎的衬衫对着吴亦凡甩了一下，看对方为了保护西装猛地后退的样子笑得更加放肆。

鹿晗曾经想象过吴亦凡的房间会像他的公寓那般大到奢华，然而事实上不过是个看上去像是旅馆商务套房的房间，外间是工作区域，内间看上去有床。吴亦凡领着他到了休息区，果然是一张KING SIZE的大床，旁边还有洗手间和衣柜，还有一个小的CAFE BAR。可谓麻雀虽小五脏俱全。  
给，先穿我的衣服吧，可能不是很合身，但总比湿的强。吴亦凡从衣柜里拿出一套西装来放到床上。  
鹿晗撇撇嘴：最讨厌人拿身高说事了。  
吴亦凡浅笑：可是我说的是事实，不是故意要挖苦你。  
鹿晗白了一眼，拿起床上的衣服朝着浴室走去，见吴亦凡并不离开，只是若无其事地看着他，便也像是赌气一般开着卫生间的门、当着那人的面把自己脱光，然后站在淋浴下：喂，凡少，你这高级货怎么开热水啊？  
吴亦凡走进去，指着墙上一排按钮中的一个有红色小点的：这个，是热水。然后指指旁边一个蓝色小点：这个可以降温。  
然后他离开了，还不忘帮鹿晗关上了浴室的门。

后来吴亦凡无数次会想到当时那个情境，银发青年那匀称而紧致的身体，那是他第一次对鹿晗抱有了别样的念头。  
此后，这个念头再也挥之不去。

鹿晗洗热水澡，穿上了吴亦凡为他准备的内衣和衬衫，穿裤子的时候多少有些犹豫，想象需要挽起多少裤脚这件事让鹿晗平生第一次因为身高而真真正正地自卑了。  
但是，真的穿上时那种挫折感又并非是想象时所能比的，最后只能自暴自弃地胡乱卷了卷裤脚就走出了浴室。随手把西装上衣丢在床上：凡少，大热天的，西装我就不穿了。他光着脚，在柔软的地摊上留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，就那么拉开隔断门走到外间，却看到吴亦凡和另外一个年轻人同时都扭头看向他。  
鹿少。  
那年轻人冲他轻轻点头，英俊的五官上没有任何表情变化，但和吴亦凡的冷漠相比，他的则是一种平淡的柔和，并不令人讨厌。鹿晗很快在脑海里搜索了一番金钟仁调查的报告上吴亦凡身边的几个人，然后想起了他的名字：张艺兴。LAY。继而又想起了那次在九爷会所里的场景，不过当时自己全部注意力都在吴亦凡身上倒是忽略了这位首席助理先生。  
嗨。鹿晗向对方挥挥手，自作主张地走到书桌后面的老板椅上坐了上去，动作流畅又娴熟，然后把两只光脚丫架在了吴亦凡的红木大书桌上：你好啊，第一次见面呢，我是该叫你阿兴呢，还是该叫你LAY呢？  
张艺兴浅浅一笑：鹿少想喊我什么都可以。  
那就阿兴吧，跟你们老板谈什么呢？鹿晗问。  
张艺兴回头看了吴亦凡一眼，吴亦凡耸耸肩膀，于是张艺兴回头：商业机密，不便透露。  
即使你不说。鹿晗笑嘻嘻地看着吴亦凡：你老板也会跟我说的。  
那是你和Kevin之间的事情。张艺兴站起身，冲着两人点点头，最后对着吴亦凡说：那我就先去办了。  
嗯。吴亦凡点点头。

目送着张艺兴离开后，吴亦凡才走到鹿晗身边：怎么样，这个位置的感觉如何？  
还不错。鹿晗依然把脚架在桌上，上半身随着椅子扭来扭去：难怪你这么喜欢。  
吴亦凡笑了笑，站在鹿晗身后，背对着他：鹿少，来。  
鹿晗放下脚，依然坐在椅子上转了一百八十度，移动到了吴亦凡身边，他眼前的是落地玻璃窗，窗外则是整个香港。  
他一时间忘记了呼吸，只感觉到眩晕。

怎么样？吴亦凡骄傲地问着，盯着那片天地，那片能够代表着他的内心的世界。如此高高在上俯瞰世间的感觉。  
然后他忽然感觉到了自己的裤子被人紧紧抓住了，他扭头，看到鹿晗似乎不能呼吸了，脸色苍白，冷汗直流，抓着自己裤脚的手颤抖着。意识到状况不对，吴亦凡连忙蹲下来，握住鹿晗的手：你怎么了？  
鹿晗紧紧闭上了眼睛，身体蜷成一团，很久之后才回答：恐高……我……害怕……  
吴亦凡张口结舌，他从来没有想到过自己眼中的绝世美景居然是另外一个人生命中最为可怕的存在，于是他用力把那人抱在怀里，感觉他的手脚慢慢从痉挛中松弛下来，然后一只清凉的手臂攀上了他的脖子。

鹿晗恐高。他在警察学校就意识到这件事情了，但是还未等教官发现时，他就已经被派上了街头，再不用因为能不能从高空跳下执行任务而纠结了。  
这些年来，鹿晗也仿佛觉得自己已经忘记了这回事了，他是真的想体会一下吴亦凡是怎么看这个城市的，然而只一眼，只一眼他就记起了：他永远都是那个在街道的阴影处穿梭的小古惑仔，一辈子，都注定无法走上这样的高楼俯瞰风云。  
他绝望了，也许是恐高引发的生理症状造成了心理的焦虑和失落，所以他绝望了。  
就在那一瞬间，一个温暖的身体将自己环抱，两只温暖而干燥的手掌贴着自己后背，耳边则是那人沉稳的心跳。  
听着那心跳，鹿晗的心终于定了下来了，他仿佛走失了八年的孩子终于找到了依靠，抬手紧紧抱住了吴亦凡。

金钟仁忽地觉得心口一紧，终究是彻彻底底地挨了对面长发青年一拳。  
他一边捂着胸口仓皇后退一边抬起手示意暂停，那长发青年连忙过来扶住他：仁哥，你没事吧？  
没事。金钟仁费劲地扯出个微笑：阿力，你可比黄子韬强啊。  
少瞎掰。坐在拳击台下吃着瓜子的黄子韬一脸不屑地吐了个皮出来：那是韬哥我让着你。  
阿力笑着脱下手套扒开围栏让金钟仁下了台子，自己也钻了出来，正要走开的时候被黄子韬喊住了：阿力，乐哥现在还只是让你看这里的场么？  
嗯。年轻人从旁边的桌子上拿起自己的眼镜戴上：是啊，我毕竟得罪过乐哥，他能让我继续跟着就不错了。  
回头你过来跟我吧。黄子韬笑笑。  
不行。年轻人推推眼镜，一副学究的样子：韬哥，这样不合规矩，我老大会生气的。  
屁。黄子韬站起来：我老大你是老大的老大。  
一边金钟仁扑哧笑出声。

只剩下两个人的时候，金钟仁问黄子韬：你和世勋怎么样了？  
还能怎样，就那样呗。黄子韬用力打着沙包，发出啪啪的声响。  
慢慢来吧。金钟仁眯着眼睛看着黄子韬，露出笑容：感情嘛，慢慢培养，总会好的，我看世勋也不是真的讨厌你。  
黄子韬扶住摇动着的沙包，看着金钟仁，并没有笑意：我知道。  
阿桃，听我给你一句劝，有时候懂得放手，才能更好的抓住啊。就跟放风筝一样的道理。比如世勋这事，你不能一味往前走，你得学会退一退，当世勋意识到没有了你的时候，他才会发觉他需要你。金钟仁的眼神飘向不知哪个方向，如此这般地说着。  
就像……黄子韬依然毫无笑意：你对我鹿哥一样么？  
差不多吧。金钟仁发觉自己居然丝毫不想否认，他站起来，看到黄子韬眼神带着并不是善意的味道在自己身上划过来划过去：干嘛，想打我啊？我可打不过你，你也不是世勋会对我手下留情，你要动手我肯定就死翘翘了。他笑着说，对着黄子韬举起双手：所以，你最好想清楚。  
金钟仁，我知道你对鹿哥一直打的什么主意。黄子韬收回自己的眼神，继续打着沙袋：不过，我知道你比我有心计多了，你不会对鹿哥做任何事，至少现在不会，因为你要放风筝嘛。不过我奉劝你，如果鹿哥拒绝你或者他找到别的人的时候，你最好不要做什么傻事。  
我能做什么傻事呢……金钟仁故作无辜状摊开双手。  
金钟仁，我跟你这么多年兄弟，你别以为我什么都看不出来。黄子韬的拳头速度变快了：你这个人比鹿哥还难懂，还多心，还深不见底，所以，我知道，鹿哥做得出来的你都能，鹿哥做不出来的，你也敢做。现在是因为你和我们还是一国的，所以你做什么都是为了鹿哥好，但是若哪天，你不在我们这里了，我警告你，千万不要伤害鹿哥，不然我绝对不放过你。  
金钟仁哈哈哈笑了起来，仿佛黄子韬说了什么极为好笑的笑话一般，最后他捂着肚子说：哈哈哈黄子韬你这个人还真是……我告诉你，别说会伤害鹿晗了。他收起笑容，一步步慢慢走近黄子韬：我连一分一毫都不会舍得让他受伤，这个世上，没有人比我更在乎他。  
金钟仁面带笑意：所以，这个世上，没有人，会比我更适合他。

黄子韬在那一瞬间居然胆怯了，他居然想要后退了。  
不过就在他本能地想要攻击来取代防守时，金钟仁浑身的气场忽地泄掉了，他又变成那个普通的阿仁，笑眯眯地捏了捏黄子韬的肩膀：说笑了，我怎么会伤害你们呢，兄弟。怎么样？中午想吃什么啊？  
黄子韬被这变故搞得有点懵，之前他笃定自己已经看穿了金钟仁的面目，但这一刻又觉得自己好像想错了。自己不比鹿哥和世勋那般聪明伶俐——若非自己能从他眼中时不时看到和自己看吴世勋时类似的眼神，实在是不能相信他竟然能把对另外一个人的欲望掩藏的如此之深如此之好。可是，他对自己和世勋的事情又仿佛真的很在乎，好像彼此也真的是兄弟。  
把拳击手套丢到一般，揉乱了头发，黄子韬没奈何地说：还是去甘记吧。你买单。  
屁咧！金钟仁笑着吧手插进口袋里：老子这个月没工开，一分钱没有，你请客！  
黄子韬一边撇了嘴一边碎碎念着和金钟仁朝着拳馆外面走去，之前的那一切，仿佛已经忘记了一般。


	15. Chapter 15

十五。  
尴尬。  
鹿晗和吴亦凡同时感觉到了那种尴尬笼罩了整个房间。  
最开始的拥抱还是很温馨的，可是渐渐的就觉得不对劲，鹿晗七手八脚从那人怀里出来，两个人就连眼都无法对视，各自站在房间的一角想着心事。  
吴亦凡翻着一份财务报表满脑子都是稀奇古怪的念头却又连不成篇没有头绪，忽地听鹿晗喊他的名字：凡少。于是他连忙抬起头：什么？  
我能不能拜托你一件事情。鹿晗背对着他冲着书柜站着说话。  
呃，你说。吴亦凡有点殷切，他是实在想要消除和鹿晗之间这种尴尬。  
鹿晗回头了：我是看到你这里有法律书才想起来的，你有没有开律所的朋友？  
吴亦凡觉得这话题和两人都无关，实在是个不错的打消尴尬的主题，于是点点头：和公司合作的律师楼的老板和我关系还算OK，怎么？  
鹿晗问：是正当的么？  
当然是。吴亦凡肯定。  
太好了，能不能介绍我一个兄弟，不是，我弟弟，去那家律所实习，打工，不要钱都可以，只要让他在那里学点东西，他毕业大半年了，总是在我那里混着我也看不下去了，所以……鹿晗笑笑，温柔的。  
吴亦凡点点头：我可以帮你问问，应该没有太大问题。  
听到他这么说，鹿晗再次露出个感激的浅笑，然后那笑容凝固了，随之渐渐消失：凡少，我想，就把这条作为我们合作的项目之一吧，我能帮你得到龙氏，而你就帮我得到洪兴，还要帮我把我的几个兄弟送出洪兴。这样不算过分吧？  
吴亦凡想这个人的模式转的果然很快，于是也笑了笑，站起来，走到鹿晗面前：不过分，你给我的是几千万甚至几亿的身家，所以，对于你那方，如果是我能做到的，我一定尽力。然后他握了握鹿晗的手：兄弟。  
兄弟。鹿晗紧紧回握了吴亦凡的手。

几天后，吴亦凡在约定的时间内赶到约定好的那家茶餐厅时，看到了背对着门口的一张台子旁坐着的青年背影，头发染成了粉红色，修长的手指轻轻按在一杯冰奶茶的茶杯表面，还有一枚鬼头的银色戒指在食指上闪闪发光。吴亦凡一边感慨这人换发色换的真快，边走过去轻轻拍了他的肩膀：鹿少。  
正在看吊在对面天花板上的电视里播放的新闻的青年扭回头来，目光冷淡地盯着吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡本能地疑惑起了自己是否认错了人：那是鹿晗么？感觉不太像，但又好像是。眉眼虽然相似，但整体的感觉却不一样。他不由自主地稍微后退了一小步，却听到对面的青年开口说话了：  
我不是鹿哥，我是吴世勋。  
这时，刚刚停好车进了铺子的张艺兴忽然露出个有些吃惊的表情：哎，是你？  
吴世勋歪了身子，绕过吴亦凡，看到了张艺兴后他也笑了起来，抬起一只手：嗨。

在整个对话过程中，吴亦凡很少开口，把所有对律师事务所工作的解释说明工作都交给了张艺兴。他只是直勾勾地盯着吴世勋，心里不住感慨真是人有相似，眼前这个青年和鹿晗真的很像很像，都是一副俊秀的容貌，若他们站在一起，真的是兄弟的模样。不过鹿晗给人的感觉温暖柔软很多，也可以说是世故圆滑很多，这个吴世勋则不同，也许是还年轻，像是一只孤傲的狼。  
张艺兴认真地向吴世勋说明着那家律所的规模和人员，还简单地说明了一下他将来可能接触到的工作范畴。吴世勋听的很认真，连张艺兴毫不留情地要求他改变这一身的造型时他都同意了。这一点让吴亦凡再次意外，原本看他样子以为可能是个很难搞的家伙，不料却出人意料地听话。  
一会让Lay带你先去搞搞你的头发，然后去买一套正装换上。吴亦凡在一边发话了：等看上去比较像样之后他会带你去见见你未来的师父，李状和我关系不错，他人也很好，你跟着他应该可以学到很多。  
我想请问。吴世勋盯着吴亦凡的眼睛，吴亦凡看着他，只觉得仿若看到了鹿晗一般，他们认真起来的表情还是很像的：这位李大状，是不是负责打刑事案件的？  
吴亦凡一愣，继而摇摇头：不，他比较擅长经济类。  
吴世勋皱起眉：我对刑事方面更感兴趣。  
吴亦凡何其聪明，一瞬间就想到对方的志向的由来，于是身体微微放松，靠着椅背：我问你，你相当律师是为了什么？帮你鹿哥打官司么？  
吴世勋点点头，十分笃定。  
那好，你知道你鹿哥为什么让我帮你找地方工作么？吴亦凡反问。  
吴世勋垂下眼睛：不知道，我本来是想去找黄律师的，可是鹿哥不许。  
这就对了。吴亦凡把语气放柔和：你鹿哥是希望你从他们那个圈子里脱离出来，这就是他需要我来处理这件事的原因，因为我能够把你拉出来，然后放到一个也许可以不用和洪兴继续纠缠不清的环境中，让你成为一个真正的律师。  
吴世勋没说话，但看他的样子似乎并不接受这套说辞。吴亦凡本来觉得烦了，他不想像个爸爸教育儿子一样对这个青年管东管西，但是，他记得自己再拜契爷时念过洪兴的“帮规”，里面有这么一句：“凡兄弟所托之物之事，必尽心竭力带到做到。”   
于是吴亦凡叹了口气：算了，你也这么大个人了，我懒得跟你说大道理，就简单一句话，你是希望你能在你鹿哥危难的时候搭救他？还是希望他能在某一天能够完全脱离这些麻烦？  
吴世勋看着他：你什么意思？  
听不懂么？吴亦凡站起来：要么你就和黄律师一样做个永远为黑社会擦屁股的家伙，要么你就做个有能力的大律师，赚大钱，在某一天有足够的能力让你鹿哥不必再为洪兴卖命。  
吴世勋再没有说话。

张艺兴提出要先送吴亦凡回公司时他拒绝了。  
我就在附近转转，然后自己打车回去就可以了。吴亦凡这么说着。  
张艺兴便点点头，然后带着吴世勋走了。

吴亦凡一个人慢慢走在深水埗的街头，他记得儿时常跟母亲曾经住在这附近，不过几年前那栋楼因为结构老旧问题已经被政府勒令拆除了，所以他知道他并不是要找到过去的家，他只是想寻找一些回忆的碎片。  
他在附近的一家杂货铺买了一瓶很久以前就有的汽水，把西装脱下后挂在手臂上，沿着那些被各种店铺和招牌铺满的老街慢慢地走着。因为已经是下午，放学的穿着校服的小孩子嬉笑着从吴亦凡身边跑过。吴亦凡想起自己小时候也是这样的孩子，放学后拿着零花钱去买零食，汽水或者冰棒，然后和小朋友们一起在那些老街巷中穿梭玩耍着。  
然后，吴亦凡想起他母亲很喜欢这里一家紫兰饼店的蛋挞，直至她去世前的几天，吴亦凡买来的蛋挞她依然能够一口就辨认出。吴亦凡一直都没有发觉这家饼店的蛋挞有什么特别的，他母亲却笑得温柔：因为那是你父亲第一次买给我的东西。所以我一直记得那味道。他决定按照记忆去找找那家饼店，也许还能尝到那记忆中的味道。父亲和母亲。然而，他来回走了几条街都没有看到紫兰饼店。直到夕阳斜下，略带疲惫的吴亦凡向附近的街坊打听时却听到了那家饼店所在的整条街都被一家地产公司收购了，所以店主一家用卖了铺子的钱移民到了澳洲了。不能不说失望，吴亦凡按照街坊的指点到了饼店的旧址，看到的只是一栋栋作为公寓和写字楼的高楼，然而，他却在其中一栋公寓楼的招租广告中看到开发商的名字居然是龙氏地产，日期是四年前。

坐在一家茶餐厅中，吴亦凡吃了并不那么美味的一顿晚餐。  
之后，他发了短信给鹿晗：【吴世勋的事我办好了。】  
鹿晗的短信回的很快：【我知道了，世勋跟我说了，他说律所环境还不错，你介绍的律师的确是个不错的师父。谢谢了。】  
吴亦凡回复：【不用谢我。这是我们的合约部分之一不是么？】  
【还是要谢谢】这一次，鹿晗过了很久才回复。  
吴亦凡想了想才又发了一条：【如果，我也有一些附带条款想要你帮忙，你会帮么？】  
【什么？能做的兄弟我一定帮你做】  
【现在先不谈，到了时候之后我会找你帮手的。希望你届时能助我一臂之力。相信我，这事对你也百利而无一害】  
【好。】  
吴亦凡合上了手机，心里暗暗念道：鹿晗，你让我带你三个兄弟找一条活路，你觉得难么？但是对不起，我想我的附加条款比你的可严酷的多。

离开茶餐厅的时候，天色已经完全黑了下来，吴亦凡觉得自己有些好笑，居然在这种时候怀旧了整个下午，若是被朴灿烈他们知道大概是要被笑话的，他从来都不喜欢回想过去，甚至都不允许朴灿烈和卞白贤回头去看。吴亦凡过去跟他们说过：我们若是总是想起过去，就永远都走不到未来。  
朴灿烈会问：那你说，我们的未来又是什么呢？  
吴亦凡就会回答他：坐拥百万，衣食无忧。  
朴灿烈就笑了：那之前，我们是不是就已经死了呢？  
吴亦凡骂他乌鸦嘴，不过他现在觉得，说不定会是这样。  
正在这么胡乱想着走在昏暗的街道上时，吴亦凡忽然感觉到有什么不对劲的地方，他回头，看到几个年轻人正朝着他的方向走来，每个人手里都握着报纸包着的什么东西。也许是直觉在提示危险，吴亦凡加快了步伐转身朝着更为热闹的街区走去，而后面的几个年轻人则已经追了过来。

很久以前，吴亦凡记得自己高中打篮球时会和对手有身体冲撞，一些情况下他都靠着身高的优势，很多时候他会利用柔韧和速度绕过对手。也许是身体深处还记着这些条件反射，所以他能够灵敏地夺过第一个人向他劈来的一刀，然而，第二个人就不可能了，他本能地抬起手来抵抗，手臂上就感觉到了一阵钝痛，他用另一只手捏住对方的手腕，阻止他再次攻击，可是背上却被另外一个人砍了上来。  
吴亦凡想到“这下死定了”的时候居然还觉得有些可笑，居然会用这种黑社会的方式死掉，真是讽刺。  
然后他就听到了哨子声，两个制服巡逻警员一边喊着“住手”一边朝这边跑过来，于是那几个刚才还追着吴亦凡不放的人立刻就丢下他逃走了。一名警员追了上去，另一名警员则站在吴亦凡身边，一边扶住他一边问道：先生，你不要紧吧？

你不要紧吧？  
张艺兴问。  
还好。吴亦凡觉得这个小护士手法是相当的不错，缝针也并不很疼，上药也轻巧飞快，连绑绷带都绑得不紧不松。他带着笑意对着对方说了声“谢谢”，小护士脸一红，轻轻点点头就转身拉开蓝色塑料帘走了出去。  
吴亦凡这才对着张艺兴笑道：你看，我们这段时间可真是流年不利，先是你中了流弹，然后我被人砍了几刀。  
张艺兴没觉得这多好笑，只是带着批评的语气：我说我带你回公司，你却非要在这种是非之地逛大街。  
这是什么是非之地啊？我过去可是住在这里啊。吴亦凡无奈地笑笑。  
废话，这带是洪兴的地盘啊。张艺兴眯起眼睛：你觉得你一个人在这里游荡会是安全的么？  
吴亦凡张了张嘴，刚想说什么，却见到刚才救了自己的那个小警员和一个便衣进来了，那个便衣警察对他亮了亮挂在脖子上的证件：吴先生，我是重案组的郑子亮沙展，现在吴先生方便再向我们讲述一遍事发经过么？  
吴亦凡点点头，对着那重案组的警官仔细地描述了被人袭击的经过——说实话，他心里也开始怀疑是否这并不是什么偶然发生的伤人事件，也许真的是洪兴有什么人对他有了杀机，就如同一个月前的鬼子达一样，只不过这次的幕后黑手藏得更深。  
那位沙展很认真地记着笔录，在吴亦凡结束陈述之后他说了声谢谢，张艺兴问道：郑Sir，我们可以走了么？  
那位沙展刚点了头，准备说什么时，蓝色的帘子又被人掀开，一个男人走进来：对不起，吴先生，我们希望你能跟我们回警署录一份正式的笔录。  
吴亦凡记得这个中年男人的国字脸，他是O记的董Sir。那位郑沙展见到此情景，和旁边一直没出声的小警察一起对着中年男人敬礼，然后再没有说话就退出了帘子之外。  
董Sir，作为受害人的我已经把该说的都跟那位重案组的沙展说清楚了。吴亦凡如此回答道：我现在需要回家休息。  
吴先生，我想你心里很清楚那些对你动手的人的目的，他们可不是为了好玩才在你们洪兴的地头上砍你这位洪兴未来的话事人的！董Sir双手架在腰上如此说道。  
喂，董Sir，这话不要乱说，九爷才是话事人。吴亦凡淡淡地说：还有，我和洪兴没有任何瓜葛，我可是个正经做生意的商人。  
是么？你不是龙九的契仔么？  
香港法律有哪条是不允许拜干爹的么？吴亦凡淡淡笑笑：况且，若说如今哪个大集团没有和黑社会有那么一点点的交集实在没有人相信，我们这些商人也着实期待警方能够积极认真打击那些黑社会势力，不要让他们再干涉我们的商业行为和香港的社会安定了。  
董Sir盯着吴亦凡，似乎还要说什么，这时，黄律师已经走了进来，站在了吴亦凡的身边，俯身对他说了一句话，吴亦凡点点头，对他说了声“多谢”，然后站了起身朝着门外走去，还拍了拍董Sir的肩膀：辛苦你了，董Sir，打击黑社会也是一个不很轻松的工作。  
那位中年警官转身，却只对上了律师。而留下二人来打对台的吴亦凡则带着张艺兴朝着医院门外快步走去。


	16. Chapter 16

十六。  
在迈出医院的大门时，吴亦凡就暗自叹息，他漫长的一天仍旧没有结束。  
因为他看到了那辆朝他驶来的车子，黑色的车子停在他面前，车窗被放下一小半，从里面能看到鹿晗正在对他打个“上车”的手势。吴亦凡拍了拍张艺兴的肩膀，对方就一副明白了的表情点点头上了旁边他们自己的车，而吴亦凡本人则弓身跨进了鹿晗给他推开的车门内。  
鹿晗的车上原本坐着三个人，除了鹿晗外，前排的司机和副驾驶上的年轻人吴亦凡并不认识，鹿晗也没加以任何介绍，只在吴亦凡上车后就说了声“开车”，于是那司机一脚踩下油门车就开了出去，吴亦凡也不开口，只装作无意状往后瞟了一眼，确认自己的车子也跟在后面后才放下心来。  
没事吧？鹿晗一边玩手机一边若无其事地问了句。  
吴亦凡回答：还好，皮外伤。  
我看看。鹿晗指指吴亦凡受伤的左臂，于是吴亦凡就把被包扎好的手臂伸过去，鹿晗拍了一下：没事，好的很。  
鹿晗那一下不轻不重，吴亦凡就感觉伤口像是被十几根小针密集地扎了一下一般，但又不好发作，只能默默无语地把手缩回去，想着幸好没把背上那道伤口给他看。  
现在我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，凡少你想听哪一个？鹿晗依然飞速地按着手机按键，像是在和什么人联络着。  
随便你。吴亦凡把头侧开，他发现自己现在不能看着鹿晗，脑子会乱，会忍不住想一些有的没的。这“症状”大概是始自那日和鹿晗在自己办公室中一个莫名其妙的拥抱，又或者是更早。  
那就先从好消息说起吧。鹿晗的语速比平时快，吴亦凡猜测他大概心里也有令他焦躁的事情，只是不知道是不是和自己同一样的事情：好消息是，深水埗几条街都是BENNNY的地盘，你出事之后，不过几个小时BENNY就已经把那几个刀手抓住了，一问才知道原来是几个大圈仔（从大陆到香港混的人的总称），就是为了做你这件活而下来的。你知道这种人，天生成不了大事，就在于他们没什么职业道德，几下就全招了：说是有人在大陆出暗花找人干掉你，事成了之后会有三十万的赏金。凡少你别生气，可能你还真的就值三十万。  
吴亦凡冷笑了一声，他才不在乎自己这条命值多少钱，他只在意这些大陆来的杀手是谁雇的，于是他就这么问了鹿晗。  
鹿晗此时才放下手里的手机，今天里第一次和吴亦凡对视了：凡少，下面就是坏消息了。  
说吧。吴亦凡装作淡然，把目光移开。只是和那人的双眸对视，他就感觉到了异常的心跳。  
那几个大圈仔说，做成了，就去找洪兴鹿少领赏。鹿晗一字一句地说。

张艺兴看着前面的黑色车子快速地移动着，却并不担忧会跟丢，毕竟阿忠是职业车手。  
他一边看几眼前面的车子，一边飞速地在手机里输入短信：  
【人上了鹿的车，我跟着】，收件人是“老豆“。发送成功后张艺兴随手删掉了刚发出去的信息的记录。  
过了一阵，对方回复了：【有线报，鹿是主使】  
【那我要不要把人带回来】张艺兴回复。  
【不必，没那么简单，你只要盯紧点就可以，有什么情况随时汇报】  
【明白了】  
张艺兴把之前全部的短信都删除掉之后，抬头嘱咐了阿忠一句：跟紧了，老板万一有什么事，我们得来得及救他。  
阿忠没回答，只是又让车子靠近了一些前面的那辆黑车。

金钟仁一边开车，一边从后视镜里瞟着后面的两个人。  
他不是担心吴亦凡会对鹿晗做什么，这几次看下来，那人就是个文弱书生，脑子不错，手脚就没那么靠谱了。更况且副驾驶上还是黄子韬。他其实在担心鹿晗，这一段时间来，鹿晗的状态一直不大正常，尤其是最近，他忽然帮吴世勋安排了一份正经的工作，甚至还擅作主张给他另外租了一个房子，要他搬出去。虽然吴世勋一副很不乐意的样子，但还是被鹿晗说服了：如果你想要正经的工作和正常的社交，你就不能和我们一起混在这里，不管是将来你的同事也好朋友也好，肯定不愿意见到我们这样的人的。  
于是，穿着打扮看上去就像个白领青年的吴世勋就这么被鹿晗连哄带骗送走了。  
自从得知吴世勋被送走之后的几个小时内、金钟仁就一直在想，他自己和黄子韬，谁会是下一个？金钟仁自觉鹿晗很多事离不开他，而黄子韬一直就是混黑道的，让他干正经事他也很难轻易退的出去。虽然之前听过鹿晗提起过这件事情，但金钟仁一直以为他只是那么一想，毕竟现在近在眼前的问题是洪兴的话事人的位置会落到谁手里。若是落在鹿晗之外的人手里，别说让他们几个回归普通人的生活，说不定连鹿晗本人在内都得被人一锅端了。  
谁也别想落个好。  
还有今天这事。金钟仁咬咬牙，他心里也没什么底，局面到底会如何发展。

你是在试探我么？  
吴亦凡皱了皱眉头：看我是不是个白痴？  
鹿晗低着头，吴亦凡只能从侧上方看到他微微上翘的嘴角：我没有跟你开玩笑啊凡少，我刚听说这事的时候也觉得挺不可思议的，可是想了想，洪兴上上下下，敢自称“鹿少”的好像就是鄙人一个呢。  
如果这事是你做的，那你就是个白痴。吴亦凡直视着前方，表情淡然。  
那凡少相信这事跟我无关？鹿晗放下手机，视线移到后视镜上，正好和金钟仁四目相对，于是他不着痕迹地微微点了点头，金钟仁便收回了目光。  
当然跟你有关了。吴亦凡语气平静：很明显，不管谁搞得这出，目标都是你我二人。我死了，你背黑锅，我没事，你也一身腥，而那个真正的主使，就能坐收渔翁之利。  
呵。鹿晗轻笑：希望社团里的人也像凡少你一般明了事理。

但事实是，坐在车上的四个人都心知肚明，今晚不可能那般顺利。  
于是在鹿晗和吴亦凡被领进祠堂时，他们两人已经做好了各种心理准备。鹿晗不用说，连吴亦凡这个受害者都打好了各种腹稿准备从各种角度向这些只知道打打杀杀的大老粗来论证“鹿晗不可能伤害他”这个命题。  
然而，他们进了门之后却没有看到想象中的场景，反倒是社团几个堂口的大哥都围坐在长桌边，每个人都面对着面前的一杯茶似是各怀心事。  
鹿晗注意到房间里唯一一把多余的空位是在九爷左手边靠后的位置，很显然是留给吴亦凡的，而自己自然而然就变成了需要站着说话的那一个——这些个江湖规矩从某个角度来讲，还是挺有心理学的道理的，至少现在，鹿晗居然有些紧张了。  
然而，出乎他意料的，吴亦凡也没有去坐那个空位，只是在他身后不到十几公分的位置站定了，一副总裁视察员工的姿态——尽管他并没有刻意摆出高高在上的姿态，但他的长相和身高无论走到哪里都会有一种自然天成的领导风范。  
鹿晗只看了眼那人，便忍不住想要笑，可是他终究没有，只是恭敬地喊了声：九爷。

接下来的很长一段时间，不用鹿晗开口，几个大哥就各自开始争执，有人说鹿少一向为社团为九爷尽心尽力怎么会做这么大逆不道的事情，有人说知人知面不知心鹿晗此人用心险恶只求上位。眼看着就要从文斗上升为武斗的时候，九爷终于开口：你们都闭嘴！  
于是祠堂再次恢复安静。

阿晗。九爷死死地盯着鹿晗的双眼：你跟九爷说句实话，是不是你干的。  
鹿晗表情沉静，一字一顿：不是。  
九爷又盯着鹿晗看了许久，终于移开了目光：好，你说不是，九爷就信你，这事，就这么结了吧。  
什么？这事就这么算了？！BENNY跳了起来，他和鹿晗年纪相近，也几乎是同时加入社团，只不过他性格更为暴躁为人也没那么谨慎，只是肯拼又凶悍所以混到了如今的地位，他总是觉得九爷更为信任鹿晗所以对鹿晗早已看不过眼，却苦于一直找不到机会。好容易遇到这样天上掉下的肥肉，他恨不得咬住不放口：九爷！你若放任不管的话凡少还会遭到暗算的，今次好彩有差佬巡逻，下次不知道会怎样呢！而且，上次鬼子达您那么处理的，这次却一句“不是”就算完了的话，兄弟们会不服的！鬼子达那边更难咽下这口气了！  
还有几个平时和鹿晗面和心不合的人也跟着反对，于是站在鹿晗一边的人也出了声，最后自然又是乱作一团。  
闭嘴！这次九爷站了起来，用他手里的拐杖用力敲着地板：你们都想造反是不是？！  
桌子两边的人虽然乖乖坐下的坐下闭嘴的闭嘴，但还是有隐约的不满的嘟囔声在房间内嗡嗡作响。九爷的表情狰狞了起来，语调也变得格外低沉：我警告你们，这件事我信不是阿晗做的，他没那么蠢，我也知道你们当中有人心里对社团有想法，我不在乎。如果你们……老头子举起拐杖，在众人面前一一划过：有本事的话，就站出来现在跟我龙九说：我不服你，不服凡少，不服鹿少。说啊！  
没人吭声。  
好。九爷冷笑：你们现在不站出来，就是说，你们装的也好被逼的也好，总之，就是认同我龙九的选择了？那么，警告你们别再搞事。这件事情，我不想查，也懒得查，不想把那个背后动手动脚的人逼得狗急跳墙，我给他一条生路。他边说着边重新坐下：今晚我找你们来，不是跟你们在这个事情上扯淡的，我就是想要跟各位说清楚一件事情，就是关于下一任话事人的事情。

刚才还因为鹿晗而气氛紧张的祠堂内只因为九爷这一句话立刻就变得微妙了起来。  
谁也没有料到九爷会在这个时候谈这个话题，所有人都以为这个老爷子会把这件事掖着藏着到他死翘翘的那天。于是，众人立刻放下了所有的异议和敌意，把目光都集中在了九爷的身上。  
连吴亦凡都忍不住盯住了那个在这个社团打滚大半生的男人脸上，原本在背后握在一起的手指此刻紧紧绞着，指节都开始泛白。

所有人当中唯一一个对此毫不在意的就只有鹿晗了。  
他的目光飘到了祠堂尽头供奉的关公相上，他此刻只觉得绝望。  
如果今夜谁是话事人就有分晓的话，那他所有的打算和布置就全完了，一切都要重新洗牌再次开始，很可能就不会有这么好的时机了。  
现在他只希望那个他曾经拜了无数次的老祖宗能够再给他一点时间，再多一点点时间就好。  
拜托。鹿晗心里这么默念着，边合上了眼睛。

我从来没有说过，下一任的话事人一定是凡仔。九爷的话音缓缓地传出：或者是阿晗。谁为社团出力我看得很清楚，谁能把社团带到更好的地方，我也想得很明白。凡仔是我的契仔，他能帮社团赚大钱，兄弟们的安家费住院费保释的钱他一直出的最多，只是你们根本不在乎；阿晗是我最得力的左右手，他做的事情你们都看在眼里记在心上，谁敢说一句他不是为了社团？如果我草率地将社团话事人的位置交给他们当中的任何一个，另外一个必然会有所怨言，兄弟们也会说我九爷处事不公，所以，我不会轻易做出决定的。  
你们，也别给我乱搞事。  
他们两个，谁都可能是下任的话事人，你们最好，谁也别得罪。

在九爷的授意下，众人都散去后只剩下了鹿晗吴亦凡和九爷本人三人。  
何叔这才拿着一壶酒和两个瓷碗进来，九爷把碗递给吴亦凡和鹿晗二人，说道：我不管外面那帮小的在想些什么，你们都是我看中的年轻人，社团的将来就靠你们两个了，所以，我希望你们两个不要因为一个话事人的位置而起了什么纷争。  
吴亦凡没有说话，鹿晗也不开口。  
九爷只是继续着：所以今天，你们就在关二爷面前结个兄弟，从今以后，两个人，一条心，好好为社团做事，九爷不会亏待你们的。  
何叔在一般往两人手中的瓷碗里倒进了大半碗酒，一股浓烈的烈酒的香气立刻扑鼻而来。  
来。九爷拍了拍二人的肩膀。

吴亦凡看向鹿晗，鹿晗也看着吴亦凡，二人都没有表情。  
然而下一秒，鹿晗就笑了，把碗碰向吴亦凡的：好，做兄弟的，有今生没来世，我鹿晗先干为敬。他仰起脖子，把碗里的酒一饮而尽。  
吴亦凡直到鹿晗喝光了他自己的酒之后，才慢慢端起自己的那碗酒，在鹿晗的注视下一口喝光。  
最后二人一同把碗摔碎在地上：若有背叛兄弟之事，便如此碗。

兄弟么？  
鹿晗只觉得好笑。  
兄弟么。  
吴亦凡轻声重复。

他们同时叹息。


	17. Chapter 17

十七。  
朴灿烈正对着电脑打着企划案，然后就感觉到背后一沉，一双白净的但还带着温热水汽的胳膊绕过了他的脖子。  
别捣乱啊。朴灿烈晃了晃脑袋，抬手扶正了自己的眼镜。  
你快点洗澡睡觉吧，都快十二点了。卞白贤用小臂夹住朴灿烈的脑袋左右摇摆，他手臂间的人就好像是什么玩偶一样：这份报告不是明天就要吧？  
……当然不是。朴灿烈被对方摆弄着脑袋，只好停下了手里的工作：但是早点完成的话我就可以和你一起上大陆了。  
卞白贤松开手，拍了拍对方的肩膀：我去又不是玩，而且，我也不喜欢去做那些事情，送钱，吃饭，喝酒，唱歌，洗脚……没有一件是我喜欢的，我不能带你去那些地方，因为我喜欢的……他顿了顿，仿佛要把胸腔里的郁结之气都吐出去般长长呼了一口气：……就只剩下你了。  
朴灿烈转身，抱住站在面前的青年的腰，脑袋贴在他的小腹上，没有说话。

卞白贤是不同的。  
对于朴灿烈而言，“游戏人生”就是他二十多年来最好的注脚，他可以干很多荒唐的事情，比如在澳门赌场里一口气输掉整个身家，和酒吧里看对眼的男人上床，等等；他也可以做出很多成就，比如管理公司，比如，拥有卞白贤。  
卞白贤和朴灿烈生命里那些或糟糕或耀眼的事物都不同，他温和而干净，无论和朴灿烈一起经历了多糟糕的事情，朴灿烈都能感觉到那人一点也未曾改变过。  
从前和吴亦凡开玩笑，朴灿烈总说他守护着卞白贤生命中的光明面，所有的黑暗面都由自己承担。但实际上，朴灿烈心里深处总是觉得，实际上是卞白贤在守护他。  
如果没有卞白贤，朴灿烈便会沉在那些荒唐的黑暗中无法自已迷失方向，而卞白贤就是一个自体发光的星星，始终给朴灿烈一个方向，一片光明。

白贤。  
朴灿烈把头埋在那人小腹上：咱们攒够钱，就离开香港吧，回韩国去。  
你会讲韩语么？卞白贤推推他的头：再说了，我们走了谁帮Kevin哥啊？  
我不会我可以学，你不是会么？朴灿烈抬起头，一脸真挚：至于Kevin，我们帮了他这么多了，够了，还够了。  
说什么啊。卞白贤皱了皱眉：什么还不还的，还是不是兄弟啊。  
我跟他，是，但亲兄弟也要明算账。朴灿烈依然紧紧地搂着卞白贤：白贤你记着，Kevin现在的情况和以前不同了，过去几年，他是可以干干净净地做生意，但之后，他很可能会一脚踏进那个我们绝对不会想要进入的圈子里，你和我，不能陪着他当黑社会。  
Kevin哥不是那种人，他才不会去当黑帮。卞白贤拍拍朴灿烈的后背，像是安慰小孩子：你想太多了，他只是为了赚钱而已。  
很多事由不得他，或者……朴灿烈轻轻叹气：你熟悉的那个Kevin哥可能并不是那么简单的。  
行了。卞白贤不想与他争论这些，从他的怀里挣脱出来：赶快洗洗睡觉吧，真的不早了。  
朴灿烈哦了一声，转身对着电脑，把打开的文档都保存关闭了，当他关闭到最后一个的时候，手停了一下，盯着屏幕上的账目多看了几眼，才关掉了。  
他没跟卞白贤提及，公司最近有几笔数额不大不小的金额投资到了一家新加坡的电子公司上，虽然看上去和过去几年中投资或收购行为都差不多，然而作为一家毫无特色的小公司，朴灿烈自觉连自己都不会选择这个公司作为投资项目，为何吴亦凡会发现并且决定投资呢？  
他隐约感觉到有些事情在改变。  
但又说不上来。

手机上的时间显示已经快要十二点了。  
阿忠打了个哈欠，张艺兴这才感觉好像放松了一点，虽然他知道吴亦凡在龙九这里必然不会吃亏，但心里还是七上八下的。正在这时，他看到宅子的大门被打开了，吴亦凡和鹿晗两个人一前一后出了大门，然后那扇大铁门又无声地关上了。  
阿忠也看到自己老板出来，刚要把车开过去，张艺兴却拍拍他的肩膀摇摇头：等老板自己过来吧，他应该有事要说。  
果然，吴亦凡和鹿晗在离开大门几步远的地方似乎开始交谈，吴亦凡说的比较多，鹿晗只是心不在焉地听着，最后吴亦凡拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀，鹿晗也没什么反应，倒是吴亦凡要走开的时候鹿晗拉住了他的手臂，两个人似乎又说了点什么。  
最后鹿晗拥抱了吴亦凡一下，两人这才分开，各自朝着自己的车子走去。

张艺兴跳下车，给吴亦凡拉开车门。  
他什么都没有问。  
吴亦凡也什么都没有说。  
张艺兴在他脸上看到一种说不出来的落寞的感觉，于是他把之前买的矿泉水拿出来递给吴亦凡，那人接过去，他的手异常的凉，手指轻轻碰到了张艺兴的手背就让张艺兴忍不住轻轻战栗了一瞬。  
然后吴亦凡的手就整个覆了上来。

回到吴亦凡的公寓，刚进门，张艺兴整个人就被对方揽在了怀里，浅色的衬衣被从裤子里揪了出来，裤带也被解开，一只冰凉的手伸进去揉搓着他最脆弱的地方。  
没办法抗议，因为声音都被吴亦凡吞了进去。张艺兴从前还算喜欢接吻的感觉，心终于能和身体合拍，但是这次太过火了，像是要被吞噬了一样。  
最后和吴亦凡纠缠地倒在床上，张艺兴已经记不清到底是多少次发生这样的事情了。  
他还是，适应不了。

被进入的时候感觉到疼痛，但并不非常难受，之后也有欢愉，但也并不是那般愉悦。张艺兴觉得自己的身体深处仿佛是隔了层纱网，每一样感觉都没办法百分之百地传达到大脑深处。  
所以在普通人都为之沉沦的这种事情发生时，张艺兴经常还有一部分的脑子能够思考着很多事情，比如工作，比如任务，比如晚饭，比如电视剧，比如很多有的没的。  
但是高潮一样还会到来。  
是身体自作主张的，跟那个名为张艺兴的理智无关。  
吴亦凡趴在他身上的时候张艺兴会拥抱他，就像是本能，因为他期待之后吴亦凡会回抱他、亲吻他。然后这整件事就结束了。然而今天没有，吴亦凡抱住他不肯松手：  
今晚就陪我睡吧。  
张艺兴有些为难：明天还要去公司，我没有换的衣服啊。  
你可以放假，明天，你放假吧，我们都放假，一起去DATING。吴亦凡把脸贴在张艺兴的头发上，亲昵地说：Lay，要不要，和我谈个恋爱。

鹿晗一路上都没有开口，只是一副若有所思的模样。  
金钟仁开着车，脑子里也有点乱，他看到吴亦凡和鹿晗拥抱时的表情了，那人的神色，可不是普通的社交礼仪的拥抱时所该有的。  
混蛋。金钟仁紧紧捏着方向盘：洪兴你想要，鹿晗你也想要么？胃口还挺大。  
他本想问问鹿晗今晚的事情是否按照他们的计划发展，看吴亦凡和鹿晗亲近的样子似乎是，但是，金钟仁开不了口，他怕自己一张嘴直接就问到不该问的方向上去，或者被鹿晗察觉到自己最深处的那点心思。他的心现在有一个裂缝，无论是从内部还是从外部，只要轻轻一敲，敲对位置，整个心那层厚厚的表皮就会皲裂，里面所有的黑的白的红的都会露出来。  
金钟仁的整个人，就会暴露出来。  
那是他最害怕的事情。

阿开。  
在车子终于停在房子前，鹿晗开口了：事情很顺利。  
金钟仁“哦”了一声，和鹿晗一起下了车。  
不管老头子心里有没有怀疑，但他表面上是打算把这件事压下去，他为了洪兴的安定，决定不再追究。鹿晗这么说着：阿开，我们赌赢了。  
鹿晗。金钟仁一边开门一边说：虽然如此，我还是觉得很冒险，毕竟，那些人真的是我们找来的。  
赌就要赌大点。鹿晗站在他身后：我这一次赌的是吴亦凡的心，我要赌上我的命，换他的心。  
你换到了。金钟仁低沉的声音伴随着门一起打开，他先走进了漆黑的室内：鹿晗你真的很厉害，你找人砍他却又摆出一副被冤枉的模样，让他感觉他和你站在了同一条战线上对抗着那个看不到的对手，却万万想不到那个人就是你。他虽然精明，但绝对不擅长于玩弄人心，但你就不同了，在这个江湖混，没点手段怎么行呢。  
阿开，你这么说让我觉得自己很卑鄙。鹿晗在黑暗中露出个微笑：不过说真的，在老头子那里，吴亦凡一句话都没说，但就是让我觉得他真是站在我这边的，说实话，我都他妈的被我们两个感动了。  
真兄弟啊。他这么说道：阿开，如果没有话事人这些破事，我是真的想跟他做个好兄弟，我还想让他好好跟你接触接触，你会喜欢上他的。  
金钟仁没有说话，只是默默地走回自己的房间。

听着金钟仁房门关上的声音，鹿晗才在黑漆漆的客厅里的沙发上坐下。  
他觉得自己终于可以腿软了。  
怕，一开始是怕的要死，撒谎撒了八年，第一次有害怕被人戳穿的时候，然后没有；然后又怕的要死，害怕九爷出人意料地让自己当话事人或者迫不及待地把吴亦凡捧上那个位置，他不怕别的就怕在自己还没有让黄世仁三人脱离这个困局时这个好容易打开的缺口就要被堵上；最后依然是怕。  
怕吴亦凡当他的兄弟。  
鹿晗悲哀地想，自己终于，连最后一个可以不用背叛的人，都变成必然会被背叛的对象了。  
若果不是朋友，如果并非兄弟，也就谈不上背叛。  
所以竭力想和他保持距离，竭力想和他没有任何关系，但是，神保住了他的秘密给了他保护他人的机会，但神并不是那般慷慨，总要收回一点点利息。  
鹿晗悲哀地想，他对所有人的欺骗和背叛，注定就是自己要为这八年沉沉浮浮却仍然完整无缺所要付出的代价。

他闭上眼睛，却蓦地回想起吴亦凡的拥抱。  
温暖而干燥的。  
带着点试探的。  
轻轻的。  
拥抱。


	18. Chapter 18

十八。  
Kevin，你知道我跟你没办法谈什么恋爱吧。  
张艺兴翻身对着吴亦凡：你还是正正经经找个你喜欢又喜欢你的人吧。  
我要是就是喜欢你呢？吴亦凡微微笑着，伸出手指轻轻拨弄张艺兴垂下的柔软的黑发。  
张艺兴带着浅浅的笑意：我只是不喜欢SEX而已，但我懂得感情为何物的，你我之间，完全谈不上喜欢或者爱这个层面的东西吧。他抬手握住吴亦凡的手腕，轻轻推开。  
吴亦凡垂下眉眼，有些自嘲地笑了一声，不再撩拨对方：Sorry，我开玩笑的。不过，明天给你放假我是当真的，因为，我得回广州一趟。  
张艺兴这才猛地记起，又到那个日子了，难怪他今天的举动都那么古怪和失常。  
明天，是吴亦凡母亲的忌日。

鹿晗在床上辗转反侧始终睡不着。  
他偶尔会失眠，因为脑子里装了太多事情要一一整理：如何维持和吴亦凡的“友情”？如何利用他给金钟仁黄子韬洗白？如何能把洪兴毫无痕迹地塞进他的手里——考虑到吴亦凡之前对于社团那种反感的态度，鹿晗感觉这最后一项实在是很难，但不管怎样，他都希望自己能够有机会全身而退。  
既然所有人都不给他机会选择，鹿晗翻了个身，对着天花板，心里想：  
老子就给老子自己制造个机会，等到老子逍遥天外的时候再让你们去骂娘去吧。  
他对着天花板竖了个中指。  
不过仔细想来，要脱身脱得干干净净不留任何“尾巴”还是很难的——如果洪兴这边不能甩脱就会还牵扯其中，如果警方那边不能爽快收尾的话……谁知道董Sir究竟是在威胁还是在陈述事实？这年头，当卧底比当警察或者小混混都难，里外不是人，进到里面或者走出外面都基本上做不了人。  
去年鹿晗还在网上看到一篇报道，说是调查显示凡是做卧底工作超过三年的警员其中有百分之七十的人在复职之后由于无法适应职场环境而选择辞职，而剩下的那百分之三十中也不是全都能坚持到升职，还有一小部分人最后以自杀来画上个句号。鹿晗当时就想，自己已经干了八年了，肯定是“高危人群”，甚至，他自嘲地想：大概上头那些大Sir们也觉得与其召回这么个连警校都没读完的危险人物，不如让他在洪兴混着比较好吧？  
这就是现实，在洪兴能够呼风唤雨的鹿少，在警署里不过是一份打着“Confidential”的档案而已。  
随时都可能完蛋。

最初的几年，确确实实是为了那满腔正义，为了社会安定和市民安全，但渐渐就变了味道。  
鹿晗闭着眼睛，已经想不起来自己干了多少踩界的事情，像是人格分裂一样一半喊打喊杀一边向O记的大Sir们敬礼——后来连敬礼都不做了，因为做不标准，在警校没学好，出来又不常做，所以生疏了。当时的负责人还是黄Sir，像是父亲一样的男人，什么时候看上去都很疲惫，对鹿晗说：你不用给我敬礼了，等什么时候你复职了，我代表整个警队向你敬礼。  
鹿晗就是被那句话感动，于是又干了很久，久到他回忆起来都觉得自己的神经强韧，做黑社会做到依然不失初心，“出卖”兄弟的事情有干了好多年。他全凭着天生的聪慧以及从街头习得的机敏躲过了各种危机扛过了各种考验，终于成为洪兴的“鹿少”。  
在很多年前鹿晗曾经幻想过自己如果有朝一日成为洪兴的老大的话说不定还能把这帮古惑仔全变成小警察，不过那终究是幻想，被迫迅速长大的鹿晗后来只希望能够早点被召回，即使让他天天穿着制服在街边巡逻都可以。

可是结果是，鹿晗不想当黑帮老大，也不想做巡逻的小警员。  
他只想离开这里。  
离开这一切。  
他累了。

梦里全是REPORT等着要做完。  
张艺兴被这个噩梦吓醒，睁开眼睛才发觉自己还在吴亦凡的卧室里，扭头后发现床的另一边已经空了，他抬手从旁边的床桌上拿过自己的手机，打开来查看时间，不过才九点多。  
穿上上衣和内裤，张艺兴在地上找了半天都没有看到自己的裤子，只好光着脚走到卧室外面，在沙发上捡到自己的裤子套上时听到了厨房的动静，于是走过去。  
结果看到吴亦凡正在做吐司。  
面包沾了蛋汁，放在平底锅里，立刻发出嗤嗤的声音。带着一次性手套的吴亦凡这时才回头看着张艺兴：你醒了？  
你还会做这个？张艺兴走过去，指指旁边盘子里金黄色的吐司，闻上去倒是很香。  
我好久以前在一家茶餐厅干过，那里的厨师最拿手的就是吐司，他教我的，试试看？吴亦凡笑着，用手里的筷子点点盘子。  
张艺兴抬手捏起一片放进嘴里，味道确实很好，他点点头，比出个“OK”的手势，吴亦凡就笑着继续做早餐，边仿佛随意地说道：阿Lay，今天，就麻烦你盯着点公司，还有那边。他抬手随便指了指脚下，张艺兴知道他暗示的是洪兴，于是点头：我知道了，一有事就通知你。

从罗湖上了和谐号后，吴亦凡选了个靠边的位置坐下。  
他一直喜欢搭火车往返，如今几年前换成和谐号，他也依然喜欢这种方式，过去母亲就是搭着火车来到香港，后来又带着他搭着火车回到广州，之后的几年中，父亲也是以同样的方式往返两地，直到他去世，然后，母亲也去世了。  
吴亦凡看着车窗外的车站，他每年的这一天都看着相似的景色，试图推想父亲每一次深夜从这里出发时的心情，试图猜测母亲最后一次从这里离开的感觉。他觉得自己唯有在这一刻才和自己的感觉同步，那悠长的感觉线如今敏感而脆弱。  
正在他陷入自己的思绪时，后背却被人冷不丁地拍了一下：嗨。  
吴亦凡回头时，却看到了鹿晗，那人一身简单的黑色大T恤和牛仔宽松短裤，肩膀上斜跨了一个灰色的包，整个人看上去就像是个放暑假一个人到处乱逛的学生。  
你怎么……？吴亦凡皱了眉头，看着鹿晗在他旁边的座位坐下。  
我本来想跟你谈谈我们的事，给你打电话你又不接，给你办公室打电话你的秘书说你要去广州，所以我就来找你了。鹿晗笑呵呵的，吴亦凡记忆中前一晚那个有些失神的人仿佛已经从他身体里彻底消失了一般：话说，还真是巧，我居然能赶上你这班车。  
吴亦凡看看鹿晗手里的票：你该不会是看到我上车了以后跟别人抢的票吧？  
我哪有那么不讲道理？鹿晗挑起眉毛：只不过是叫人把今天上午所有的车次都买了一遍而已，好在火车票不贵，不然我就得变成穷光蛋了。他笑着，露出一排白牙。  
吴亦凡眯起眼睛，微微笑了起来。

你干嘛跟着我啊？  
开车后吴亦凡问鹿晗。  
说了要跟你聊聊天说说话嘛。鹿晗一副赖皮的样子，伸手把吴亦凡手里握着的矿泉水拿过来自己灌了两口。  
有什么话非要现在说。吴亦凡把头扭向一边：明天不行么？  
很重要的。鹿晗回答：今天和明天有什么不同么？反正我都跟你来了，聊聊有什么关系啊。  
有关系。吴亦凡的语气有些冷：今天不要说这些。  
鹿晗看着他的神色，果然没再开口，掏出手机来自顾自地玩起来。

金钟仁正坐在厕所里看杂志，放在洗衣机上的手机却震动了起来，他伸长手臂拿过手机，看到是鹿晗的短信：  
【你手下的小伙子不错，居然给我买到邻座的座位。】  
【又不是白干的。】金钟仁回复道：【我不养笨蛋。】  
【你大便干燥么？回短信都这么冲。】  
金钟仁一瞬间居然笑出了声，鹿晗就是鹿晗，只用了一夜就恢复到了原本的状态，他懒得继续跟那小小的键盘斗争，于是按下了通话键，很快鹿晗就接了起来：  
喂。  
怎么样？  
什么怎么样？  
和他谈的。  
没的谈。鹿晗说了句：等下。  
金钟仁耐心地等了几十秒，估摸着鹿晗是在换个地方方便讲电话，然后他听到鹿晗的说话声：人家不跟我谈。  
废话，跟你说了是人家老母的忌日了，你还非要跟上去，还扯社团的事，换我……金钟仁顿了顿：…信不信我揍你。  
鹿晗浅笑的声音通过话筒传递过来：放心吧，他打不过我的，而且，打铁要趁热，趁着之前那事的余波未消，我得和我们的太子爷把关系搞得铁铁的。说实话，这种时候我就想，我要是一女的就好了，直接陪他上个床，然后抓住他的心，一切都妥了。  
金钟仁听了之后哭笑不得：拉倒吧你，你要是一女的，我先把你办了。  
哈哈哈哈哈。鹿晗笑着：好啦好啦不扯了。总之，我会把和吴亦凡的“联盟”建立起来，至于之后的事，还要你多跑跑，如果不把老爷子那面的小辫子捉住的话，我们即使有了太子爷也是动不了那个土皇帝的。  
我知道。金钟仁回答。  
最后，晚上等着我，咱们一起去宵夜。鹿晗的声音里带着笑意。


	19. Chapter 19

十九。  
鹿晗本非本人意愿地进入了“旅游模式”。  
他陪着吴亦凡逛广州，从他以前读过的高中到他曾经打工过的麦当劳。鹿晗不知道吴亦凡为什么要这么努力地寻找他过去的痕迹，包括之前在深水埗那次也是，如果不是他那么一副“寻根溯源”的模样，鹿晗找来的人又怎么能够那么轻易找到机会下手？  
但是当时，鹿晗并没有亲眼所见，但这回，他是真真切切地能感觉到吴亦凡的情绪。  
一直觉得吴亦凡就是个有点冷漠的家伙，虽然接触的多了觉得他是个好人，但总体来讲是个不太善于表达感情的人，又或者说是根本不屑跟大部分人表达他的感情。鹿晗挺喜欢吴亦凡那偶尔在不加掩饰下流露出的温柔的举动，觉得仿佛窥探到了那个被西装精英形象包裹下的一颗柔软的心。  
所以他才可以毫不犹豫地去欺骗对方。  
就算是善意的欺骗吧。鹿晗这么安慰自己，反正自己要给吴亦凡的，正是他想要的龙氏集团，洪兴，就当是赠品吧。  
不用谢我。鹿晗在陪着吴亦凡走进公墓的时候还这么自我吐槽着。

吴亦凡指着墓碑说：这是我妈的墓。  
鹿晗毕恭毕敬鞠躬。  
吴亦凡指着鹿晗：这是我。他顿了顿：兄弟。  
鹿晗看了吴亦凡一眼，那人异常认真，仿佛把这两个字嚼碎了又吞下肚一般。

两个人坐在公墓附近的山头上聊天。  
午后的微风带着暑气，但头顶上的树荫让这里变得还算舒适。鹿晗一边随手揪着地上的青草，一边有一句没一句地和吴亦凡闲聊：你母亲真的是个大美人啊。  
嗯。吴亦凡躺在草坪上：她以前老说，如果她去选香港小姐，就没李嘉欣什么事了。  
哈哈哈哈。鹿晗笑着：难怪你长这么帅，基因好啊。  
你也不差啊。吴亦凡淡淡地回答：不过，脸长得好也没什么用，又不能换钱。  
行了啊你每天都说钱啊钱的。鹿晗抱着双膝：你都已经很有钱了，还这么拜金，我都没这么张口闭口死要钱。  
你不懂。吴亦凡翻身坐起：成天帮别人数钱的感觉很不好的，所以我将来有了小孩绝对不让他从事银行业。  
鹿晗又笑了起来，这是他第一次听吴亦凡提及将来：那你打算让小孩干什么？像你一样当大老板？  
吴亦凡摇摇头，看着远方，目光温柔：当律师或者医生吧，地位又高收入也好也能帮到人。不过，估计够呛了，连个老婆都还找不到。他扭头看着鹿晗，有些羞赧地笑了笑。  
鹿晗抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：放心吧，你只要说一声，香港小姐也会愿意嫁给你的。  
吴亦凡没回答，只是垂下了眼睛，笑得像个十几岁的孩子。

后来吴亦凡带着鹿晗去一家小餐厅吃饭。  
那是一家特别普通的茶餐厅，负责收银的那个干瘦的大叔似乎认识吴亦凡的样子，一看到他就非常亲切地招呼他们坐下，另外一个负责送餐的中年女人也很高兴，后来连吃的都是厨房的厨师阿伯亲自送上的。  
鹿晗目送这这帮人的热情散去后才对吴亦凡说：你是这里的债主么？  
吴亦凡笑着摇头：不是，这是过去我母亲的老街坊，我以前，在这里跟他们一起打过工，邓伯还有翠姨他们都把我当成他们的小孩一样，待我很好的。  
鹿晗吐吐舌头：哦，原来你还在这样的环境干过呢，真想象不到。  
嗯，其实现在好多了，我以前在这里做的时候，老板总是拖工资，还经常拿着店里的钱去赌，尽管张叔的手艺远近闻名，到底也还是没办法把店弄得好点，也请不起更多的人工，只能靠几个老伙计撑着。吴亦凡有些感慨地说着：所以，后来我把这里买下来了，不过，因为怕让这些老伙计们吓到，所以一直不敢告诉他们。  
鹿晗有些吃惊：原来这里是你的店啊？那以前那个老板呢？  
吴亦凡表情淡然，随口说道：他啊，收了我十万块现金跑去澳门赌钱，结果输光了，跳海自杀了。  
不知为何，鹿晗当时竟然有种感觉，吴亦凡是知道对方会去豪赌才给现金的。  
为了打消这个念头，鹿晗半开玩笑地问：哎，凡少，假如以后我要是不做黑社会了，你能不能把这店子交给我打理啊，虽然我只开过酒吧，但餐饮业我想性质都差不多吧？  
吴亦凡看了他一眼，笑了笑：可以啊，我叫Lay写个MEMO，回去咱们就签个合同，这店就归你了，只是你要善待这些老伙计。  
鹿晗哈哈哈笑了起来：你当真了么？  
如果是你的话，我觉得会是个好老板的。吴亦凡笑着。

夕阳西下的时候，二人踏上返程的和谐号。  
吴亦凡给鹿晗买了一瓶冰柠檬茶，拧开盖子后放在对方的手里：你都陪了我一整天了，礼尚往来，你想说什么，说吧。  
鹿晗笑笑，喝了口水：我现在又不想说了，我觉得你知道我想说什么。  
吴亦凡把头靠在椅背上合了眼睛：昨晚我说的话记得么？

今天晚上这一出是彻底把我们两个活靶子给竖起来了。  
在刚刚走出大宅的时候，吴亦凡就仿佛自言自语般地这么说了一句。  
鹿晗笑了笑，虚脱的样子。  
我现在终于搞清楚了。吴亦凡似乎有些兴奋：以前我就是不明白，到底把我拉进这场闹剧是为什么，今晚我看明白了。干爹怕你，他看到你的能力，认为如果放任自流的话他还没有死那些个大佬们就得把你推上台，所以他把我拉出来挡住你，让我们来抗衡，用我的钱对抗你的人，把整个洪兴搞得摸不着头脑乱作一团；如今，他觉得洪兴有人不安稳了，就要我们两个联合起来保他。  
吴亦凡拍拍鹿晗的手臂：兄弟，我们其实就是两颗棋子，不管谁折了，干爹都还有下一着，他还有很多“鹿晗”和“吴亦凡”这样的牌可以打出来，只要他这张唯一的鬼牌能够安安稳稳地过完他的下半辈子就可以了。  
鹿晗最后终于开口了：我知道了。  
所以。吴亦凡探身给了他一个大大的拥抱，在鹿晗耳边轻轻地说：我们得好好考虑考虑，不能再给这个老爷子当牌使了。  
鹿晗回抱了他：这是你说过的“附加条件”么？  
吴亦凡没说话，只是松开了鹿晗，转身离开。

我当然记得。  
鹿晗回答：这场游戏的下半场，必须由我们兄弟两个说了算。  
吴亦凡依然闭着眼睛：你有什么杀手锏么？  
鹿晗眯着眼睛，他本想说：你他妈的本来就是老子的杀手锏来着，结果还没能使出来就发现是个哑炮。然而他却忍住了，摇摇头：暂时没有，老爷子虽然身体差点，但江湖地位还在，谁敢动他就是跟整个洪兴对着干。  
吴亦凡睁开眼睛：我可以给你个提示，你去查查冼丽娟吧。  
鹿晗身体微微战栗了一下，他不知道吴亦凡为何忽然提及这个名字，一瞬间担心对方知道他让金钟仁在背后调查他家的事情，然而再一想这又是不可能的事情。于是他装作没事人的样子问：关丽娟姐什么事情？  
你真没注意到？吴亦凡嘴角露出一丝笑意，睁开眼睛看着鹿晗：我还以为你发现了，才跟我聊我母亲的。  
鹿晗扬扬眉毛，没回答。  
看来你发现了。吴亦凡坐正了，盯着鹿晗的眼睛：冼丽娟和我母亲长得很相似吧？你觉得这是巧合么？我可以告诉你，这不是，老头子当年包养冼丽娟也绝对不是为了她。  
吴亦凡阴测测地笑了：他是在那里意淫我妈呢。

隔了很久，鹿晗才问：你为什么要让我查她？  
我跟她聊过一次，她说了很多事情，大多数都是没用的情啊爱啊的，不过她说了一句话我挺上心的，她说她连自己的孩子都保不住。我就想过，这有两种情况，一种就是孩子夭折了，还有一种，就是，出于某种原因，她主动把孩子送走了，或者被别人带走了。吴亦凡慢悠悠地回答着：如果是前者那就没什么好说的了，如果是后者……  
他看着鹿晗，眼底里写着一句话：你比我清楚该怎么做。

之后，吴亦凡就闭着眼睛，仿佛真的睡着了一般，再没说过话。  
鹿晗也静静地靠在椅背上。他想，自己之前也许真的小看了吴亦凡了。这人，还是有很工于心计的一面，只是看对象了。  
放松了身体，手臂放在扶手上时和吴亦凡的小臂贴在了一起，那人皮肤的温度很低，透着一股清凉，鹿晗本想移开，却感觉到吴亦凡的手轻轻抽搐了一下，就是那种人在睡眠初期会出现的反应。  
然后下一秒，鹿晗的手就被他抓住了，紧紧的。  
鹿晗试着抽了两下，抽不出来，看吴亦凡，他皱着眉，似乎做了噩梦。  
好吧。鹿晗轻轻叹气：你愿意握着，就握着吧，反正我也不是女人。

回到香港后吴亦凡自动醒了，他打了个呵欠，刚想跟鹿晗说话，却看到那人正歪着脖子睡得香，再一看自己还紧紧拉着人家的手。  
梦里自己梦到牵着母亲的手时，手心的温度大概是从鹿晗的手指间传来的吧。  
吴亦凡笑笑，抬手看看自己的掌心。初识时鹿晗一脸诚意地说“PROPOSAL”这个词时的神态他还记忆犹新，其实脸好看还是挺重要的，至少让人能够不讨厌他。  
还会喜欢他。  
也许，还会爱上他。  
然后鹿晗就醒了，迷蒙地问了句：到了？  
吴亦凡点头：正进站呢，一会有人接你么？要不我送你。  
本来鹿晗想叫金钟仁来接他，然而一路睡了过来，现在再喊人未免太晚，于是就点点头：那我就搭你的便车吧凡少。  
吴亦凡笑了笑。

吴亦凡的车子就停在地下停车场里，是一辆黑色的SUV。  
你换车了？鹿晗边上了副驾驶的位置边问。  
嗯。吴亦凡也上了车：这是我一个朋友的车，我的车油箱漏油了，拿去修了。  
不会是有人动了手脚吧？鹿晗半开玩笑地问。  
不料吴亦凡表情严肃：是，车行的人说是被人故意弄坏的。然后他就没再说了，只是扭动钥匙，车子发动了起来。

一路上无话，吴亦凡开车不快，也很稳，鹿晗只是安静地坐着，随手打开电台，里面却传出交响乐，吓了他一跳，连忙随手关上了音响。  
我靠，这谁的车，爱好真特别！鹿晗笑着转头看向吴亦凡，却发现那人脸色苍白神色紧张，双手紧紧地攥着方向盘，于是连忙问道：你怎么了？  
吴亦凡回答的声音倒是很冷静：你现在赶快打电话找人，这车，好像刹车失灵了，我尽量控制车速，但前面是段下坡，车速会上来就再难降下去了，很快进入市区了麻烦会很大，总之……他停下了话音：鹿晗，快报警！

现实生活和电影总是有很大差距的。  
鹿晗那么想着，至少，在一辆刹车失灵的车里，他自己和吴亦凡都异常的冷静，连想到死的时间都没有。吴亦凡说他会尽量找一处合适的位置去撞车强制停下来，让鹿晗一定要把安全带系好，而鹿晗则给金钟仁打着电话——虽然吴亦凡让他报警，但鹿晗觉得与其求助警察，他宁愿选择更为可靠的阿开——但是金钟仁的电话始终没有人接听。  
根本来不及感觉失望或蹊跷，车子已经驶入了市区，吴亦凡已经危险地闯过了三个十字路口，而第四个，鹿晗抬头看着吴亦凡用力打过方向盘顺着车流拐向左边，他想着大概就要到此为止了。  
车子在躲闪过两三辆迎面开来的车后已经完全失控了，鹿晗看着车子在向左用力拐过之后又迅速朝着右边拐去，然后狠狠撞在了路边的一栋建筑物上。  
鹿晗感觉自己胸部被安全带快要勒断了，他只能赶快按下安全带的按键把自己放出来，然后推开车门，几乎是摔了出去一样摇摇晃晃走出了几步。路边已经有渐渐围观起的路人，鹿晗忍着身体的疼痛转身看着车子，发现吴亦凡仍然趴在方向盘上没有动，于是他蹒跚地走到车边，用力拉着车门，胸骨仿佛要断裂般让他无法用力，而车门似乎也因为变形而卡住根本无法打开。  
鹿晗走向路边站的最近的一对年轻情侣：拜托……打999……多谢……

金钟仁接过对面青年递来的毛巾，在脸上抹了一把：阿力，几点了？  
青年从一边一堆衣服中摸出手机后看了一眼：八点半了，仁哥，哦，你的手机有好几个未接来电。  
哦？谁啊？金钟仁一边从拳击台上下来一边接过手机，上面显示着四通未接来电，点开来发现都是鹿晗的，于是他连忙回拨回去，不料接听的居然是吴世勋。  
吴世勋说话一向简洁明了，十几秒钟就把前因后果说完了，金钟仁听完后立刻拽起外套拿起钥匙就朝着门外冲出去。

赶到医院，鹿晗已经结束了治疗，基本上都是些外伤或者是软组织挫伤。  
金钟仁先是为了电话的事情道歉，然后问鹿晗到底怎么回事。鹿晗简单地解释了一下，然后拍了拍他的肩膀：别担心了，我没什么事，吴亦凡呢？  
金钟仁听到这个名字皱了皱眉：不清楚，我刚过来。  
一边正给鹿晗倒水的黄子韬略带感慨地说：我靠，这个太子爷也挺厉害的，警察说一般那种情况下人会本能地把车驶向自己所在的反方向，但是他硬是把车往自己的方向开。  
金钟仁再次皱眉，觉得黄桃这家伙的嘴巴真是不讲究的很。  
鹿晗的表情有些黯然：阿开，这事肯定不是巧合，你记得查查去。看来真有人瞄上吴亦凡了，他之前的车子也给人做了手脚。  
我知道了。金钟仁的手始终放在鹿晗的肩膀上，另一只手则握着鹿晗的手。  
黄子韬看了金钟仁一眼之后扭头对着鹿晗说：那哥，我先回去看着场子了。  
嗯，你快回去吧，盯着点，最近乱。鹿晗点点头。  
于是黄子韬又回头看了一眼之后才走掉了。

阿开，你去看看吴亦凡怎么样了，不管怎样，他都算是救了我。鹿晗拍拍金钟仁的手背。  
你别操心了，世勋在那边看着呢。金钟仁回答道，刚才吴世勋打电话的时候就说了他会去看看吴亦凡的情况。  
那就好。鹿晗长出口气：真他妈的流年不利，没事就到医院报道。  
金钟仁笑笑：行了，你还全须全尾的，别不知足了。他转身从旁边的桌子上拿过黄子韬刚才倒好的一杯水递给鹿晗。  
鹿晗接过水杯喝了一口：我刚才还以为自己死定了呢。  
SUV车型大，而且你们车速不算特别快，所以死不了，放心吧。金钟仁笑笑，但他可一点不相信自己的话，这纯粹是事后的说的无谓的话而已。  
你知道我当时在想什么么？鹿晗看着金钟仁，眼里都是笑意：我想，我靠，老子这辈子就这么完蛋了？还什么福都没享过呢，连个正经的爱人都没有，事业也没有，钱也没有，只有你们几个好兄弟，没带你们过什么好日子，还要你们给我披麻戴孝呢。  
金钟仁瞪了他一眼：鹿哥，你脑子里都是什么乱七八糟的东西啊？  
鹿晗大笑着，因为胸口还疼，所以笑着笑着就咳嗽了起来，金钟仁连忙轻拍着他的后背，拍了两下后就忍不住放慢了动作，变成了轻抚，最后停了下来。  
鹿晗也感觉到了金钟仁的手心的热度，带着一点点潮气，温热地停在自己的后背上。他轻轻咳了两下，抬头看着金钟仁：阿开……  
金钟仁没说话，眼里有着想要掩饰的某种神色。  
鹿晗又叫了他一声：阿开。  
金钟仁这才恢复了一点点自如的表情：嗯？  
你在干什么？鹿晗问。  
金钟仁浅浅地笑着：我想抱抱你。带了点羞涩的样子：就是想，抱抱哥你，我其实差点吓死了，所以，我想要抱你。  
鹿晗笑了：来吧，抱吧，我们阿开还是个小孩子呢。我差点都忘记了，你和世勋其实还是……他的话没说完，就被金钟仁抱进怀里，温柔地，小心地，仿佛怕伤害到他一般地，抱在了一起。  
然后鹿晗就听到了金钟仁的一声叹息。

鹿哥。鹿晗。即使你可能会讨厌我，恨我，但我也想要这么做。  
金钟仁的声音干涩而低沉。  
然后他的嘴唇就碰到了鹿晗的嘴唇，在鹿晗还没有反应过来时就连舌头也伸了进来，温柔地舔舐着他的牙齿，和他的舌头相触。  
这可不是鹿晗认知中的普通兄弟会做的事情，他想推开金钟仁，可是做不到。  
也不知道是金钟仁力气太大，还是自己根本没有出力。

那一瞬间，鹿晗觉得心里的某一处轻轻碎裂了。  
就是那么轻轻的，不为人知地，碎裂了。  
而其内的什么东西就那么滋长了出来。


	20. Chapter 20

二十。  
吴世勋拿着从附近便利店买的面包和水回到医院，看到手术室门口张艺兴还是那么安静地独自坐着。  
给，吃点东西吧。吴世勋把塑料袋递给他。  
谢谢。张艺兴接过，但只是把矿泉水拧开盖子喝了一口，对面包却没有碰的打算。  
还没有消息么？吴世勋用下巴点点手术室的方向。  
没有。张艺兴摇摇头。  
吴世勋在他身边的长椅上坐下：希望他没事。  
嗯，谢谢。张艺兴微微笑笑。

就那么安静地坐了一阵后，吴世勋忽然开口：你们两个关系倒是挺好的，不像是普通的老板和助理的关系。之前你中枪的时候，他好像也是这么守着你呢。  
嗯，怎么说呢。张艺兴揉揉因为疲倦而有些僵硬的脖子：我们的关系倒确实比一般的老板和助理要特殊一点，他待人算是比较好的那种，你现在跟他不熟，等之后再熟点就能体会到了。  
可能会吧。吴世勋笑了笑。他心里却始终不觉得那张老是无表情的脸下会有怎样温暖的心，不过自己大概也给人同样不可亲近的感觉吧？人不可貌相。  
说到这个，你们兄弟几个关系也很亲近啊。张艺兴说道：鹿少一出事，你就跑过来了，然后还有其他两个人，你们像是亲兄弟一样。  
嗯，是啊，我和哥，鹿晗哥，真的和亲兄弟差不多，我很小的时候就认识他了。吴世勋看着前方，陷入了回忆：我一出生就被父母丢在孤儿院了，鹿哥也是孤儿，所以我们从小就一起玩。后来他十几岁的时候离开了孤儿院，没过几年，我就在街上遇到他，是他把我赶回学校，并且帮我交学费，逼我读书考大学，就像我的亲大哥一样。  
你们是孤儿？张艺兴眨眨眼睛，有些吃惊的样子。  
嗯。吴世勋点点头：我是被抛弃，鹿哥，他没仔细提过，不过好像是父母因为什么事故去世了的样子。  
张艺兴点点头，他印象中鹿晗给人的感觉很温柔，根本不像是个古惑仔，更不用说是孤儿了。他心里隐约地有些佩服这个男人了，不是任何一个经历过这样事情的人都可以如同鹿晗这般的。

又随意聊了一些事之后，张艺兴看看表，手术已过去近五个小时了，他扭头看着吴世勋：你不去看看你鹿晗哥么？我都不好意思了，让你一直在这里陪我等。  
没关系。吴世勋笑笑，似乎有点落寞：有阿仁在。  
他刚才借着上洗手间的机会打算去看看鹿晗，却在门外看见了金钟仁抱着鹿晗的背影，于是他没进去就直接回来了。  
阿仁？金钟仁是吧？我听Kevin提过他。张艺兴想了想又问：你和金钟仁似乎都不是洪兴的人吧？  
对。吴世勋点点头：我们从来没有加入过洪兴，我在读书，阿仁有他自己的小生意，与其说我们是在帮社团不如说我们只是在帮我哥而已。不过……他的声音越来越低：……看来，阿仁比我要……  
嗯？张艺兴没听清：你说什么？  
没什么。吴世勋摆摆手，笑了笑。  
正在两人谈话时，忽然有几个人从不远处走来，张艺兴看到为首的老人正是九爷的管家何叔，于是他立刻站起来，看到他这样的举动，吴世勋也跟着站起来，他并没有见过社团里的高层，所以并不认识何叔，只小声地问张艺兴那是谁，张艺兴轻轻说了句“九爷身边的人，你快走”，于是吴世勋就转身从旁边的另外一条通道迅速离开了。

何叔走到近前后，张艺兴轻轻向他鞠躬：您来了。  
你朋友？何叔看向吴世勋走开的方向，眼睛眯了起来，似乎在仔细回忆和辨认。  
嗯，在医院偶然遇到的。张艺兴眨眨眼睛，他发觉自己当卧底最好的资源就是脸上表情不多，撒谎也撒的脸不红心不跳。  
何叔“哦”了一声，便转回来此地的目的：老爷听说少爷出事了，叫我来问问，到底是怎么回事？  
张艺兴便把车子被人做手脚的事情原原本本地讲了，只是略去了吴亦凡去广州的真实目的，只说他是去看广州那边的厂子的。  
鹿少怎么也跟着他？何叔又问。  
张艺兴摇摇头：这个，我就不清楚了。  
现在人怎么样了？何叔看着手术室的方向。  
刚送来的时候说是脑部有出血现象，必须手术。正在张艺兴说话时，手术室的灯灭了，一个医生模样的人走了出来。  
张艺兴和何叔一起迎了上去，医生告诉他们一切顺利。张艺兴这才觉得心里一颗大石落地。

吴世勋回到鹿晗的病房门口，犹豫了一下，终究还是敲门进去，却只看到鹿晗一个人。  
他有些疑惑：哥，阿仁呢？  
鹿晗心不在焉地哦了一声，然后才好像刚刚注意到吴世勋一样：世勋啊，这么晚了，你怎么还在这里？  
哦，我在手术室那儿陪了Lay，就是吴亦凡的那个助理，一会。吴世勋答道，边在旁边的椅子上坐下：哥，你感觉好点没？  
哦。鹿晗笑笑：没事了，不用担心。吴亦凡呢？  
不太清楚，手术还没结束，不过应该没太大问题，送来的时候医生也说过的。吴世勋回答。  
那就好，不然真是欠他一条命，太划不来了。鹿晗耸耸肩膀。  
哥。吴世勋盯着鹿晗。  
怎么了？鹿晗依然在微笑着。  
你和阿仁……吴世勋用着一种好像受了伤一般的表情看着鹿晗：……是怎么回事？

是怎么回事呢？  
鹿晗也说不上来。准确的来讲，他是被金钟仁强吻了，但是后来他也配合了。这事就已经不能说是谁一厢情愿。  
可是这并不对。  
换句话说，他没觉得会从兄弟之情脱离上升到另外一种爱意，而那一时间的意乱情迷全部都可以归结到两个字上：寂寞。其实面临生死其实也很多次，但没有一次是这般无助和千钧一发，就像他跟金钟仁表白的那样，他是真的觉得自己要是死了该有多不值。  
连个可以依靠和深爱的人都从未有过。  
所以在金钟仁亲吻他的时候他回应了，鹿晗那一瞬间只想着终于可以有一个依靠了。他信任他的阿开，喜欢他的阿开，了解他的阿开，觉得如果能够真的和他的阿开那样一个人恋爱也是非常不错的一件事情。  
至少，他的阿开爱他。  
鹿晗太聪明了，一瞬间就想通了这些，然后输给了自己心里那一点点的惰性。和自私。

不过鹿晗没有跟吴世勋解释这些，他不知道该怎么解释，也不想要解释，只是点点头：哦，我跟阿开，就是你看到的那么回事。  
吴世勋并没有想鹿晗想象的那般跳起来：哥，你是GAY么？  
我当然不是？鹿晗笑出声：你放心，我对你可没什么想法。  
吴世勋依然很严肃：那你怎么可能……对阿仁……还是他硬要做的？  
鹿晗笑笑：当然不是，你怎么会得出这个结论？他不知道吴世勋和黄子韬的事，自然不会了解吴世勋心里那瞬间进行的推理，更不会了解吴世勋怎么会在听完他的话后瞬间露出如释重负的表情。  
哥。吴世勋看着鹿晗：你会和他在一起么？  
世勋。鹿晗看着那青年眼里的落寞：这件事，我还没来得及考虑，也许，不会……他低下头，看着自己的手指：有些事，你明白的，我有我的难处……  
你打算把那件事告诉阿仁么？吴世勋低低地问。  
鹿晗摇摇头：他不必知道，你也别说。  
吴世勋没说话，只是站起来，捏了捏鹿晗的肩膀：哥，别这么为难自己了，如果你觉得阿仁他……能够帮你的话，你就好好依靠他吧。别为我们想那么多了。  
鹿晗笑了笑。

张艺兴开车出了医院的停车场，正在拐出大门时看到路边慢慢行走的青年的身影。  
于是张艺兴在那青年身边放慢了车速，放下了车窗：吴世勋，用我送你么？  
吴世勋似乎在想心事，被忽然叫到名字似乎吓了一跳，回头盯着张艺兴几秒钟才回答：哦，不用了，我想走走。  
拉倒吧。张艺兴笑了：这里离你住的地方不近吧？现在这个点你连出租车都找不到的。  
吴世勋只好耸耸肩膀，上了张艺兴的车。

你怎么知道我的住处的？吴世勋上车就问。  
哦，因为是我帮着找的啊。张艺兴随口答道：你们鹿哥跟Kevin的协议就是给你的一条龙服务，所以……他转动方向盘：……所以我知道。  
我不想回去，随便找个酒吧放下我吧。吴世勋这么说道。  
那可不行。张艺兴直接就拒绝了：我现在的任务就是照看好你，不然那两个在医院里的家伙将来都会来找我的麻烦。  
我是什么小孩么？吴世勋斜着眼睛。  
张艺兴又笑了。  
那这样吧。吴世勋再次开口：你我各退一步，你陪我喝酒如何，这样我也可以一醉方休，你也可以看着我。  
好吧。张艺兴点点头：去我家吧，酒管够。  
靠！吴世勋骂了一句，然后笑了，伸展四肢靠在椅背上：你可真是个可靠过头的人。  
谢谢夸奖。张艺兴回答着。

就像吴世勋预告的那样，他只几杯酒下肚就醉了。  
不过他异常安静，什么话都没有说，只是像一只猫一般在沙发上缩成一团，眼睛睁得大大的，盯得张艺兴后背发毛。他拿了条毯子给对方盖上，然后把手覆在那人眼睛上：乖，睡觉就要闭眼睛。  
他感觉到手心里吴世勋的睫毛动了动，等到他移开手的时候，那人已经闭着眼睛。  
看着青年的侧脸，张艺兴脸上的笑意渐渐淡去，他走回餐桌边，把剩下的半杯酒一饮而尽，然后又给自己倒满了一杯，用手机打开网页一条一条看着新闻，直到感觉醉意渐渐显现时才走向卧室。  
就在他走过沙发时，吴世勋忽然开口了：  
我有一种，被抛弃了的感觉。

三天后，鹿晗可以出院了。  
金钟仁一大早就赶到了医院，带了一堆吃的，就好像哄小学生一样。鹿晗看着眼前的零食甜品哭笑不得，金钟仁还一副理所当然的表情：我前要出院的时候，我妈就给我买一堆我喜欢吃的零食，说是庆祝。  
那是多久之前啊？鹿晗好笑。  
然而金钟仁的表情却有些落寞了：我十二岁之前。  
鹿晗安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，不料金钟仁却一把搂住他的后腰，脸已经凑了过来：可以么？鹿晗瞟了一眼紧闭的病房门，无奈地摇摇头，笑着：我可以说不可以么？金钟仁已经亲上来，温柔地贪恋着，仿佛品尝到了什么天底下最好吃的甜点。鹿晗闭着眼睛，他喜欢这种感觉，这种不需要思考只用跟随的感觉，安心的感觉。  
管他对不对呢。鹿晗睁开眼睛，正看到金钟仁的脸，那是他从来没见过的洋溢着幸福的金钟仁，像个少女一样的欢喜的感觉，于是鹿晗忍不住笑了，被打断的金钟仁很不满地瞪着他：你笑什么，这你都能走神？  
对不起。鹿晗笑着捂着胸口：你太可爱了。  
金钟仁一副“你真他妈的不可理喻”的表情，不过几秒后，他也跟着笑了。

鹿晗说他要先去看一眼吴亦凡，让金钟仁先去开车。  
于是恋爱中的金钟仁就欢天喜地地去开车了。他只觉得幸福，即使走路吃饭这么简单的事情他都觉得幸福，只要是鹿晗让他做的，他都会去做。  
这个时候的金钟仁觉得，即使鹿晗让他去死，他都会毫不犹豫。  
正在金钟仁哼着歌朝着停车场走去时，他的手机忽然响起，屏幕上显示着的是“桃子”，于是他接起来：又怎么了？  
还能怎么着，我给你在上海楼定好房间了。黄子韬笑嘻嘻的声音传来：哎，是不是认识了漂亮女人了？  
少扯了，鹿哥出院你不打算庆祝一下么？金钟仁笑着反驳。  
靠！你绝对是故意的，你知道我今天晚上有比赛！你绝对是故意的！你必须补偿我！补偿我大餐！一模一样的一顿！一根葱都不带差的！黄子韬在电话那边嚷嚷，金钟仁直接挂了电话钻进车里，嘴角依然是翘着的，开始把车钥匙插进锁孔。  
然而，就在他准备拧动钥匙的瞬间，忽然有一个奇怪的念头一瞬间进入他的脑海，他发动了车子，轻轻踩下油门，车子向前移动了大约半个车位后他迅速踩下刹车，于是车子瞬间停住了。金钟仁这才舒口气，笑了起来，摇着头感慨自己真是多疑。吴亦凡的车出事，使得他也变得疑神疑鬼起来，如果这件事让鹿晗知道，大概又会笑到直不起腰。  
金钟仁边这么想着边抬手调整后视镜，准备真正开车，然而他却在后视镜中看到后面不远处还有一辆和他的车子一样开出一半停下了奇怪的车子。  
金钟仁装作若无其事的样子按原计划驶出停车场，但一路上都始终看着，后面那辆车果然一直跟着出来了。  
是谁？金钟仁在想：警察？还是黑社会？为什么要跟踪我？  
如果是警察倒还好说，但如果是什么真的图谋不轨的人……他想到吴亦凡的遭遇，于是决定改变计划，他一边开车一边打开手机，把耳机塞进耳朵，拨通了鹿晗的号码。  
喂。电话很快被接通。  
哥，我被人跟了，我先去黄桃的店里找他，你呆在医院，别出来。金钟仁这么说完后迅速挂了电话，踩下油门，提高了车速。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一。  
鹿晗放下电话，这才推门进了吴亦凡的病房。  
正在帮吴亦凡换点滴的小护士冲鹿晗友好地笑笑：来看你朋友啊？  
鹿晗对“朋友”这个新鲜的定位表示了零点几秒的不适应，之后就摆出个大大的笑脸：嗯，是啊。他怎么样？  
手术挺成功的，也读过危险期了，没什么并发症。小护士掰着指头：这种情况三天到一周醒来都是正常的，看病人个人的身体素质了。她边说边走到门口，最后指了指墙上的按钮：有什么事就按铃。  
谢谢。鹿晗点点头，目送着她离开，然后走到门边把门关上，这才回到吴亦凡床边，拉过椅子坐下，轻轻叹口气。

谢了，哥们。我欠你这条命。  
鹿晗这么说着：不过先欠着，你还得快点醒来，帮我把阿仁和桃子的事办成了，然后，我连他们三个人的人情一起还给你。龙氏，没问题。洪兴……我们打个商量好了，你若真的不想要，我就……  
他正说着，却冷不丁被吴亦凡一把握住了手腕。  
差点觉得心脏都停跳了。鹿晗用另一只手捂着胸口。  
就像那次在和谐号上一样，吴亦凡还是沉睡着，但手却是紧紧攥着鹿晗的手腕。在一瞬的惊吓后，被抓着的人长出口气：我说兄弟，你能不能不要这么吓人，你做梦怎么老跟诈尸似的？  
因为……还闭着眼睛的吴亦凡忽然开口了，虽然声音有气无力：你说的话不清不楚，让人心里着急。

这下鹿晗是被真的吓到了。

后来鹿晗按铃把护士叫来，护士又把医生找来，给吴亦凡检查了一遍，没发现任何异常，这才宣布病人的体征已经一切正常，剩下的就是安心休养恢复。  
看着医生护士离开，吴亦凡才开口：我饿了。  
鹿晗扑哧笑出了声：废话，你都睡了三天了，不过估计你现在还不能吃太油腻的东西，回头我叫人给你送点吃的来。  
不用了。吴亦凡浅浅一笑：还没问你呢，你怎么样？  
还是完整的一个人，活蹦乱跳。鹿晗转了个身，像是展示什么一样，然后笑着说：多谢你，我说了，欠你一命。  
你打算怎么还？吴亦凡眯起眼睛，似乎想笑，却又没有力气的样子。  
给您当牛做马，不然以身抵债？鹿晗笑笑，在椅子上重新坐下：你说吧，什么要求都可以，只要我办得到。  
吴亦凡没说话，只是抬起右手，鹿晗伸出手握住，只觉得手心传来吴亦凡掌心的温度，似乎——不知道是不是错觉——还能感觉到脉搏的跳动。  
过了好久，吴亦凡才说：我，对你别无所求。

吴世勋睁开眼睛，看到眼前另一张脸，他堂皇地猛地后退，然后就直接从床上掉了下去，发出了沉闷的一声。  
床上的人睁开了眼睛，看了一眼吴世勋：你怎么跑到地上去了？  
还没来得及回答，吴世勋先打了个嗝。

从微波炉里取出加热的牛奶，张艺兴捧着马克杯递给吴世勋：慢点喝，小心烫。  
哦。吴世勋试了一下，然后抬起头：昨天我……  
嗯？张艺兴正返回厨房，听到吴世勋的话后一副无所谓的样子：没关系，你只是半夜爬上我的床而已，也没吐也没闹，没关系的。  
吴世勋笑笑，他安心下来，其实他也明白，不是每一个男人都会对同性直接想入非非的，更不可能轻易想到黄桃会想的那种事情。  
厨房里的张艺兴却打断了他的思路：你先去洗个澡，我送你回你公寓换件衣服，然后直接去律师楼，一个小时够了吧。  
吴世勋“哦”了一声就进了浴室。他随便洗了把脸，然后又听到张艺兴的声音：镜子后面的柜子里有一次性牙刷，你随便拿一个将就的用用吧。于是吴世勋按照主人的建议做了，但他在拿牙刷的时候却看到放在柜子角落里的几个紫色的盒子。  
虽然吴世勋对这样东西不是很熟悉，但上面的那个蓝底白字的“durex”的LOGO他却认识。  
他直接合上了柜门。

张艺兴靠在桌边看着火上热着的锅，他本想煎个鸡蛋，却忍不住走神了。  
前一晚，吴世勋那一句“我觉得好像被抛弃了”让他瞬间有一种心都要碎了的感觉，不仅仅是为吴世勋，而是为他们两个人，他以前没这么想过，可是吴世勋让他这么想了。  
于是张艺兴坐在地板上，轻轻拥抱那个那瞬间只能用“孩子”来形容的青年，听那青年用一种近乎刻薄而冷漠的语气说着张艺兴根本听不明白的话题：他们，他们都不要我，他们不用我帮他们算账打官司，我不在乎，现在连他都不要我了，他们两个人就够了，他们其实一直是两个人在一起，只是我觉得无所谓，每个人都需要不同的朋友来完成他的圈子，我是一种，他是一种，但是其实我错了，他其实只要有那一个人就够了。  
我被我父母抛弃过一回，其实我不在乎，因为我根本不认识他们，但是，他们不能再抛弃我一回了，不能。  
张艺兴拍拍他的后背：没人会抛弃你，你这么大了，想留在谁身边，谁能阻止你？  
吴世勋只是皱着眉，眼神涣散：可他不要我，他选择了他，他不要我了。没人，再没人愿意要我了。  
还有我呢。张艺兴轻轻搂住他：这个世界上所有的人都不要你了，也还有我呢。  
吴世勋也用力抱住了他。

其实这话一半是安慰，一半为真心。  
张艺兴当卧底两年时间，说长不长，说短不短，还好跟着的是吴亦凡，之前几乎都没有经历大的生死攸关或过分踩界的事情，所以依然感觉像是做警察，只不过专成了文职。然而最近的几个月里却接连遭遇了好几次的重大变故，无论是身体和内心都渐生疲惫和疑虑。  
然而却没有人能够诉说和求助。张艺兴知道，身边所有能够称为朋友的人实际上都是站在他敌对的立场上的，无论是吴亦凡，朴灿烈还是卞白贤，他都不能够坦诚相待，更无法将内心深处的压抑发泄出来。而从前警察时期认识的朋友都在三年前进入卧底计划时断了联系，用一年的时间，张艺兴抹去了过去那个警察张艺兴的一切社会关系——不仅仅是为了保护他的身份，也是保护他的这些朋友和亲人们。  
那是一种“全世界只有你在为自己而战”的孤独感。张艺兴偶尔会觉得这种“孤胆英雄”的定位还挺帅的，但大多数时候他都觉得寂寞。  
觉得和所有人都隔绝。  
情感，立场，定位。

吴世勋就像是反面的他：在一群黑社会的古惑仔中扮演着一个不尴不尬的干净角色，还有鹿晗在竭力保护他的纯洁性，导致了吴世勋无法和他的“兄弟们”一样融入那个团体，他本人又不甘愿彻底脱离这个圈子活得像个普通人一样。  
如果像现在这样朝九晚五地去生活，对于普通人而言只不过是日常，但对吴世勋而言，就无异于被排除在了他原本熟悉且希望得到的团体生活之外。  
换言之，他被抛弃了。

吴世勋和张艺兴，在张艺兴本人看来，都是被原本应该属于他们自己的日常所抛弃的人。

手机忽然响起，于是张艺兴接起来，是医院打来通知他说吴亦凡已经醒过来了。  
于是张艺兴推开洗手间的门，吴世勋正在对着镜子刮胡子，张艺兴对他说：世勋，Kevin醒了，我得到医院去看看他，我放几千块在桌上，你一会自己坐的士，记得按时去上班。他语速很快，说完后关上门离开，然而几秒后他又探身回来：这样吧，我把我这里的钥匙也给你留一把，若你下班后不想回你自己的公寓，随时可以过来。  
然后他才真的离开。

吴世勋慢悠悠地刮了胡子洗了脸刷了牙还自己烤了面包抹着果酱吃了，然后拿起放在鞋柜上的几张纸币和一串钥匙后出了房门。  
他想不起昨晚喝醉了之后和张艺兴说了什么，但是他现在却感觉到莫名的心安和平静。  
那是之前他在鹿晗之外的人身上从来没有感觉到的。

是警察么？  
黄子韬站在吧台后随便捡了两瓶酒毫无原则地朝着一个杯子里胡乱倒了进去，然后递给在对面坐下的金钟仁。  
不知道。金钟仁接过酒杯后喝了一口立刻喷了出来。  
黄子韬看看手里的酒瓶，耸耸肩膀，把手里的酒瓶子随手放到一边：只是安安静静跟着你的肯定是警察啦，总不可能是社团里的谁吧？  
警察干嘛跟我？金钟仁皱眉。  
我怎么知道，你该不会干了什么坏事了吧。黄子韬促狭地笑笑。  
屁。金钟仁白他一眼：我能干什么坏事。  
切。黄子韬露了个不屑一顾的表情：说得就跟我们都干的是什么好事一样。  
去你妈的吧。金钟仁骂了句，也不知道究竟骂谁。

D.O. Sir，我们已经就位。  
步话机里传来年轻探员的声音，都暻秀哼了一声，然后拿起黑色的对讲机：你们一路都被人家发现了还“就位”什么啊。  
怎么可能？年轻探员似乎有些不满：他都没有任何异常。  
没异常？我让你跟踪他是为了什么？  
跟上鹿晗。  
那鹿晗呢？  
……没上车。  
结论呢？  
……Sorry Sir……  
都暻秀叹了口气：东边的街口有一辆白色面包车尾号4328，是跟着你们一起过来的，去查一下，这次别再搞砸了，不然你们还是直接回警校回炉吧。  
Yes Sir。步话机的通话结束了。  
都暻秀放下手里的对讲机，抬起望远镜，从他所在的屋顶天台，刚好可以看到整个街区，包括两个匆匆从车上下来的年轻男女朝着不远处街口的一辆白色面包车走去的场景。  
阿都，对新人太严厉了吧？一边董Sir从烟盒里敲出一支烟来叼在嘴上。  
董Sir，当初我也是这么被训过来的，做情报课，首要原则就是谨慎细致，如果连这点都做不到，那我宁愿不要。都暻秀没什么表情，他是情报课七个行动组的组长中最年轻的一个，这也是为什么董Sir选择他来帮手的原因：年轻，想法会比较活泛，不会被条条框框限制，但是却能干，虽然经验没有那么多，可是却是个聪明又优秀的人才。  
多训训吧，会有进步的。董Sir看向楼下热闹的街市：总之，就利用这次机会当实战演习吧。  
董Sir。都暻秀依然用望远镜看着属下的行动：我查过这个叫鹿晗的人的底，很奇怪，在他十七岁以前的档案是没有的，而进入洪兴之后又有很多涉及到他的CASE处理的也有些模棱两可。他该不会是我们的人吧？说这话时，都暻秀仍举着望远镜，但头却扭过来看着董Sir，对方只是深沉地注视着远方，没说一句话。都暻秀耸耸肩膀：Anyway，这是你们O记的部署，我不会过问，不过，叫手足盯着自己人总不是件舒服的事情，你还是要给我露个风。  
这位一向行事果敢被人称为D.O. sir的年轻警官露出个严厉的神色：……他，不会变节了吧？  
董Sir摇摇头：别先直接跳到结论上，没有那样的事，只是……他把手里的烟压灭在面前的墙沿上：……就当是预防万一吧。

鹿晗和吴亦凡四目相对。  
我对你别无所求。吴亦凡如此说道，他的手轻轻松开鹿晗的手，但鹿晗那只已经掌心空了的手仍然维持着握着什么东西的形态。  
如果我对你有所求，我大可不必落得如此下场。吴亦凡闭上了眼睛，再不说话。  
那一瞬间，鹿晗只觉得心悸，他想说个什么笑话，却绞尽脑汁都想不出有什么好笑的。他不知为何想到了一个问题：是不是吴亦凡也在喜欢他？就像阿开那样？这个突然而至的推测让鹿晗觉得一点都不好笑，他鹿晗何德何能，忽然有这般境遇？  
两个男人啊？  
好笑么？不好笑么？  
他僵硬地站起来，后退了几步：我，我改天再来看你。  
然后就仓皇逃跑了。真的是，如同逃跑一般地走掉了。

一路上鹿晗都在问自己：你在怕什么？  
阿开的感情你可以如此轻易接受，那么，你怕吴亦凡什么呢？  
还是……  
鹿晗停下脚步。

怕你真的爱上他。


	22. Chapter 22

二十二。  
天下过一场大雨，但气温却很快又回升。  
金钟仁陪着鹿晗盘账。因为吴世勋有了正经工作，所以这种事情鹿晗不会叫他来，为了找个合适的帮手便喊了阿力来。金钟仁一边给鹿晗扇扇子一边打量着坐在桌子对面对着账本按着计算器的青年，这才觉得人不可貌相海水不可斗量，以前就觉得这个眼镜男打得一手好拳，不料居然还是个大学生。  
鹿晗热得很，顺手从金钟仁手里拿过冰水喝了几口，然后揪着背心的前襟轻轻抖着：阿开，叫你查凡少车子的事情查的怎么样了？  
金钟仁看了眼一边正低头算数的阿力，鹿晗摆摆手：没事，自己兄弟。  
阿力却站起来，拿着手里一堆乱七八糟的东西坐到了另一张桌子边。  
金钟仁咧嘴笑了：还挺懂事的。  
鹿晗也笑：现在说吧，看你这副样子你好像还真查出点事情。  
本来打算再多点证据再告诉你的。金钟仁笑着眯起眼睛，把椅子朝着鹿晗拉近了许多，整个人从后面靠在鹿晗背上，下巴垫在他肩头上：你知道，我每次都得办的妥妥的才敢告诉你啊。  
行了行了。热。鹿晗骑着椅子朝向移动了几公分，然后转过身正对着金钟仁：是谁？  
是阿乐。金钟仁表情严肃了起来。  
乐哥？鹿晗也皱起了眉：他一向不喜欢和人争，这是算哪出？再说了，他弄死凡少又能赚到什么便宜。  
我听说，他不只想要干掉凡少，他还想把这事往你身上再栽赃一次。金钟仁耸耸肩膀：看来我们之前的举动是给了他不少灵感。  
他又图什么。鹿晗托着下巴：他一点便宜都占不到，洪兴又不可能落到他手里。  
但只要落不到你和吴亦凡手里。金钟仁眯起眼睛，停顿了一下：他就有可能弄到。最近他往几个叔父辈那里跑的很勤，大概钱也塞了不少——你知道他做盗版的，赚钱比社团里不少人都多的多。那些老家伙表面上不说，可心里都清楚，九爷没亲儿子，如果吴亦凡和你都没了的话，九爷就不得不重新选人……  
鹿晗冷笑了一声：当老爷子家两个姑娘是死的啊，就算老大不行，老头子大可以给老二找个女婿，一切事情都解决了。况且……他看了眼金钟仁，压低了声音：冼丽娟那边？  
金钟仁摇摇头：这事在这里说就真的不合适了，晚上回家，我跟你讲。

香港的地下车赛吴世勋跟并不陌生，他跟着黄子韬光浅水湾道和屯门公路的赛段就来过好几次，甚至还有两次上了他的车。黄子韬一开始死活不同意，后来才勉为其难地让吴世勋上了他的副驾驶，出发前还把安全带检查了好几遍。  
一般参加这种车赛的大多是为了追求刺激的富家子弟，开着动辄几百万的法拉利、保时捷，当然，也有不少“车房仔”为了那十几万的奖金而来。还有一种就是像黄子韬这种，纯粹热爱飙车，又被那些大庄家请来“造马”。他本身不是职业车手，根本没人认识他，比赛完后收钱拍屁股走人，往往留下背后一批输家哭天抢地。  
吴世勋一开始觉得好玩，后来有一次看到一辆车子连人带车翻出路面、人最后都没救了，他才意识到这个疯狂的行为是多么的致命。他劝过黄子韬不要再接受这样的活了，可是黄子韬总说没事。  
他说那些富家子弟不过是仗着有钱车好就乱来，可他黄子韬可是全凭着一身的功夫活来开车——技巧和经验比那些十几万几十万的零件可有用多了。  
事实上黄子韬也并没有乱夸海口，吴世勋每次去看他比赛他都是赢的，无论对手是纨绔子弟还是职业车手。

黄子韬说吴世勋是他的Nike*，吴世勋想估计又是金钟仁教的。  
最开始烦，后来也习惯了，便总是深夜跟着一帮一身酒气的三教九流的人站在路边等着赢家冲破终点线。  
然后他就等到了黄子韬开着车按着喇嘛从他身边飞驰而过。

今夜大概也不会例外吧。  
吴世勋把双手插在兜里，站在几个吵吵闹闹的一看就是小混混的年轻人身边。他回头，看到张艺兴一脸迷茫地左顾右盼着。  
过来这里。吴世勋冲他招手。  
你经常来看这种比赛么？张艺兴走到吴世勋身边。  
嗯，我还坐过桃子开的车。吴世勋露出个微笑：不得不承认，感觉是很不错。  
这个，不怎么安全吧，我记得交通警应该查的很严。张艺兴再次露出了一丝不安的神色：下次你还是不要参与比较好……  
吴世勋是第一次看到这个什么时候都是温吞的人露出这般的表情，于是再次笑了起来。  
正在他们闲聊时，忽然旁边那几个年轻人的聊天内容吸引了吴世勋的注意力，是从他们当中一个黄毛口中提到“鹿少”这个称谓时开始的：  
……都说了是鹿少身边的人啦！  
我靠你有没有看清啊，你不说你当时在厕所么！  
当然有了，而且就是因为老子在大便所以才逃过一劫好吧，要不就一整个被“差佬”端了！最后我肯定，就是那个长毛仔告得状！他刚走差佬就来了！  
你跟乐哥说了没？  
当然说了，乐哥说他会看着办的！……肯定是个卧底，死差佬，害得老子这个月又没得赚了，下次见到他一定要把他大卸八块……  
再后面就一串毫无意义的咒骂和嬉笑，吴世勋懒得再听，但他实在不记得鹿晗身边有哪一个是“长毛”，只是在听到“差佬”二字没来由地紧张了起来，他回头，却只看到张艺兴依然带着一副有些不怎么好看的表情。  
喂，我们回去吧。吴世勋拽了拽张艺兴的衣角，张艺兴这才好像送口气一样转身。  
吴世勋跟在他身后，却看到前面的人脚下一滑身体歪了歪，于是他伸手撑住对方：小心。  
张艺兴轻轻点点头，稳住了身子：不好意思。他这么说着，却发觉吴世勋正握着他的手。  
然后两个人就手牵手离开了。

黄子韬的黑色Nissan Skyline从两人身后的赛道上飞驰而过。

刚一进房门，金钟仁的手就覆上了鹿晗的脖子，然后身子就靠了上去，鹿晗歪歪扭扭地前进了几步后整个人就摔倒了沙发上，他笑着尝试爬起来，却被金钟仁压着动不了，扭过头尝试抗议，却又被那人扳着下巴亲了过来。  
金钟仁就像是任何进入热恋期的少年一般，对于亲亲我我的事情永远不会腻。  
但鹿晗则一边拱着后背试图从金钟仁的身下脱出，一边躲开他的嘴巴：喂！被桃子看到了怎么办？  
金钟仁仍然从后面紧紧抱着鹿晗：放心，他今晚有比赛。  
他又去赛车了？鹿晗嗓门立刻提高了：不是让你看着他不要给他再去玩命了么？  
他就好这口。金钟仁做出个无辜的表情：你又不是不知道，我打也打不过，说也说不动，只好由得他去了。  
鹿晗还想说什么，只是碍于动作受限，于是嘟囔着：阿开你先放开我。  
我不要。金钟仁像是小孩子撒娇般抱得更紧，脑袋贴在鹿晗肩膀上，毛烘烘的头发真的像是一只猫一样蹭来蹭去。鹿晗叹口气：阿开你放开我，我手机在震呢你没感觉么？

结果鹿晗就躺在沙发上握着电话，而金钟仁就和一只大号章鱼一样爬在他身上，笑嘻嘻的让人没法发脾气。鹿晗无语地笑笑，然后看着手机上显示出来的名字是世勋，便接了起来：世勋啊。  
哥，方便讲电话么？  
哦。鹿晗低头看看脑袋贴在他胸口上的金钟仁，回答道：说吧，什么事？  
哥，你身边有没有个长头发的人。吴世勋这么说着，声音低了几分：听说，他是警察的卧底。  
你听谁说的啊，电影看多了吧小朋友，长头发的，谁啊？鹿晗带着笑意这么说，却看到金钟仁抬起头来：嗯？说那个大学生拳王阿力呢？他经常和阿力练拳，所以比鹿晗要熟得多，一说长头发，第一个就想到了他。  
鹿晗的笑容凝固在了脸上：世勋，这话，你听谁说的？  
我不认识，在看桃子赛车的时候周围有人这么说，只听到他们提到一个叫乐哥的，哥，你认识么？  
鹿晗当然认识，不过，他并没有心情跟吴世勋解释那么多，只说了句“我会看着办的”就挂了电话。然后低头看着金钟仁：阿开，我有点事出去一下，你起来。  
金钟仁看他的眼神，立刻站起身来。

吴世勋看着手机屏幕发了几秒呆，这才放下车窗对着外面几步远处抽烟的张艺兴喊道：我打完电话了，走吧。  
张艺兴回头看看他，晃了晃手里的烟，示意要等抽完这只烟。于是吴世勋也推开车门下了车，几步走到他身边，伸出手来：也给我一只。  
张艺兴看他一眼，笑了笑，从口袋里掏出烟盒伸出去，吴世勋从里面抽出一只：借个火。边说着边靠近张艺兴，用他烟头的微弱火光点燃了自己手指间的那只。  
之后很长的一段时间，他们谁也没有开口。

走吧。  
先开口的张艺兴，他看着吴世勋。  
嗯。  
吴世勋点点头。  
还有，下次别再跟我要烟了，抽烟不是好习惯，戒了吧。张艺兴这么说。  
吴世勋笑了：我十三四的时候就开始抽烟了，没办法，来不及戒了吧。  
来得及。张艺兴很严肃地说：什么都来得及，只要你愿意。  
你说话像是警察叔叔。吴世勋带了个调笑的表情看着张艺兴，他个子高，靠近了有种居高临下的压迫感，这点和吴亦凡也非常相似——张艺兴发觉自己已经习惯了吴亦凡，他即使不在身边，自己也还是会想象他来填补空白——这就是什么斯德哥尔摩症候群么？然而他没有继续这个想法，只是回答了吴世勋的问题：  
你就当我是警察吧。  
这个笑话不好笑。吴世勋自己把自己否定了，张艺兴想，他刚才分明是自己先笑的。  
不好笑么？张艺兴拉开车门，自嘲地笑笑：我也觉得，不怎么好笑。  
等等。吴世勋按住张艺兴握在车门把上的那只手，他的手心和普通人不一样，带着一股凉意，让张艺兴忍不住微微战栗了一下：你是……说真的？  
张艺兴回头，对上了吴世勋眯起的、带着一丝怀疑的双眸，就这么对视了十几秒后，他笑了：怎么可能，我要真的是警察一定第一个把我自己抓起来。他微笑着，就那么看着吴世勋。  
这是我最大的诚意了。张艺兴心里有一个微弱的声音在轻轻说着：求你看穿我的谎话吧。  
他那么想着：那我就能回家了，回我真正的家，成为真正的我，然后我们再好好相处吧，我会带你走上正轨，让你的人生变得坦荡。  
吴世勋靠近了，似乎看不清张艺兴一样凑得很近，一双漂亮的眼睛眯起来盯着张艺兴。直到两个人的鼻尖几乎都能碰到了，他才停下。  
张艺兴觉得自己的心跳变得很快。但他知道，那不是因为紧张，而是因为别的什么，至于是什么，他也不清楚。

吴世勋忽然耸耸肩膀，整个人都放松了一般收回前倾的上身，绕到车子的另一边，拉开车门：走吧，回家吧。  
啊？张艺兴眨眨眼睛：回谁家？  
你家。吴世勋答了一句就上了车。  
张艺兴似乎觉得很好笑，也带着笑意上了车。在他发动车子的一瞬，他听到吴世勋说：  
你是不是警察和我一点关系都没有，我不在乎你到底是什么人，就像你不在乎我是什么人一样。我知道你对我好，这就够了。  
张艺兴握着钥匙的手停住了，他扭头看着吴世勋，而说话的年轻人则用手托着下巴扭头盯着车窗外，没看他，所以张艺兴开口道：世勋。  
嗯。吴世勋依然没有回头。  
张艺兴觉得自己的心跳终于快要恢复正常了，于是他答了句：没什么。然后就发动了车子，朝着他公寓的方向开去。

站在公共电话亭里，鹿晗从裤子口袋里掏出那张已经变得皱巴巴的韩国餐馆的宣传单，照着上面的电话号码拨了出去，然后就听到了略为陌生的中年女性的声音：你好，哪位？  
哦，我找……鹿晗顿了顿，他不知道自己是不是弄错了传单，也许是那张绿色的而不是这张紫色的。他不敢贸然说出自己要找的人，因为一旦弄错，很可能会造成很大的麻烦。  
哪位？女性的声音带了点催促，鹿晗正打算挂电话时却在对方的背景音里听到熟悉的男人的声音：是谁啊？接电话的女人似乎堵了电话，声音变得闷了起来：不知道，不说话了，是不是骚扰电话啊。  
我找董Sir。鹿晗立刻开口。  
哎？接电话的女性先是有些错愕的样子，继而变了一副温柔的声音：您稍等。老公，找你的。  
然后电话被换手，一阵窸窣声之后董Sir的声音响起：喂，你好，哪位？  
是我。鹿晗顿了顿：鹿晗。  
然后他不等对方开口就继续道：我知道问你你也不会回答我或者说假话，所以我就单方面通知你一句，郑东力，绰号阿力的年轻人，据说是卧底。如果真是的话，他的事洪兴已经有人知道了，你该怎么处理就怎么处理吧，别想着工作了，这回可是出人命的大事。就这样了。  
然后鹿晗挂了电话，出了电话亭，沿着空无一人的街道慢悠悠地走着。  
就那么走出几百米后，他忽然停下脚步，然后转过身子，对着身后的一片黑暗中喊了句：  
出来吧，别躲了。

金钟仁双手插在裤子口袋里，低头看着脚下踢着的石头摇摇晃晃地从十几米远的窄巷里走出来，然后对着鹿晗的方向露出牙齿笑了起来。

 

*车房仔：在修车行打工或者从事改车工作相关的人。  
*造马：原意为在香港马圈中认为控制赛果，造成与大众预期的赛过相违背的爆冷结果。后引申到各种赛事或颁奖礼中。  
*Nike：胜利女神。罗马名字就是大家熟悉的Victoria。


	23. Chapter 23

二十三。  
吴亦凡感觉自己做了一个长长的梦。  
现实和梦境开始模糊不清。  
他觉得自己和鹿晗交谈过，又觉得好像并没有真的见到他。  
吴亦凡告诉自己大概是车祸让自己的脑子彻底坏掉了，导致之前那种被延迟的感觉现在一瞬间全都突然迸发：疲倦，厌烦，仇恨，以及，爱。他忽然像是武侠小说里的主角被打通了任督二脉一样，或者是一时间同时吃掉了太多极端味道的美食家，整个人捧着一颗五味杂陈的心，焦躁到不知如何是好，恨不得在一瞬间就能把很多人都生吞活剥。  
比如龙九。  
比如鹿晗。  
当然，前者是恨，后者是爱。  
这当然是不正常的。吴亦凡自己也知道，所以他在医生来查房的时候也不管是否失礼、直接就问对方是不是手术没做好还导致自己的精神出了什么问题，医生人好，笑着解释说人在经历重大危机之后不仅是身体上的创伤，心理也是会有伤痕的，那并不是精神问题，如果感觉有必要的话他可以介绍不错的心理医生给吴亦凡认识。  
于是吴亦凡安心了，他就双眼一闭，等着这段异常的亢奋期过去，不管谁来看望他，他都索性装昏迷不醒。  
反正他也累了。

就这样又过去了两个星期。  
朴灿烈天天没事就来，坐在床边念漫画，吴亦凡听得心烦，就会随手把放在旁边桌子上的橘子砸到那人身上然后接着睡，朴灿烈嘻嘻哈哈吃了砸他的橘子然后接着念漫画。  
把那些拟声词念得不亦乐乎。  
卞白贤有时候会晚上来，帮吴亦凡拿来些干净衣物，带点水果来。吴亦凡一开始是装睡，后来则变成不好意思醒来了，他都可以想象卞白贤会用怎样虔诚的神情缩在他的床边——此时吴亦凡闭着眼睛就在琢磨朴灿烈这个混蛋是不是故意不告诉卞白贤自己已经醒过来很久这件事情的，就是打定主意看吴亦凡到底脸皮厚到什么程度。  
张艺兴来的不多，吴亦凡并不意外，他偶尔到访只是看几眼就走，来去匆匆的。听朴灿烈说张艺兴现在是顶半个吴亦凡。“阿LAY学你学的似模似样，所以你别在这里装大爷了，不然改天公司就要改姓张了”，朴灿烈如此说着，吴亦凡倒不担心，他只是觉得自己眼光太好，花助理的钱请了个CEO。  
何叔来看过三次，吴亦凡是真的睡得正好。  
而让吴亦凡真正意外的是吴世勋还来过几次，每次都正经八百的带了花来。吴亦凡半梦半醒间能听到那人在房间里的脚步声——他先是拿了花瓶去洗手间接了水，然后把带来的花放进去，然后把花瓶放在床边的桌上，然后脚步声停在他身边，接着就是衣服窸窣作响和椅子腿和地面摩擦的声音，然后是杂志翻动的声音。接下来吴亦凡就睡熟了，连那青年什么时候走的都不知道。还是朴灿烈告诉吴亦凡，他有几次正好看到那年轻人离开，是张艺兴开车来接的他。

而鹿晗，则一次，都没有出现过。

吴亦凡又这么稀里糊涂地睡了一周，眼看着就要把整个九月都睡过去的时候，张艺兴出事了。  
朴灿烈一点口风都没露，天天还是带着各种美味的油腻腻的食物坐在病房里大吃大喝，吴亦凡骂他没人性的时候他还笑嘻嘻的，一点不像瞒了那么大件事的样子。  
还是卞白贤说出来的。  
当卞白贤对着已经一觉快醒的吴亦凡念念叨叨地说“阿LAY又和那个胳膊上纹着老虎的小子打了一架，那人下手真狠，这回阿LAY都进医院了，再这么下去，哥，你们两个得躺一块了”。吴亦凡听到这里哗啦就坐起来了，把正在削苹果的卞白贤吓得差点削了手。  
谁？吴亦凡皱着眉头：谁打了阿LAY。  
卞白贤眯着眼睛看了他一阵：我怎么知道，又不认识，灿烈说那家伙是帮会的，他不告诉我他的名字，不过我就觉得眼熟，好像哪里见过。  
于是吴亦凡问卞白贤要了他的手机，给鹿晗打电话。直到电话那端传来那个好像很久都没有听到的声音时，吴亦凡才意识到自己居然记得他的号码。  
喂。鹿晗的声音里带着一丝慵懒：谁啊？  
我是吴亦凡。吴亦凡开口，异常地冷静，好像心都已经没有跳了一样。  
电话那端立刻沉默了，过了好一阵才开口：你好点了么？  
嗯，托福。吴亦凡回答：好多了。他在回答这话的时候才确信，自己记忆中见到鹿晗的事情是真的发生过，他确实握了那人的手，也确实放开了他的手，也确实说了点有的没的的。  
……那就好。鹿晗的声音清凉：怎么，忽然给我打电话，有事么？  
确实有事，你知不知道洪兴有人打了我的人，就是阿兴，你认识的。吴亦凡直截了当：可能还不止一次。  
鹿晗那端又陷入了沉默。  
吴亦凡看了站在一边的卞白贤，然后开口：看来你是知道喽，到底怎么回事？  
鹿晗又沉默了一阵，终于开口：儿女私情，你就别管了，这事我也不大……不大方便。  
儿女私情？莫非阿兴动了什么人的女人么？吴亦凡只觉得好笑，一边卞白贤也是一副吃惊的样子。  
要真是女人就好说了。鹿晗的语气里带了点无奈。  
不是女人还是男的不成？吴亦凡开了个不合时宜的玩笑，然后就觉得在场没人会笑，于是立刻接下去道：到底怎么回事？要么你现在跟我说，要么我就立刻出院去找你，咱们面对面说也行。阿LAY是我的助理，也是我的兄弟，如果换做你，会不会放着不管？  
鹿晗深吸了口气：行了，你别跑来跑去再伤着怎么办。等着，半个小时后，我去找你。

卞白贤临走的时候又嘱咐了一遍：Kevin哥，阿LAY也什么都不跟我们说，这事，就只有你能管得了了。

鹿晗很准时。  
就在吴亦凡给张艺兴打第四次电话没人接的时候他推门进来了。  
吴亦凡抬头看着鹿晗，依然是一头银发，身上穿了一件白色的T恤，前襟画着一只大大的狼头。整个人不像个古惑仔，倒像是个文艺青年。他进来之后先是笑了笑，对象却好像不是吴亦凡，仿佛是对着什么房间里不存在的某个生物微笑一般。  
吴亦凡也觉得有点不自在，他以为自己已经正常的神经却仿佛被什么瞬间打开开关一样又开始迸发出火花。  
就在吴亦凡觉得自己大概会做出点什么的时候，病房门又再次被推开，一个金发的青年就那么毫无征兆地走了进来。

房间的氛围很微妙。  
鹿晗舔舔嘴唇，他最近不知道是不是火气大，整个人感觉都很燥。金钟仁站在他身后，靠着墙一副心不在焉的瞌睡模样，吴亦凡在他面前，身上的病号服也被他穿得像是皇帝的加冕礼服。  
谁打得人？为什么？吴亦凡就这两个问题，他的眼睛里似乎有什么冒着火。  
鹿晗叹口气，他知道这事自己这边多少有点理亏，而且不知道为什么，对着吴亦凡，他好像再不能正视一样，更显得格外的弱势：这事，你得听我慢慢跟你解释。他说完，回头看了一眼站在身后的金钟仁，对方只是耸耸肩膀，一副“说就说吧”的姿态。  
凡少。鹿晗开了话头：这事，真的是家务事，而且，不是那么好听的事。  
是跟，我们家世勋有关的事。

记忆回到三周前。  
鹿晗看到金钟仁那么一副嬉皮笑脸出现在自己眼前的样子，心里多少有些忐忑。他这个人大多数时候活得都坦荡而无畏，只有在“卧底”这件事情上随着年月的增加而越发的不能理直气壮起来，尤其是对着他的阿开。  
虽然知道可能性很小，但鹿晗一瞬间想到如果金钟仁知道了真相的话结局会是怎样？  
也许不会怎样，因为金钟仁不会介意什么黑帮什么卧底。  
但是金钟仁会不会介意这种隐瞒？

管他呢。鹿晗抛弃了心里的想法，只是笑眯眯看着金钟仁：  
阿开，你干嘛跟着我？  
金钟仁依然是笑眯眯的模样，晃悠悠走过来，一把圈住鹿晗的脖子：我怕有人趁我不在的时候欺负你。然后他压低了声音，几不可闻地说着：如果你变成吴亦凡那样，我大概就要发疯了。  
鹿晗瞪大眼睛，金钟仁依然笑着：我好不容易得到你了，可绝对不会轻易放开你。  
那你，也不该这样跟踪我。鹿晗拍拍他的胳膊：这样可不好。  
我知道你不会告诉我你要干什么你要去哪里，唯有出此下策。金钟仁搂着鹿晗的肩膀，两个人一起晃晃悠悠朝着回家的方向走着：比如，我问你，你给谁打电话，你会告诉我么？  
当然。鹿晗眨眨眼睛：我给餐厅打电话要外面，但是人家说太晚了不给送哈哈哈哈哈多好笑，上门的生意他们都不做。  
金钟仁没笑，只是眯着眼睛。  
鹿晗也不再笑下去了，他从金钟仁的臂弯中走出，转身对着那一脸若有所思的青年：阿开，等到了适合的时候，我会告诉你一切。  
金钟仁耸耸肩膀：到时候再说吧。

两个人此时身体保持着不近不远的距离，用着同样的步速慢慢在安静的夜色中走着。  
鹿晗问：桃子的比赛什么时候结束？叫他回来的时候带夜宵。  
金钟仁掏出手机：我这就给他打电话。然后他就拨通了黄子韬的号码，很快两个人似乎就开始了对话，鹿晗依然保持着自己的步速慢慢走着，心里想着阿力是不是真的是卧底，而董Sir又会不会让阿力离开，现在社团很明显已经认定阿力是卧底，所以，如果他是，鹿晗觉得他还有一丝生机，如果他不是，鹿晗真的不知道自己能做点什么。  
他想问问金钟仁阿力的为人，毕竟他们两个交往的多一些，于是停下脚步，回头间却发现金钟仁早已被落在了身后很远的地方，他很大声地在和黄子韬说着什么：  
妈的，你他妈的说慢点，你讲那么快鬼听得懂啊？！……什么？你大半夜跑到世勋那里干什么？……你个扑街你是不是又喝酒了？……没喝酒你发什么疯？……什么？他不在？这么晚他不在家能在哪里啊？……你给他打过电话了吧？……我知道，我知道你别着急好吧……他不会出事的，这么大个人了……废话他又不是吴亦凡更不是鹿哥……行了你闭嘴吧，没事都让你咒出事了……对，你先回来，我给你找人查查……先回来！回来，回家。回我家。……难道你要让鹿哥亲自把你抱回家么？……嘘，悄悄的，别他妈的叫唤了耳朵都要聋了……行了。挂了。妈的半个小时不见你到家我就让鹿哥找人去请你！……行了。别废话了！  
金钟仁把手机塞进口袋里，看着已经回到他身边正一副迟疑神色的鹿晗：没事，桃子跑完一圈拿了钱本想找世勋吃宵夜，结果人不见了，打电话也不接，所以他就跑去世勋的公寓去，人也不在，现在正发疯呢。  
鹿晗皱起眉：世勋也去看他比赛？  
去，场场都看，别看世勋那样，其实他也哈的不行，就是没那个本事开。金钟仁笑笑：行了，别担心了，我找人去看看，估计他是和什么同事喝酒呢吧？金钟仁边说着边再次打开手机，拨了个号码：喂，干嘛呢？……没事就好，去给我找个人，嗯，临时，没失踪，就是联系不上了，吴世勋，世界的世，功勋的勋。  
几句话交代了一下，金钟仁结束了通话，继续朝前走。  
阿开。  
鹿晗站在原地：你知道世勋和桃子之间究竟发生了什么么？我早就觉得他们两个有点不对劲，但这段时间事情太多，就没顾上管。你知道吧？他们到底怎回事。  
金钟仁笑着转身：也没什么，就是，感情这回事。  
鹿晗的表情有些吃惊，他是真的吃惊了：你说他们两个？  
嗯。金钟仁点点头：阿桃喜欢世勋喜欢的不行，就这么点事，你不用担心。  
鹿晗的眉头皱了起来：你不是跟我开玩笑吧？  
我不拿感情事开玩笑的。金钟仁摊开手：是真的。前段时间世勋不是离家出走么，就是因为这事闹别扭呢，在他同学家住了段日子，两个人好容易讲开了他才回来的。  
鹿晗静静地听着。  
不知为何，他有种不祥的预感。  
金钟仁越是如此这般粉饰太平，他越是觉得这件事情绝对没有这么简单。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四。

黄子韬其实骨子里还是个孩子。  
都说混黑社会的人有一部分人格一直无法成熟，因为他们一直处于某种被单纯的厮杀和直率的义气所围筑而成的简单的社会关系中，即使经历过再多事，他们的内心还不及一个在写字楼里工作多年的白领来得世故。  
黄子韬更是，鹿晗和金钟仁几乎挡住了所有需要勾心斗角的部分，他一直都是属于热血的那一流，和大多数帮会的成员一样，简单，热情，直率，真诚，执拗。  
对爱的表达方式也几乎是一样的，带着点虔诚的，却又蛮横的。  
所以他不太理解吴世勋那种骨子里带着点文艺青年的含蓄和温雅，但是他喜欢他，所以他愿意试着尊重他，他想着既然吴世勋不愿意那么简单直接的方式，那么他黄子韬愿意配合他的步调来点清新文艺的。  
那一天被金钟仁拖着丢进拳馆时，黄子韬向吴世勋说了“爱”，他以前没有尝试跟任何人说过这个字眼，他觉得太神圣了，他配不上，但是吴世勋配得上，吴世勋值得。  
然而那时吴世勋说了什么呢？  
对不起。阿桃，我喜欢你，但是只是兄弟，我们一起这么多年，感情比你想象的要深多了。但也只是兄弟，你不会想要操你的兄弟的，更不可能跟兄弟谈恋爱。  
吴世勋说着这样的话，让黄子韬的心凉了一半，但另一半还隐隐约约地觉着，只要坚持，自己只要再坚持坚持，即使吴世勋的心是冰做的，他也要凿个洞钻进去。

所以他时常半夜开着车在吴世勋的公寓楼下绕几圈——有时候黄子韬也不理解鹿晗，为什么要把吴世勋从家里赶出来，鹿晗那些狗屁逻辑黄子韬觉得很不可理喻：当个古惑仔又有什么不好，要吃有吃要喝有喝，总比那些在社会上穿着西装笔挺却又为了生计对别人点头哈腰的上班族好多了吧？  
可是鹿晗偏生要把吴世勋赶出他们所在的这个自由自在的世界去做个普通人。  
黄子韬没机会反对，连吴世勋本人都二话不说照做了。所以黄子韬只能在他的楼下停下车，仰望着那一排排流出暖色灯光的窗户抽一支烟，有时候是两支，或者三支。  
给吴世勋打电话，也只是随便聊几句有的没的，一旦自己想多说点，对方就会硬生生把话题转移到金钟仁或者鹿晗身上。黄子韬很想说：如果关心他们你就回来啊？但是他又说不出口，生怕哪个字不对了吴世勋会把电话挂断。  
这样看来，黄子韬又觉得自己卑微了。他恨恨地敲了一下方向盘。

然而正在这时，一辆灰色的车子停在不远处。  
黄子韬正在掏出一支烟来点燃，正看到车上下来的却是吴世勋——本来今天黄子韬有比赛，他以为吴世勋会在现场等着他，不料出来找不到人，就想着对方大概是上班一天累了所以提前回家了，却不料近凌晨时分却看到他坐着别人的车回来了。  
正想着究竟是什么样的人能够把吴世勋从他黄子韬的车赛上带走，驾驶座上下来了一个年轻的穿着西装的男人，他手上还拎着一个纸袋子，交到了吴世勋手里，吴世勋则始终带着一个淡淡的笑容，两个人似乎谈得很开心的样子。  
黄子韬下了车，靠在车门边，看着不远处的两个人，想着等那人走了自己就上前去找吴世勋，到时候可以一起去吃个夜宵什么的。  
然而下一幕，他就看到吴世勋凑到那人耳边说了句什么，那年轻男人微笑着拍了拍吴世勋的肩膀，然后又握了握吴世勋的手。  
接下来，吴世勋凑上前去，他们两个好像接吻的样子。

黄子韬只觉得脑袋里面什么发出轰的一声，他一直是个行动派，这次也不例外。

张艺兴送吴世勋回到他的住处时把在餐厅喝剩下打包的那瓶红酒给了对方：抱歉，公司那边出事，不然我也不用突然去广州。  
吴世勋耸耸肩膀：没事，没你，我可以喝完这瓶酒然后好好睡一觉。  
你每天不是睡得挺好么？张艺兴笑笑：行了，该学会自己睡觉了，小朋友。  
吴世勋眯起眼睛笑了笑，然后他低头在张艺兴脸边吹了口气：你再叫我小朋友，我就告诉大家你是警察叔叔。  
张艺兴笑容略略僵硬了一下，不过很快就恢复如常了，他抬手拍拍吴世勋的肩膀：你务必要告诉大家，记得说我是无敌干探，英勇卧底。说罢握住吴世勋的手掌，那清凉的触觉顺着他的指尖传入身体：我就是来抓你的！  
吴世勋嘴角扬了扬，然后笑了起来，身体前倾。  
张艺兴也笑了，低下头来。  
就在此刻，他感觉到一个人影飞快地扑了过来，站在他身边的吴世勋被人推开，而一拳带着劲风扫了过来。张艺兴警校毕业的时候体能里就只有武术这项分数算好，即使几年没有系统训练过，但感觉还在，所以本能地想躲，可惜生疏的身体没办法把技术做到位，还是被那人的拳头扫过嘴角，脚下一歪倒在了地上。

张艺兴坐在冰凉的地面上，有些错愕地看着面前那个穿着花衬衫牛仔裤的青年，他手指上那几枚鬼头银戒指正是张艺兴嘴角疼痛的原因。眼看着那人作势还要扑过来，张艺兴考虑着自己是不是要很丢人地抱头鼠窜，不料吴世勋已经拉住了那人的手臂：  
阿桃，你发什么疯？  
那青年瞪大了眼睛：阿勋，我才想问你，你搞什么？说什么他妈的不喜欢男人，那这是个什么东西？  
吴世勋的脸上腾地一红：你胡说八道什么呢？！  
我胡说八道？丢！都他妈的亲一块了还装什么？那青年嘴巴不干不净，张艺兴这才听出来点意思，他赶忙开口：哎，这位兄弟，你可能误会了……  
误会个屁！那青年扭头就骂，一副又要扑过来的样子。吴世勋抬手一把把他推到一边，然后蹲下来把张艺兴扶起来，又指着那青年的鼻子道：阿桃，我警告你，别再说了，我跟他不是你想象的那种关系。  
也许是吴世勋的眼神太过冰冷，那青年的气焰像是瞬间被冰水扑灭了一般，最后他只啐了一口就转身离开了，几十秒后一辆黑色的尼桑从两人身边飞速消失。  
张艺兴这才想起，这个青年大概就是黄子韬，晚上吴世勋去看的那场车赛的主角，鹿晗身边的头马。

你没事吧？  
吴世勋的声音温柔下来。  
没事没事。张艺兴用手背抹了一下嘴角：倒是你，别因为这事就跟你的兄弟闹别扭。  
你是真没明白他说的话还是在这里照顾我的感情呢？吴世勋冷笑了起来。  
张艺兴没说话，只轻轻叹口气，他当然听明白了，黄子韬喜欢吴世勋，却误会了吴世勋喜欢他张艺兴。就跟什么三流TVB的剧情一样，只不过主角是三个男的。  
跟我上楼吧，至少给你处理下伤口，你不是还要连夜飞广州么？吴世勋不再继续那个话题，只自顾自地朝着公寓楼的方向走去。  
张艺兴想了想，便也就跟着去了。

张艺兴觉得吴世勋不是个温柔的人，至少在处理伤口的时候手劲很重，他才说了一句话就被刺痛打断了三次：世勋，我知道你和鹿少黄子韬金钟仁是发小，哎呀，你真的不能因为我和他伤了感情，至于说他对我的误会，哎呀，我会找个机会坐下来跟他好好说的，哎呀，他会明白你我之间没什么的，你可千万别跟他去闹，更别跟鹿少提这事。  
你跟他说？吴世勋露出个不屑的笑容：说实话，阿桃是个喜欢用拳头说话的人，你确定你要跟他谈？  
哈哈哈。哎呦。张艺兴苦笑着：没办法啊，这事不解决你们两个不是会因为我而生分了么？我看得出，你很在乎他的。  
拉倒吧你，少在那英雄主义了。吴世勋下手又重了几分，手里沾着酒精的棉签用力在张艺兴的伤口上戳了两下：还是你这人就是喜欢受虐？第一次见面的时候就是为了吴亦凡而搞得丢了半条命，现在又要为了我的事被人揍了也不吭声么？  
张艺兴笑了笑，伤口却更痛了：没办法，Kevin是我的老板，收人钱财替人办事是我的工作，而你。他顿了顿，看了吴世勋一眼，然后又收回目光：你就像是我的弟弟，我的朋友，我朋友很少的，所以我很珍惜。  
吴世勋的手顿住了。  
下一秒，吴世勋把手里的棉签随手丢在旁边的茶几上，然后捏住张艺兴的下巴就亲了过来。

最初的几秒，张艺兴因为这变故太突然所以没能反应，由得对方在他的唇瓣上贴着。不过他很快就反应了过来，抬起双臂用力把吴世勋推开：世勋，你干什么？！  
吴世勋耸耸肩膀：你别想把被阿桃打的屎盆子扣在我身上，既然你这么不在乎被他揍一顿或者揍多几顿，我也不想白背这么个人情债，所以最简单的方法就是把他给你的罪名给坐实了。让你挨打也挨得师出有名点。  
张艺兴看着面前英俊的青年，他有些吃惊，对方的表情不像是开玩笑，动作就更不像了——吴世勋像是表演一般把上衣脱下，然后把裤子解开，赤条条只剩下一条内裤，然后俯身上来又要作势又要亲吻张艺兴，不过这次被亲的人有了准备，立刻抓着吴世勋的肩膀把他按在沙发的另外一端。  
世勋，你很生气么？  
张艺兴这么问：黄子韬的举动和话，让你觉得受辱了么？  
吴世勋眨了眨眼睛，之前还很淡然的神情忽然仿佛蒙上了一层淡淡的委屈的色彩。  
因为他侮辱了你，所以就连你自己都决定破罐子破摔么？你说什么是为了让我挨打挨得师出有名，其实是你自己想要让你自己把这个罪名坐实吧？  
张艺兴把一边吴世勋的T恤盖在他小腹上：你别这样，如果你喜欢黄子韬，就选择他，接受他，爱他，虽然我不希望你和一个黑社会在一起，但也好过你做什么你将来会后悔的事情。  
吴世勋此时像个孩子，只是瞪着眼睛，却像是要哭了。  
张艺兴这才拍拍他的肩膀，站起来：洗个澡早点睡觉吧，我的飞机还有一个小时，我得走了，有事你可以跟朴灿烈联络，毕竟，他和你的关系比我应该更合适一点。  
吴世勋没有挽留，也没有一句话。

张艺兴回到自己车里的时候，抬手轻轻碰了碰自己的嘴唇。  
他闭上眼睛，回忆起的是吴世勋修长匀称的身体。  
那是第一次，张艺兴觉得自己有了欲望。

几天后张艺兴刚从公司出来，就看到接待处的Amy正和吴世勋聊得开心。  
吴世勋一身浅色的西装，头发梳的齐整，整一个中环小精英的模样，难怪Amy这样的港女会抓住他不撒手的样子。看见张艺兴出来，吴世勋立刻丢下了漂亮的前台小姐，走向张艺兴：阿LAY。  
世勋。张艺兴别开目光，他生怕自己多看对方一眼就会想起几天前那晚的事情。  
我师父让我过来处理点事情，所以我就想问你要不要一起吃个午饭。吴世勋的表情明朗起来，仿佛那天的事情从没有发生过一样。  
哦。张艺兴抬手按下了电梯的按键：好啊，附近有一家意大利餐厅还不错。  
此时，电梯发出叮的一声，金属的门在两人面前打开，于是他们一起走了进去。电梯里只有他们两个人，张艺兴更加有些不自然，他很介意自己这种古怪的心理反应。不料吴世勋却开口了：对不起。  
嗯？张艺兴不解，但依然把目光停留在电梯的楼层面板上：什么？  
那天。吴世勋说着：对不起，你说的是对的，我不该那么发神经。Sorry。吓到你了吧，希望你不会觉得我很恶心，我不是Gay，真的不是。  
我对同性恋没什么特别的意见，也没有歧视。张艺兴这么回答着，心里却有些无奈，他和吴亦凡更过分的事情也做过成百上千次，要说Gay，自己比吴世勋更符合这个称呼多了。  
那天晚上的事，希望你忘掉吧，尤其是我的裸体。吴世勋这么说着，一副严肃的模样。  
张艺兴倒是笑了起来：我是想，但冲击过大，很难忘掉啊，一闭眼睛都是。  
所以你连看我都不行了么？吴世勋憋不住，也笑了起来。  
这时电梯门开了，两人一同走了出去。

这是阿桃第二次闹事。  
鹿晗耸耸肩膀：他在你公司门口看见阿兴和阿勋有说有笑的样子就又闹脾气了，这次是真把阿兴打伤了，你们公司的保安都拦不住他，最后还是警察来了。世勋没让我知道，自己处理的事情，所以我也是之后才知道的。  
吴亦凡面无表情地听着，然后开口道：听说还有几次？  
嗯。鹿晗点头：不知道阿桃是中了什么邪，认定了阿兴跟世勋有一腿，每次只要看见他们两个一起就胡闹。  
你就什么都不管？吴亦凡盯着鹿晗的眼睛，鹿晗却移开了目光：我管不了。  
说什么呢？都是你的兄弟！黄子韬不听你的？吴亦凡的眉毛拧了起来。  
是，他不听我的。他什么事都可以听我的，就这件事，他不会听我的，他也不听世勋的了，因为……鹿晗抬起眼睛，看向吴亦凡：世勋说了，他已经跟阿兴一起了。  
吴亦凡当时有一种被背叛的感觉。  
他忽然就明白了，黄子韬怎么会见一次打一次，张艺兴为什么不会向他求助，鹿晗为什么说管不了。  
吴世勋和张艺兴这两个人真有破坏力，坦坦荡荡的直接就把所有人之间建立起来的那些微妙的感情牵绊全给敲碎了。  
吴亦凡想，如果他现在看见那两个人，大概也会忍不住给他们一拳。

鹿晗露出个无力的微笑：所以，凡少，这是他们之间的事，是我们管不了的，我怕我哪怕多说一句，阿桃的反应会更过激。至于你，你又没办法管世勋，对于阿兴，你更不过是个老板而已，对人家的私人的事情没什么过问的权利吧。  
所以，凡少，这事，还是不要搞得人尽皆知比较好。  
总有一天，阿桃会想清楚，当然，在此之前，也许，世勋和阿兴会辛苦一点，我想这点他们两个也很清楚，所以我们两个才会被一直瞒在鼓里，如果不是阿桃喝多了说出来，我想我和你，一辈子都不知道我们的人会用这种方式把局面变得如此尴尬。  
吴亦凡像是想了很久很久的样子，才开口：好吧，我知道了。  
然后他再没有说话，直到鹿晗和金钟仁离开之后很久很久，他才拿起卞白贤留下的手机，给张艺兴发了一条短信：  
跟我说实话，你现在是不是和吴世勋搞在一起了？  
很久之后他收到了回复，就一个字：  
是。  
吴亦凡把手机用力扔了出去，白色的精致的机器撞在墙上发出沉闷的响声。


	25. Chapter 25

二十五。  
虽然已经入秋，但夏天的暑气依然还停留在城市中。  
吴亦凡坐在医院的庭院里看着几个穿着病号服的小孩子在草坪上追逐打闹，护士告诉他说这些小孩都是癌症病人，然而他们自己并不明白自己的状况是多么不容乐观，依然和普通的孩子一样嬉戏打闹。  
这就是所谓命运的残酷。  
Kevin。张艺兴在他坐着的长凳的另一端坐下：什么事？  
我还以为你不会来了。吴亦凡的声音冷冷的：你不是有新欢了么。  
张艺兴笑了笑：就算吧，不过最近真的公司很多事情，所以也确实没什么时间来看你，对不起。而且前两天九爷忽然要查账，还要提现一大笔钱，我为了帮Tina把新加坡那边的事情掩饰好，花了不少功夫。  
什么？吴亦凡皱了皱眉：你说干爹动了公司的钱？  
嗯，很大一笔，其中有一百万直接就汇去了新西兰一个慈善机构。张艺兴点点头。  
那Tina那边呢？没出事吧？吴亦凡的注意力已经从他叫张艺兴来的本意上转移到了更重要的事情上。  
差点。张艺兴耸耸肩膀：有几笔帐刚出去，还没来得及整理干净，老爷子找来的又是专业的，幸好Tina很厉害，总算是瞒住了。  
我给她百分之七的佣金，成一笔算一笔，她当然要拼命干了。吴亦凡笑笑：倒是老爷子这是要搞什么？  
张艺兴摇摇头：不知道，何叔也不露一点口风。  
我知道了。吴亦凡点点头，看了看表：一点了，吃了午饭没有？  
吃过了。张艺兴看了手机一眼：下午跟世通的碰头会，Brife已经给你发来了，你看过么？  
看过了，你就按着条款办吧。吴亦凡伸展四肢：看来，我的位置该让给你了。  
张艺兴笑笑：算了吧，这个火烧屁股的烫手山芋，还是你自己留着吧。

张艺兴走后，吴亦凡觉得他跟以前明显有点不同了。  
但至于哪里不同，又实在说不上来。  
把视线从天空移到地面上的绿草茵茵，吴亦凡打了个哈欠，想着他确实应该出院了。

沙田一家小杂货店门口，鹿晗正接过老板娘递来的一瓶矿泉水，他背对着街道，眼神却就着旁边的玻璃门的倒影隐约看着那个长发青年转进一家老电影院。于是鹿晗一边把矿泉水的盖拧开灌了一口一边跟了上去。  
其实这一年来鹿晗已经很少自己做这种跟踪的事情了，毕竟金钟仁那个小调查公司就完全可以代劳。但这次的事，鹿晗想着自己还是亲力亲为比较好——他需要用自己的眼睛做出最后的判断，阿力到底是不是卧底。距离给董Sir打电话那夜已经过去近一月了，阿力却依然在自己身边晃来晃去，鹿晗就知道董Sir那边恐怕是没有任何作为的，他多少有些气愤，上面那些大Sir为了立功，连前线警员的命都可以不要，然而转念一想，又觉得很可能不是O记的人，所以董Sir不认识。为了搞清楚这点，鹿晗趁着最近比较清闲，自己打算亲自查清楚。  
经过他几天的观察，这个青年除了在拳馆教人打拳陪人练拳之外就是去收账，唯一比较特别的就是他好像很喜欢看老电影，每个星期三下午的沙田这家小电影院的香港老电影放映日他都来。  
鹿晗跟了他两次，都在最后进了影院跟丢了，这是第三次，他用了心，坐在了阿力后面几排的地方。

星期三下午两点多，加上放映内容是老电影，来看的人很少，寥寥数个黑黢黢的人影在大屏幕晃动。  
鹿晗在看那老粤语片快要睡着的时候，忽然一个人影在他眼前晃动，吸引了他的注意力：这个身影在阿力的斜后方坐下，然后在大约十分钟后又站了起来，离开了放映厅。  
于是鹿晗也站起来，追了出去。  
走廊里没有什么人，只有一个清洁大婶神情麻木地在擦着地板，她不小心把她的推车上的一堆卫生卷纸装到散落在了地上，经过的那个男人于是停下脚步，帮她把地上的几卷纸捡起来。  
那男人在侧身和大婶点头的时候，鹿晗认出了他的侧脸。  
都暻秀。  
没错，那是都暻秀。

鹿晗在警校总共呆了一个半月，但他个性很好，所以和周围的同学很快就打成一片。他记得周边的同学当中却有一个老是格格不入的年轻人，据说是警务署长的公子，老是一副老气横秋的严肃模样，话不多，跟谁都不太亲近，据说连同学的名字都还没有全记住。  
那个人就是都暻秀。  
鹿晗对他的印象太深了，以至于多年后，就那么一瞥，他就已经可以肯定这就是当年警校的那个硬邦邦的都暻秀。  
他连忙闪身躲回了走廊的拐角之后，心跳却加速了：看来，阿力真的是卧底了，还是都暻秀的。鹿晗向左右张望了一下，忽然看到墙上的布告板上盯着的乱七八糟的小广告，于是顺手扯了一张奶茶店的宣传单，翻过来，在空白的那面写了点东西，然后把小广告往口袋里一塞，才转身快步朝着都暻秀离开的方向走去。

都暻秀沿着街道走着，这段路没有车位，他只能把车子停在一个街区外。他低头看看手里的牛皮纸袋，那是阿力最近一段时间搜集到的洪兴几家地下赌档的信息和证据，之前重案组破了一起大案，靠的就是这些资料——以前都暻秀并不觉得阿力是个多么有用的线人，他不过只是陪人打打拳而已，所以对他并不是很重视，但自从他换跟了黄子韬之后，渐渐有了收账的工作，也就接触到了那些赌档和非法油厂，甚至还有几家非法卖淫场所。所以都暻秀给他线人费也渐渐多了起来，阿力总说攒够钱他要去大陆做生意，再不回香港了。  
说实话，都暻秀希望他能早点实现自己的愿望。  
正在胡思乱想间，一个行人撞在了都暻秀身上，都暻秀想跟对方说声对不起，但那个穿着灰色兜帽衫的路人仿佛很急迫一般已经迅速消失在人流中。都暻秀皱皱眉，忽然想到什么，连忙摸摸兜里的钱包，还在，他松口气，但却发觉口袋里多了一样东西，抽出来一看是张被对折的小广告，展开来上面歪歪扭扭地写着一行字：  
阿力危险，社团知道他是鬼了。  
都暻秀立刻回头张望，但此刻他是什么都看不到了。

走出去几条街后，鹿晗才摘掉帽子，回头确认了一眼都暻秀并没有跟上自己。  
其实他并不敢肯定自己这么做行不行得通，但至少也值得赌一赌，不然早晚阿力得出事——阿乐那里越没有动静，鹿晗心里就越清楚他们是想要把这张牌在适当的时候打出来，那时候可能出事的就不仅仅是阿力，还有黄子韬，甚至还有鹿晗他自己。  
就当是救人一命胜造七级浮屠，鹿晗放松了身体，脚步也渐渐慢了下来。  
当然，也顺便把这个危险的炸弹从自己身边排除出去。  
对于此时此刻的鹿晗而言，无论是洪兴的人，还是警察的人，都是麻烦，他只相信他自己。  
真的，只有他自己。

事实很快就证明了，鹿晗的预感和行动都是无比准确的。  
周末的晚上，九爷叫众人到洪瑞楼饮茶。说是饮茶，大概又是要宣布什么事情，所以各个堂口的干部自然是早早到了酒楼，围坐下来一边喝一边吃着等主人家到。  
九爷到场以后又是一番寒暄，他的脸色比起一个月之前更加不好，眼瞅着已经是半只脚踏进棺材的模样，坐下来的时候都要何叔扶着。干咳了一顿之后，九爷才开口说他要离开香港一段时间，而在他不在社团的这段期间，所有的事情都由鹿晗来处理。  
这话倒并没有引发什么波澜，因为以前也有过相似的情况，如果没有什么特别的事情发生，一般负责暂时处理事务的这个人基本也和不存在一样。毕竟社团运行这么久，就和一台机器一样，每个零件都知道自己的运转方向，不需要一个拿着扳手的机械师在旁边随时候命。  
鹿晗也一样，他只是随便地左耳朵进右耳多出着，顺着话题问了一句：九爷，您要去哪里啊？  
九爷看了他一样：我出国去换心，如果成功了，再修养几个月就回来，如果不成功，恐怕洪兴就要交给你了。他说这话的语气平平常常，还顺手拍了拍鹿晗的肩膀。  
几百个人、几十张桌台的大房间里顿时安静了下来，鸦雀无声。

九爷。  
第一个打破这宁静的是坐在这一桌最下首的阿乐，他一向很少发言，所以这次第一个表态多少让众人有些吃惊：我觉得您这样不合适。  
怎么个不合适啊？九爷倒不恼，只不急不缓地问。  
您现在去做的这个手术有几成的成功率我们不清楚，我也不是想要咒您死。但就您刚刚那番话，看得出来您自己也知道有这个可能，如果万一，我是说万一，您有个三长两短，洪兴交到鹿少手里，是不是有点不合适啊？您还是得给我们个准话，您到底，想要谁来当下一任话事人。  
九爷一副悠然自得地样子眯着眼睛，手里的扇子摇了摇：我说让阿晗当，你们有的人不乐意，我说让凡仔当，你们有的人也不乐意，不仅不乐意，还几次三番动手动脚，所以我说过，我为了社团的稳定，这个话事人我现在不会选，你们想要知道的话，就等着我的葬礼吧。他猛地睁大了眼睛：阿乐，我知道你想当，道理是一样的，我选了你，一样有人不乐意。  
我没让您选我。阿乐推了推眼镜，微笑着说：只是您得考虑考虑鹿少适不适合，他身边有鬼。  
什么鬼？姜爷先开口了，他虽然并不喜欢鹿晗，但他更不喜欢别人，所以相较之下他多少还算是支持鹿晗的那一派：冤死鬼还是吊死鬼？老头子说完后呵呵呵呵自顾自笑了起来。  
阿乐没笑：内鬼。警察的鬼。  
姜爷呵呵又乐了：这有什么可奇怪的，哪个社团没差佬的卧底？哪个社团老大不被差佬跟？没卧底没人跟的还他妈的是干黑社会的么？  
阿乐依然一副平静的模样：鹿少身边这个鬼，已经让我们好多生意受了牵连。不瞒大家，之前这个家伙是跟我的，我觉得他有点古古怪怪，又没证据，所以只把他晾着，让他看看拳馆，不料鹿少却从我这里把人要去，又开始让他收账，他前脚开始干活，重案O记的人后脚就到。他说到这里，停下了话音，眼睛看着鹿晗：鹿少，我很怀疑，是不是连你都是差佬的卧底啊？  
扑街！少在那里放屁！黄子韬在后面早就听得不能再忍气吞声，一拍桌子哗啦站了起来，他手下的人也哗啦啦跟了起来，另外一边阿乐的人也跟着站起来，偌大的酒楼里一时间一阵桌椅摩擦的声响不绝于耳，伴随期间的就是各种市井咒骂。  
九爷干咳的声音已经被这些咒骂掩埋，他终于再没有力气镇压全场，只能不断挥手示意鹿晗和阿乐去管制他们各自的人，不料阿乐只是悠然地喝着面前的一盏清茶，鹿晗也只是看着他，一言不发。  
最后是何叔跑来跑去阻止了众人的混乱，又拿着一颗偌大的药丸就着清水让九爷服下，老爷子才能继续说话：内鬼的事，阿晗。  
鹿晗听到自己的名字，于是扭头看向那个虚弱的男人，却对上了一双异常锋利的眼神。那眼神的主人用着断断续续的语气说着：若说阿晗是卧底，我是不相信的，不过为了让兄弟们消除疑虑，阿晗，内鬼这事，你得处理好。知道了么？  
鹿晗点点头，心里却骂着：去你妈的蛋。

回住处的路上车里一片寂静。  
黄子韬没有像以往一样有说有笑，鹿晗也坐在后座上沉默不语，他能感觉到阿桃的不悦——这个青年是在用这种方式来抗议：抗议鹿晗把吴世勋送走，抗议这一送就把人送到了别人怀里。虽然这个逻辑略显强盗，但鹿晗却无法否认是他的举措造成了今日黄子韬和吴世勋真正意义上的“分道扬镳”。  
这就像是处理某种绝症一般，如果你天天拿着维生素药片去给那个病人吃，虽然根本治不好他的病，但病人却会因为心怀希望而继续生活；但如果你告诉他真相，那人却会加速死亡。  
吴世勋即使天天用臭脸用狠话对着黄子韬，黄子韬也依然甘之若饴，但真的温柔地告诉他“兄弟，我已经和别人在一起”的时候，就像是在黄子韬心里扎了一把刀。  
又深又狠。  
鹿晗不是没有试图安慰过黄子韬，但平时说什么都可以撒疯打混的青年一到了这个话题上永远都只是沉默，沉默地像是吴世勋，一座冰山般的沉默。鹿晗便再无法开口了。最后还是黄子韬自己说了：哥，这事你别劝我了，你不明白我，我得自己琢磨着来，如果琢磨通了，就当老天爷放了我和世勋这一回，如果琢磨不通，我就死在这事上，哥你也别替我觉得不值，好歹我也爱了一回。  
话说的傻，但狠。鹿晗只觉得怕，所以他也再不敢提。

同样因为这件事觉得苦逼的还有金钟仁。  
因为要考虑到黄子韬的立场，他现在连和鹿晗亲近的机会都没有，稍微有点亲昵的表现，鹿晗就会阻止他，叫他不要再刺激到阿桃。但对于金钟仁而言，黄子韬这种人心大的很，越是狠狠让他意识到现实的残酷他越是能够尽快跌倒尽快爬起来，如果你要是当他是个玻璃心的瓷娃娃天天捧着惯着，那他反而更容易自己钻进牛角尖里越想越歪。可是这话跟鹿晗说了，却被对方一脚踹下床，说他不在乎兄弟的感受。金钟仁多少有点委屈，丢，如果黄子韬真那么在乎兄弟感受怎么会图一时痛快搞吴世勋？开头就不对了怎么指望会有HAPPY ENDING。  
金钟仁有时候还会不无痛快地想：如果我是吴世勋，我也不选你黄子韬，活该。  
然而下一秒他又觉得有点过了，毕竟那么多年兄弟一场。  
帮帮忙吧。金钟仁嘟囔着：就当帮帮你自己，快点想开，快点换个对象处。也当帮帮我。  
正胡思乱想间，车子已经到了目的地。  
在路边找了空车位停下，金钟仁抬头看看这家位于太平山街的教会学校——说是学校，其实就是家孤儿院，大概是三年前才被政府收为公立学校，但是里面读书的小孩子依然还是孤儿居多，或者是实在付不起学费的人家的小孩。  
之前打电话和教务处的一位霍师奶联系过，对方听声音是个温柔的女性，不过站在校门口等待金钟仁的却是个横竖都一样尺寸的胖太太，一开口却是那个娇滴滴的温柔女声，金钟仁实在只能忍着笑，装作一副正儿八经的样子递上名片，霍师奶看也没看就塞进口袋里，欢喜地把金钟仁往学校里迎。  
按照她的说法，他们这里大概是世界上最欢迎调查公司的人的地方，因为来这里的调查员大多是为了帮某对夫妻寻找他们失落的子女，无论是为了孩子还是为了大人，霍师奶都愿意全力配合。  
金钟仁说明了来意，希望找寻九四年出生的弃婴，霍师奶一听这个年份，就皱了皱眉头：小伙子啊，你知道我们这里三年前被政府改制之后所有的档案都经过电子化，然而，主要电子化的还是当时还在学校的孩子的，所以，二十年前的小孩的资料……恐怕已经没有喽。  
那当年在这里工作过的员工，有没有对此有相关记忆的，哪怕只有一点点线索也好。金钟仁摆出一副诚恳的姿态。  
霍师奶撑着下巴想了半天，忽然一拍巴掌：对了，我带你去见陈伯吧，他是这里的后勤杂工，已经干了三十多年了，他应该会记得一些。  
于是金钟仁又去见了那个陈伯，对方倒是记得不少，说九四年到这里的刚出生的小孩只有两个，不过男孩子确实只有一个，名字叫什么陈伯就想不起来了，主要是接触过的孩子太多，混淆了。金钟仁听完之后心里觉得还是很有收获的，至少目标缩小到了一个，那就好查多了。

谢过霍师奶和陈伯之后，金钟仁问能不能在学校里四处走走看看，霍师奶由她带领便可以。  
于是金钟仁就跟着这个走路浑身都晃晃悠悠的师奶在这家安静的学校里走着，校舍长廊环绕着的小花园里还种着各种花，还有一个小的只有一个篮球场那么大的小运动场，边上养着三只兔子，过去的宿舍是平房，不过七年前已经改成了楼房——金钟仁觉得自己仿佛走进了鹿晗的记忆，那个从七岁起就一直生活在此处直到十五岁时离开的鹿晗的记忆，他记忆的那片灰色的天空和土色的运动场。  
这就是命运的巧合。金钟仁轻轻摸着手边一根柱子，上面乱七八糟刻满了小孩子的涂鸦：冼丽娟的儿子居然和鹿晗曾经一同在这家孤儿院里住过，很可能他们都认识，只是鹿晗不知道而已。  
他再次想起自己调查到的关于冼丽娟的过去：  
九四年时冼丽娟曾经有过一个孩子，但孩子出世时九爷因为社团的事情去了台湾，当他回来的时候只听说冼丽娟生下的是个女儿，却在出生后不久因为先天不足而夭折。虽然多少有些遗憾，但已经有两个女儿的九爷并没有表现出过多的沉痛，而冼丽娟则在以泪洗面几个月之后也渐渐恢复了过来。没人怀疑这个关于早夭女婴的说法。  
直到二十多年后的今天，金钟仁亲自去医院调取了当年的出生记录，发现了惊人的事实：  
冼丽娟的记录中显示，她生下的是个健康的男婴，并且没有任何夭折的记录。  
之后金钟仁的调查又发现当年负责照顾冼丽娟生产的是她的一个远房表亲邓姨婆，而这位邓姨婆最后一次出现也是在冼丽娟声称自己孩子夭折的那段时间。所以金钟仁假定冼丽娟是把自己的儿子交给了这位邓婆婆带走了。  
但是，一个孤寡婆婆又怎么可能那么容易一个人带大一个小孩？更巧合的是，这位邓婆婆当年就在一家孤儿院做清洁工作，所以极有可能的结果就是她把孩子带进了她工作的这家孤儿院。  
在和鹿晗说起这一切的时候，鹿晗却对金钟仁提到的孤儿院的名字有了反应，他告诉金钟仁这家孤儿院正是他当年呆过的地方。  
所以金钟仁才愿意亲自来一趟。为公，也为私。

小伙子？看金钟仁发呆，霍师奶便喊了他一声。于是金钟仁离开了他矗立许久的地方，跟着那位胖太太继续前进。  
而在那跟他刚才抚过的柱子的角落里，有一行歪歪扭扭的字金钟仁没有看到：  
鹿晗 和 世勋。


	26. Chapter 26

二十六。  
吴亦凡出院了。  
朴灿烈来接他，一路上絮絮叨叨讲了很多事情，关于公司的，关于洪兴的，关于他自己和卞白贤的，只是绝口不提张艺兴。吴亦凡听着听着就忍不住嘴角向上扬了起来。  
你笑什么？从后视镜里看到吴亦凡的表情变化，朴灿烈停下了话头，奇怪地问到:我脸上有什么奇怪的东西么？  
不是。吴亦凡笑笑，拉开车座中间的翻盖，却没在里面找到他想要的东西：就是觉得你这个人还挺多心眼的。这里的烟呢？  
我来这里接你之前，白贤就把这里的“违禁品”都给清了。朴灿烈哈哈笑着:他知道你会抽。还有，我哪里多心眼了？我多率直啊，兄弟。  
你什么时候发觉我和Lay的关系的？吴亦凡没回答反而问道。  
朴灿烈露出个了然于胸的表情:哦，其实你们第一次睡我就看出来了，阿Lay没什么，你的变化特别明显，对待他的态度立刻就有点特别了。其实你是个很内敛慢热的人，只有对亲近的人才会有一些特殊的举动，了解你的人一眼就看得出来。不过，你放心，白贤看不出来，他不大往这面想，我和他的事情他都不带多想的。他在这种事上异常单纯，你不用担心他知道你以前跟阿Lay的事。  
难怪你不跟我说他和吴世勋的事。吴亦凡靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。  
我跟你说了也没用，只是徒增你的烦恼。朴灿烈的声音柔和了下来:既然说开了，我早就想问问你了，你是真的很中意阿Lay么？要不要叫他离开那个小子，省的你和鹿晗两面都烦。看Lay那个性子，估计这事你开口还是能成的。男人总要先为大局着想，儿女情长什么的该放就要放放。  
哈哈哈。吴亦凡是真被朴灿烈巧舌如簧给说乐了，笑了一阵后才说道:我跟他，和你们不同，也用不着挽留和强求。至于他现在的事，我们别插手了，他喜欢就好了。说罢，吴亦凡轻轻叹口气。  
那行。朴灿烈点点头:其实还有一个事，我本来不想问，到我现在不得不问，公司的资产有在小笔小笔地转入进一家空头公司，虽然很隐秘，但不幸地还是被我发现了。我就想知道，这是你的意思，还是阿Lay在做手脚？  
吴亦凡沉默了。  
看来是你的意思了？朴灿烈的语气依然不咸不淡:果然人家说一夜夫妻百日恩，你还是比较相信阿Lay，而不是我和白贤呢。  
吴亦凡叹口气，然后又笑了一下:不是这样的。他抬起手抚过额前的头发，又重复了一遍:不是这样的。

事实上，和世界上其他任何高收益的生意一样，吴亦凡的行为也面临着和收益同级别的风险。  
如果顺利的话，吴亦凡等人可以不费吹灰之力圈走龙氏七成的资产，但如果失败的话，面临的可不是商业罪案调查科那难喝的咖啡，而会是来自黑社会最凶残的报复——九爷不是一个慈善家，更不是一个好商人，他有商人的头脑，却是强盗的逻辑。  
于是这种株连九族的事情吴亦凡只能自己来干。但人总有力不从心的时候，吴亦凡不是商业奇才，他根本没办法独自应付这件事情，唯有找上张艺兴两个人来偷龙转凤。  
为什么是张艺兴？  
吴亦凡不知道该如何跟朴灿烈解释，是说张艺兴在他吴亦凡心里不及朴卞二人重要？还是说因为张艺兴比他们两个更谨慎小心？  
当然，不可否认，一度亲密的关系多少让张艺兴在吴亦凡心里有不同的意义。不同于朴灿烈卞白贤那般过命兄弟的地位，也并非亲密爱人的感觉，而是介乎于之间的一种情愫。  
所以，在得到张艺兴亲口承认和吴世勋在一起的时候，吴亦凡感到一种被背叛的感觉。  
他知道自己失去张艺兴了。  
作为朋友，作为伙伴的那个人，已经属于别人了。  
最关键的是，如果和张艺兴搞在一起的那个若是和普通人也好，偏偏是鹿晗的吴世勋，吴亦凡知道那个面冷心热的青年对鹿晗那种兄弟情意，如果张艺兴随便在他枕边透露点什么，第二天一定会原封不动地传到鹿晗耳朵里。  
归根结底，这才是令吴亦凡最想发飙的事情。  
终究还是为了龙氏，为了私利。

他最终也没和朴灿烈解释这些，只说了句:我有我的考虑，不告诉你们是为了你们好。  
朴灿烈也没多说，只在最后把车停下的时候问:那哥，有我们的份么？钱。  
吴亦凡拍拍他的脖子:自然。我，你，白贤，还有阿Lay。一人一份。  
朴灿烈耸耸肩膀:你冒险搞来的钱舍得这么分给我们？  
吴亦凡笑笑，眉眼间都是毫不在意的淡然神色:反正多的很，而且你们是我这个世上仅剩下的在乎的人了。

这是这个世上我唯一在乎的人了。  
金钟仁把脑袋埋进鹿晗的后颈，心里这么说着，手还不安分地伸进鹿晗的T恤，在他平坦但有肌肉感的小腹上摸索着。一开始鹿晗不太接受这种肌肤之亲，后来见金钟仁不过是摸摸而已，便也由着他去了。  
然而这次却有些变味了，鹿晗一边看着电视里正在播的娱乐新闻，边感觉到金钟仁的手已经摸进了自己的内裤，那带着潮热的手指就停在了鹿晗的最敏感的位置上。  
过去也和很多女人来往过，不过因为身在这个圈子，虽然鹿晗已经挑尽量干净的人，但大多还是逢场作戏，难得遇到一两个普通出身的好女人，鹿晗又自卑自己的身份，不敢深入交往。到最后，能有亲密关系的都是一夜的露水情缘，圈子里的很多女人都知道洪兴鹿少是个极品好男人但绝对不会和睡过的人有什么深入交往，所以也都遵守这个默认的游戏规则。  
渐渐的鹿晗身边没了那些莺莺燕燕，他也很少再去玩。需要的话就去找熟悉的比较靠谱的人，或者干脆靠自己。  
最近这几个月因为洪兴的乱七八糟的事，鹿晗一点心情都没有，身体里却是积攒了很多，被金钟仁这么一弄，立刻就不行了，连拒绝的心思都没有了，只半眯着眼睛，斜靠在金钟仁的怀里，喉结上上下下，呼吸沉重着。  
金钟仁手上没停下，嘴巴也不闲着，轻轻咬着鹿晗的耳垂，顿时感觉到手里的东西跳了跳。  
有感觉吧？金钟仁声音低哑地在鹿晗耳边回响，边还伸出舌头在他耳朵上舔了一下。鹿晗一个激灵，一个不高不低的呻吟从嗓子深处飘出来。金钟仁松开手，感觉到鹿晗明显不满得动了动身子。于是他笑笑，把鹿晗的身子扳过来，两个人面对面窝在沙发的一角，然后金钟仁抱住鹿晗的肩膀开始接吻，一边还拉着他的手去扶弄自己那已经精神奕奕的小兄弟。  
鹿晗也没多想，只用左手同时握住两个人的东西上上下下套弄着。  
金钟仁有种快要死了的快感。  
鹿晗大概也一样，他的呼吸明显加快了，也顾不得接吻了，身体后仰着，还加快了手上的速度。  
最后两个人的热流喷在鹿晗的掌心里。

再来一次？金钟仁扒着鹿晗的肩膀问。  
好了啊！鹿晗笑笑，一边从沙发角落不知什么时候丢下的纸巾盒里抽了一把纸巾抹干净手上和小腹的痕迹，又把盒子推进金钟仁怀里:快擦擦。  
金钟仁边不满意地接过纸巾擦着边嘟囔:这就够了？  
鹿晗只是笑笑:幸好阿桃有事，不然非吓死不可。  
拉倒吧。金钟仁完全放松了，说话也有些不经意了:就他，连世勋的屁股都敢搞，我们这算个什么。  
然后他就看到了鹿晗瞠目结舌的表情。  
他才意识到自己说错话了。

都说鹿晗对黄世仁三个好。但金钟仁明白，那人心里还是有杆称的。  
吴世勋绝对是最重的那个。压倒性优势。  
金钟仁认识鹿晗的时候他身边已经跟了吴世勋，就和条尾巴一样，不远不近，走哪儿哪儿都有他。一开始金钟仁觉得吴世勋就是个粘人的小孩，可后来发现这人只粘鹿晗，对其他人倒都是一副老成持重的模样。而鹿晗对他也真不是一般的好，有一口饭就要分给吴世勋半口，只有半口的话宁愿自己饿着也要给吴世勋喂饱。金钟仁觉得他这辈子全是别想理解了鹿晗在吴世勋身上那种喷薄而出的父爱的来源了，换做他金钟仁，遇到吴世勋这种人高马大长相凌厉的人不蹭他口饭吃都对不起他那张脸。  
后来听黄子韬说起，两人关系好的主要原因是由于鹿晗和吴世勋自小一起长大，吴世勋算起来，就跟鹿晗的亲生弟弟差不多。  
金钟仁才多少有点懂了为啥鹿晗这么偏心吴世勋了。他也有过姐姐，嘴巴上不说，可是心里明白这种情感。  
换成谁，听说亲弟弟被人搞了心情都不会好。  
所以金钟仁理解鹿晗当场暴走给了他肚子两拳一脚的心情和立场，也可以理解自己被从自己家赶出来的这种搞笑的局面。他边想着自己又自作自受了，边把身上所有的硬币和纸钞都掏出来丢在便利店的收银台上，收银的女生先是鄙夷地看着这一摊，抬头对上金钟仁的脸时，那种不屑立刻变成了一些畏惧——金钟仁本来就黑，还一头金发，身上一件皱皱巴巴的白背心黑蓝色的大短裤，一副没睡好很不爽的表情——标准的街头古惑仔。  
女收银员飞速地从一堆零钱中捡出正确的数额，把剩下的几枚硬币连同金钟仁买的一包烟和啤酒还有打火机一起推到那人面前。  
金钟仁把烟和打火机连同硬币丢进口袋里，拉开啤酒罐的拉环，冲着女收银员露出个笑容：祝你有个愉快的晚上。然后就施施然转身走了，也不管对方用一种看神经病的眼神看着他。

在路边上找了片不那么污浊的地方坐下，金钟仁看着马路对面一群不过十五六岁的少男少女们正嘻嘻哈哈推推挤挤地经过。虽然看上去年纪小，但看打扮举止都不是什么好孩子，其中还有几个女孩子明显是嗑药嗨了，被其他几个金毛男生推来抱去都毫无抵抗之意。金钟仁可不想多管闲事，他不是什么好善乐施的人，他不信基督，反倒更信佛，更信因果。他信做了任何事情就要承担其结果。  
就像那些嗑药的少女。  
就像其中之一正是龙九的小女儿。  
金钟仁露出个淡淡的冷笑：这就是命。不得不信。

他也在等他的天命所至。

半个小时后，一辆白色本田停在金钟仁面前，吴世勋从驾驶那边下了来，脸上依然挂着一副不耐烦的表情，语气里带着点埋怨：你好好的这又是干什么啊？  
不是说了么。金钟仁从地上站起来，露出个腼腆的笑容：我把鹿哥给气着了，结果就被扫地出门了，你得可怜可怜我，收留我一晚。  
吴世勋已经给他拉开了副驾驶边的门，但表情却冷淡如常：知道了，烦死了，快上来吧。  
不会打扰你们吧？金钟仁揉揉脖子。  
谁们？吴世勋一副不解的神情。  
就是你和那个谁嘛，Lay，还是什么的？  
吴世勋这才恍然大悟，先是张了张嘴，然后冷笑了一下：这事是不是整个洪兴都他妈的传遍了？  
到不至于。金钟仁在座位上换了个舒服的姿势，然后点起一只烟：不过鹿哥这边和吴公子那边全是都知道了，桃子闹得太大，捂不住啊。  
吴世勋表情依然平静，只是摇了摇头，踩下了油门。

你跟那个谁，是真的么？金钟仁问。  
吴世勋的脸被经过的车辆的前灯照得忽暗忽明：你怎么这么问。  
我总觉得不是真的。金钟仁笑笑：若你真能如此容易跟一个男人确定关系，那之前和桃子也就不会那么僵了，任谁看你都应该选我们桃子啊。  
吴世勋沉默了半晌，终于轻笑了一声：丢。这个世界上最知道我的居然是你这个扑街。  
金钟仁也笑：是啊，黄子韬是个痴，鹿哥是关心则乱，就我对你又没啥特殊感情，自然看得明白。来吧，说说看，到底怎么回事，说不定兄弟还能帮到你解开这个套。  
你说得对。吴世勋点头：黄子韬他，就是个白痴。  
这话说得平静，却带着不一样的感情。

其实这事就反映了一个真理，就是：无论怎样赌气，话都不能乱说。  
吴世勋以这样一句话开头，他不擅长讲故事，花了一路的时间，总算干巴巴的说完了，金钟仁才明白，其实最初吴世勋只是负气地和黄子韬说他就是和张艺兴在交往也用不着他黄子韬管，不料黄子韬居然当真了，后来无论张艺兴怎么分辨，他都不相信，甚至认为张艺兴不想认真对待吴世勋——这才是他后来几次出手闹事的原因。  
原来阿桃不是在嫉妒，竟是如此用心么？金钟仁竟然觉得有几分好笑，他已经一屁股坐进吴世勋的沙发里。  
嗯，最后我忍不住跟他说了我只是赌气说的，不是真的，他却认定我是为了维护阿Lay，这事基本就是越抹越黑。吴世勋也坐下：我看他心情也不好，索性拜托阿Lay跟我将错就错，等过一段时间桃子正常点以后我再跟他好好解释。  
哈哈哈哈哈。金钟仁捂着肚子笑得前仰后合:丢，你们两个白痴是耍我呢是吧，你们他妈的拍爱情故事么？扑街，知不知道为了你们这些破事鹿哥在吴亦凡面前像犯了什么错似的，而老子因为不小心把你和黄桃之前那件破事说走嘴了大半夜被赶出家门……  
你把那事跟鹿哥说了？吴世勋的眉头猛的皱起。  
对啊，我说了。鹿哥他妈的真是疼你，没说二话上来就给我一脚，说我没照顾好你出事了也不跟他说哈哈哈哈我他妈的招谁惹谁了？我照顾你？！金钟仁停下笑声，直勾勾盯着吴世勋：那谁他妈的照顾我啊？  
金钟仁说这话的时候已经做好心理准备再被赶走一次，不料吴世勋却没生气，他好像已经想开了一样，甚至还安慰地拍了拍金钟仁的肩膀：我会跟鹿哥解释的，这次的事和以前的，我都会跟他解释清楚的。

吴世勋从冰箱里拎出两罐啤酒，递给金钟仁一罐。金钟仁发泄了一通也舒坦了，接过啤酒，他知道吴世勋一直都是这副冷淡的样子，即使错了也不会道歉，只用一些软化的行动来显示他确实有些不好意思的心情。金钟仁懂得，也不想计较。  
两个人默默喝了一阵子酒，金钟仁才开口：以后有什么别瞒着他了，你知道他多疼你，整个洪兴，全加一起都他妈的没你一个人重要。  
我知道。  
你知道个屁，你脑子好，人人都劝他叫你帮手，可是他偏偏不同意，托人找关系把你送到这里，你将来可以做大律师，在中环开张，赚大钱，他呢，最后不是被仇家砍死就是被差佬抓进去，不只他，还有桃子和我——桃子不用说，我虽然不是洪兴的人，但事情也干了不少，摘也摘不干净了——所以你看，他把你保护的多好。吴世勋，我有时候真是嫉妒你，如果我的家人还活着，他们也决计不会让我变成现在这个样子。  
吴世勋静静地听着，最后终于开口：钟仁，你不知道，我小的时候，有个绰号叫公主勋，因为孤儿院吃不好，所以瘦瘦小小，打不过也吵不过，总是被大孩子欺负，修女们也管不了。只有鹿晗哥帮我，照顾我，如果没有他，不夸张的说，就没有我的今天。你说我被他保护，没错，因为我自知在社团里，我不及桃子能打也不及你的行动力及人脉，所以我才愿意按照鹿哥的安排去做个普通律师。你说得对，我需要赚钱，也需要地位，这样才能保护鹿哥和你们，让你们不会被砍死也不需要蹲大狱。我有我的生存守则，也许和你们不同，但最重目的都是一样的。  
金钟仁不再说话，只抿着嘴里一口啤酒，略显苦涩。

没记错的话，我们是同龄吧？金钟仁开口问。  
我九四年，你也是？  
嗯，你一出生就在孤儿院了？  
对，听修女说我是被人丢在孤儿院门口，被做清洁的婆婆捡到的。怎么忽然问这个？  
没什么，我的调查公司最近在帮一对夫妻找他们失踪的小孩，也是九四年出生的，所以忽然想到你。金钟仁说了个不算谎话的谎话：世勋啊，你有没有想过找到你的父母？  
找他们干嘛？他们又不想要我。吴世勋淡淡地回答。  
也许。金钟仁笑笑：我是说也许，可能，maybe，你父亲是个混黑道的，你母亲不想你将来变成你父亲那样才把你送走呢？  
你电视剧看多了吧？还黑道呢，你不如说我是洪兴的太子爷呢！吴世勋显然对这个话题没兴趣，他打了个哈欠：我得睡了，明天还要开工，你自便吧，想看电视想喝酒都随意。  
看着吴世勋进了卧室之后，金钟仁立刻从沙发上跳起来，动作敏捷地在沙发上一顿翻查，并没有找到他想要的东西，于是他又冲进了洗手间，终于在毛巾上捏起一样东西。  
金钟仁握着那根好容易找到的头发、自言自语道：还真别说，兄弟，你还真有可能是洪兴的太子爷。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七。  
真他妈的是一场灾难。  
鹿晗这么想着。  
他把黄子韬狠狠揍了一顿——基本上是这两三年来最狠的一次出手了。  
一开始黄子韬还边假意还手边嬉笑着、以为是开玩笑，后来才发觉鹿晗是当真在实打实地用心揍他，于是这人还不知趣地一个劲地问为什么。  
鹿晗一脚踢在他屁股上，却没回答，是因为他实在不知道怎么回答，他说不出口，黄子韬对吴世勋做的事，他鹿晗实在说不出口。  
不过到底是兄弟，即使被如此这般没来有地揍了一顿，黄子韬依然没有真的还手。最后鹿晗拽了外套摔门走了，他才掏出手机给金钟仁发条短信:【鹿哥今天疯了？二话不说就揍了我一顿，老子才刚进门啊。】  
很快就收到了回复:【妈的，还不是你自己做的孽，叫你乱动吴世勋。】  
【艹，怎么还是这茬。】  
【没办法，终生责任制。】  
【你在哪儿呢？快点滚回来给我带点药。脸都花了。】  
【抱歉，我也是受害人之一，一时走不开，你就当是强奸罪名成立收到的合理制裁吧，明天我找人去关爱你。】  
【FUCK。】

离开家后鹿晗直接开车去了Happy BAR。  
他其实本想给吴世勋打个电话聊聊。记得之前看到过他的一脸悲壮和愤懑，他当时想都没想到会有这么大的事情——那时候，自己满脑子都是洪兴那点破事——连上金钟仁那个混小子几次被问及都是一副大事化小小事化无的模样。  
然而真的掏出手机，鹿晗又犹豫了，这就像是再一次揭开吴世勋的伤疤一样，他只要想想都会觉得心疼。所以现在能做的似乎只有干一杯，不然还能怎样？

盯着面前的玻璃杯，吴亦凡伸出左手，果然，还是在微微地颤抖。  
后遗症。虽然医生表示从他的CT片上看不出任何症状，但吴亦凡几乎可以肯定这必定是那次车祸的后遗症。只要保持静止不动，就可以微弱的抖动，于是这几周时间他努力掩饰，尽量不在人前使用这只手，不知道自己为什么要隐藏这个事实。  
或许只是因为吴亦凡觉得他的注意力的重心应该在龙氏和龙九身上，而不是一只仿佛在显露他胆怯内心的左手上。  
然后他听到了鹿晗的声音:凡少？

我说过吧，这里是我的场子。鹿晗笑眯眯看着吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡只是不着痕迹地把左手从从台面上移到膝盖边放下:嗯，你还说过这里是干净的场子，所以我才来自己喝一杯。  
不要吧，你刚出院。鹿晗冲着年轻漂亮的女调酒师打了个响指:来，这里，给凡少换杯柠檬水就好。边说着还要作势将吴亦凡面前的酒杯拿开。  
吴亦凡笑了笑没说话，只是伸出右手从上方覆住自己的杯子:鹿少，好意我心领了。他说着话，指尖已经触到了鹿晗的手背。  
鹿晗并没有松开手，只是看着吴亦凡修长的手指落在自己手之上，他只觉得有种说不出的微妙的感觉在指尖和手背那分毫的皮肤间产生了。然而下一秒吴亦凡就缩回他的手，原来女酒保已经送上了冰柠檬汁，那只修长的手只得放弃“战场”去接过饮料。  
鹿晗趁机将酒移到自己面前。  
凡少，发生什么了？你怎么刚出院就来喝酒？鹿晗微微笑着，眼睛却只是看着手里的酒杯。  
吴亦凡也笑了笑:我只是酒瘾犯了。  
哈哈。鹿晗配合地笑笑:看不出来啊，酒鬼啊？  
嗯，我有很多毛病，你得好好研究才知道。吴亦凡这么说着，然后顿了顿，问鹿晗道:那鹿少又是为何要来一个人喝酒呢？  
鹿晗扭头看向吴亦凡:你想听个故事么？他眼睛里闪着亮。  
吴亦凡再一次觉得任谁跟鹿晗对视都无法say NO的，他就是有这种魅力。

鹿晗絮絮叨叨把黄子韬和吴世勋的事掐头去尾还换了当事人的名字讲给吴亦凡听，他只是太憋闷了，不管对方是谁，他需要一个人能让他毫无顾忌地吐露一些话。  
几杯酒下肚，鹿晗说得更是义愤填膺，而吴亦凡依然是一副云淡风轻的模样，只是认真地听着。  
凡少，你说我这个当大哥的是不是死蠢，自己手下都他妈的乱成一锅粥了，还妄想着管一个社团。鹿晗自嘲地笑笑。  
我觉得到不至于，有时候事情是这样的，你即使再怎么努力，还是有失控的人和事，这是没办法的。吴亦凡语气平静地说道:你只有努力不让你的船沉掉，就是这么简单，又是那般复杂。  
凡少，我书读得少，别跟我说这么高深的话了。鹿晗笑笑:你就话给我知，我该拿那家伙怎么办？是赶走他干掉他还是怎样？  
鹿晗。吴亦凡露出个温柔目光，看得鹿晗心里一颤:你会这么问我这样的外人，就证明你已经有答案了。  
我是走了。鹿晗露出和苦恼的神情:但我总觉得对不起兄弟，什么都没有为他做。  
你不是说那人也没有告诉过你么？甚至过去这么久了。吴亦凡顿了顿，那就说明他们两个，比你想象的，要关系亲密多了。所以鹿少，你不用纠结了，你用不着惩罚你不愿惩罚的人，也不需要过分担心你过分担心的人。总之，一切顺其自然吧。  
鹿晗听罢先是点点头，之后又哈哈大笑起来:凡少，你这不是挺开通一人的，怎么之前阿勋和阿兴的事你反应那么大？  
吴亦凡露出个淡淡的笑:所以说，道理谁都会讲，但事情发生在自己身上的时候往往都不容易想通。

两个人就这么随意地聊着。  
鹿晗甚至有些庆幸在这里遇到的是吴亦凡了，那个男人看上去总是不温不火，仿佛对什么都不在意，又似乎把别人说的话都听进去的样子，他的语气和缓笑容温和，眉梢眼角都是淡然和平静。  
鹿晗不禁想，若自己能在不同的场合以不同的身份遇到这个人该有多好。  
若没有利益冲突，若没有尔虞我诈，若没有那么多的小心翼翼。  
鹿晗想，我们也许会是很好的朋友。  
正想着，鹿晗的视线无意扫过酒吧的一个角落，两个打扮一看就是古惑仔的青年正鬼鬼祟祟和和另外一个带着女伴的男人交接着什么。鹿晗皱了眉头，他太熟悉这种场景，但这本不该在这里出现，他曾经明确地要求过所有的软性毒品都不许出现在他的场子里。一方面是这种交易往往会被警方优先盯上，扫场的次数会明显增加，另一方面，鹿晗个人非常痛恨毒品，包括软性毒品在内。  
于是鹿晗抬手，拦住正走过他身边的一个年轻服务生问道：阿力呢？  
年轻服务生先是给鹿晗鞠躬，然后才回答：力哥今晚一直没来，也没有打电话跟老板请假。  
鹿晗摆摆手让那服务生离开，眉毛却纠结得更厉害了。九爷之前叫他处理阿力的事情，他以“要查清楚不能冤枉兄弟”为由把这事压了下来，然而阿力肯定是不能随便放出去收账了，鹿晗只好让他来看着酒吧，至少这里是他鹿晗的地盘，暂时还没人能把阿力怎么样。另一方面，鹿晗再次跟董sir联络，对方却很明确地告诉他阿力不是卧底，不是o记的也不是其他任何部门的。  
鹿晗只觉得不妙，如果阿力不是卧底，那么警方也许不会保护他，而他也确实是在向都暻秀出卖情报——虽然董Sir说会向情报课那边确认，但至今也没有回复。至于都暻秀，鹿晗甚至开始不确定他是否看到了那字条。  
一边想着看来得想办法偷偷送这小子跑路了，一边鹿晗放下手里的酒杯这般下了结论，嘴上却对着吴亦凡说：凡少，我去处理点事情，一会回来。  
吴亦凡看着他，点点头。

喂，小子。  
鹿晗朝着那个头发理得跟鸡屁股一样的家伙，对方正在数着几张纸钞，听到他的声音后抬起头来，用着不耐烦的眼神盯着鹿晗。  
你知不知道这是谁的场子啊？鹿晗歪着头，双手插在裤子口袋里：谁给你这么大的胆子在这里卖药丸的。  
扑街！那青年站起来：你哪只眼睛看见我卖药丸的？而且老子干什么关你什么事？你又是个什么东西啊？  
鹿晗一脚抬起狠狠踢在青年的小腿上，因为出其不意，对方吃痛间跪在了地上，又立刻被鹿晗补上一脚趴在了地上，然后一脚踩在那人的背上防止他起来。鹿晗弯腰，在他牛仔裤的口袋里摸索了一阵，把搜出来的几小袋浅色药丸丢在一边的地面上：这他妈的是什么？  
操！你他妈的放开老子！你是什么东西！知不知道我大佬是谁？那青年一边嚷嚷着一边要爬起来。  
鹿晗冷笑了一声，只更用力地踏了对方的后背一脚，听着那人杀猪般嚎了两句，然后笑着说：嘿，我也想知道，你大佬是哪一个，居然这么有胆敢叫你到洪兴鹿少的场子里卖药丸？  
此时周围的客人已经早已被服务生带离开来，酒吧的这一个角落只剩下了鹿晗和被他踩在地上胡乱骂着的年轻男人。鹿晗还想问什么，眼角余光却注意到一个人正鬼鬼祟祟溜出人群，看穿着打扮正是刚才一起卖药丸的那家伙，他刚想开口叫住对方，脚下的人已经抢先大吼大叫:大丹哥！大丹哥！  
鹿晗看到那一脸苦涩相的男人，立刻露出个轻蔑的笑容:我还以为是外面那个不识趣的叫小弟来踩我们洪兴的场，怎么是大丹哥你啊？我真是有眼不识泰山。那语气阴阳怪气，“大丹哥”三个字也喊得格外抑扬顿挫。  
染着红毛的大丹拉扯个讨好的笑容凑过来：鹿少，鹿哥，您还是喊我大丹仔吧，我怎么感叫你喊我哥呢？说完还朝地上的人身上踢了两脚：蠢货，知道这是谁呢你！你就在这里鬼叫鬼叫！  
鹿晗哼了一声，然后冷了表情:大丹仔，你他妈的是吃药吃高了吧，你有几个胆子在我这里散货？我说过吧，来一个，老子弄死一个，Benny哥最清楚我这话了，要不，咱们问问他？说着，鹿晗作势就要掏手机，一边大丹仔立刻讨好地扑上去扯住鹿晗的手:鹿哥鹿哥千万别，您这里是九爷亲定的不能碰的地，兄弟这次真是瞎了眼睛没看住，这个新来的就跑到您这里了，对不住对不住！一边说还一边扇了自己几个耳光。  
鹿晗其实并不真想跟Benny闹翻，况且此时他的手机还在吧台上放着，于是他只是冷笑道:一句对不住就算了，那往后我还怎么混啊，什么阿猫阿狗都敢踩在我头上然后说一句对不住啊？  
这时鹿晗的人早已被有眼色的服务生喊来了十几个，都各自悠哉悠哉地或站或坐地待在几米开外，大丹仔自然知道情势不妙，他来之前只听说鹿晗今天不会来酒吧，而看场的阿力也不在，所以只想乘势多赚几笔，不料刚刚好撞在枪口上，鹿晗这里不许卖毒品是社团里定好的规矩，今天这事无论走到哪里都是自己坏规矩在先，连他老大Benny都保不住他。  
鹿哥，这次真是小弟错了。大丹仔的笑容已经有些僵硬，他跟鹿晗打交道不多，只听说他心狠手辣，看他素日的行事风格也是果决的，料想今日自己是栽定了。  
果然，鹿晗已经冷笑着从一边一个大个子手机接过一把水果刀:大丹仔，看在Benny的份上，我饶你一次。  
那个“谢”字还没从大丹仔嘴里完全吐出来时，鹿晗已经猛地弯下腰去一刀剁在那一直被他踩着的年轻人的左手小指上，一声凄厉的惨叫立刻压过了酒吧嘈杂的音乐。鹿晗表情淡然，把沾血的刀丢还给大个子，然后从裤子口袋里揪出自己的钱包，掏了几张红色的纸钞丢在疼的满地打滚的人身上，盯着大丹仔说:这些钱是我赏给你兄弟看病的，不用谢谢我，小手指就当是交学费吧。  
滚。  
最后一个字让人听了都心声寒意。

吴亦凡一直坐在吧台上看着这一切。  
他不喜欢黑帮古惑仔，但和任何一个男人一样，他心里也有向往热血江湖的一面。老实说鹿晗身上集合了魅力和暴戾的那种味道，让吴亦凡不由得会心动。  
他拿起鹿晗喝剩下的威士忌一饮而尽，然后微笑着看着那人走回座位来。

鹿晗问:你跟讨厌这样的江湖事吧。  
吴亦凡笑笑:还好，若是不见血就更好了。  
鹿晗笑:那完了，凡少你只能看小说了。真的黑社会就是这般残酷和不讲道理。

很多年后，吴亦凡每每回忆起当时那一幕，他自认为他窥觑到了那个名为鹿晗的人的真心，在那颗被江湖侠义热血豪杰所掩饰下的真心。  
他鹿晗和他吴亦凡一样对这些事情厌倦之极却又无法自拔。  
鹿晗说残酷，说这一切都没道理可言。  
吴亦凡深以为是。

两个人随口闲聊，竟有一搭没一搭地讲话讲到了后半夜。  
吴亦凡面露倦容，只是带着个浅浅的笑容看着鹿晗口沫横飞地胡吹乱侃，他其实身体仍旧虚弱，此时身体上的疲惫早已打败了精神上的清醒，于是整个人有一些仿佛身在梦境之中的不真实感。  
连看到的鹿晗，都比吴亦凡记忆中那个洪兴鹿少要温柔了许多。突然桌面上传来嗡嗡的震动，倒把吴亦凡吓了一跳，他一惊，睡意全无。他看着鹿晗接起电话，没说两句表情一变，然后又是几句话后就放下电话，转身站起来就走的架势。  
吴亦凡也连忙跟起来：鹿晗。他顿了下，换了称呼：鹿少，你去哪里？  
鹿晗回头看了吴亦凡一眼：有事，凡少，你早点回家休息吧。  
吴亦凡那天不知怎地心念一动，他抬手，轻巧地拉住了鹿晗的手臂：要去哪里？我陪你去。  
鹿晗看他一眼，也不说话，只招手，旁边一个正玩飞镖的年轻男人过来喊了声鹿少，鹿晗只点点头，指了指吴亦凡：送凡少回……他心里正急，竟然想不起吴亦凡家的住址，只烦躁地挥挥手：算了，他想去哪就送他去哪。  
吴亦凡看着鹿晗，手是松开了，但人却跟在鹿晗身后：你要去哪里？  
凡少，我有事，真有事。鹿晗一副诚恳的模样：今天跟你聊得很愉快，改天咱们再聊，好不好？样子像是在哄不懂事的孩子。

然而吴亦凡毕竟不是不懂事的孩子。  
他还是坐在了鹿晗的车子上，后面还跟了两小面包车，里面挤了七八个人。  
吴亦凡不知道鹿晗到底是干什么，样子像是要砍人，可是又没有那么重的火药味。给鹿晗开车的就是刚才那个玩飞镖的年轻人，沉默寡言的样子，鹿晗也一路没说话，只一脸凝重地望着车窗外。  
吴亦凡也没开口，只拿出手机给张艺兴发了条短信息：【我和鹿晗去新界的旧船厂，不知详情，若早上我还没回来记得联络警方。】  
张艺兴并没有回复，这很正常，毕竟才凌晨四点多。  
凡少。鹿晗忽然开口：你干嘛硬要蹚浑水。  
吴亦凡笑笑：反正闲着也是闲着，我就是想跟着看个热闹。  
你不像是喜欢看热闹的人。鹿晗和刚才那个随性聊天的人变得判若两人，又称为了那个带点冷酷和邪性的洪兴鹿少：我劝你一会儿乖乖在车上坐着会比较幸福。  
吴亦凡笑笑，没回答。

鹿哥，到了。开车的年轻人回头说了声，然后就跳下车去给鹿晗拉开车门。  
鹿晗下了车，看了眼身边的吴亦凡，那人果然也跟着下了车。其实鹿晗搞不清楚吴亦凡究竟在想什么，他从来不关心社团的事，今天却连问都不问就自作主张跟着来了。  
但是鹿晗心里正烦，他没心情为吴亦凡的突发举动烦心，他刚才接到的电话是阿乐手下的长毛打来的，说阿乐有重要的事，叫他来船厂见面。  
鹿晗不知道，阿乐在消停了几天之后又搞出什么样的事情来闹他。不过很快，他就得到了答案。

鹿晗站在废船厂空空的厂房中央，对面是长毛和几个小的，见了鹿晗嘻嘻哈哈地过来打招呼：鹿少，来了？乐哥等你等很久了。  
正说话间，一个男人从旁边的小门走进来，边走还边用抹布擦着手，见到鹿晗等人后微笑了起来，从长毛手里接过一副眼镜戴上：鹿少，你来了，我可是帮你，抓了一只大鬼。  
董乐说话总是温和儒雅的，根本不像个黑社会，不过他手上的暗红浓稠的液体在讲述的可不是同一个故事。  
乐哥，这么大半夜的，你说帮我抓鬼，吓我咩？鹿晗笑着，镇定自若。  
不用客气。鹿少。阿乐扶扶眼镜。  
那鬼呢？鹿晗依然笑眯眯的样子。  
阿乐点点头，一边长毛走出去，不一会推了个大油桶滚进来，鹿晗只瞟了一眼，就看到一个赤身裸体的男人蜷缩在其中，浑身已经血污斑斑，不用再加辨认，鹿晗已经可以肯定这就是阿力，他心里竟然有种意外的大石落地的感觉——至少他知道了对方在玩什么把戏，也就可以兵来将挡水来土掩了。  
长毛把桶停在鹿晗面前，旁边有人跑过来和长毛一起把油桶立起来。  
鹿晗这才低垂了眉眼：乐少，我说了，我得找到证据才能抓鬼，不然，别人说我冤枉兄弟怎么办？我鹿晗最看重的就是兄弟。  
阿乐低低地嗤笑了一声：鹿少，你说没证据，但我有。他又冲长毛点点头：把咱们的客人请出来吧。  
长毛于是再次走出去，回来时推着一把老板椅，上面绑着个男人，眼睛被蒙着，嘴巴也被破布塞着，上身的已经被扯开，胸膛上能看到被殴打的淤痕。他丝毫没有反应，似乎已经昏了过去。  
这又是哪出？鹿晗皱了眉头。  
介绍一下吧，这位阿Sir和我们阿力可是好朋友来着，两个人咬死都不认识对方，谁都不肯承认，不过我们的兄弟都看得清清楚楚，他和阿力今天晚上偷偷摸摸见面，只是你鹿少看不到罢了。说着阿乐把手里一个黑色的物件丢给鹿晗，鹿晗接住，抬手一看是一张警察证，上面是个年轻英俊的男人，旁边写着“都暻秀”的名字。  
FUCK。鹿晗在心里骂道，脸上却没有丝毫变化。  
怎么样？难不成阿力还在和差佬喝下午茶聊天么？阿乐笑了，一脚踢了题着阿力的那只罐子，里面的人发出了微弱的呻吟。  
鹿晗咬了咬牙：你想怎样？  
鹿少，我知道你为人精明，若你不是眼瞎，就是成心护着他。今天我也不跟你绕圈子，你总得给兄弟一个交代，这个鬼，是你来送走，还是说，你也是个鬼？阿乐阴测测地看着鹿晗。  
妈的。鹿晗骂了句，然后看向都暻秀的方向：那个差佬怎么办？  
一起干掉呗。阿乐随口说道，平平常常。  
干掉差佬好大祸的，你不是想要给社团惹麻烦吧。鹿晗冷冷道。  
阿乐笑笑：一起丢进大海，死不见尸的谁知道啊，鹿少，干不干？  
艹。鹿晗骂了一句，从旁边长毛的手里接过早就伸过来的一把枪，直接就对准了油桶的方向。

吴亦凡一开始一直都仿佛在看一出戏，就和不久前才酒吧看到的那出戏一样类似的戏。  
直到此时他才感觉到不同来。  
刚才那还是江湖意味，但此刻已经带了血腥气了。  
他开始不安，不安于将要发生的事情，不安于鹿晗即将做出的选择，不安于自己所处的情境，不安于所有的事情。  
他的左手在口袋里颤抖的更加厉害。

鹿少。阿乐的声音带着笑意。  
鹿晗。吴亦凡的声音几不可闻。  
鹿……哥……阿力拼命睁开眼睛，虚弱地唤着那个正拿枪对着他的男人。

砰。  
枪响了。


	28. Chapter 28

二十八。  
张艺兴正在写工作日记，说是工作日志，但他却不知道该写什么，关于转移龙氏资产的事情他只需要写下时间和钱数以及所属的公司，但至于洪兴，不知道为什么，张艺兴对这个社团越来越厌恶，不是那种普通人对黑社会的厌恶也并非是警察的自觉，而是掺杂了许多许多的个人感情倾向。大概是因为吴亦凡，又或者是因为吴世勋。张艺兴停下敲键盘的手，想了想，快三年了，自己应该向上面申请调回了，自己的心理大概已经无法再继续从事这份工作了。  
突然他的手机发出滴的一声。  
张艺兴拿起手机，看到是吴亦凡的名字，于是打开内容，看完了之后他直接拨通了董Sir的电话。再后来他几乎一夜都没有睡着，在床上辗转反复到七点多，终于忍不住爬起来给吴亦凡打电话，然而却一直没有人听。  
张艺兴开始觉得不安。

鹿晗开枪了。  
吴亦凡下意识地闭住了眼睛，在近十秒的绝对静谧之后，不知谁发出了嘲笑，紧接着就是长毛的声音：哈哈哈哈哈哈鹿哥你得好好练练枪法别笑死兄弟们了。  
吴亦凡这才睁开眼睛，却看到鹿晗懊恼地把手枪丢到地上骂了句“去你妈的”，他一边叉着腰一边大笑着嚷嚷：老子他妈的这辈子第一次摸枪，我靠，真他妈的难搞，这么大力！我靠。他好像很激动的样子，也可能因为是真的第一次开枪，也可能是因为这么近的距离开出去的子弹都偏了十几公分。本来有点紧张的气氛瞬间变得轻松愉快起来，一边阿乐和鹿晗带来的人都跟着笑了起来，嘻嘻哈哈声不断。  
但忽然间，鹿晗忽然抬起腿，用力一脚踢倒装着阿力的油桶，然后就像发了疯一样用力踩踏，嘴上破口大骂：反骨仔！靠！老子这辈子最恨的就是出卖兄弟的！  
他突然的转变把所有人都震到的样子，一时间十几号人瞬时都悄无声息了。  
鹿晗又狠狠踢了几脚后才停下来，喘着气，抬手撂了一把头发，然后才仿佛理智恢复一样、转过头看着阿乐，露出个笑容：乐哥，你讲得对，我就是个瞎子，今天我鹿晗谢谢你帮我抓住这个反骨仔，就按你说的办吧，喂鱼！  
几个鹿晗带来的人立刻上来，七手八脚把桶封了起来，然后推着离开的厂房。  
鹿晗表情阴郁地看着门外，过了好一阵，才回头，看着都暻秀的方向：不过，乐哥，我不动现职警察的。你说我胆小也好，谨慎也罢，总之，我不会惹这种大祸上身，你若想做，你自己来。  
你不干掉这个警察，不怕外人说你是鬼么？阿乐眯起眼睛。  
我鹿晗行得正站得端，爱怎么说怎么说，总之，这种麻烦我不惹，我还想多活几年。鹿晗说着转身就朝着船厂外面走去，阿乐倒真没有拦他。  
鹿晗在拉开铁门的时候心里轻声叹息：都暻秀，我能做的都做了，不该做的也做了，希望老天爷保佑你吧。  
然后在大门打开的一瞬，鹿晗被外面射进的明亮的灯光晃得睁不开眼睛，然后他听到了不知谁大喊了一声：有警察！

接下来就如同任何警匪片中的场景一样，不管再怎么牛逼屌炸天的大佬也要如同过街老鼠般抱头鼠窜，更别提还关着一位现任警官。  
鹿晗一路狂奔上车，期间还一直扶着吴亦凡的手臂——他实在不确定这个今天才出院的人经不经得起这一通折腾，上了车之后一看，果然那人的脸已经白无血色了。  
我说你不要蹚这浑水吧？鹿晗踩了油门，车子飞速离开，他一边盯着前方的路一边这么说着。  
吴亦凡靠在椅背上喘着粗气，半天都没有能够说出一句话来。  
鹿晗也再不说话，只沉默地开着车。

鹿晗。吴亦凡轻轻叫着他的名字：那个人，是个警察啊。  
是又怎样。鹿晗心道，是个屁，警察没有他是卧底的记录，他撑死就是个线人，可是没办法，谁让他和都暻秀被人抓了包，该着了。这就是命。所以在那一刻，鹿晗拿过枪的时候真觉得这事就这么定了，反正今天总得走一个，不是桶里那个，就是桶外这个。他想过如果是警察的鹿晗该怎么做，可是，靠，鹿晗这辈子没当过警察，连他妈的警校都没毕业不是么？  
所以就只有小混混鹿晗在那个身体里阴测测地嘟囔着：你死我活，你死我活吧。  
所以他开枪了。  
那一瞬间鹿晗是真的想弄死这个他曾经试图保护过的年轻人了，他连句“对不起”都没来得及想过。可是老天爷不给面，偏偏要跌鹿晗的面子，注定他鹿晗没办法手染鲜血——那手枪的后坐力不是鹿晗所预料到的，他像个娘们一样手臂一瞬间被枪产生的冲力带动上偏了几公分，那子弹就立刻变了方向。

凡少，总有一天，你也会体会到这种心情的，你会明白，你眼前那条命，无论怎么算，都他妈的没你自己的命值钱的道理的。  
鹿晗这么说着。他想替吴亦凡省省时间，他觉得这个一直自以为从未沾过黑社会的人一直有种站在道德至高点的心态，说不定下一秒吴亦凡就会对他刚才的行径做出什么道德谴责。鹿晗不想被谴责，尤其不想被吴亦凡。  
然而出乎他意料的是，吴亦凡并没有说些大义凛然的话，只是很轻声地说：你们弄死卧底警察，不会会惹很大麻烦么？你不会，有什么麻烦吧。  
是啊，好大麻烦。鹿晗忽然笑了，他笑得声音在车里回响着，然后他继续带着笑意朗声道：没事，他妈的卧底都命贱，社团恨之入骨，警察也没见的多喜欢他们。  
他一时间也不知道说的究竟是那倒霉的不算是卧底的阿力，还是几乎快要忘记卧底身份的自己。  
吴亦凡哦了一声，就再不开口。

你以前杀过人么？  
吴亦凡这么问。  
算有吧。鹿晗回答，他点燃手里的烟，看到吴亦凡伸出的手指，轻轻笑了笑，从怀里掏出烟盒放在那颀长优雅的手上：不是我动的手。  
吴亦凡单手轻轻抖出一只烟，叼在嘴上：什么感觉？  
没感觉。鹿晗合上眼睛，放松身体靠在椅背上：真的没感觉了，血都冷了。  
吴亦凡在身上摸索了一阵，才想起根本没有打火机，鹿晗的手就捧着一只普通的还印着“大祥音响城”的塑料打火机递到了他面前，于是吴亦凡接过来，点燃了自己嘴边的烟。  
即使这样。吴亦凡吐出一口烟，也靠在车座上，悠然地问道：你还是想要坐洪兴的话事人这把椅子么？  
就是因为这样。鹿晗的声音轻轻的，柔和的：我才必须要坐到，不然，这些事情就都白做了。  
吴亦凡扭头，看着鹿晗的侧脸，那是多么精致和美好的一个人，尽管好像已经被烟尘和污渍掩埋着，但却依然耀眼。看鹿晗依然闭着眼睛，吴亦凡便抬起左手，悬空在那人的皮肤上空几厘米处，意外的是，他的手不再颤抖，只是那么平静地隔着空气仿佛触碰到了鹿晗的肌肤。  
忽然鹿晗睁开了眼睛，吴亦凡慌忙握起了手指，装作活动手腕一般若无其事地收回了左手，一边偷偷瞄着鹿晗，看对方的反应似乎并没有注意到自己的举动，这才安下心来：你不睡一会么？  
不用了！鹿晗很着急地翻着口袋，又在车里一通乱找。  
找什么？吴亦凡问。  
我靠，我手机不见了！鹿晗骂道：肯定是刚才掉船厂了。  
吴亦凡也跟着紧张起来，他本能地摸摸自己的口袋，还好自己那台IPHONE还好好地躺在原地。他有些担忧地问鹿晗：那万一被警察捡到，你会不会有麻烦？  
鹿晗一副无奈的样子耸耸肩膀：我倒不会有什么麻烦，反正我手机都是太空号无所谓，只是……他顿了顿，后面的话没说出来，因为他经常用这台手机和黄世仁三个联系，其他两个人还好，吴世勋的手机可不是太空号，警察很可能会找到他头上。然而鹿晗转念一想，这台手机他也用来跟董Sir联络，希望他能认出来这个号码是他鹿晗的然后加以特别处理。  
麻烦。都他妈的是麻烦。鹿晗恨恨地骂了句，却对上吴亦凡温柔的目光，瞬间笑了：你干嘛这么看着我？就跟我妈似的。  
吴亦凡笑了笑：我要真是你妈，肯定不让你受这苦。他边说着边活动活动脖子，指着外面淡淡的晨光：天快亮了，要不你睡会，我开车？  
都说了，不想回去，你要着急了就把我扔这儿你自己回去吧。鹿晗说着就要下车。  
吴亦凡抬手拉住鹿晗的手腕：行了，就这里呆着吧。呆着。

后来鹿晗真的睡着了。  
吴亦凡抽烟一只接一只，一开始在车里面，后来怕呛着鹿晗，就下车到车外面，对着一片寂静的大海，他脑子也一片空白。  
试着想起来。吴亦凡对自己说：你想要做什么？得到龙氏，毁掉洪兴，夺走龙九所看重的一切。他的心微微动了动：能不能附带着，连鹿晗一起带走？  
能不能，行不行，敢不敢，做不做得到？

听到吴亦凡下车的声音，鹿晗这才睁开眼睛，他死死盯着对方的背影。  
可以再一次确认，吴亦凡确实是喜欢他的，就跟阿开一样。不过明显，吴亦凡没阿开那么疯，都不敢开口，也不敢逾矩，只是那眼神里的东西太藏不住了，任谁看了都会看出来。  
鹿晗知道自己这个时候根本不应该花时间费精力在这些乱七八糟的事情上，但他还是忍不住会想象，想象吴亦凡手指的触感。他觉得自己大概也疯了。  
正胡思乱想间，吴亦凡的手机忽然在座位上响了起来，鹿晗伸手拿过来，却看到上面显示着“阿lay”的字样，他把手机原样放回椅子上。没过多久，又是不同的声音，大概是短讯，鹿晗再次伸手把手机拿起来，吴亦凡的手机短信会直接显示内容，鹿晗眯着眼睛，盯着那行字很久很久，终于还是把手机丢了回去。  
闭上眼睛，这次是真的睡了。

吴世勋拎着早餐，站在大门口，盯了好一阵子，才掏出钥匙来开门。  
不料还没插进锁孔，大门就已经被人一把拉开，黄子韬顶着一头乱七八糟的发型蹬着个拖鞋毫无形象可言地站在门口，和吴世勋大眼瞪小眼。  
看什么看，进屋。吴世勋白了那人一眼，就从黄子韬身边进了里屋，黄子韬也不知道是笑还是哭的皱着脸，咣当把大门一关。  
吴亦凡把手里的塑料袋放在桌子上，然后又从裤子口袋里掏出一盒跌打酒：阿仁说你被鹿哥揍了一顿，让我来看看你，说，哪疼？我给你上药，然后你把早饭热热吃了，我还得赶回公司。  
黄子韬一副当机的模样看着吴世勋发呆。  
吴世勋再绷不住笑意，浅浅笑了：快点，别浪费我时间。  
黄子韬当即趴在沙发上，指着自己的后腰哼哼唧唧：鹿哥下手太狠了，就跟我欠他钱似的。  
活该你作死。吴世勋用力在那人后背拍了一掌，然后掀开他的背心，才看到一片淤青，心里自然是一片痛快，却又带着点不忍，往手上到了药油用力揉搓了上去，只把黄子韬揉得哭爹喊娘：我靠世勋你手轻点，轻点轻点轻点轻点。  
我哥呢？吴世勋一边放轻了手劲一边问。  
黄子韬趴着，手里捧着吴世勋带来的牛腩面哧溜哧溜地吸着，听到他这么问后口齿不清地说：没回来，昨天揍了我一顿之后啥都没说就走了，后来就再没消息了。哎呦！吴世勋再次的重手让他嗷了一嗓子：你这是干啥啊！  
吴世勋用力拍了一巴掌：好了，滚起来，赶快找找鹿哥，一晚上没回来你都不担心么？  
担心什么，他那么大的人了，我还担心他嫖了谁家的姑娘么？黄子韬依然吸溜着面条。  
滚你的，你忘记之前的事情了么？谁他妈的等着鹿哥落单对付他呢你知道么？吴世勋皱着眉，也不再废话，直接试着给鹿晗拨手机，几声之后一个陌生的男人的声音响起：  
喂。

黄子韬吃碗面后看到吴世勋还在对着电话叽叽咕咕不知说什么，他于是好奇地走过去，却只听到对方说了句“好的，一会见”后直接挂了电话。  
你干嘛跟鹿哥讲话还这么鬼鬼祟祟的？黄子韬问。  
哦。吴世勋有些心不在焉，随口应了声，然后就看着黄子韬：你没事了吧，我有事先走了。  
等等。黄子韬站在了门边，眼里没了玩笑的意味：你现在，好么？  
你又想说什么？吴世勋带了点不耐烦的感觉：别折腾了，我好得很。  
是么？黄子韬笑笑：那就好。还有，对不起。那三个说得轻轻的，却又好像千钧般重。  
吴世勋愣住了。

不是所有人都会说如此真心的“对不起”的。  
黄子韬就从来不说，吴世勋也不说。和吴世勋那种过分的自我保护机制造成的生硬的感情表达不同，黄子韬是从来不曾对自己的一举一动做过任何反思，他坚信着自己而走出每一步，不后悔也不回头，所以他绝对不会轻易低头也不会认错，更不说对不起。即使那时吴世勋对他恨之入骨的时候他信誓旦旦地说着“对不起”，也不过像是急着阻止对方发疯从而来剖白自己的爱意。  
但此时此刻，黄子韬一句轻巧的对不起，到让吴世勋的心软了。  
没来由的。

黄子韬又说了句：世勋，对不起，我是真的爱你，爱过你，爱着你。  
妈的你电视剧看多……吴世勋刚想骂他，话却断了，黄子韬的整个人覆了上来，他用力拥抱着他，他的胸膛滚烫，双臂有力，连呼吸都那么沉稳。吴世勋想了想，又想了想，还是抬起了手抱住了黄子韬的后背，轻轻拍了拍，他侧过脸，想对黄子韬说些什么，然而对方却吻了上来。  
这是个让吴世勋措手不及的亲吻。  
如果说第一次的关系是被迫的充满了反抗和压制的话，这次的就完全是让吴世勋只能大脑停止工作的温柔。他只能那么站在原地，然后闭上了眼睛。

金钟仁吊儿郎当地晃着手里的两瓶汽水走到家门口，却没来由地被吓了一跳，连忙三步并作两步跳到一边躲到大树后面，顺便掏出手机对着大门口正在拥吻的身影拍了张照，嘻嘻笑着嘟囔着：  
妈的，下次你们再搞得不清不楚的时候就这一张照就可以搞定了。  
仁哥。忽地一个青年从后面一拍他肩膀，把金钟仁吓得差点跌倒，回头看着自己调查社的小年轻，一副捧心状：我靠下次你走路带点声，哥被你吓死了。  
小青年哈哈笑着挠挠头发：仁哥，大清早的，你有啥事？  
金钟仁把汽水夹在胳膊底下，腾出手来从大裤衩口袋里掏出一个小塑料袋：给，拿去，前几天不是也给你一根头发么，去验DNA，越快越好，知道没？  
哎，知道了。小青年接过袋子，转身一溜烟就跑了。  
金钟仁再回头的时候，却看见吴世勋已经上了他那辆本田，而黄子韬正站在门口冲着金钟仁比了个中指。  
金钟仁咧嘴一笑。


	29. Chapter 29

二十九。  
小C出事的消息是在下午传到各人耳中的。  
当时鹿晗正在房里补觉，金钟仁一只手搂着他，一只手捧着手机看武侠小说，电话打进来的时候他吓一跳，手一抖，手机刚刚好砸他鼻梁上，差点把眼泪都砸出来。一边忍住骂人的欲望一边接起来，打过来的是黄律师，说二小姐出事了，叫他通知鹿晗赶快到警署去。  
金钟仁推了推鹿晗，鹿晗睡得熟，没反应，于是他俯在鹿晗耳朵边又是吹气又是咬的，那人终于勃然怒起，转身就是一脚，金钟仁熟悉他这招，立刻滚开，笑嘻嘻地说：哎，鹿哥，你们家二小姐又不知道干啥了跑差馆去了，你快去看看呗。  
鹿晗盘腿坐床上，赤裸着上身一脸不悦：叫桃子去。  
他哪够班对付我们二小姐啊，还是得你去。金钟仁在床边坐下，这才正色道：是黄律师打来的，估计不是小事，你真得去看看。  
鹿晗迷蒙地眨眨眼睛，一副困顿的样子，金钟仁看得心动，凑过去亲了一口，却被对方照着脑袋就是一巴掌，不轻不重的，到带着点亲昵的意思，金钟仁挨打都乐意，揉着后脑勺又亲过去，交换了好一阵口水才算满意。  
换衣服吧，我送你去。金钟仁起来，把一边椅子上搭着的鹿晗的T恤裤子拿过来递给他，自己则毫不顾忌地扒光了身上的衣服换了一套出门能见人的装束。

赶到警署的时候气氛有点怪。  
迎出来的黄律师什么话都不说，只带着鹿晗金钟仁往警署里走，走到半路走廊里看到七叔公和他外甥女，鹿晗就觉得事情越发不对劲了。再往里走就看到一个带着警察证的年轻男人和另外一个高个子的男人正在说话，鹿晗一眼认出来那高个子正是吴亦凡。  
这种凌晨刚送走下午就见面的感觉，鹿晗有一种自己是什么一楼一凤的错位心理，然后他立刻觉得大概只是因为没睡好。  
然后吴亦凡就转身了，鹿晗看见他的表情依然是那副处变不惊的淡定模样，想着这位龙家二小姐大概又是喝多了或者嗨大了搞了什么破坏公物的行为被抓了。然而，他环顾左右，七叔公的在场让他总觉得事情不会那么简单——七叔公是按他的辈分叫的，他是“胡子”徐的七叔，也就是龙九的七叔公，算是小C的七太叔公，现在龙九的亲戚里面唯一还活着的一个。  
连他都在场的话……鹿晗回头看着吴亦凡，想着真是做梦都别想在这人脸上看出来到底发生了什么事情，他除了对人放电之外什么都不擅长。就是现在！鹿晗和吴亦凡对视着，心里有什么就开始碎裂，很想对那人说：别用那种眼神看我。  
太他妈的煽情老子受不了，别看了！

事情就是这样了，吴先生。  
之前见过的那个重案组的沙展向吴亦凡解释完后又对着他身后站着的刚到齐的众人点点头：那么各位，除了家属外，我建议其他的人还是请在这里等候。  
黄律师拦住了七叔公，对他耳语了几句，老头子立刻有些激动的样子，捂着胸口坐在了旁边的长椅上。吴亦凡看了一圈，最后把眼光落在鹿晗身上，他看上去有些蔫蔫的，眼睛也肿着，似乎没有休息好，当然，吴亦凡觉得自己也好不到哪里。他走过去，对着鹿晗说：  
你跟我去吧，剩下的人就让他们在这里吧。  
不是说家属吗？鹿晗环顾四周：老头子呢？  
去新西兰了，三天前出境的。吴亦凡的声音更低了：你不知道？  
靠！鹿晗心里暗骂，死老头子真的胆大，丢下自己当挡箭牌撑着洪兴自己跑出国去保命，但嘴巴上却没说：哦，我还以为要迟几天。到底怎么了？  
小C出事了。堕楼。吴亦凡简简单单几个字。  
什么玩意？鹿晗忍不住提高了嗓门，引得周围的人纷纷注视他，他才压低了嗓音：什么？  
走吧，路上跟你说。吴亦凡托着鹿晗的手臂，半牵半拉地带着人走开了。  
鹿晗回头看了眼金钟仁，只看见他一副心不在焉的模样玩着手机，在自己回头的瞬间也抬起头来，于是鹿晗冲他点点头，金钟仁歪歪脑袋，算是接收到了鹿晗的“信息”。

今天清晨有人路过后巷才看见孩子，早就已经没呼吸了，法医尸检证明是昨天凌晨左右出的事，身体里验出多种软性毒品和很高的酒精含量，我们已经找到了昨夜和她在一起的那群年轻人，他们的口供很一直，女生是因为吸毒过量后失去自控能力自己爬上天台意外身亡的。现场勘查的结果也证明无可疑，可以认定是意外。  
那名重案组的沙展站在冰冷的金属床边这么说道：查明女孩子的身份花了很长时间，她身上没有身份证明，手机里也没有家属的号码，幸好O记的董Sir偶然经过认出了她，所以我们才联络了各位。

鹿晗的表情有些僵硬，这个年轻的姑娘他太熟悉了，他们认识八年多了，他看着她长大，看着她从那个害羞的小不点变成一个叛逆的大姑娘，他帮他偷偷摸摸解决了很多如果家长知道后一定会打屁股的“坏事”，虽然没有什么认证，但鹿晗自己已经明明白白把那女孩子当做了妹妹一般。  
虽然是个极其不听话又不长进的妹妹。  
但她不应该在此时此地画上终点。  
吴亦凡好像并没有过多的感触，只是询问着尸体该如何认领有什么手续。  
于是鹿晗也没有更多的伤心了。  
也许真的像他自己说过的，干的久了，血都冷了。

回去的路上金钟仁问鹿晗到底怎么回事，鹿晗叹口气，说死了呗，小的死了，嗨高了，从楼上跳下来的。  
金钟仁没再说话，他记起昨晚自己看到的那幕。  
命这玩意，不信不行。

吴亦凡坐进车里，阿忠问：老板，去哪？  
吴亦凡呆了一阵才回答：去公司吧。他看着路上的风景，心里只是有些许疑虑：是不是，做的过火了。

正是下午茶时分，茶餐厅里客人很多，吴世勋张望了半天才在角落的座位看到了那穿着西装一副和这里环境格格不入模样的董Sir。他穿越几张台子走过去，在中年警探的对面坐下。  
哦，你来了。男人露出温和的笑容，伸出左手：好久不见了啊，你都这么大了。  
吴世勋跟对方握了握手，但很快就把自己的手收了回来：是，上次见面已经是九年前的事了。  
董Sir笑笑：怎么样，听说你不在洪兴干了？  
我从来没有进过社团。吴世勋表情冷漠。  
好啊，至少，鹿晗还有你这么个争气的弟弟。董Sir拍拍吴世勋的肩膀。  
董Sir，有话直说吧。吴世勋依然冷淡。  
警官淡淡地笑了笑，从口袋里掏出个证物袋，把里面的手机倒出来，放在吴世勋面前：回去交给你鹿哥，说下次别这么粗心了，幸好这次是我注意到了，不然麻烦可就大了。  
吴世勋一把抓起手机，站起来就要走，却被警官叫住：阿勋，告诉你大哥，我和他的说的事，叫他好好考虑。  
吴世勋只微微点点头，就离开了。

看着吴世勋的背影消失在人流中，黄子韬眯着眼睛，想了很久，才踩下了油门，他的黑色尼桑沿着街道缓缓地驶了出去。

吃晚饭的时候桌上的三个人都各怀心事，鹿晗是想小C的事，金钟仁琢磨鹿晗昨天一晚上到底干了什么，黄子韬一般是那个最没心没肺的，今天却难得一副心有旁骛的模样。  
饭正吃到一半，大门却被打开了，吴世勋从外面进来，直奔着鹿晗就过来了：哥，我有话……他话还没说完，就被黄子韬扯着胳膊拉到了外面。  
干嘛你！刚一站定，吴世勋就冲黄子韬瞪眼睛。  
我干嘛！你干嘛！黄子韬压低了声音吼着，像是狼在咆哮一样：你老老实实讲，下午你见谁去了？  
我见谁关你什么事！吴世勋继续瞪着眼睛：等等，你跟踪我？！  
我不跟踪你怎么可能知道……黄子韬说到这里把声音又压低了几分，还左右环顾地看了看，一副小心翼翼的模样，憋着嗓子戳着吴世勋的胸口：我不跟踪你怎么知道你他妈的跟警察见面！那个人我认识，他是O记的高级督察来着！你居然跟他见面！  
吴世勋一副“那又怎样”的表情看着黄子韬，嘴角只是不屑地扬起。  
黄子韬继续戳着他：你以为鹿哥会放过你么？就算鹿哥会放过你，如果社团里有人知道你跟警察有来往你以为会发生什么啊？你记得之前阿BEN身边那个吹水康么？你记得他怎么死的么？被人捅死的，就是因为社团怀疑他是卧底！  
等等。吴世勋的表情已经换成了“不可理喻”：你觉得我是卧底么？  
我没这么说……我只是担心你……黄子韬嘟囔着，一边抬手试图摸摸吴世勋的头发：我只是担心……  
吴世勋歪着脑袋躲开黄子韬的手：我拜托你，我现在是做律师的，见个警察有什么好大惊小怪的，而且我又不在社团做，鬼认识我啊？还有，别再跟踪我了，搞屁啊。  
黄子韬没再说话，只是笑笑，温柔极了。  
吴世勋想生气，却又觉得气不起来了，转身甩手要走，却被黄子韬拉住，回头时看到那人的脸已经凑过来了，于是吴世勋抬手按住他的脸：行了啊，耍流氓还带上瘾的么？  
黄子韬笑笑：不行么？  
吴世勋也笑了：有多远滚多远，我有正经事跟鹿哥说，完了再收拾你。  
欢迎。黄子韬手轻轻捏着吴世勋的小臂，笑嘻嘻地，然而却很快正了神色：说真的，你和那警察，真没……他刚说半句，鹿晗已经抱着饭碗出来了：说什么呢哥俩？  
吴世勋甩来黄子韬的手，对着鹿晗走过去：没什么事，哥，我有话跟你说。他说着上前挽住鹿晗的手臂两个人一起进了屋。  
黄子韬在原地又站了一阵，也跟着进去了。

在鹿晗的房间，吴世勋把手机交给他。  
鹿晗的表情很错杂：你去见他了？  
嗯。吴世勋点头：哥，你还帮他干活呢？不是早就不做线人了么？  
鹿晗苦笑：不是这么回事。他跟你说什么了？  
他说你把手机落在罪案现场了，是他给你偷偷拿回来的，不然要解释的事情太多，你的身份也很可能会曝光。吴世勋一口气说完，眉头都快扭在一起了：哥，他说让你好好考虑他跟你提过的事情。他让你干什么？又要什么料么？他们怎么那么无耻，每次都让你拼了命去搞，怎么自己不来啊？  
行了行了。鹿晗摆摆手，打断了吴世勋难得一见的小孩子脾气：不用说了，总之，你以后别再见他了，被缠上了会很麻烦。  
我才不想见他，若不是为了你的手机。吴世勋叹口气：哥，昨晚到底发生什么了？  
鹿晗想了想，开口说：阿力是个卧底，被乐少那边给捉了个现行，昨晚给干掉了，然后警察也不知道哪里来的消息，把乐少的船厂围了，要不是我们逃得快，现在真的要你去警署保释我的。  
怎么回事？吴世勋一脸疑惑，坐在鹿晗旁边。

给我来一份云吞面，谢谢。  
吴亦凡抬头跟伙计说完后就低下头继续看着晚报，他一身浅灰的运动衫加上深蓝色的棒球帽，坐在这家面铺里就和一般来吃晚饭的普通人一模一样，毫不显眼。  
正在他翻到娱乐版的时候，一个穿着神色夹克的三十来岁的男人腋下夹着个黑皮包进了店里，一阵张望后才在吴亦凡对面坐下，打着哈哈说：不好意思不好意思，吴先生我迟到了，哈哈哈路上堵车，堵车。  
吴亦凡放下报纸，笑笑：没关系，怎么样？  
查到了查到了。男人从口袋里摸出个手绢擦了把脸上的汗，然后把腋下那个破皮包放在桌子上，从里面稀里哗啦一阵翻，最后抽出几张纸来递给吴亦凡：吴先生，吴先生，你让我查的那个事我给你查到了，没错，是个男孩子，这是他的资料。  
吴亦凡翻开纸，表情先是有些错愕，继而变得深邃起来：你确定？  
没错的。那男人嘿嘿笑着：我去查的时候，还有别人也在查这个人。  
是谁？吴亦凡问。  
是个小调查公司的老板，叫，叫……那男人想了一阵，然后一拍手：对了，叫金钟仁。


	30. Chapter 30

三十。  
葬礼上不出所料地十分热闹。  
一身黑衣散发着一种生人勿进气场的龙家大小姐龙艾琳坐在灵堂一侧，而跟在她身边的则是一批人高马大的保安，一色的黑西装黑墨镜搞得这个最讨厌父亲黑社会老大身份的大小姐自己真的像是电影里面的黑社会大姐大。然而那些现实生活中真正的各个堂口的大佬们则被这批重金请来的保镖们拦在灵堂之外。当老大的自然端着身份自持甚高，但那些小的却早已撒泼骂街闹作一团。吵闹的声音太大，龙艾琳听得一清二楚，表情虽然依然冰冷而无动于衷，但握在一起的双手微微颤抖着说明了她几乎近于发作的心情。

鹿晗站在一边冷眼旁观，猜测这位大小姐什么时候又要再来一次大爆发。  
几天前她从美国飞回来的时候就把和社团有瓜葛的长辈亲戚们一通臭骂，别看这位大小姐学识高素质好，骂起人来却依然证明了血统的力量。在把七叔公气到去了医院之后，她就接手了所有妹妹丧礼的事宜。  
鹿晗一开始以为自己也要被赶走，但龙家大小姐只送了他几枚白眼之后就再没对他有什么表示，纯粹把他鹿晗当个透明人。不过鹿晗倒也无所谓，他就想给这个小妹妹最后尽点心意，能帮上一点忙就算一点。

唯一让鹿晗感觉到出乎意料的就是龙艾琳和吴亦凡的亲近。  
最初他们刚一见面就又是拥抱又是接吻的，当然是礼节性的，但不难看出，洪兴相关的人中，龙艾琳唯一能接受的就只有这个半路冒出来的干大哥。根据金钟仁的调查，这两人在吴亦凡留学加拿大留学时有过两三年的时间重合点，可能就是那个时候认识并且熟识起来的。金钟仁还擅自揣测说这两个人是不是在床上熟起来的，换来鹿晗一阵猥琐的笑。  
其实事实如此谁也说不上来，那些关起门来一家人之间的事情，鹿晗想象不出，不屑想象，也不愿想象。此时此刻他只愿意理解为这是真正的亲情，不受血缘的牵制，无关出身的因果。

龙艾琳是跟吴亦凡有些类似的人。  
鹿晗进洪兴八年多，和龙艾琳并不熟悉，她出国前鹿晗还是个不见经传的小人物，而等到鹿晗足够上位到自由出入龙九的大宅时，这位大小姐早已在大洋彼岸琢磨着怎么脱离这个该死的家族背景了。所以这次的事情才让鹿晗和龙艾琳打了真正的交道，这年轻女人聪明的可怕，智商情商都高到让人讨厌的地步，模样虽不算倾国倾城至少也是姣好的那类，但通常都板着脸一副全世界都不高兴的样子，只有在看到亲近的人时才会柔和下面部表情，比如和吴亦凡在一起的时候。  
两个人都是那种对于喜欢的人难掩感情的人。  
所以鹿晗知道龙艾琳喜欢吴亦凡，亲近吴亦凡，但反过来可就不亦然了。  
相反的，鹿晗几乎可以确定，对于龙艾琳的态度，吴亦凡是近乎带着演技的成分去处理的。他并不真的喜欢她，却偏偏要做出一副温情的模样。  
也许旁人看来这真是一对神仙眷侣，鹿晗看来却觉得那人的演技蹩脚的要命。

所以他确定，吴亦凡肯定是别有所图。  
只是他还不确定这图的是什么。

哥。龙艾琳的声音让正在跟人谈话的吴亦凡转身，他露出温柔的神色，看着坐在一边的年轻女人的眼睛：怎么了？  
哥，报警吧。龙艾琳一副疲惫又厌恶的表情：这帮人简直是无法无天，报警，就告他们骚扰，哪怕就只能把他们关到仪式结束也算。她声音淡淡的，但却每个字都咬牙切齿。  
吴亦凡转身走过来，抬手轻轻拍拍女人的肩膀，却摇摇头：别这样，Eile，你知道的。  
我知道什么？我知道什么？我知道这群家伙就像苍蝇一样在我的生命里挥之不去，我妹妹已经被他们搞得一团糟了，现在都死了，他们却还要来插一脚，我小妹不需要他们的香火，她需要的是最后的安静！龙艾琳的声音越来越大，在寂静的灵堂里仿佛丢下了炸弹一样回响着。她也不管不顾了，索性站了起来：他们不必来装腔作势，不必来猫哭耗子，这里没有他们所图的那个家伙。哈，大概没人能想象到吧，亲生女儿都死了那人却不知所踪。去换心？哈？我倒真想看看他现在的心是干枯黑暗到什么地步，不过我估计，换了都没什么用，依然是个垃圾。  
垃圾！

看着龙艾琳在众目睽睽之下发飙，吴亦凡的表情依然淡然，他只是看着龙艾琳，露出温柔但无奈的表情，却一句话都没有说，任由着对方从愤怒到悲怆到崩溃，蹲在地上泣不成声。  
这是吴亦凡想要的结果。  
他好像已经过了对于小C的内疚期了，虽然偶尔也会觉得自己这步棋和预计的相比有些过了，但是后悔没有用，人死不能复生，但从另一个角度，也许她死了比活着要幸福吧。龙艾琳是决计不会继承龙九的一切，那么老头子就只会牢牢抓住这唯一的一个女儿，也许她才会成为洪兴未来的主事人，或者被迫嫁给一个能够掌管洪兴的男人，就像当初胡子徐的女儿和龙九的婚姻一样。  
这就是不幸。  
在吴亦凡最初的授意中，他只不过希望那几个小鬼让小姑娘玩得疯点，闹大点，然后他就可以叫龙艾琳回来带走小妹。然而事情不受吴亦凡的控制，一切都覆水难收。  
不过这也未尝不是更好的发展，吴亦凡想着。龙艾琳对父亲的愤怒原本也不过只是针对黑帮老大这一个定位而已，然而此时此刻，这种恩怨已经牵涉了妹妹的性命在内。虽然很难说龙艾琳是个多疼爱妹妹的大姐，不然也不会不闻不问这么多年，但人这种东西很奇怪，一旦有一个适合的情景设定，再加上一点点推波助澜……吴亦凡想着自己在龙艾琳面前那些不着痕迹的铺垫和暗示，足够让这个原本就冷漠而顽固的年轻女人心里种下一颗愤怒而仇怨的种子。  
然后爆发。

唯一让吴亦凡觉得超出预料而不知吉凶的事情就是龙九本人。  
龙九自打上次开会说让鹿晗暂时处理帮会的事情后就离开了香港，这件事洪兴没人知道，甚至事后都没人意识到老头子的离开，反正他平时也几乎是深居简出，因为身体实在是太差了。只有吴亦凡关注着他的动向，才会去和入境处的一个联络人打听过，才知道这老头子早已悄悄离港去了新西兰。  
这种不管不顾的态度也说明了龙九几乎已经是命悬一线了，这颗心脏真的是救命稻草，所以他就立刻扑了上去，以至于疏忽了对小女儿的照顾才使得她出事。但葬礼龙九都不回来这点实在是有些过分了。  
吴亦凡不知道这个老头子在想什么。虽然何叔也跟着老头子一起去了新西兰，但吴亦凡确定肯定还会有几个老头子的亲信能联络到他们，给他通报发生在小C身上的事情。之前吴亦凡早已做好了看老头子回来只能看到小女儿葬礼仪式的那副表情的心理准备，他甚至连表情管理都已经练习过几百次，然而那人却自始至终都没有出现过，连一通电话一个指示都没有送达过。  
这点是让龙艾琳最为出离愤怒的一点，也是最让吴亦凡百思不解的一点。他甚至有一点点担心，这种无声无息的感觉，像是在预示着大事的发生。  
或者是龙九有什么非常的大的动作。  
或者是，他已经，死了。  
这才是吴亦凡真正不想要的结局。

Sir。  
白色面包车的门被拉开，一个穿着像是普通白领的青年拿着咖啡和面包钻进车里，边把手里的东西分给监视车内众人边和坐在一边脸上都是瘀伤一只手还吊在胸前的都暻秀点点头：已经有管区的同事接手了，看来不用我们出面了。  
都暻秀点点头，他到底还是没有谨遵医嘱而从医院里溜出来，洪兴的事已经不完全是公事了，还多少牵扯了些个人感情进去。他从被窗帘覆盖的缝隙间看着马路的对面那群古惑仔和一群保镖的对峙被几个军装警员阻止的场景，哑着嗓子问了句：龙九呢？  
还是没来。青年警员也坐下来：这是什么当父亲的啊，女儿出事都不回来。  
和新西兰那边的联络呢？他们有龙九的消息没有？  
他在新西兰没有登记旅馆居住，也没有入住任何医院设施的记录，恐怕是私人的医疗机构，他们那边的警方很难拿到准确的资料。  
都暻秀无声地骂了声SHIT，什么料都没有的情报课，连个线人都没能力保护的情报课，干。

出来了！一边的女警员提醒道，众人才把注意力集中在入口上，几个黑色正装的男男女女走了出来。  
一个警员拿起照相机对着那群人开始拍照，还有人嘟囔着：欢迎看到洪兴最不洪兴的权力层。  
走在最前面的年轻女性是龙九的大女儿龙艾琳，也是如今唯一的女儿，很可能是将来洪兴的话事人；在龙艾琳左手边的是龙九的契仔，最近才进入警方视野的吴亦凡，龙氏集团的现任管理人，洪兴的ATM机；跟在吴亦凡身后出来的年轻男人是鹿晗，龙九的头马，洪兴的代理人，八面玲珑却也心狠手辣。  
很微妙也很巧合，这三人也许在不久之后就会成为这个老牌社团史上最年轻也最离经叛道的实质上的管理层了。都暻秀从望远镜里五味杂陈地看着这几个年轻男女，最后把镜头停在鹿晗身上看了很久，他总觉得这个模样漂亮的不像是黑社会的青年似曾相识。  
在哪里，见过他呢？

送走龙艾琳后，鹿晗问吴亦凡：找个地方坐坐？  
吴亦凡点点头，两个人于是上了吴亦凡的车，鹿晗跟开车的阿忠说了个地址，于是车子就驶出了。  
老头子这次可有点过分了啊。鹿晗放松了身体。  
估计是刚做了手术回不来吧。吴亦凡摆弄着手里的手机。  
那也不能一个字不传回来吧？鹿晗笑笑：难怪大小姐气成那副模样，估计老爷子回来他们就得立刻上演世界大战。幸好老爷子这次换了个心，不然还不得直接送走。他做了个调皮的表情，边抬手扯开自己的领带：要命了，最讨厌家务事了。  
所以说，儿女都是债。吴亦凡淡淡地说，他的手机忽然响了起来，是朴灿烈打来的电话，于是他接了起来：喂。  
哥！我靠出大事了！朴灿烈那边的声音非常紧张和急迫。  
怎么了？吴亦凡依然是不温不火的调子。  
钱！那个婊子卷了我们的钱跑了！！！！

这就是雇佣一个职业欺诈师的风险。  
吴亦凡那天无数次地跟自己说，他听到这个消息的时候多少有点震动，毕竟这次谈的不是几十万或者几百万，而是整整八千万。但是他也并没有像朴灿烈那样一副天塌下来的抓狂模样，所以在他跟鹿晗说公司有急事必须先去处理的时候，鹿晗根本无法想象这人背后是什么样的事情。  
嘱咐阿忠把鹿晗送回家后，吴亦凡坐着出租车去了朴灿烈所在的龙氏旗下的一家小货运公司。这里通常是为了处理社团内的一些运输事宜，算是半灰色地带。  
进了办公室看到朴灿烈正在房间里来回绕着，房间里一股烟味，吴亦凡知道对方绝对没有少抽。  
怎么回事？一进去吴亦凡就这么问，随手还把门关进。  
我今天早晨查了下那家空头公司的账户，发现钱全没了，然后我给那女的打电话，没人接，我找人去那婊子的住处，也早就空了，妈的，这婊子早就打算阴我们一把了！朴灿烈压低声音骂着，然后看向吴亦凡：哥，怎么办？  
吴亦凡沉思着，他一直让张艺兴盯着这件事，所以可以肯定，不管Tina唐做了什么，肯定是在极短的时间内做的，所以张艺兴才没有发觉，所以，这么大一笔钱，这个女的应该还没有完全消化掉。  
还有，吴亦凡推了推墨镜，对着朴灿烈露出了他今天第一个微笑，开口说道：灿烈，你知道么？我发现了，如果我要让一个人进入我的计划，我一定要找那种有弱点和把柄可抓的人。  
朴灿烈皱着眉毛看着吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡笑得更灿烂了。

鹿晗本想和吴亦凡找个地方谈谈。  
他感觉不好，他所有的“情报网”，包括警方和金钟仁那边都不知道龙九现在下落如何，只是知道他在新西兰换心。所以这次连女儿的葬礼都不出席这件事让鹿晗多少觉得不太对劲，最恶劣的结局是这老家伙死在了新西兰。  
洪兴这个烂摊子就真的砸在他手里了，而且按照现在这个架势，肯定要闹起来，就跟一个国家死了个国王一样，诸侯群起，逐鹿中原。乱了套了。鹿晗抓乱了自己的头发，想到自己真要接手这么一个局面他就觉得厌烦，况且，黄子韬还在社团里，出了事肯定是池鱼之灾。  
正想着，车子已经在酒吧后巷停下了，阿忠回头对着鹿晗说：老板，到了。  
鹿晗下车，说了声谢谢，后面那个字还没落地呢，车子已经如离弦之箭一样飞出去了。

拉开酒吧的闸门，还没有开业的店里坐着几个昏昏欲睡的小混混，听到大门开合的声音都回头看，看到是鹿晗后才跳起来问好，鹿晗只点头示意了之后就朝二楼走去。  
黄子韬和金钟仁都在，正打着扑克闲扯淡，见鹿晗进来后，黄子韬跳起来扔下牌就告状：我靠，阿仁他妈的作弊！  
谁作弊。金钟仁笑眯眯地靠在椅背上，抬手牵住鹿晗的手，鹿晗心里有事，也没在乎他这举动，任由他拉着，只在旁边的桌子上坐了下来：阿乐呢？他这话是问金钟仁。  
金钟仁笑笑：还躲着呢，那天船厂那事可不是小事，绑架警察，也亏他干得出来。  
鹿晗点点头，回头看着黄子韬：你的人呢？有消息没？  
黄子韬摇摇头：没，这次那差佬没死，他可是很大祸了哈哈哈。自从那次在龙九面前直接挑明了跟鹿晗的对立，黄子韬就对阿乐没啥好感了，恨不得看他遭殃落难。所以语气里那幸灾乐祸成分自然是多了点。  
不过这个人这么阴险狡诈，我怕他会鱼死网破，你最近出入小心点。金钟仁眉头微皱，对着鹿晗这么嘱咐着，手指还在鹿晗掌心间轻轻摩挲着。  
我知道。鹿晗点点头。  
鹿哥。黄子韬拉了把椅子坐在鹿晗旁边，仰视着鹿晗的脸：哥，外面都在传，老爷子这么久没消息恐怕是没了，洪兴，要变成你的了。  
鹿晗的眉头皱的更紧了，这是他最不喜欢的江湖传言了。

朴灿烈按着吴亦凡给他的地址到了那家音像店，店里果然只有个年轻男生正在看店，于是他走进去，问道：Mark？  
男生扭头看看他，一副疑惑的表情：是我，你是？  
朴灿烈笑得更灿烂了：我是Tina的朋友，给你带个口信。  
半个小时后，音像店的后门被朴灿烈打开，吴亦凡从门外走进去，他穿着运动服带着棒球帽，帽檐把半张脸都遮住了，然后两人把卷帘门拉下，吴亦凡从晕倒的青年口袋里摸出了他的手机，然后在通讯录里翻找着，然后手指停在了一个名字上：大家姐。  
拨通后没人接听，直接进入了留言信箱，于是吴亦凡用着温柔的语气说：Tina，是我，Kevin，我只是想要确认我们的合约还在顺利进行中，不然我不知道我会对你的宝贝弟弟妹妹们做些什么。你说你知道我是在动谁的钱，那你就应该知道，有胆子动这笔钱的人，肯定有胆子做别的什么，趁现在我还好说话，把我的钱，一分不少地给我还回来。

三个小时和晚间新闻，一条没什么新闻价值的当地音像店被抢劫的报道被一语带过，年轻的店员捂着前额的伤口一脸郁闷地站在一片狼藉的店中央的影像只在屏幕上停留了十几秒。  
但对于吴亦凡而言，这是一个非常好的信息传达方式，他正轻轻晃着手里的红酒杯子，却听到电话响起，接起来后助理Meggie甜美的声音传来：吴先生，一位名叫Tina的小姐给您打来电话。  
帮我接进来把。吴亦凡说着，还有Meggie，今天你可以下班了。  
好的，谢谢吴先生。

我会把钱还回去的。  
Tina的声音有些颤抖：你别伤害Mark和Dena。  
你弟弟是个好人，还有你小妹，我还挺喜欢他们两个的，看来你这个姐姐把他们照顾的不错。吴亦凡语气温和：放心，我只是个商人，不是个古惑仔，不干那套杀人放火的事的。  
Tina沉默着，吴亦凡知道那女人还在打主意，职业骗子都是这样的，即使命悬一线，他们也想要在火里能偷一毛钱算一毛钱。  
唐小姐。吴亦凡淡淡地说：我很讨厌这么说，但是，我要我的钱去他们该去的地方，现在，一分不少，我没闲工夫和你玩捉迷藏，可是你开店的弟弟和读大学的妹妹，可不一定有你躲的快。  
Tina终于开口了：我会立刻处理好的，吴先生，对不起。  
不用道歉。吴亦凡回答道：哦，对了，我还需要你办一件事。


	31. Chapter 31

三十一。

鹿少。  
鹿少。  
鹿晗经过时，坐在两边的人都站起来示意，鹿晗则微微点点头，算是回礼，跟在鹿晗身后的黄子韬则很美国范地和几个熟悉的人拥抱碰肩。  
走到大排档最里面的一桌，围着三个男人正在吃火锅，见到鹿晗进来为首的Benny露出个皮笑肉不笑的表情来：哎呦，鹿少人贵事多，来得也格外晚呢。旁边的炮王安和麦冬都是Benny的死党，自然也跟着桀桀一通阴测测的笑。  
鹿晗没搭理他们的阴阳怪气，只抽出凳子在空出来的位置上坐下来，抬手拿过一边的白酒，咕咚咕咚倒进自己面前的空杯里，对着三个人比了比：兄弟有事，来晚了，先干为敬。然后一口喝光了杯子里的酒，把空杯重重放在桌上：行了，不废话了，有什么事就说。  
爽快。Benny放下手里的筷子，正了神色：鹿少，兄弟也不绕了，阿乐的事大家都知道，他现在不知道跑路去了哪里，他的场子就直接被鹿少你的人给接手了，按理说是阿公（社团）的地盘，你鹿少一锅端了不合适吧？  
鹿晗冷笑一声，抬起筷子伸进锅里夹出肉片在面前的碗里搅和了一下然后丢进嘴里，又夹了鱼丸吃了一口，立刻就又朝一边地上一吐：呸，他妈的没熟。  
剩下的三个人只直愣愣看着鹿晗这边大吃二喝，一副对Benny的问话根本没回答打算的模样，也不知该说话好还是不该说好，闹不清楚这位洪兴鹿少的路数，三个人到底还是面面相觑却不再开口。就这样默然吃了好一阵子，鹿晗终于丢下筷子，喝了口酒，才抬头对着Benny：做生不如作熟，阿乐是是搞盗版贩A片的，他的生意说实话都不是我熟悉的范畴，丢我手里也是个砸，谁想要我都乐得做个顺水人情。  
听得这话，Benny的眉毛挑了挑，嘴巴张了张像是要说话，鹿晗便抬起手做了个“等等”的姿态，自顾自地继续道：不过，阿乐招惹了警察，他的场子被折腾了好几十回，最初你们谁也不敢接手，所以我才顶下来，这段时间要不是我的人在那里撑着估计早垮了，这半个月以来人力和钱财我都舍了不少进去，也不能白投入，把地盘送出去可以，只是……他顿了顿，眯起眼睛看着同桌的剩下三个人：……谁想要这些场子和生意，必须告诉我，阿乐在哪里。  
鹿晗的语气像是在说再来一盘鱼丸一样，但表情却带着些不可捉摸的玩味态度。剩下的三个人面面相觑，炮王安开口了：鹿少你这什么意思？  
没什么意思，他阿乐一天到晚都找我麻烦，这次他彻底出事了，临了肯定要跟我来个狠的，我最讨厌暗箭难防，所以在他还没有动手脚之前，谁把他交出来，我就把这些生意给谁。鹿晗眯起眼睛，蜷起一条腿在椅子上，懒洋洋地说着：用阿乐的生意换他的人，还挺合适的吧？  
这……这恐怕不合适把……毕竟是兄弟……规矩上也……麦冬有些不确定地问着。  
规矩？鹿晗笑笑：他阿乐搞差佬啊，搞到整个O记和重案都盯着洪兴，你们自己想想，社团这段时间来的麻烦是过去的多少倍？那些警察本来对我们能睁一只眼闭一只眼的情况现在全变成的围追猛打，妈的这是私人恩怨啊。就好比我鹿晗打断你麦冬的一条腿，Benny哥和炮王安你们肯定不会看着我依然吃香的喝辣的吧？  
所以与公与私。鹿晗顿了顿，又喝了一口酒：都得给我把他找出来。

鹿晗上了车，金钟仁扭头问：怎么样？  
鹿晗笑笑，拍拍金钟仁的肩膀：重赏之下，必有勇夫。  
金钟仁眯起眼睛也笑了：说实话，我没想到你真的舍得那些场子，这些年你不是一直念叨着你的生意不够盘口不多人也不足么？  
鹿晗轻轻松口气的样子，靠在副驾驶座上把头看向车窗外：有时候知足常乐，这些盘口都是阿乐的老人在搞，我们不懂，也管不了，所以是炸弹，不知道什么时候会爆掉，谁爱要，就谁留着。至于我们自己的生意……他顿了顿：我还是那句话，考虑着什么时候能洗底重来，所以这些乱七八糟的生意还是能省则省。  
阿桃怎么说，昨天他不是还闹半天情绪么，他好不容易夺回来的你又这么轻易就给人送出去。金钟仁发动了车子，边问道。  
还好，他情绪不长，说清楚理顺了也就好了，毕竟，他更希望快点把阿乐翻出来好不用替我担惊受怕。鹿晗笑笑。  
金钟仁没再开口，只在车子动起来之后把右手搭在了鹿晗的大腿上。

因为黄子韬去酒吧看场，家里没有别人，鹿晗和金钟仁几乎是一路胡乱吻着朝楼上去。  
鹿晗的衣服已经被一件一件扒下来，到床上的时候上身都光溜溜的，被金钟仁压倒在柔软的床铺上，像条刚被捞上岸的鱼一样乱扑腾。金钟仁趴在他背后，一副虔诚地模样亲吻着鹿晗背上的那只麒麟刺青，一只手则温柔而带着安抚性质地抚摸着鹿晗的后背和腰腹，在这种情势下被亲吻的人舒服地放松了身体，任由对方把自己的牛仔裤也褪了去。  
给我好不好？金钟仁在鹿晗耳边问。  
给你什么？鹿晗笑着反问，他是真没回过劲来，直到金钟仁的手指头在他那里戳戳点点的时候鹿晗才整个人挣扎了起来：你搞什么啊？！  
金钟仁用力抱住他，又是亲又是蹭：鹿晗，鹿哥，我想要，求你了。  
鹿晗见过金钟仁的尺寸，对他这种要求像是吓到了，说话都有点卡克：别，别，别开玩笑了，阿开，我用手好不好，我们一直都用手不是挺好的？  
金钟仁当然知道那样是很好，但是他也知道本来是有更好的选择的。若是换成别人，金钟仁或是管他三七二十一放倒了干了再说，但是对着鹿晗，金钟仁实在是没办法，他只能放下身段又是撒娇又是哀求，鹿晗却说什么都不愿意再把屁股交到他手里。  
没办法，金钟仁只好按老办法，只把自己那精神奕奕的小兄弟交给鹿晗的手指，他只啃着鹿晗的耳朵，舔着他上下滑动的喉结，或是咬胸前那已经变得硬邦邦的小点，最后当他把嘴凑到鹿晗的小兄弟前段时那人似乎吓了一跳。  
然而没有那个男人能拒绝口活。金钟仁知道，他的鹿晗也办不到。  
金钟仁摆弄了好一阵子，鹿晗还是缴械投降了，在余韵里他四肢软绵绵地舒展着躺在床上，金钟仁一边亲吻着他的嘴一边把濡湿的手指再次摸进了那人的股间。鹿晗似乎想反对，但只挣扎了一瞬就放弃了。  
鹿晗就是这样的人，金钟仁心里想，你给他用嘴巴舔鸡巴，他说不定就愿意把屁股送出来。

但到底还是没成功。  
金钟仁满头大汗试了半天，到底也还是不行。  
都差点搞到自己没了性趣，最后终究还是让鹿晗用手帮他解决了。

后来两个人拥抱着躺着。  
鹿晗嘟囔着问：阿开，我们离开这里吧？  
嗯？金钟仁有些迷迷糊糊了，只朦胧地问：去哪？  
随便。鹿晗说：去他妈的洪兴。  
金钟仁呵呵呵呵笑着：是啊，去他妈的。

吴亦凡做了个梦，梦里他站在冰冷的水泥房间里，四周一个出口都没有。  
他被困死期间，挣扎不得。  
惊醒时已是一身冷汗，他拿起旁边床头柜上的手机，看了眼时间，凌晨四点十三分。再躺下却也是睡不着了，随手打开电视胡乱换着不同的频道，却只有深夜档的那些老片子，或者无聊的小成本电影。正在此时，他的手机猛烈震动起来。  
吴亦凡拿起手机看到上面显示着的短信内容时立刻坐了起来。

这几个月来鹿晗觉都很浅，即使和金钟仁一通折腾他也睡得不好，所以手机在震动的声音立刻就把他吵醒。从金钟仁的手臂间爬出去，鹿晗拿起手机，看到上面的短讯只写着几个字：  
九爷急CALL，老宅，30分钟后见。

龙九回来了。

围村大宅里人并不多，就是各个堂口的老大，加上龙艾琳一共也不过十三个人，各怀心思喜忧参半地围坐在长桌边，静静等待着何叔推着坐在轮椅上的龙九从里屋出来。  
果然是换了心脏，这位洪兴的话事人看上去虽然有些疲态，但整个人都和过去不同了。他用着炯炯的眼神把每个堂口的主事都看了一遍，看得所有人都忍不住避开来，心虚的心不虚的都显得没那么足的底气了。然后龙九开了腔，果然先说的是最近社团的乱象，虽然态度平和但语气却显着阴毒，众人越听越是后背发冷，这期间龙九对阿力的事情一个字都没提，显然是对鹿晗用场子换人的行为是默许的态度，加上整个过程中这位洪兴九爷对于鹿晗这个代班话事人管不住社团的无力感也是不予置评，众人心里隐约觉得鹿晗这头把交椅看来是坐稳了。  
或者是，龙九暂时不需要人来坐这把交椅了。  
不管哪个结局，都是众人不希望看到到。

吴亦凡坐在最角落的阴影里，一副无所谓的样子玩着手机，其实他心里有说不出的急迫：龙九的归来实在太不是时候，龙氏那边的那步棋让TINA唐一搅和算是晚了半拍，而下一步棋他还没有完全步好，若此时龙九对于下任话事人有了明确的表示的话，他就连一点便宜都占不到了。  
吴亦凡的手飞快地在键盘上略过，脑子也在飞快地转动，他需要一个契机，去维持洪兴内外上下的混沌。  
然后他猛地停下了动作，眼睛停在了龙艾琳的身上。

龙九的训话时间并不长，很快就结束了，他打发了所有人出去，独独留下了吴亦凡和龙艾琳。鹿晗走到门口的时候回头看了一眼，和吴亦凡的目光接触时似乎看到对方微微地点了点头。  
然后鹿晗就出了门去。  
就在跨出厅堂大门的时候，他看到一个身影正从旁边的长廊绕行着，看那一身旗袍明显是冼丽娟。她来干什么？鹿晗眨了眨眼睛，在他记忆中，自从几年前冼丽娟离开龙九之后两人好像就再没有什么瓜葛了，然而他立刻想到了某种可能性，掏出手机拨通了金钟仁的号码。  
哦……那人明显还睡得迷糊：怎么？  
阿开你……鹿晗压低了声音：查出来冼丽娟的儿子是谁了没有？  
金钟仁那边像是断线了几秒钟，然后那人的声音稍稍有些变化：啊？哦，还在查，还在查。  
少鸡巴给我扯淡，你他妈的肯定查出来什么了！鹿晗压低声音骂着：你没查出来的话，也有人查到了，我看到冼丽娟来老爷子这里了！他们都好几年没来往了，现在冼丽娟来干什么，小C死了，老大又闹腾着要分家，你说冼丽娟来干什么！  
金钟仁显然已经完全清醒了，电话那边他的声音清晰而冷静了起来：鹿晗……我……

众人刚刚散去，龙九立刻就从轮椅里站起来，对着龙艾琳的脸就是一巴掌。然后父女两个就用仇恨的眼神彼此怒视对方。吴亦凡和何叔站在一边，一句话都不多说。  
好长一段时间后龙九才开口：你不是一直都想离开这个家么，好啊，你现在就给我滚，我再也不想看到你了。  
龙艾琳捂着脸，盯了龙九好一阵，忽然微笑起来：你让我滚，我还不想滚了呢，爸，（这一个字让在场所有的人都同时抬起了头看着她，因为她已经很多很多年没有这么称呼过龙九了）我知道你不只有洪兴，你还有一个市值上亿的公司，您喜欢洪兴，我也不稀罕，您好好留着，好好看着，最后带进棺材里，不过您的那公司，将来，是不是得留给您唯一的女儿我啊？说完还莞尔一笑。  
你想的到美。龙九倒没被气到，还怒极反乐了起来：你以为你有这个权利么？  
除非你立个遗嘱把你的资产全送给外人，您要真那样我也没话好说。龙艾琳淡然道。  
谁说我一定要留给外人的。龙九转而看向吴亦凡：我可以留给我亲儿子。  
啪嗒一声，吴亦凡手里的手机落在了地上，手机屏幕上顿时出现了几道裂痕。


	32. Chapter 32

三十二。  
朴灿烈越来越害怕吴亦凡了。  
因为他越来越摸不透吴亦凡了。  
都说人总是对未知事物有着本能的恐惧，所以朴灿烈一边喜欢着这个变得越来越懂得江湖游戏规则又带点上帝视角的吴亦凡，一边又害怕着这个行事渐渐偏离过去那个单纯到有些木讷可爱的Kevin的吴亦凡。  
朴灿烈记得吴亦凡某日托他找来的几个年轻人，几千块加上一点点违禁药品就让那几个金毛小子对吴亦凡言听计从。当然，吴亦凡的要求听起来也不过像是对某个江湖人物心有不满于是就报复在他女儿身上的恶毒算计而已，虽然那几个小鬼显然是执行力很低的那类人，不仅自己人先嗨过了，还害的女孩子堕楼身亡。然而吴亦凡事后一句话都没有说，在朴灿烈看来，他甚至表现的好像自己从来没有牵涉其中一般。  
还有那位龙家大小姐，被吴亦凡简单几句，立刻就从“我和这个家没有任何关系”转变成了“龙氏集团是我的”的强硬态度。当然，吴亦凡没有那么大的本事可以左右人心，他不过也是抓住龙艾琳骨子里那点对这个家族的仇视和对金钱的贪欲而已。  
朴灿烈问过吴亦凡这么做的原因，他只是说要为父母报仇。按照朴灿烈的人生哲理，他们老吴家的仇，如果直接干掉龙九就可以一了百了，然而吴亦凡不仅仅给那人当了这么多年的干儿子，居然还帮他在新西兰找到一颗合适的心脏，这让朴灿烈实在百思不得其解。他这么问的时候，吴亦凡笑了，他说了一句话，让朴灿烈从内心一直冷到皮肤表层：  
灿烈，死亡是对人最仁慈的复仇，若要让一个人痛，莫过于让他活着经历失去一切。

所以我要让龙九活着，活着看着他的家散掉，公司毁掉，整个社团落入他人之手。  
我要将他引以为傲的生活和地位全部土崩瓦解。  
这才是复仇。

这是吴亦凡在很长一段时间以来的信念，他需要龙九活着看他的复仇。  
然而此时此刻，吴亦凡却只想把眼前这个瘦骨嶙峋的矮小男人挫骨扬灰。  
他终于明白母亲口中所谓“恶魔”原来竟是还有如此一层含义，冼丽娟也不曾了解，自己的父亲也不曾得知，只有母亲在默默垂泪时才浮现脑海的不堪记忆。  
吴亦凡一直觉得吴世勋亲切，不是因为他像鹿晗，而是因为他像极了自己。  
血亲兄弟。

鹿晗。  
金钟仁第一次觉得对着鹿晗欲言又止了起来，他不确定现在告诉鹿晗这件事究竟是对还是不对，他知道鹿晗对吴世勋的感情，他甚至觉得鹿晗早在自己提起孤儿院的时候就已经隐约触及了答案。所以他想了很久，才说：鹿晗，是……  
世勋。对吧？鹿晗那边的声音模糊不清。  
是。金钟仁边说已经边坐起身来开始抽后过一边揉成一团的衣服套在身上：要不要我去把世勋接走？  
鹿晗在电话彼端沉默良久，终于开口：恐怕来不及了，既然他能把冼丽娟叫来，就肯定已经找人带走世勋了，这样才有可对峙，不过你还是帮我打电话到世勋公寓看看……不要，还是叫桃子直接去看看，若是人在，就带上赶快走，若是不在，你也别跟桃子多说别的，就让他好好回来就行。剩下的我看着办吧。  
鹿晗挂了电话后金钟仁立刻就给黄子韬打过去，那人正在酒吧里跟人打桌球，金钟仁尽量用平时的语气叫黄子韬把吴世勋接回来，说是鹿晗有事，黄子韬一听是鹿晗要求的，倒也没二话，直接就出发了。金钟仁就穿戴整齐坐在楼下客厅里对着部手机发呆，脑子却转地飞快，吴世勋的身世他没跟鹿晗说其实没有什么道理，只是本能觉得这事不知什么时候可以当个筹码，只是那个时机他还没有找到，可是就在他金钟仁还在审时度势时，不料已经有人先一步把事情捅出去了。  
金钟仁再一次觉得龙九这个老家伙真是老奸巨猾老谋深算，他一天不死金钟仁的鹿晗就一天都要窝在那个不高不低的位置上混吃等死。  
金钟仁想着想着眼睛已经眯了起来，甚至露出了一丝残忍的光芒，他随手拿起旁边的外套站起来刚要走，口袋里的手机却又再次震动了起来，金钟仁接起来，黄子韬略带疑惑的声音已经响了起来：  
我说，世勋怎么不在家啊？  
金钟仁无声地叹口气，却依然用平时惯常的语气回答：不在也没事，你先回来吧。  
黄子韬是天真，但并不傻，他立刻警觉了起来：我说阿仁，到底什么事？鹿哥呢？你换他来跟我讲。  
鹿哥不在。金钟仁揉揉太阳穴：你回来，你回来我跟你说。  
黄子韬沉默了一阵，金钟仁听到车门开关的声音，然后他听到黄子韬的回答：你最好给我解释的好点，如果世勋发生了什么事，我必须得去帮他，你知道么？我必须帮他。  
金钟仁答应了一声就挂了电话，心想这事还真的你来帮他。  
吴世勋的事就是鹿晗的事，鹿晗的事就是他金钟仁的事。  
所以就算杀人放火，金钟仁也决心把这些乱七八糟的破事一口气给它了了。

手机在裤子口袋里震动时鹿晗正站在院门口往里面看，冼丽娟就在左手边的大屋里坐着，一个女佣正在给她端茶，大门开着，鹿晗看进去，对方的神色自然，然而眼中还是带了一丝疑惑——鹿晗记得龙九从来不允许冼丽娟来他的私宅，冼丽娟也安分守己没有提出过任何非分要求。鹿晗思考着要不要和冼丽娟说话时，金钟仁的短信打断了他的步伐。  
掏出手机，鹿晗看着那条简单的短信：世勋不在家，我已经叫桃子回来了，到时我该怎么说？  
鹿晗飞快地回复：说实话吧，只是别让他闹起来，我能处理，我有办法处理。然后他收起了手机，看着女佣离开后跨步进了房门，轻轻咳了一声，然后喊了句：丽娟姐。  
冼丽娟原本正专注看着墙上的一张字画，听到鹿晗的声音后回头，露出微笑：鹿少。  
丽娟姐，今天你怎么过来了？鹿晗也微笑，靠在门边问道。  
不知道。冼丽娟摇摇头：说是九爷找我，我也不知道是什么事情。  
会不会，是和你们的孩子有关？鹿晗开门见山，冼丽娟的脸色果然一变：阿晗，你说什么呢？  
鹿晗依然靠在门边：丽娟姐，情况紧急，我不跟你打哑谜了，吴世勋是不是你和九爷的儿子？别急着否认，我觉得等九爷处理完大小姐那边的事情很快就会来找你了，到时你看看怎么跟他否认吧。  
冼丽娟的脸上血色全无，她只是半张着嘴看着鹿晗，几十秒后仿佛想到什么后立刻站起来，从随身的小皮包内摸出一只手机就要通话，鹿晗赶过去几步按住她的手：丽娟姐，我没有恶意，我和你一样，不希望世勋搅和到黑社会里，所以我要你给我个实话，我好想办法，世勋，是不是你和龙九的儿子？  
冼丽娟的表情又惊讶又疑惑，但很快她就冷静下来，只微微地摇了摇头。  
然而鹿晗却从她的眼睛中看到了明确的肯定句。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
龙艾琳像是听到了什么特别可笑的笑话一样大声笑着，然后用力把桌上的茶具推翻出去：恶心！这个家简直让我恶心死了！你！她指着龙九，然后又转向站在不远处的吴亦凡：还有你！你们都让我觉得恶心！！恶心！骂完后她转身冲出的房间，再也没有回头。  
一边沉默不语的何叔从地上把吴亦凡的手机捡起来递给他，看上去一脸漠然的青年接过了带着裂痕的手机，只是轻轻说了声“谢谢”。在何叔看来，这个年轻人只是还没有能够接受现实，就像是老的唱片机跳针了一样，他甚至有些同情他，然而又觉得这样对于这个青年也是不错的结果：虽然他不可能被公开承认身份，但最终，龙氏的资产必然是会由他继承，否则以九爷的性格，是不可能对他那般细致地投资和培养的。最初九爷的打算是很简单明了的：龙氏集团是要留给吴亦凡的，而洪兴，他本属意鹿晗，但在几次试探性地交接过程中发现他并没有能够独当一面的魄力，或者说他不愿意独当一面，亦或者说他刻意制造着一种几股势力势均力敌的场面，虽然这种行为的目的九爷并不清楚，但老爷子已经放弃了鹿晗这颗棋子，而且正好有了换心的机会，所以九爷决定再观察几年，找一个更好更听话的年轻人，最好还能成为他的女婿，才可以放心交付洪兴。然而二小姐的死把这个计划完全打乱，而且，只有何叔一个人知道，九爷的换心手术没有成功，虽然现在看上去老爷子精气神都回来了，但事实上很可能只是一时强撑。  
何叔退回阴影里看着自己服侍了几十年的老主人，竟然萌生了一丝丝的同情——他殚精竭虑想要维持的社团终究是等不到他选出下一个合适的人选了——除非那个医院里一面之缘的小伙子真的是九爷的亲生儿子，并且还愿意接下洪兴的话事人身份。  
何叔抬头看向窗外，却注意到鹿晗还在院子里站着，他皱了皱眉。

凡仔，我跟你说的话，你听明白了没有？龙九拍着吴亦凡的后背。  
是。吴亦凡点点头，他的表情一如既往的冷淡。  
总之龙氏将来一定是你的，你不用想太多，我并不希望你叫我一声父亲，就和以前一样就好，我还是你的契爷。龙九如此说道，用炯炯的眼神盯着吴亦凡：凡仔，我答应过你妈，会照顾好你的。  
吴亦凡心里在冷笑，可他的反射弧太长，脸面上依旧是不温不火，甚至似乎还带了点木讷的笑意。  
不过现在我还得处理另外一件事，你先回家好好休息吧，改天我们再一起饮茶。龙九站起来转身就出了房门。在他的身影消失很久之后，何叔才开口：少爷，我送你出去吧。  
吴亦凡没做声，只是转身走向离开的大门，何叔亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，不料快到门口，吴亦凡忽然停下脚步，像是自言自语般问道：他真是我的亲生父亲？  
何叔觉得这青年像是魔怔了，于是安抚地拍拍他的后背：这件事老爷并没有告诉任何人，他不想给吴太太，哦，就是你母亲造成任何麻烦……  
不想给我母亲造成任何麻烦？吴亦凡忽然转身，嘴角带着讽刺的笑容：你是在跟我开玩笑么？  
何叔看着眼前这个认识了很久的青年，他一直觉得这个人面冷心暖，是个善意的青年，然而这一次，他却从那人的眼里看到了很可怕的神色。  
可怕到这个跟着龙九一路刀光血雨过来的老人也不由得后退了一步。

龙九进入客房时只看见鹿晗站在房间里，于是眉头一皱：你在这里干什么？  
九爷，我叫丽娟姐先走了。鹿晗低眉顺眼。  
你搞什么鬼？龙九提高了几分声音。  
九爷。鹿晗温顺地喊了一声，抬手搀着对方坐到沙发上，然后垂手退到一边：我没搞鬼，您叫丽娟姐来不过也是为了求个实证，我替她回答您，世勋就是你们的儿子。我不知道您的打算，只是，看样子您是想要他回来帮您处理洪兴的事情了……我小辈不懂事，说句您不爱听的，吴世勋他，不能进洪兴也不该进洪兴。  
哦？龙九毕竟是经历过江湖风雨，不怒不喜地看着鹿晗：阿晗，这话怎么说的？  
鹿晗浅笑道：九爷，世勋他根本不懂社团的事，他在这里也没人，他没法立足，社团里没人会服他，就跟当初没人服凡少一样。  
龙九笑了笑：可是世勋他有你啊，阿晗，你不会不撑兄弟吧？  
鹿晗垂下眉眼：兄弟我自然是撑的，可是世勋对我而言不仅仅是兄弟，所以，我不会让他走上我这条路的。  
龙九笑了起来：阿晗，他可是我儿子，这可由不得你。


	33. Chapter 33

三十三。  
吴世勋觉得十分可笑。  
半小时前那个穿着深灰色绸布装好像什么八十年代老片中走出来的老头子跟他说他是洪兴老大的儿子，一切都源于不久前吴亦凡车祸昏迷时在医院走廊上的那匆匆一瞥，老头说他跟九爷年轻时简直同出一撤所以忍不住做了一番调查，不料却查出二十年前冼丽娟的欺骗。  
所以自己就真成了洪兴的太子爷了。  
这多么可笑。  
他坐在一间装饰古朴的房间里，手指轻轻地敲击着桌面，眼睛半眯着盯着眼前死死关闭的房门——外面站了两个看都知道自己根本无法抵御的肌肉男，而口袋里的手机在被老头子叫住的时候就被人搜了去，还美其名曰是为自己的安全着想。吴世勋此时此刻觉得，如果能够找来黄子韬大杀四方想来也是一件大快人心的事情。管他什么亲爹干爹洪兴土星，全给他干趴下才好。  
这种时候到底也是需要黄子韬的。吴世勋换了只手托着下巴，轻轻叹口气，不管那人到底是好是坏，到底也是依赖着的关系，即使一度恨不得把他抽筋扒皮，那也是自己才能做的事情。而在自己身处这种不知何去何从的时刻，只有思及黄子韬，才会觉得世界简单轻松起来。  
吴世勋把手边的茶杯摔碎在地上，从一堆碎片中拣出一片藏进手心，想着不管是男是女是妖是怪，谁要真想让他吴世勋做点不愿意做的事情，就去死吧。

鹿晗，搞清楚你的身份。  
龙九那不温不火的一句话让鹿晗瞬间有种错觉，仿佛面前站着的是董Sir。于是他忍不住露出了笑意——多好玩，黑帮老大和高级督察都喜欢用这一句话，可讽刺的是，他鹿晗还就偏偏搞不清楚自己的身份到底算是个什么：古惑仔？警察？还是什么都不是？  
也许是鹿晗脸上的表情十分微妙，龙九皱起了眉毛：你笑什么？  
猛然惊觉自己走神的青年立刻收敛了笑意：没什么……  
你是笑我这个老头子已经半只脚迈进棺材里了还要在这里管事么？龙九盯着鹿晗的眼睛，双手紧紧按着拐杖，手指枯瘦的骨节和拐杖的鹰头似乎都融为了一体。  
呵。  
此时此刻，鹿晗倒真的笑了出声，那个洪兴鹿少美好又危险的招牌笑意挂在了他的嘴角上：九爷，你说对了，我还真是觉得你挺可笑的。  
你说什么？龙九的眉头紧皱了起来。  
我说你很好笑。鹿晗手插进裤兜里，靠在桌边，依然带着笑意开口：你所想要掌控的东西，包括洪兴、龙氏、你的女儿们、儿子，这些东西，你想要紧紧握在手里，但实际上它们却一样样从你指缝里溜走。鹿晗的笑意更浓了：你看看洪兴现在的模样，两位大小姐的模样，还有你所谓的儿子也不会愿意认你当父亲的，更不用说龙氏……  
啪——  
鹿晗的话还没有说完，已经被龙九一巴掌打在了脸上。这位洪兴的话事人眯着眼睛站在鹿晗面前，已经褪下了那副高高在上的姿态，更多的是一个黑道人的冷酷和怒意：阿晗，我警告你，别以为你有今天的位置就能用这样的语气跟我讲话……  
是啊。鹿晗皱了皱脸，晃了晃脑袋，龙九年轻时候手狠，老了劲也不弱，他甚至觉得自己被扇的有些耳鸣了，然而就和鬼使神差了一般，嘴巴却依然停不下来：我的位置根本什么都不算，顶多是九爷你的杀手、你的傀儡，别人给面称呼一声鹿少，道上的兄弟们都说我有义气，可是这年头义气又不能当饭吃，有钱有生意有地头的即使地位比我低也可以混的比我好。我知道这一切都是九爷您在背后控制着的，社团里说得上话的都是靠您的身份狐假虎威的，社团里有地盘有生意的大多都没什么实权。这就是您制造出来的游戏规则，不错啊，至少我觉得挺成功的，所有人都有短板让您可以一一击破，我也不例外。  
鹿晗眯起眼睛，后退几步，然后收起了笑意：哪天您不需要我了，自然可以把我踢走，就我干得那些肮脏事，为我树的敌，都可以让你九爷不脏了手就可以除掉我。  
龙九和鹿晗就那么对视着站着，彼此都不再说话。很久之后龙九冷冷地笑了：  
阿晗，我第一天捡回你的时候就知道你是个聪明孩子，可是，聪明人总是会被自己的聪明给困住。你若乖乖地按我的安排，洪兴早已是你的……  
少他妈的废话。鹿晗扭身抬脚踢翻了脚边的大花瓶，不知是真是假的青花瓷瓶倒在地上的瞬间就碎了一地：洪兴个屁！你他妈的就是把我竖起来当个活靶子，让所有的枪口都对着我，你就可以安稳地坐在后面看戏！老子就是你的保命符、你的挡箭牌！  
说完最后一句，鹿晗转过身，对着龙九，一字一句地说：跟你说，九爷，我不干了，不只我不干了，世勋，也不会留下来的。说完就大踏步朝门口走去。  
鹿晗！龙九冷冷地开口：你要想死，你就去死，至于世勋，轮不着你管。  
鹿晗站在门口，塞在裤兜中的手在微微颤抖。  
他第一次有一种想要杀掉什么人的愤怒感觉。  
于是他猛地转身。

吴亦凡表情木然地低头，看了看脚边倒着的老人，从外套口袋里掏出一块手帕擦干净手上的血污，然后跨过了毫无反应的人体走出了门外，顺手将房门关上，沿着走廊无声地朝着内院走去。龙九喜欢清静，他的大宅内院平时除了安静穿梭的几个女佣之外几乎没有外人，于是吴亦凡一路也没有碰到任何人，直到他听到了鹿晗的声音。  
他站在那间侧厅的屏风后听完了两个人全部的对话，握在手里那尊玉观音相被他捏得几乎都要碎裂一般。当龙九说到“死”这个字眼时，吴亦凡忽然感觉到自己的全部感官都到位了，大脑里面的神经回路突然接驳上了的清晰质感让他无声地绕出了屏风，抬手将那尊观音相狠狠砸在了龙九的后脑上。  
然后面前几步远处的鹿晗忽地转了身，吴亦凡对他露出了温柔的微笑。然而他顾不上开口，就听到了脚下的人发出微弱的呻吟声，于是吴亦凡蹲下身子，看着龙九挣扎地翻身躺在冰冷的地面上，看到袭击自己的人是吴亦凡时露出的惊诧而错愕的神情：你怎么能……就在他嘶哑的声音刚刚送出这几个音的时候，笑意还没有散去的吴亦凡已经把手里的器物再次重重砸下。  
一下。  
一下。  
再一下。

鹿晗就那么呆滞地站在门口，看着眼前的一幕，直到吴亦凡站起来，把手里那尊已经看不出原本颜色的雕像丢在一边后开口道：  
你发什么呆，来帮手。  
那语气平淡的仿佛要鹿晗给他打下手做饭一样平常，说话的同时那人手里还多了一块沾染了暗黑色污渍的手帕，反复擦拭着双手上新鲜的血液。  
鹿晗以为自己会说出警察的台词或者是古惑仔的台词，然而出口的却是“鹿晗”这个人的话：要我干什么？  
他不能死在今天晚上，我们两个可背不起杀了老大的罪名。吴亦凡环视左右：他必须得消失。  
几公里之外就进山了，干脆埋了去。鹿晗说话的时候自己都搞不清怎么会如此自然地进入了犯罪者的角色，他弯腰，麻利地把龙九的尸体推到旁边一块深棕色的地毯上，然而就在最后一下推动的同时，那个原本应该死去的身体却抽动了一下，鹿晗几乎是条件反射般地抄过吴亦凡丢在旁边的凶器又狠狠地砸在了龙九的头上，于是尸体彻底安静了下来。  
在之后的几个小时里，鹿晗和吴亦凡开着车把龙九和何叔的尸体拉到了山里，两个人借着车灯光在一片茂密的树林深处挖了一个深坑。挖坑的过程中两个人谁也没有说话，只是沉默地铲着土，直到最后，鹿晗抬头看那个几乎和自己身高等高的土坑时，蹲在上面的吴亦凡的表情让他居然有一种错觉——  
吴亦凡似乎在笑，用着那种对着情人的微笑看着自己。  
然后鹿晗看到吴亦凡对自己伸出了手，于是他也把自己的手伸了出去，借着对方的力爬出了土坑。接下来两个人把尸体丢了进去，然后把土填了回去，吴亦凡甚至细心地把原有的杂草都种了回去，像是在做什么诡异的园艺一样。

最后坐回车子里的时候，已经是半夜三点半了。  
鹿晗脱下脏乱不堪的T恤，安静的车厢里只听到自己沉重的喘息声，他死死盯着拉开车门进来的吴亦凡，等到对方坐下的时候，忽然猛地扑了上去，一把扼住对方的脖子，破口大骂：  
你他妈的究竟是个什么东西？！疯子！杀人犯！你把我们两个都变成杀人犯了我操！！！！  
被他压着的吴亦凡却毫无反抗的意思，一双眼睛只是定定地看着鹿晗，嘴巴微微张着，似乎想说什么，却一个字都没有说出来。  
鹿晗还想骂什么，却也骂不出来了，他忽然想起了自己苦苦坚持了八年所为的，居然在这一夜就被毁于一旦——那个内里干净而自尊的想做个普通人的鹿晗的灵魂，彻底被粉碎了。他觉得自己大概是哭了，不然吴亦凡干嘛抬起手摸他的脸。  
然后下一秒，吴亦凡就吻了上来。

鹿晗觉得自己的一部分理智和灵魂一定已经跟着龙九埋在了地下给他做了陪葬，所以才会和疯了一般和吴亦凡纠缠在那个狭小的空间内。  
他们疯狂地接吻，鹿晗甚至咬破了吴亦凡的嘴唇，嘴里那丝丝的咸腥却只让他更加用力地抱住吴亦凡，而对方似乎并不满意仅此而已，很快就离开了鹿晗的唇齿，转向他赤裸的上身。早知情事的鹿晗闭上眼睛，感觉对方的啃噬带来的疼痛和刺激从脖颈细密地游移到下方，他的身体微微颤抖，后仰着脖子将前胸贴近对方，感受着吴亦凡的鼻息和牙齿。  
唯有这样的痛觉，鹿晗才感觉到自己还活着。  
在和吴亦凡同时仓皇地拔下彼此的裤子时，鹿晗半自愿半被迫地跌坐在吴亦凡的腿上，他看得到对方眼里的欲望，也看得到对方眼中的自己的欲望。于是那个把理智拿去陪葬的鹿晗任由吴亦凡把手指伸进了自己的后边，并没有想象中的疼痛，更多的是苦闷，鹿晗咬着吴亦凡的耳朵，把身体移到了吴亦凡的大腿根上。  
妈的，你想怎么搞就怎么搞吧，干脆弄死我算了，这是不是就是你一直想要做的啊凡少？  
鹿晗这么笑着问。  
吴亦凡没回答，他根本顾不上回答，只是用手扶着自己的小兄弟摸索着朝着鹿晗的身体深处探去，不需要温柔，也不需要等候，就那么长驱直入，然后他感觉到鹿晗的手指在自己背后用力地抠下，不止如此，那人似乎是要将自己屁股的疼痛原封不动还给吴亦凡一般还用力地咬在了他的肩膀上。

疼痛，快感，一种撕裂感，还有一种莫名的解脱的感觉。  
鹿晗抱着吴亦凡的肩头，忽然觉得幸福——如果能在高潮中就这么死掉的话。

之后的三天，鹿晗一直和吴亦凡呆在一起。  
两个人在一家廉价旅社里没天没夜地做，除了吃饭就是睡在彼此身边，仿佛世界上除去彼此之外就再没有值得留恋的东西。  
鹿晗看着睡在身边的吴亦凡的侧脸，觉得自己大概是疯了，丢下了洪兴鹿少的身份，丢下了警察卧底的身份，甚至丢下了作为黄世仁三个的大哥的那个最珍惜的身份，只变成了这个男人的床伴。还是心甘情愿的。  
混蛋。鹿晗骂了一句，低头咬住了那人的手臂，对方吃痛醒来，睁开眼睛后迷茫地看着鹿晗，但只几秒后就露出了温柔的笑意，抬手把鹿晗拥入怀里。  
你就是要害死我们两个的。  
鹿晗这么喃喃道。  
那就一起死吧。  
吴亦凡这么回答着。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四。  
龙九失踪了。  
但洪兴内部并没有天下大乱，甚至根本没有一丝波澜。

唯有金钟仁快要急疯了，因为鹿晗也不见了。  
三天前的晚上和鹿晗最后一次用短信沟通后他就再没有了对方的消息。原本金钟仁还担心自己没拦住发了疯地冲到龙九大宅的黄子韬这事会不会被鹿晗责难，不料两人只在那幢如鬼域的冷清宅子里找到了趴在桌子上睡得正酣的吴世勋。  
龙九不见了，龙九身边的何叔不见了，鹿晗也不见了。  
如果说到此为止对于金钟仁还不够造成冲击的话，第二天他听说那个吴亦凡也没有出现时整个人都仿佛被泼了一头凉水一般打了个激灵。后来金钟仁动用了一切关系去调查鹿晗的下落，他甚至想到是不是被O记秘密逮捕了之类的结果，然而却什么消息都没有打探到。  
金钟仁做好了最坏的打算，他有预感，他要失去鹿晗了。

鹿晗再一次睁开眼睛已经是黄昏了，他坐起身来，已经完全回忆不起刚才那个混沌的梦了——这也是他希望的结果：他不希望闭上眼睛就要想起那尊玉石雕像的质感，所以每一次睡着都必须是因为体力透支而半昏迷过去的。鹿晗回头看向床铺的另一边，希望找到那个始作俑者，却只看到空空如也的混乱床铺。  
鹿晗撇了撇嘴，现在他才注意到这个廉价的小旅社的床单真的不怎么干净，白色的床单角落里还有着来历不明的褐色斑点，回忆起在这样的环境下赤身裸体地睡了几天，鹿晗只觉得浑身都不舒服，立刻翻身跳下床，从一边的有些破旧的木制椅子的靠背上取下自己的牛仔裤套起来，光着脚走到了旁边的小浴室门口，看到吴亦凡正对着不能完全推开的小小的窗口抽着一支烟。  
鹿晗走进去，抬手从吴亦凡手中拿过那半支烟塞进自己嘴里，吴亦凡也没说话，只是由得鹿晗取走烟，空出来的手仿佛有吸力一般贴在了鹿晗的后颈上，大拇指轻微地在对方皮肤上打着圈。  
你要走么？鹿晗从窗口的缝隙看出去，对面不知是那栋大厦的后面，脏兮兮的混凝土墙面上有着深色的污渍，看上去像是干涸的血液从楼顶留下一般，于是鹿晗立刻收回了眼神，把目光停在吴亦凡脸上。  
嗯，我们该回去了。吴亦凡这么回答着，另一只手也落在了鹿晗的后腰上，轻轻把他揽向自己的方向。鹿晗顺服地贴过去，只是后仰着脖子，不让嘴里的烟碰到对面的人，下半身却是已经和对方紧紧贴在一起。  
我不想回去。鹿晗这么说，他盯着吴亦凡：你觉得我们还回得去么？  
有什么回不去的，我可不是为了躲在这里才做那些事情的。吴亦凡的表情柔和，带了点笑意地看着鹿晗：现在我们回去，我可以把整个洪兴都还给你了。  
洪兴？给我？鹿晗露出个讽刺的笑容：你没疯吧？  
吴亦凡耸耸肩膀，然后笑了：我可能疯了，那天晚上起我就疯了。  
去你妈的。鹿晗骂了句，把烟按灭在窗台上，然后又向吴亦凡身边挤了挤：就因为你个神经病，我的好日子都他妈的被你给毁了，真恨不得弄死你然后丢去喂鱼。  
好啊。吴亦凡回答着，态度倒是很认真：现在龙九死了，你想弄死我，我也无所谓了。然后他亲了亲鹿晗的头发：只要是你要的，我都给你。  
你有病吧。鹿晗又骂了句，然后就什么都不说了。

吴亦凡失踪了三天。  
第四天早上的时候张艺兴去报警了，七十二小时，还多等了一个夜晚。其实第二天的时候张艺兴就跟董Sir联系了，对方要求他按照惯例来，不要暴露了身份，张艺兴觉得可笑，龙氏的老板失踪哪有惯例可循，但他对命令一向不加质疑，只和洪兴的黄律师商量了一下后决定第三天报警。  
同时张艺兴还从黄律师那里听说了似乎鹿晗也不知所踪了几天。  
不知为何，张艺兴竟觉得说不定是鹿晗杀了吴亦凡，或者反过来。他没来由地觉得这两个人大概就是这样的下场。  
不过面对朴灿烈和卞白贤的时候，张艺兴可没把这些话说出去，只是不咸不淡地说“我已经报警了你们不要担心”云云，卞白贤虽然依旧担心不过没多说什么，朴灿烈却一副大事不妙的样子嘟囔着可能是龙九发现了他们的手脚所以找人干掉吴亦凡了，张艺兴觉得这不大可能发生，不然作为转移龙氏资产的直接执行人，他张艺兴才应该是第一个被兴师问罪的家伙。  
接到吴世勋电话的时候，张艺兴正在犹豫是不是该联系TINA唐看看她那边是不是出了什么纰漏，不怕一万也怕万一，如果真让朴灿烈的乌鸦嘴说中了，他也好联系董Sir来处理善后。  
电话是吴亦凡的助理Meggie转过来的，说是小吴先生找大吴先生——之前吴世勋老过来，公司里的小姑娘都被他迷得云里雾里，一个个都亲切地喊小吴先生。张艺兴第一个反应就是简直就是在叫兄弟俩，第二个反应就是吴世勋看上去还真挺像小几岁的吴亦凡，只是小的比大的更加英气些。  
吴世勋的电话转接过来的时候张艺兴心里还有些莫名的悸动，这不像他，他自己也不知道是怎么回事，所以只是摸摸胸口刻意用平常的语气说了声：喂。  
阿Lay，是我。吴世勋的声音依然低沉，不过开口却不是张艺兴喜欢的话题：你们老板呢？

那天吴世勋握着那片碎瓷片等到半夜也没有半个人来，他紧张的神经稍微一放松就睡过去了，直到被人摇醒时，看到的已经是一脸担忧的黄子韬和神情严肃的金钟仁了。  
黄子韬看到吴世勋一脸迷茫睡眼惺忪，也不管三七二十一，作势就要把人扛上身背走，吴世勋边挣扎着边对着金钟仁问：你怎么来了？  
金钟仁一副非常不高兴的样子：鹿晗的电话打不通，所以我就叫桃子一块过来。  
我哥知道我在这里？吴世勋一副意外的模样。  
你没见到他？这回换做金钟仁吃惊的神色。  
后来吴世勋就被黄子韬连拉带扯地拽上了车带走了，他本来想和金钟仁在那个宅院里一起找失去联络的鹿晗，然而金钟仁不让，只让他跟着黄子韬走，还不许他回公寓，丢了个钥匙过来说是临时住处，说黄子韬知道在哪。  
之后吴世勋就在个小公寓里跟黄子韬大眼瞪小眼地呆了两天，金钟仁期间打过几次电话来，都是匆匆挂断，似乎忙着找失踪的鹿晗，没有过多的解释说明。黄子韬什么都不知道，但却第一次没有上蹿下跳地追问前因后果，只默默地跟在吴世勋身边，似乎怕把他丢了一般看得很紧。  
吴世勋没跟黄子韬说他为什么会被带到龙九的宅子，更没提他跟龙九的关系，他身子自己都不想去想。  
他不稀罕，不屑去想。  
那个念头进入脑海都是对他吴世勋的一种亵渎。  
所以吴世勋把所有注意力都转移到寻找鹿晗这件事情上，他和黄子韬聊得都是鹿晗的事情。黄子韬告诉他这两天社团里一团祥和，根本没有任何迹象表明任何人和鹿晗的失踪有半点关系，吴世勋也觉得这跟洪兴的人应该没什么关系，这帮整天只知道打打杀杀的老粗根本做不到低调行事，一旦做了什么事恨不得宣扬到整个港岛都人尽皆知了。所以鹿晗这次的下落不明，若不是自己离开，一定就是和社团无关的人干的。  
之后从金钟仁那里听说吴亦凡也好几天没有出现时，吴世勋就笃定了肯定跟这个男人脱不开关系，所以他第一个想到的就是联络张艺兴。

电话里张艺兴的声音变得有些软糯，像是还没有变声的少年，态度温和但却斩钉截铁，只有三个字：不知道。  
他不知道那晚吴亦凡去了哪里，也不知道吴亦凡现在会在何处，更不知道吴亦凡跟鹿晗的失踪有什么关系。张艺兴只说：我已经报警了，让警方来查吧。  
这种态度让吴世勋更加笃定吴亦凡肯定和鹿晗的失踪有关，他抓起外套就要出门，正在一边煮面的黄子韬连忙跳起来一把拉住他的手臂：世勋，你去哪里？  
我知道吴亦凡的住处，我要去找他。吴世勋这么说道。  
阿仁说这两天你最好别出去见人，虽然我不知道发生了什么，但真的，我觉得你还是别乱跑比较好。黄子韬说得恳切，连吴世勋都不好意思抢白他，只能耐着性子回答：我就去吴亦凡的住处看看，要不，你陪我一起去？  
这下黄子韬动摇了，吴世勋怕他反悔，立刻打开房门，不料门口却已经站了一个人，无声无息的，倒把吴世勋和黄子韬都吓了一跳。

金钟仁为人懒散，但并不邋遢。所以，当一脸胡茬像是几天没睡觉的他进门就缩进沙发里的时候，吴世勋和黄子韬只能相顾无言。  
我找不到鹿晗。金钟仁只说了这一句，就没有了下文。他脸色发青，头发也乱糟糟的，衬衣也皱巴巴地帖服在身上。  
黄子韬给金钟仁倒了杯凉茶，递给他时那人也毫无反应，直到黄子韬喊了他好几声才慢悠悠地抬手接过了杯子。三个人就那么默默无言地坐了好一阵子，吴世勋才想起来他原本要做什么，这才站起来拉着黄子韬要走，金钟仁眼皮都没抬，幽幽问了句你们干什么去？黄子韬就解释，一句话还没有说完，金钟仁已经跟打了鸡血一样从沙发上弹了起来，风一样冲出了门外。  
吴世勋揉了揉眼睛，对着黄子韬说：要不要，跟上？  
黄子韬眨巴眨巴眼睛，点了点头。

踩下油门的时候吴亦凡问鹿晗：想去哪里？  
鹿晗没有回答，他不知道该怎么回答。这次鹿晗是真的迷茫了，他想不到自己还有哪条出路可以选择，想不到还有那个地方可以被称为归宿。且不说该如何跟黄世仁三个解释自己无故失踪的理由，就是金钟仁一个，就让鹿晗有种羞愧的感觉——这是几天来鹿晗第一次产生了这种情绪，他知道金钟仁对自己的感情，但现在很明显，自己已经彻底地背叛了他的阿开。说实话，不后悔是骗人的，若再来一次，他绝对不会和吴亦凡上床，但是，这好像也仅仅是出于一种道义上的自我约束。换言之，鹿晗感到了一丝绝望，他几乎已经破坏了自己全部的底线——无论是犯罪还是和吴亦凡的事情：他不仅变成了一个真正的杀人犯，还和一个不该发生关系的人发生了关系。  
先回我家一趟吧，收拾一下，换套衣服，而且我们要想好该怎么解释这三天的事情，还有，龙九的事情也要想好说辞。吴亦凡帮鹿晗做了决定。  
你打算怎么跟社团解释。鹿晗淡淡地问。  
不解释。吴亦凡回答：没人问，就不说，反正老头子有过之前偷偷出国换心的先例。不过，如果有人真的问起，我们就咬死不知道。  
鹿晗冷笑了一声：没关系，相信我，没人会问的。  
吴亦凡从他的语气里就听出来，那个洪兴鹿少又回来了。

现在整个洪兴都被龙九攥在手里，洪兴的上上下下是既盼着他死又怕他死——盼着他早死洪兴话事人的位置就空出来了，又怕他还没有选出来个话事人就死翘翘了整个洪兴又要斗个你死我活。时代不同了，人人都想便宜行事，若是能顺顺利利做个话事人绝对好过在一片血雨腥风之后坐上那个位置。所以，即使龙九真的下落不明，所有人都不会问不会说，他们会假装一切都正常，然后在背地里用尽小动作去谋取那个位置。  
鹿晗这么说着，表情却是异常淡然，仿佛他已经不在意那个位置，不在意整个洪兴。吴亦凡从后视镜里看着这个云淡风轻的鹿晗，心里异常平静——他在动手干掉龙九的那一刻确实是魔障了，在抱住鹿晗亲吻他的时候确实是疯狂的，可是那之后他就变得异常清醒了。  
吴亦凡第一次有一种得到了全世界的满足感觉。

不过。鹿晗话音一转：龙艾琳那边你要想办法解决掉，她知道那天晚上最后和龙九在一起的是我们，如果龙九的事情她在意的话，也很可能会去报警，如果是道上的兄弟的报复还好说，警察的事情我可就真的没办法解决了。  
吴亦凡点点头：我知道，她那边好说。  
你和她还真是挺亲近啊。鹿晗这么说着。  
吴亦凡笑了笑：她和我很像，都对现状不满，都有东西求而不得，只要我能给她她想要的，自然她就会心满意足离开。  
她想要什么？你么？鹿晗似乎毫不在意一般随口问道。  
哈哈哈当然不是。吴亦凡哈哈大笑，似乎很是开心：艾琳她想要和这个家没有半点关系，却又舍不得老头子那点财产，我就把钱给她，她自然会开开心心地离开。  
可是看那天晚上她可不是很开心，尤其是老头子说你是他……鹿晗忽然停下了话音，看了眼正在开车的吴亦凡的脸色，果然，对方的神情一下变得不是很好。  
鹿晗也不再说话，只是抬手扭开了车载音响，广播里传来音乐声。

一路上吴亦凡和鹿晗都没有再说话。  
鹿晗是一副无欲无求的模样盯着车窗外的风景，而吴亦凡则是满腹心事的样子。直到车子停下的时候，吴亦凡才开口：到了。  
鹿晗跟着下了车，看着对方找出把裁纸刀把后备箱的地毯割了下来，卷起来夹在腋下：想毁灭证据，太糙了点吧？  
吴亦凡笑了笑：以防万一，先处理掉比较好。边说着边从后备箱里翻出个大黑袋子，把地毯塞了进去，这才锁好车子离开。

站在电梯里，鹿晗开口说：这件事，别告诉任何人。  
恩。吴亦凡点头。  
我和你的事，也到此为止。鹿晗这么说着。  
好。吴亦凡也点头。  
他的这个回答让鹿晗有些诧异，他本来以为吴亦凡会拒绝，但没想到对方会如此顺利地接受这个提议。看到鹿晗有些吃惊的表情，吴亦凡笑了笑：我知道，你需要的不是我。他的笑容有点苦涩：我说过的，你想要什么我都会给你，洪兴我给你，我的命我也会给你，若你让我走开，我也会按你说的做。  
鹿晗摇了摇头：别这样子，凡少，别这样。  
吴亦凡没回答，只是用手轻轻捏了捏鹿晗的手指，然后就放开来。那一瞬间鹿晗的心里一颤，他甚至想丢下一切跟吴亦凡离开这里，一开始他总以为痴心妄想的那个是吴亦凡，现在他知道自己也绝对有着类似的期待和情谊。  
可是不行啊。内心另一个声音在提醒鹿晗：你即使什么都可以抛得下，那么阿开世勋桃子呢  
鹿晗有些酸涩地想，也许阿开才是更好的选择。

正在此刻，吴亦凡已经用钥匙打开的房门，他一边推门一边随手揽住鹿晗的肩膀把人往屋里带，结果动作却在一瞬之间僵硬住了。  
原本低头在思考的鹿晗感觉到吴亦凡的动作变化，于是抬起头，映入眼帘的却是金钟仁，以及他那副几乎要冒火的眼神。


	35. Chapter 35

三十五。  
金钟仁腻味了。  
他拉开门，头也不回地走了，不出所料的是，根本也没人追上来。  
到了楼下，上车时黄子韬和吴世勋两个人不知道从哪里钻出来跟了过来，一左一右追问着“鹿哥呢”“你到这里干什么”“见着吴亦凡了吗”“他跟你说什么了”，金钟仁嫌烦，抬起双手把两个没头苍蝇一样的家伙推开来，一言不发地上了车，用力拉上车门，也不管黄子韬是不是用力拍他的车窗，只自顾自踩下油门绝尘而去。

又他妈的输了。  
金钟仁在车流中快速地穿梭着，脑子里只有这一个让他几乎脱力的想法。吴亦凡这个家伙，就好像是茅厕里的石头，挡在他金钟仁的阳关大道上，又硬又臭又碍事，从一开始的横空出世，到如今就把局面变得如此不堪入目。  
他的手在方向盘上死死攥紧，指节处的皮肤都开始变青泛白——在看到鹿晗对自己那有些闪烁的眼神、以及吴亦凡搭在鹿晗肩膀上的手时，金钟仁就知道，吴亦凡已经永久性地得到了鹿晗的一部分，不管是心还是其他什么。金钟仁懒得猜，不屑想，更不愿意去深思那期间的可能性。  
三天，仅仅三天，他恨恨地想着，自己好像花了三十年才追到手抱在怀里的鹿晗，对方就用了三天，只用了三天，不过用了三天。  
混蛋！  
他用力拍击了一下方向盘，嘴里和心里同时骂着，却也不知道究竟在骂誰。  
然后下一秒，从对面方向驶来的车子发出的尖锐的鸣笛声就打断了金钟仁的思考，用力踩下刹车打动方向盘的时候，金钟仁忽然有一个念头从脑海里冒出来：  
也许就这么死了也不错，那样至少还能在鹿晗的心里占住点分量。

可惜天不遂人愿。  
金钟仁只是把车子开上了安全岛，蹭掉了一边的倒车镜，甚至连安全气囊都不屑弹出来。他呆呆坐在车里好久好久，久到周围的路人都散去了，交通警都来到了，他还在那里坐着发呆。年轻的警员敲敲他的车窗，那声音隔着车窗听上去十分不真切：先生，您还好吧？  
金钟仁茫然地看着车窗外那个带着头盔墨镜穿着一身绿色警服的警员，只觉得他的下巴有一点像鹿晗。  
鹿晗，鹿晗，鹿晗，鹿晗。  
他猛地解开安全带推开车门跳下去，被警察拦住时嘴里还嘟囔着说“我要找鹿晗，放开我”之类的话。

再后来，吴世勋去警署保释金钟仁。破坏公物加上和员警的肢体冲突，好在这次政府不多加追究，交了一大笔罚款和保释金，人倒是好端端地被领了出来。  
吴世勋看着眼前一脸疲倦的金钟仁，忽然觉得他很可怜。  
认识那么些年，吴世勋从来没有觉得“可怜”这个词和金钟仁能挂上钩，即使是当年鹿晗刚把被打得奄奄一息的金钟仁捡回来的时候吴世勋也没觉得他可怜，那家伙懒洋洋的神态下藏着的是一只好斗又阴狠的野兽，那之后的几年，鹿晗捡回来的这只小野猫就长成了一只大老虎，更加只有他可怜别人的份。  
吴世勋问金钟仁：你到底怎么了？  
金钟仁看了一眼吴世勋：关你屁事。  
会顶嘴就是没事了。吴世勋笑了笑：走吧，回家。  
屁。金钟仁继续顶了一嘴：回个屁家，那还算是个屁家。

我不能回家，至少这几天不能回去。很难跟我的兄弟们解释发生过的事情。  
鹿晗站在吴亦凡的书架前，看着满柜子的外文书，抬起一根食指戳一戳那硬邦邦的书脊，如此这般跟正坐在电脑前的吴亦凡说道。  
那就住在我这里吧。吴亦凡说。  
鹿晗转过脸对着吴亦凡露出浅笑：说了咱俩没关系了，凡少你别说话不算数。然后他把头扭回去：我有地方住，凑活凑活不成问题。  
那好。吴亦凡也不多加挽留：四百万够不够？四百万不够的话，我还有八百万。  
够什么？鹿晗对这个生硬地话题转换表示疑惑。  
够买洪兴的话事人这个位置。吴亦凡说得斩钉截铁。  
鹿晗笑了，无声的，带着点苦涩，又带着点嘲讽。

午后的佛堂寂静无声，空气里满是香烛的烟火味，还夹杂着茶叶浓郁的香气。  
满满一桌子的人鸦雀无声，没有一个人开口，沉默中带着点压抑，又仿佛暴雨前的宁静。几个老爷子只是一口一口抿着茶，在位的各个堂口的老大抽烟的抽烟、翻手机的翻手机，至于年轻的新上位的那几个，只是故作不在乎的模样盯着院子里的那颗老树，但眼睛却时不时地偷瞟一眼桌子中央的那样突兀的存在。  
黑色的公文箱里整整齐齐码着的是一叠叠的港币，旧钞，一看就知道是不会被任何形式的经济问题困扰的钱。  
兄弟们这些年为了社团出心出力，这些，仅仅是给大家安家的。吴亦凡开口，他的声音在佛堂里回荡着，修长的手指仿佛勾着人的魂魄一样轻轻指点着公文箱。  
凡少。泰叔先开口了：这不合规矩。  
哪有规矩不准给兄弟们钱的？吴亦凡露出个微笑。  
不是。泰叔嘬了嘬手上的烟，吐出个烟圈，才慢悠悠回答：洪兴历来都是前任当家传了位置给下一任，所以九爷一天没有话，我们即使收了你这钱，也没法喊您一声当家。  
吴亦凡笑得温和：您说的是，我也没有要破这个规矩，现在我这么做，就是买兄弟们个安心。  
一边Benny终于忍不住开口了：我说凡少，您给的钱是不少，可是没人敢收了您这钱帮你去对付鹿少，江湖规矩就是江湖规矩，我们今天收了你这钱，明天整个阿公就要收拾我们……  
吴亦凡笑了，仿佛听了笑话一般：誰说我让你们收钱帮我对付鹿少的。他看着众人，眼神温柔，语气和善，一字一顿：  
我吴亦凡今天，用这八百万，买兄弟们一个话，我不求别的，只求你们支持鹿晗做这个当家，谁同意，就拿二十万去，不同意，我就用他的份给愿意帮我打到他同意的那个人。我这个人，做生意这么多年，生意场上的尔虞我诈都是繁复辗转的，但是江湖上的更简单直接，我倒是喜欢这样的简单直接：要么拿钱，要么挨打。  
可是九爷……不知谁这么嘟囔了一句。  
干爹也说了，他会在我们两个中选一个，我想，与其我们两个斗让外人占便宜看好戏把社团搞得一团糟，不如我支持他，我们兄弟两个一起搞好洪兴，大家有钱一起赚。吴亦凡笑得诚恳，就和他每次跟别人商量生意一样，表情温柔，但眼神决绝。  
众人再次陷入一片鸦雀无声中。

凡少。泰叔再次首先开口：我能问问，你为什么要这么做么？  
众人把眼神从泰叔身上移开，齐齐落在了吴亦凡的脸上。  
泰叔，我实话实说，即使对着干爹，我也是这句话，我不喜欢黑社会。吴亦凡站起手，挽起衬衫袖口，拿起桌面上的紫砂茶壶给几个长辈添茶：可是洪兴是干爹的心血，而各位长辈兄弟是干爹的手足，我知道没人真的放心让洪兴落在我这个“外人”手里，而从各位当中，我以一个局外人的眼光看了这么久，各位自然都有各位的心思和手段，但真的为了洪兴，为了干爹的，只有鹿少一个。我这么说，各位有反对的么？  
吴亦凡问着，眼神一一划过众人的脸，却没有得到任何回答。既不是肯定，也并不否认。  
说实话，给社团做老大，在我看来根本就是一个赔本生意，不仅要照顾社团上上下下，随便哪个小的惹祸上身都要帮着扶着，还要和外面其它社团斗，斗凶斗气斗面子斗地盘，最关键的是警察时时刻刻盯着，稍微有个风吹草动就连扫所有的场子，没人能好好做生意。吴亦凡顿了顿，抬手轻轻拍了拍黑色的皮箱：我的兴趣是这个，没志向做大，兄弟们需要钱的时候，我愿意捧个钱场，但社团这么大个树，我吴亦凡何德何能，做不起来的。  
叼着烟沉默许久的火龙叔开口了：我愿意支持鹿少，可是就和阿泰说的一样，这不合规矩，这个话，不该由你开口，也轮不到你开口，我们要等着九爷选人。  
就是，你算个什么东西，别说这么些个钱，就是你摆座金山在我们面前，也他妈的没那个权利告诉我们该怎么做！Benny在一边嚷嚷：九爷才是话事人，你不过就是个挂名儿子而已。  
吴亦凡眯起眼睛，微微笑道：好啊，那就等九爷回来吧，不过他上次换心不成，这次也不知道究竟会在医院等多久，我无所谓，你们……他顿了顿，双手撑在下巴上，一副胸有成竹的表情：……等得及么？

就像我说的那样，我要离开这里，不捞了，你也跟我走吧。鹿晗顿了顿，把手里最后的两张牌往桌面上一丢：两个A。  
我靠又输了！黄子韬把手里厚厚的一叠扑克扔了出去，然后用力揉搓了一下脸：可是鹿哥，你怎么放着洪兴的老大不肯做啊！外面都在说凡少在给你出力呢，好多堂口的大哥都说要支持你。  
鹿晗向后靠进柔软的沙发靠背里，没说话，只是把一张红心A在手里转来转去。正在这时，黄子韬的手机忽然响了起来，他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出来，看了一眼，嘟囔了一句“又是阿仁”，抬眼看了眼鹿晗，作势要把手机收起来：我不接了。  
接吧，没事。鹿晗笑了：我和他有点不愉快，费事连累着你们也疏远了。  
哎，还是不接了。黄子韬掐断了电话，把黑色的物件往桌面上一丢：鹿哥，既然说到这个，你和阿仁到底闹什么别扭了，之前看你们还好好的。  
我对不起阿开。鹿晗耸耸肩膀：这次，是我对不起他。  
鹿哥，我不知道你们闹什么飞机，不过这次我看阿仁确实是有点过了……黄子韬揉揉头发：以往他对你一向都是言听计从的，这次怎么就这么大反应？  
鹿晗低头，没回答。他心里清楚，金钟仁已经猜到他和吴亦凡之间有点什么了，否则也不会像是疯了一样去撞车，在酒吧里喝得烂醉。最后当鹿晗被黄子韬喊去的时候，金钟仁什么都没有说，只是当众甩了鹿晗一巴掌，响亮亮的，就和TVB八点档里最多的情节一样。  
当时在场所有人都被这一幕震惊，甚至连一个人都没有来得及做出任何反应，眼睁睁看着他们的鹿少被他身边最得力的兄弟像是个女人一样给了一耳光，而那个始作俑者已经摇摇晃晃跌跌撞撞扶着墙离开了酒吧。没人去追金钟仁，也没人敢跟站在原地一声不吭的鹿晗说一句话。  
那就是鹿晗最后一次和金钟仁面对面，闹得像是不欢而散的夫妻。  
或者说根本就是不欢而散的夫妻。

去你妈的黄子韬。金钟仁听到手机里冰冷的女声通知他对方无法接通时心里恨恨骂了句，想当初他给这小子和吴世勋当情感调解员的时候是多么的古道热肠，现在换成自己希望找个中间人去靠近鹿晗时，这小子倒倒戈的干干净净。  
不由得有些心酸，这些人，这些平时称兄道弟的家伙，到头来也只是鹿晗的人。连自己，也没骨气的，在气过了愤恨过了不到半个月的时间，便又开始想念。  
也许是黄子韬那句“鹿哥这段时间也没跟那个吴亦凡有什么来往”的无心之言，让金钟仁心里燃气了一丝希望，也许当时感觉到的二人之间的某种关系只是个错觉，而鹿晗心里还是有自己的，一切，都还是可以重来的。  
金钟仁这么想着，最后的结论就是自己这个人，遇到了鹿晗，整个人就只剩下犯贱了。

仁哥。几个青年看到金钟仁到来时纷纷站起来点头，金钟仁一边收回手机，一边只是微微晃了晃脑袋算是致意，然后问道：人呢？  
在里面呢。为首一个青年指了一个方向：跟狗拴一起呢。说完后他和身边其他人一起露出了恶作剧成功般得意的笑容。  
金钟仁却没笑，只是走进了狗场。他以前跟着大佬东的时候，这里曾经是大佬东的地盘，后来他跟了鹿晗、大佬东被鹿晗整垮之后，这个狗场就仿佛被人遗忘了一般荒废了下来。只有金钟仁没有忘记，他还记得过去曾经被大佬东的几个手下戏弄、被逼着在这里洗狗舍反而被恶犬追着跑了几条街的屈辱。  
所以他把这个狗场包了下来。  
金钟仁就是这样的人，他从来不介意那些让自己屈辱的人和事，他甚至愿意把那些记忆都完整的保存下来，时刻提醒自己曾经在哪里跌倒。所以当他把曾经捉弄过他的那些小混混和狗拴在一起的时候，心里不是报复的快感，而更多的是一种完成人生目标的一部分的满足感。  
不过这些事他刻意不让鹿晗知道，鹿晗是会帮龙九做一些不堪入目的事情，但金钟仁看得出来，那些事是鹿晗“被迫”的，他知道，鹿晗是不会喜欢自己主动做的这些事情的。  
金钟仁是不会做让鹿晗不喜欢的事情的。

此刻，带路的青年停在一个犬舍之前，里面的狼狗正狂吠不止。透过犬舍的铁门，金钟仁看到一个人形正蜷缩在角落里。  
喂，死了没？金钟仁蹲下来冲着那个人形问道。人形动了动，一双眼睛慢慢从阴影里出现：托你的福，还没死。嘶哑的声音随之而来，很奇怪的，还带了点笑意：我认识你，你是鹿晗身边的那个小子。  
金钟仁没回答他，只是扭头对着身边几个青年点点头，他们便无声地离开了犬舍。  
直到最后一个人的背影也消失在门外后，金钟仁才蹲下来：乐少，对你的新家还满意么？  
男人干笑了几声：落到洪兴鹿少手里，我还能指望什么呢？  
你倒也挺会躲，我和黄桃翻遍了整个港岛九龙，没想到居然会在老爷子的宅子里找到你，真是意外。金钟仁冷笑一声：乐哥还挺有胆子的，给社团惹了这么些麻烦还敢去找九爷？、  
男人动了动，从墙角坐起来：我当然要去找九爷，他答应给我钱安排我跑路的。  
金钟仁眉毛一动，心也一动：你的意思是说龙九让你去对付鹿晗？你以为你拍电影呢？这种剧情都他妈的编的出来？  
你不相信我又何必问我。男人晃了晃脑袋：反正我说不说都是个死，我又何必乱盖。是九爷让我试探鹿晗的，我几次三番找他麻烦，就是为了看看他是不是真的为了社团。你以为我真的稀罕那个话事人的身份么？我他妈的加入社团就是为了找个靠山做生意，我和社团是互惠互利的关系，至于话事人是个阿猫阿狗都他妈的关我屁事。可是现在好了，惹下这么个麻烦咳咳咳……男人捂着胸口靠在墙上，自嘲地笑着：早知道他妈的就不为了那几单九爷介绍来的生意就接这么个烂货，现在连自己的命都他妈的赔进去了……  
金钟仁看着男人自言自语的模样，皱了皱眉，想了一阵之后开口：  
喂，乐哥，我给你个活命的机会，不知道你有没有兴趣。  
哈哈哈我这么对付你的鹿少，你还会给我机会么？男人冷笑着反问。  
金钟仁没搭理他，只做不经意状抠着铁栏杆上锈斑：我就想知道，你去找龙九的那天晚上龙九就失踪了，那天到底发生什么事情了？  
男人干涩的笑声戛然而止，只瞪大眼睛看着金钟仁，一副难以置信的模样：你真的，什么都不知道？  
你觉得我该知道些什么？金钟仁眯起眼睛反问。  
男人的嘴角慢慢悠悠地翘了起来：你叫，什么来着？


	36. Chapter 36

三十六。  
夜色撩人。  
各种浓妆艳抹的站街女三三两两站在街边，抽烟的抽烟，聊天的聊天，当有路人经过时她们就会上前拉扯住对方的手臂：哥哥仔，要不要一起玩，五百块，很便宜的。  
坐在不远处大排档里呼噜噜吸着面条的年轻男人大声说笑着，和他们街头古惑仔打扮相符的污言秽语层出不穷：  
老子上个星期买的马害得老子赔了几万块，真想落毒弄死那该死的马！  
哈哈哈我说大飞仔，你手气霉怪得了马嘛！再说了，前几天你不是弄了几个妞，质素好，给你赚了不少吧！  
你不提不用说，提了我真是火大！我以前跟乐哥的时候，妞肯拼，场子又大，一个月就十几万分给兄弟们，如今呢，场子被BENNY和鹿少的人抢了，连他妈的鱼蛋仔都敢来跟我分一杯羹，来几个妞顶个屁用！扭扭妮妮的一晚上也接不了几个客！说出去真是顶不顺！都是混一个社团的，人家吃鲍鱼，我们就喝凉风！  
那有什么办法，谁让你们老大惹了差佬又得罪了鹿少，现在鹿少可是社团的大热，你们以前跟乐哥的，现在出去还不是过街老鼠。  
靠！又他妈的是鹿少，鹿少鹿少，哪天他真成了社团老大，我们还有的混么？  
那你又能怎样，人家虽然现在没多少人没多少地盘，但胜在有钱，太子爷拿出成千万砸出去，那帮老的谁不是开开心心地数钱，至于其他老大，都不是能少一事就少一事。  
这他妈的是个什么世道，连话事人的位置都能用钱买了！  
有本事你也买啊！  
丢！少他妈的扯淡，喝喝喝！

就在这群混混旁边一桌上坐着两个男人正在沉默地吃着东西，年纪略大的中年男人冲着对面穿着灰色兜帽衫的人笑了笑：看来你现在真的是风头正劲。  
青年没什么表情，只是一边夹菜一边抬手拽了拽套在头上的兜帽，把脸藏的更好一些，仿佛很冷一般：阿叔，别讲笑了，你以为我愿意么？  
中年男人再次笑了，夹了一块鹅肉放进青年的碗里：我知道你压力大，不过说实话，上头很满意你最近的表现，整个洪兴比以前安稳了许多，看来你朋友那几千万下去还是很有用的。  
青年从鼻子里哼了一声：丢，给你们省了不少加班费你当然开心了。  
阿晗，你为人聪明又能干，你知道如果你坐上那个位置能为这里的人做到多少事情。中年男人温和地说着，抬头看着周围喧闹的市井之象：西九龙，东九龙，新界……这些地方，这些人，都已经和黑社会有了根深蒂固的关系，上头整天叫着打黑打黑，真的能打掉么？如果真的把每个社团都连根拔起，我想，香港就不再是香港了。  
青年吃饭的速度慢了下来，似乎若有所思。  
中年男人再次笑了笑：你最明白了，这个世界，不是黑白能够分明的。我们踩界，我们做灰色的，就是为了平衡。这才是生存之道啊。  
青年始终没有回答，只是把碗里最后的几口饭扒拉到嘴巴里：你不是把我找来这里单纯就是为了跟我说教吧，还有什么事就说。  
男人正色：最近老爷子失踪了，你知道怎么回事么？  
青年握着啤酒樽的手顿了一下，然后抬起头来，露出笑容：怎么，他失踪了也轮到你们查了？再说，他不失踪，我怎么做这个老大？这不是你最想要见到的结果么？  
我没说这不是一件好事，但是。男人顿了顿：你别忘了你的身份，怎么做事，怎么踩界，也还是有底线的，有些事，你最好不要做也不要想。  
青年冷笑一声：不信我就别要我做，这个该死的位置也不是我求着要做的，我说不干你逼我，现在我干了你他妈的又怀疑我。我跟老头子的失踪没有任何关系，不相信你就慢慢查！董 Sir。最后两个字青年几乎是从牙缝里憋出来的，边说边站起来，把筷子一丢，转身一路小跑过了马路，身影很快消失在了夜色之中。

快步穿行在接头，鹿晗只觉得有些冷，于是把拉锁向脖子的方向又紧了紧。经过一家便利店的时候他停下脚步，转进去买了几包泡面和灌装啤酒，结算时抬头看收银台上方的小电视里播出的新闻，女主播正在说今晚有台风过境。  
出了便利店，鹿晗真的感觉到空气中有一丝水汽，于是拉了拉兜帽，加快了脚步。正走着间，裤兜里的手机响了起来，于是他接通了：  
喂。  
在干吗？吴亦凡的声音依然低沉而温和。  
哦，刚吃完饭，回家。鹿晗左顾右盼，确定没车后快速横穿了马路：什么事啊凡少？  
没什么，就是给你打个电话问候一下。  
鹿晗听到这里，嘴角微微上扬了一下：喂，没事找事浪费电话费和口水啊。啊对了，刚才听新闻讲今晚上有台风啊。  
是啊，提醒民众要关好门窗啦。  
丢，我那个破狗窝真担心被大风刮坏了。鹿晗念叨着，语气里带了点笑意。  
要不要我去陪你？吴亦凡问。  
凡少你把我当成女人了么？没事，吓不死，你好好在你的两千尺的房子里呆着就好。鹿晗笑着回答，脚步却是放慢了下来：不过你真的要记得，关好窗，你住那么高，风太大，要吹坏掉的。  
我知道了。  
还有……鹿晗语气柔软了下来：如果可以的话，你别再给我吹风造势了。够了。  
哪有人嫌钱多的，没关系，我这里还有，龙氏这么大，买十个洪兴都够了……  
我不是这个意思。我是说，够了。鹿晗用力说着这两个字：你为我做的，够了，真的够了。  
吴亦凡那边没再说话，只是呼吸声，平稳，安静。  
我不是不领你的情，我是觉得，欠你的了。鹿晗换了个欢快的语气：我鹿少不喜欢欠人钱，人情就更不好了……  
鹿晗。吴亦凡打断了鹿晗的话：我只是不想看到你想过去一样站在人下，被人当枪使，什么祸都背上身，还要被人搞，我想让你当那个最大的，从此只有你吓人，不能人吓你。  
鹿晗忍不住笑了起来，那边吴亦凡也跟着笑了。  
两个人隔着电话线哈哈笑了一会之后鹿晗先停了下来，对着电话说：不讲了，收线了，总之，关好窗户，暴风雨啊。  
我知道了，晚安。吴亦凡这么说了句。  
晚安。鹿晗回了句，按下了挂机键。

金钟仁回到家里，打开门，房里一片漆黑，一点人气都没有。吴世勋早已搬走，黄子韬自从自己和鹿晗闹翻之后也不怎么露脸了——大概一直都在酒吧混着睡，鹿晗，鹿晗就更不用说了。  
真就让自己一语成鉴：家不成家。  
金钟仁自嘲地笑笑，把钥匙丢到桌上，整个人摊在沙发里，呆了一阵，摸出手机拨了个号码：喂，阿桃，是我。  
哦，呵呵。  
呵咩呵（呵什么呵）！你在酒吧？  
哦，看场呢。  
鹿哥呢？  
哦……  
哦咩（哦什么）？不会答啊。  
挺好的挺好的。  
我不跟你扯淡了，就是告诉你一声，乐少的事我解决了，至少鹿哥不用担心他再搞事了。  
真的？！黄子韬的声音立刻变得高昂起来，然后立刻意识到自己的失态，于是嘿嘿干笑了一下：阿仁还是你厉害。  
不跟你扯了，我睡觉了。金钟仁挂了电话，也不脱鞋子就那么整个人仰躺在沙发上，闭上眼睛，却想起那天在狗场听到乐少跟他说的话：  
鹿晗和吴亦凡一起干掉了龙九。他们两个看来早就商量好了，在外面一副不咸不淡的模样，私下不知道达成了怎样的默契，不声不响做掉龙九好把整个洪兴都吞掉。  
金钟仁听完后一时间竟然没了主意，他不知道该相信好还是不相信好，最然他嘴上说着“你他妈的当我是傻的”这样的话，但心里却是将信将疑了——若是过去的鹿晗，他断然不相信那人会杀人，鹿晗从来不会亲自动手，从来没有过，也尽量不害人性命，他经常说“这都什么年头了，杀人还有快感的那是反社会的杀人犯，至于咱们出来混的，揍一顿让他有个教训就好了”，所以金钟仁笃定鹿晗是不会动谋人性命的念头的，何况那人是龙九，他曾经救过鹿晗，帮过鹿晗，鹿晗这么讲义气，更不会伤害他。然而，然而，这事情里面但凡夹杂了吴亦凡的存在，那就不好说了，金钟仁一向不吝以最坏的方式揣摩他人——当然，这个这个“他人”里面不包含鹿晗，所以他觉得如果吴亦凡真的要动手杀人，也不是不可能的，再加上这段时间吴亦凡和鹿晗忽然以“好兄弟”的姿态在社团里谋上位。  
金钟仁揉着太阳穴，他现在终于明白了鹿晗为什么用这种躲避的态度对着自己了，也许——金钟仁希望这个词是“肯定”——不是因为他上了吴亦凡的床，而是因为他和吴亦凡干了什么天大的坏事——比如说干掉了社团的老大。  
然而这种假说并不能让金钟仁更开心，他只是揪紧了自己的心，却无论如何都想不明白吴亦凡怎么能有这么大的能耐转变了鹿晗的心。  
怎么能让鹿晗跟着他一起做过去的鹿晗绝对不会做的事情。  
这才是最可怕的。


	37. Chapter 37

三十七。  
台风“尤特”袭击港岛，狂风暴雨跟着肆虐了近一周的时间，之后便是格外的天朗气清。  
但与这雨过天晴的好天气不同的是，都暻秀的心情却愉快不起来。他把车靠着山路边停下来，和站在封锁线前的制服警员点点头，把挂在脖子上的警员证展示给对方，年轻的警员立刻站直敬了个礼：Sir。然后指了指半山坡的方向：在那边。  
都暻秀再次点头，朝着对方指的方向走去。这段山坡没有路，加上前几天大雨连绵，都暻秀只有深一脚浅一脚地在泥泞中前行，好容易到了现场，法医和现场鉴识人员正在忙碌，几个重案组的探员正对着穿着运动服的一男一女问话，都暻秀也并没有上前打扰，只是朝着站在人群外的中年男人走去：董Sir，什么情况？  
董Sir看着都暻秀：中年男性，两人，法医初步鉴定死亡时间是在半个月前，被埋尸在更靠山顶的地方，不过因为前几天大雨造成山体滑坡，才让尸体露出地表，被这两个晨跑的夫妻发现了报警。  
真的是龙九？都暻秀眯着眼睛。  
恩，虽然死者面部被重物砸击加上尸体腐烂已经无法清晰辨认，但他手臂上那个双龙纹身是全港独一无二的。董Sir摸摸下巴，语气有些沉重。  
那另外一个呢？  
你说呢？董Sir没回答，只是反问道。  
何永贵？都暻秀猜测。  
董Sir点点头：这主仆两个，我们翻来覆去找了那么些日子都找不到，原来已经在这里了。  
都暻秀没有回答，只看着不远处被黑色袋子包裹起来的尸体，过了一会后才转向董Sir：现在有什么打算？  
先交给重案他们查吧。董Sir转身朝着车道的方向走去：现在说不上来到底是什么状况，江湖仇杀还是私人恩怨。  
会不会是洪兴内部的人干的？都暻秀也跟着董Sir离开，边走边问：他死的在这么敏感的时候，洪兴不是正在新旧交替的时节么？  
说实话，很有可能。董Sir停下了脚步，看着脚边泥泞的土地：所以阿都，就得拜托你们情报科努力拿料了。  
你不是有卧底在洪兴么？那个鹿晗，不如你问问他。都暻秀反问。  
他有他的事情。董Sir的表情越发严肃：总之，这件事你要多盯着点，好吧？  
Yes,Sir。都暻秀点点头。

沉默伴随着香烟的味道渐渐弥漫了整间屋子，鹿晗终于忍不住了，开口问道：有什么话就说吧，你来找我不是就为了坐在这里发呆吧？  
金钟仁抬了抬眼皮，却只是把脸扭到一边，像个闹脾气的孩子，并没有任何回答。  
鹿晗只把手指间的烟按灭在桌子上剩了少半杯茶水的一次性纸杯里，然后站起身来，转身走到窗边，向外看去，六层楼外没有任何景致，只有被各种招牌和灯箱错落穿插撕裂的零碎的市井生活隐约可见。他长出口气，无声的，但忽然感觉身后多了份重量，然后两只手臂就交缠地绕过了他的脖子，然后是金钟仁的下巴轻轻搭在他的肩膀：  
我觉得，是应该你要对我说点什么。  
金钟仁的声音低沉而温柔，他说话的时候下颌骨碰撞着鹿晗的肩头，不轻不重的。  
你要我说什么。鹿晗由着金钟仁那么拥着他，就像过去一样。  
比如。金钟仁顿了顿，声音依然柔和：龙九的事情，你为什么不告诉我你做掉了他？然后他感觉到了怀里原本放松的身体瞬间僵硬了起来。金钟仁一直知道鹿晗其实很会做人也会做戏，但这个人在他和吴世勋黄子韬三个人面前放松惯了，让他跟他们三个撒谎实在太难，也太易被戳穿，就比如现在这个时刻，鹿晗的沉默几乎就已经证明了那天从乐少嘴巴里听到的事情是十成十的真话了。  
我说，鹿晗，你做掉龙九的事情，为什么不告诉我？金钟仁再次问，像小猫一样用脸蹭了蹭鹿晗的侧脸：你为什么不告诉我，你怕我漏出去？还是不相信我？  
不……鹿晗的声音显得有些嘶哑：我没有。  
没有杀人，还是没有不相信我？金钟仁依然搂着鹿晗，只是手臂上的劲大了些，鹿晗显然觉得有些不舒服，于是下意识地想要脱离金钟仁的环抱，不料那人只是更用力，两个人原本安静而温柔的亲密行为转瞬间变了味道。  
在被鹿晗用肘部撞击之下金钟仁吃疼地捂着腹部退开来，露出一副受伤和惊讶的神色看着对方。  
鹿晗似乎也对自己出手过重而有些内疚，走了两步上前扶住金钟仁：没事吧阿开。  
金钟仁愤怒地抬手格开鹿晗的手臂，踉跄地后退了两步，他本就不擅长身体上的碰撞，更没法和鹿晗或者黄子韬这种久在街头混迹的人相比，但让金钟仁骤然愤怒的是，鹿晗明知道这点却还是如此对待他。  
阿开，有些事，我宁愿你们不知道。鹿晗也并不再伸手去扶，只是向后退开一小步后如此说道。  
我们？金钟仁挑挑眉毛：那谁是“你们”？你和吴亦凡？  
阿开。鹿晗正了神色：你听我说，我不管你从谁那里听到些什么样的流言，你记住，龙九的事情跟你无关，你什么都别管。  
我不会管的。金钟仁站直了：我才不会管吴亦凡的死活，但是你，我一定会管，还有，龙九的事，我能知道，我一定会把我的信息源掐断，但我不保证还有没有其他人知道，如果真的被社团的人知道你们做掉老大，鹿晗，你比我清楚会有什么样的结果。  
所以我才让你不要牵涉其中。鹿晗表情柔和了起来：阿开，我保证，这件事很快就能了结。  
了结？怎么了结？你当上洪兴的老大就能了结了么？用钱买下其他那些家伙的同意就会了结了么？你和吴亦凡是不是傻了，现在是没人知道龙九出事，如果他出事的事一旦暴露，你们两个现在的行为就是赤裸裸的证明。金钟仁冷笑：证明你们做掉了龙九。  
鹿晗眯起眼睛：放心好了，我说了结，自然能干净的了结。  
金钟仁张了张嘴，却什么都说不出来。  
那句“跟我走吧，我们离开这里就什么事都没有了”到底也没说出来，因为金钟仁清楚，鹿晗肯定不会说YES。  
而他金钟仁最讨厌的，就是被拒绝。尤其是被鹿晗。

你这是什么意思？  
朴灿烈看着吴亦凡：叫我们走啊？  
恩。吴亦凡点点头：这是你和白贤的份，帐转过几次，已经很干净了，你们想去大陆也好，外国也好，都可以方便使用的。  
过河拆桥啊。朴灿烈笑笑：不过你这拆桥费也给的太多了点。  
你知道我不是那个意思。吴亦凡的嘴角也扬起来了，抬手拍了拍朴灿烈的肩膀：这些年辛苦你们帮我做了这么多事情，总有一天你们得离开这个圈子，你和白贤，趁早赶快脱身才好，拿这些钱做些正经小生意。  
朴灿烈低垂了眉眼，看着电脑屏幕上那一眼那户头上自己一瞬间都数不清位数的账目，沉默了好一阵才抬起头看着吴亦凡：Kevin哥，那你有什么打算？  
吴亦凡听到这个称呼噗嗤笑了出来：你好多年都没有这么叫过我了。Anyway，我没有什么打算，我只想让你们尽快脱身，然后我好一心一意帮鹿晗。  
你真的很在乎他。朴灿烈歪着头看着吴亦凡：我没想到你会喜欢他，这么喜欢他。  
吴亦凡耸耸肩膀：我也没想过。  
不管怎样，希望你能顺利。朴灿烈伸出左手，吴亦凡也伸出手来和他紧紧握在一起：真心的，哥，你一定要好好活着。  
谢谢。吴亦凡笑笑。

站在落地窗前，吴亦凡低头看着外面的景致，心里却思绪万千。直到选择让朴灿烈和卞白贤离开，他才真的理解当年鹿晗为什么要让他给吴世勋寻找一个和黑社会毫无关系甚至背道而驰的工作。当然，他吴亦凡不是圣人，朴灿烈和卞白贤的离开，多少也是减少了知道他曾经做过什么手脚的知情者。这也算是一种自保。  
而且，接下来将要发生的事情，吴亦凡想，自己双拳难敌四手，所有的精力也只能放在鹿晗身上，若是被人捉住朴灿烈和卞白贤当他的弱点，他要么就范，要么就只能在鹿晗面前成为一个为了一己之利而不顾兄弟情义的人——吴亦凡知道，那个重情重义的鹿晗绝对不会中意一个冷酷无情的自己。  
这时，吴亦凡的手机忽然响了起来，他转身从茶几上拿起看了眼来电显示就接了起来：  
是我。  
凡仔，都搞定了，下个月十五号，选话事人。  
多谢火龙叔。  
不用谢我，你说的对，群龙不能无首，九爷不在了这么短时间还可以勉强维持，但新记和连胜那边已经对我们的场子眼红那么久了，如果再没有一个话事的，社团是要出事的。  
火龙叔，您德高望重，您和七叔他们定夺就好。  
我们已经放话出去了，十五号。  
好，十五号见。  
挂了电话，吴亦凡嘴角的笑容变得温和起来，像是想到了什么甜蜜的事情，他握着手机，却只是停在联系人名为“鹿晗”的那个选项上，久久没有动作。  
终于，他还是把手机收了起来，抬头看向窗外。  
吴亦凡很明白：有些时候，需要的还是耐心。  
况且，在对龙九的整件事情上，他已经把这个品质磨练出来了。

而同一时刻，金钟仁紧紧地握着鹿晗的手，紧到他自己甚至都觉得有些疼痛。  
因为金钟仁等了太久太久，他真的害怕自己还需要再等更久更久。  
他的耐心被磨光了又被找回来，但他已经真的没有耐心再耐心下去了。  
他说鹿晗，这样吧，以后的路，我陪你。  
不管是吴亦凡还是什么东西把你带到这条路上的，之后再怎样，我都陪你。  
我保护你，我帮助你，我支持你，我爱你。  
无论你要做什么。  
杀人，放火，上天，入地。当洪兴的话事人，还是把洪兴生吞活剥。  
我都帮你实现。


	38. Chapter 38

三十八话。  
十五日，宜祭祀，祈福，开光，合帐，忌出行，行丧。  
拜过天地洪门，鹿晗转身坐在长桌为首的位置上，然后是吴亦凡，他接过头上扎着红布的司仪手里递过的线香，站在香坛前微微拜了拜，接着就在鹿晗身边的空位上坐下。  
今天我们开会，是为了社团的事情。坐在鹿晗左手边上座的火龙叔开口了：大家都知道，这段时间九爷失了踪，不知道是像上次那样去治病，还是出了什么缘故。现在公家有人在查这件事情，但是社团不可能一日无主，所以，我们几个老头子商议了一下，决定开会，选话事人。  
这话出口，在场的所有人都安安静静的，毕竟，不久之前，他们已经听过吴亦凡的话，对于如今这样的局面几乎都想象的出来，而事实上，他们每一个人也都悄无声息地收下了吴亦凡的那笔钱，还有他许诺的之后几年间的“花红”。  
就像吴亦凡说过的，没有人，会跟钱作对。

张艺兴在银行大厅里找了个空位坐下，不一会，旁边的空位就有另一个人跟着坐了下来。  
这么着急找我出来干什么？张艺兴并没有看那人，只是翻着手里的杂志，像任何一个排队等待银行业务的人一样。  
最近很忙么？男人若无其事地问着。  
是的，龙氏最近资金流动很大，造成了很大的缺口，我真是忙得不可开交。张艺兴这么回答。  
不难想象啊。男人点点头：你老板最近可是把洪兴整个打包采购了下来。  
我之前都跟你汇报过了，他做空龙氏，攒了大笔现金，是你让我只看着，那些证据我早就提给你了。张艺兴又翻了一页书页。  
是的，你做的很好了。男人换了个姿式：现在有一个事情需要你调查看看。  
说吧。  
以你老板和鹿晗的关系，我相信你能查出来两个月前的二十日那晚鹿晗是否在龙九家里出现过。最好能查到龙九失踪的原委。  
我只是吴的助理而已。  
你这么聪明，知道该怎么办的。  
张艺兴轻声叹口气：我以前可从来没有这么接近过社团的事情。  
怎么会，听说之前龙九还是挺器重你的。  
张艺兴没有说话，只是在沉迷了一段时间后点了点头：我会尽快给你回话的。然后他看了看男人手中握着的传单：准备买基金？  
反正来了，顺便看看。男人这才笑了笑，晃了晃手里的单子：儿子快要上大学了，将来还要结婚，我得攒钱啊。  
张艺兴笑了笑：别买这家的，大兴银行有几个不错。说完后他站起来，对男人微微颔首后离开了银行。

既然大家都没有反对意见，那就这么定了。火龙叔放下手里的茶杯：下一任的话事人，就选鹿少了。  
没人开口，大家都静静地眼观鼻，鼻观心。  
我知道……整个会议中都没有开过口的鹿晗忽然说话了：我知道你们当中有人不服我，不过我不在乎，洪兴是九爷的心血，我只当我帮着九爷再临时看管社团一阵子，九爷什么时候回来我就把社团还给他。我也不说什么大话，认识我的兄弟都知道，我鹿晗恩怨分明赏罚有序，该得的，我一样不会少大家的，该分的，我一毛钱都不会多留全分给各位，当然，谁给社团捣乱，谁动不该动的手脚，我会做什么，想必各位也清楚。所以，如果有什么要说的，就现在，大家在桌面上一是一二是二摊开来讲清楚。  
没人回答，也没有人表态。  
谢谢合作。鹿晗点点头，站起来刚要走，安静的房间内却忽然响起刺耳的手机铃声，一个男人把一只手机递给泰叔，泰叔只听了一阵，立刻就站了起来，猛地转向鹿晗的方向：等等！  
所有人都被着突然的变故吓了一跳的样子，鹿晗的眼睛也睁大了，随即看了看身边的吴亦凡，吴亦凡没什么表示，只是抬手在鹿晗的肩膀上按了按。  
泰叔，什么事？尽管说。鹿晗问道。  
泰叔的表情有些难看：九爷……死了……

警察说是在山里发现的。  
怎么会突然死了呢，不是说去国外治病了？  
他妈的是谁干的？  
不是你吧丧彪？  
去你妈的别乱说话！杀老大可是要千刀万剐的！  
……  
原本安静的佛堂里变得嘈杂不堪，所有人都在交头接耳。鹿晗和吴亦凡则被几个叔伯围在中间：鹿少，九爷出事了，你得查出来是谁干的给兄弟们一个交代啊。  
鹿少，你在当这个当家之前，是不是得考虑得把九爷这事解决一下。  
鹿少，现在大家都知道九爷出事了，其它社团的人肯定会来趁乱占我们的地盘的！  
鹿少，差佬会不会因为九爷而盯着我们啊？我的生意最近已经很……  
……  
够了！别吵了。  
鹿晗还没有开口，吴亦凡却忽然大声喝止道，于是众人都停下了声音看着他：  
干爹的死就让给警察去查，查出来你们该报仇或怎样都可以。至于社团的事情，现在鹿少说了算，你们比我更清楚，洪兴现在需要一个话事人，一个掌舵的。  
不管是谁。  
所以，闭嘴。做事。

鹿晗成为了洪兴的话事人，同一天，一群人吵吵闹闹地跑到西九龙警署要求领回龙九的尸体为其下葬服丧。重案组的人被纠缠的焦头烂额，只能派人把O记的负责人叫来。  
董Sir带了一队PTU往楼道里一站，对着那帮奇装异服的小混混说：  
我不管你们老大是怎么跟你们说的，不过现在，你们若是愿意继续在这里闹事，我就有一个抓一个，以妨碍警察办事让你们蹲几天，如果愿意老老实实回去的，就给你们老大带个话，害死龙九的人我们一定会抓到，但是惩罚他的必然是香港法律而不是你们的社团规矩。  
半个小时后，重案组依然是熙熙攘攘，落案起诉的保释的吵架的动手的十分热闹。负责重案组的黄Sir在走廊里看着，然后回头对身边的董Sir说：老董，你不是跟大Sir们保证过，洪兴这次会安然实现权力转变么？是，他们倒是风平浪静，可我这里怎么成了菜市场了？  
董Sir苦笑：我不是想推卸责任，本来龙九的死，我们商量的是能捂多久就捂多久，至少撑过洪兴领导层的置换，到时候有心人想闹都闹不起来了，偏生你手底下的人把消息捅了出去，这下不只是你这里门庭若市了，我的后院也要风起云涌了。

鹿晗知道早晚有这么一天。  
只是他没有想到这天居然让他等了这么久。

阿晗，现在状况就是这么个状况，你告诉我，这些人都是谁的？董Sir开口，边指着会客室门外，即使隔着隔音效果很好的墙壁，鹿晗也听得到外面的鼎沸人声。  
他耸耸肩膀，轻蔑地一笑：我怎知啊？大概都是些路见不平拔刀相助的好市民吧？  
我知道你拿下了洪兴的头把交椅，所以这些事我想我得跟你谈了。董Sir盯着鹿晗，仿佛真的把他当做一个真正的社团老大一般：你得管好你的人，这样我们才能做我们的事情。   
鹿晗扬起下巴，不卑不亢地回答：我再说一遍，他们不是我的人，他们是龙九几个死忠的手下，我也管不住他们，所以董Sir，若你有证据要起诉我抓我随你便，如果没事，我就先走了，我家还有事。  
阿晗！别忘记你的身份！董Sir站起来。  
事到如今还有什么身份可谈，是你逼我到这个位置上的。鹿晗压低声音对着对面西装革履的男人：所以发生什么事，你都有一半责任。阿Sir。  
董Sir还想说什么，却又人敲开房门，门外是O记的探员，跟在后面的是吴世勋，他一身正装。那名探员对着董Sir说道：Sir，律师来保释鹿晗。  
吴世勋只站在门口，嘴角微微向下撇着。

你不该来的。  
鹿晗在车上这么说。  
这些死差佬。吴世勋像是任何一个街头小混混那般自顾自地骂着，边拉开了车门：用你的时候往死里用，不用你的时候就什么事都能拿来栽赃到你身上。妨碍司法公正非法从事黑社会管理？啊呸，他问你要料的时候怎么不说他自己勾结黑帮！哥我都跟你说了好几次了，下次那个差佬再找你，就让他拿着证据来，别再这么老实他让你干啥你就干啥……  
吴世勋。  
鹿晗站在车边这么喊着他的名字，吴世勋才停下了话头，回头看着鹿晗，只听那青年一字一字认认真真地说：我说了，你不该来，黄律师才是社团的律师，你搅和进来没好处的。  
吴世勋叹口气：我知道你对我好，哥，我不能眼睁睁看着你麻烦缠身。说实话，我知道你不想当这个话事人的，只是桃子还有那帮肾上腺素过分分泌的家伙才会对这个位置热血沸腾，连金钟仁大概都看不上这个什么社团老大。哥，你说过你想过平凡生活的。所以，你到底为什么还留在这里，还当上这个所谓的老大？看看你得到什么样的回报，一个死了的老头子，一个疯了的烂摊子，还有……他顿了顿：还有你身边那些乱七八糟的人。  
鹿晗回头看了看在身后不远处停下的黄子韬的车，微微叹口气，才说道：行了，不说这些了，你先回去吧，我和阿桃会社团去处理点事情。说完也不管吴世勋一副还有话想说的样子，转身就上了黄子韬的车。

你叫世勋来的？鹿晗冷着脸问。  
当然不是啦！黄子韬立刻撇清关系：阿仁让他来的，说他帮你比较合适。黄律师是老爷子的人，不如世勋可靠。  
鹿晗哼了一声，拍了拍驾驶座：电话借我。  
是我。他在电话被接通的时候这么说道。  
哦，你没事吧？  
没事。鹿晗压低声音：你放心，警察没查到什么。  
他们找你去不是为了那事么？  
不是，我找了点生面孔去警署闹腾闹腾，那些差佬自然就会找我去谈话，他们的调查进度也自然而然的会讲给我听，所以我才知道，老爷子的案子上他们毫无线索。鹿晗轻轻笑了一声。  
你真是个聪明人。吴亦凡的声音听上去像是轻松了一些。  
你是第一天认识我么？鹿晗笑了起来：不扯了，放心好了，不会有事的。  
这话应该我来跟你说，我不会让你有事的。  
越来越没法跟你讲话了，不说了。挂了。鹿晗急匆匆挂了手机，把它还给开车的黄子韬，然后说了句：去阿开那儿。就蜷缩在后座上睡着了。

吴亦凡看了看电话听筒，微微笑了笑，然后他听到了办公室门被敲响的声音，然后秘书Maggie走进来：  
吴先生，这两位是重案组的警官，他们说有事要跟你谈谈。  
吴亦凡看着对面胸前挂着警官证的年轻男人微笑着点点头，抬手示意对面的沙发：请坐。  
前来询问的警官真的就像他们自己说的那样，只是例行询问，问题大多集中在龙九的日常、是否有什么仇人、他的身体状况等等。吴亦凡也是一一作答，实话实说。当一名警官问起：吴先生，你和龙九到底是什么关系？吴亦凡有些踟蹰，想了想之后才说：干儿子。  
说实话，吴先生。那名看上去很是精明的青年眯起眼睛：我不觉得以龙九这样的身份地位，会轻易把他这么大的产业交给一个干儿子打理，而且他的遗嘱上也写明了你有权继承一半的财产。  
吴亦凡长出口气，仿佛很不甘愿一般才说：其实，龙九跟我提过，我是他的私生子。


End file.
